Will Love Win In The End ?
by queenofcruel
Summary: Sequel To Trading In Everything To Love Chapter 47 Finally Up THEROX!
1. Trouble Ahead

Will Love Win In The End?  
  
Trouble Ahead.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Trading In Everything For Love, most of the plot will involve TIEFL so plz read it before this it will make things a lot easier on ya.  
  
"Theresa!!!", Kathelina exclaimed walking in the door.   
  
"Hey, long time no see.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Yeah, well you just got back from South America , and Nick said he dared me to call while you all were away.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Really.", she asked.   
  
"Yep.", she replied.  
  
"So, how are you ?", Theresa asked. "Is everything ok with you and Dylan ?"  
  
"Good, but I can't help thinking about what Rachel said… What if Dylan does cheat.", she replied.  
  
"No, he won't he loves you and he told you he was welling to wait, right ?"  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
"But, nothing. Rachel is jealous. You've got someone who loves you and she don't."  
  
"I guess, but I can't help but, think she may be right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello.", the voice asked.  
  
"Hello.", Alistair replied.   
  
"You."  
  
"Don't tell me you thought you thought I wouldn't find you ?" "I'm Alistair Crane, I know, everything about everybody.", he continued.  
  
"Alistair, you can't…"  
  
"I can't ? You know better, I can do whatever I want to anybody I want." "But, no I won't kill you, your to important to me."  
  
"I always knew you cared."  
  
"Non-sense, I care about Foxworth, all I need from you is help."  
  
"Help ?"  
  
"Yeah, help with getting rid of that money grubbing Lopez- Fitzgerald girl. She caused this family enough trouble."  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Yes, and you are my ticket to Splits Ville for those two."  
  
"Don't worry Alistair I will make sure they have a long mess divorce trial."  
  
"Not too messy, because she's not getting a dime of 'my money.", with that Alistair was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fox, hey.", Whitney greeted. "Where's Theresa ?"  
  
"Hey, she's home. Why ?", Fox replied.  
  
"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to tell her the good news.", she replied.  
  
"Good new ?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chad's putting in a Recording Studio here in Harmony."  
  
"There is already a recording studio in Harmony."  
  
"Yeah, well it looks like The Crane's have competition."  
  
"Friendly?"  
  
"Depends, how messy you all want to make it."  
  
"You mean you and Chad want to make it… Completion is good. I think ?"  
  
"Ok, enough about business, because we all know Chad's company is going to bury Crane Industries."  
  
"You wish, Whitney."  
  
"So, how long have you all been back from South America?"  
  
"We got back last week. When you and Chad get back from Europe?"  
  
"Last Night. Oh, My God, you weren't kidding when you said that place was beautiful."  
  
"I know, but staying there 10 years will make anyone sick of it, though."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, how's Theresa ?"  
  
"Good, I just think God everything is behind us."  
  
"Yeah, me too. If anyone deserves happiness it's you two. I'm just sorry things ended so bad for Ethan. How could life possible so bad…so bad that you choose to ended ?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess Ethan lost everything…even the will to live."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't see how he could…Josh looks so much like him and I know Gwen dreads telling him about Ethan and explaining to him how it's not his fault."  
  
"Ethan was selfish, that little boy didn't deserve him as a father."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm glad he has Gwen, she's trying hard to be strong for him."  
  
"Yeah, Gwen's strong… and she'll make it."  
  
In The Next Chapter: Alistair meets with Samantha. Who is she, what does Alistair want from her ?  
  
Theresa gets a sign of things to come. What is it ? How does she react ? Samantha makes a call who is it to? What impact will it have ? 


	2. Alistair's Plan

Chapter 2  
  
Alistair's Plan  
  
"Hello.", Alistair greeted.  
  
"Hello.", the talk blonde replied.  
  
"Samantha Jenkins, am I right?", Alistair asked.  
  
"Yes, sir.", Samantha replied.  
  
"Well, if my memory serves me right, you owe me a favor.", he stated.  
  
"Ye-Yes, sir.", she stuttered.  
  
"Well, it's time you paid your dues.", he replied.  
  
"Paid?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Good, because I have in mind a job for you to do… I want you to seduce my grandson, get him drunk, drugged anything to make sure his wife sees you two doing the nasty. Got It.", he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Is that him there ?", she asked noticing the picture in the file on his desk.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the black head girl, she's his wife ?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"They look so happy… I can't possibly."  
  
"Can't. You will or your father will pay…with possibly his life."  
  
"No, I'll do as you say just leave my father alone."  
  
"Good, we have deal… you sleep with Fox in order for your father to remain safe." "Also, I have hired you as the new house keeper that way no one gets suspicious."  
  
"Does, Fox and…", she began.  
  
"Yes, he and Theresa live in the cabin next to the mansion along with Little Ethan and Nichole."  
  
"They have children ?"  
  
"Yes… full Crane's and after you do your good deed.. I'll persuade Nicholas to take the children away from Theresa."  
  
"You're heartless."  
  
"And I care what a good for nothing hooker thinks, why ?"  
  
"You aren't God, you can't go around…"  
  
"I do whatever I see fit and keep in mind my dear you go against me or back out on me and your dear ol' father will be placed 6 feet under." "So, I'd advise you take care of your own and let me take care of Theresa and Foxworth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kathelina had just left and Theresa had finally got Nichole to sleep.  
  
So, she decided to go down and cook supper and wait on Fox.  
  
There was a knock it seemed to be coming from outside or in the living room.  
  
"Fox?", she asked, yet there was no reply. "FOX?", yet again there was no reply.  
  
Theresa began to get scared, she'd heard stories about the Crane's having enemies, enemies, that wouldn't care to endangered or even kill a 'A Crane' and that's what she was, Fox Cranes, wife. Theresa Crane and that exactly how they'd see.  
  
She picked up the gun she knew Fox keep in case of an emergency and crept to the door . Standing on her tippy toes to look out she had difficulty looking out so she'd decided to open the door and to check her self and if anything one was there she'd kill in self defense.  
  
Instead she saw a photo of Ethan. A photo she swore she'd got rid of. "What the ?"  
  
"Theresa?", Fox asked. "What's going on ?"  
  
"I heard something and when I went to check out I found this.", she said handing him the photograph of Ethan.  
  
"Ethan ?", he said simply.  
  
"Yeah.", she replied she was almost shaking.  
  
"Come on, Theresa. You don't need to be out here it's freezing."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, your not. Resa, this upsets you don't it ? You still blame yourself for Ethan's death, don't you ?", he asked.  
  
Theresa said nothing, just broke down in tears. "Yes, yes, I do.", she managed in almost a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, Is this…", she began.  
  
"Yes, and your Samantha, right ?"  
  
"Yes, I was told your to help me.", he continued.  
  
"Yes, Alistair has given me orders…", she began.  
  
"Orders, to sleep with Fox, right ?"  
  
"Yes, I see you and Mr. Crane keep in contact."  
  
"Yeah, well he also gave me orders to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Well, I'll be just fine…I'm a big girl. I don't need a wimp like you tell me what to do or in my who to do."  
  
"Alistair wants Theresa to see you two and that's what he'll get."  
  
"How do you know that'll give him that ?"  
  
"Because, your father will die…Alistair told me all about your little compromise. Fox and Theresa broke up in exchange for your dear ol' dad's life."  
  
"Why would he tell you this ? He's a wise man, why would he possibly trust you ?"  
  
"I'm just like him in a sense, I plan carefully."  
  
"Oh, really, well the last plan landed you in..."  
  
"I know, but I let my emotions control me that time."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"When do you start ?"  
  
"Today, I have to report at the mansion in 30 minutes."  
  
"When do you make your presents know ?"  
  
"Soon, very soon."  
  
Spoilers for chapter 3: Julian meets Samantha. How does he react ? Rachel, try to make Kathelina think that Dylan is cheating with her. Theresa comes close to seeing the man Alistair has hired. Who is he ? 


	3. Suspicious Minds

Chapter 3  
  
Suspicious Minds  
  
"Hello, I'm Samantha Jenkins.", Samantha introduced herself with a handshake.  
  
"Julian Crane, Father has hired you as one of the new maids, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane…", she began.  
  
"Call me, Julian.", he insisted.  
  
"Ok, Julian.", she repeated nervously.   
  
"Honey, there's no reason to be nervous…"  
  
Samantha nodded. 'If you only knew.'  
  
"everyone will treat you great.", Julian continued.  
  
"I hope."  
  
"Nicholas, Theresa.", Julian motion for them to come to him. "This, is Samantha Jenkins, she's the newest maid. I hope you two can become very good friends with her."  
  
"Hi.", Theresa replied. "Don't worry, Samantha…"  
  
"Sam, will be fine."  
  
"Ok, like I was saying don't worry you're in good hands… my mother will help you with anything you need."  
  
"Your mother ?"  
  
"Yes, Pilar, the head housekeeper is my mother."  
  
"Really ? I never would have guessed."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Relax, I know this is your first day and all but, you'll be fine.", Theresa replied. "Tell you what, since you don't really know too many people here, how would you like to come to dinner with me and Fox after you get off work."  
  
"Theresa, that's ok, I don't want to intrude."  
  
"You won't be. I invited you, remember."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No Problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, What do you think of the new maid ?", Julian asked.  
  
"I can't help but, think she's up to something.", Fox replied.  
  
"Non- sense. She just got here. She don't know no one."  
  
"True, but after what happen with Ethan and Darius , I just can't help but, be suspicious of everything and everyone."  
  
"Fox, who would possibly want to break you and Theresa up ?"  
  
"I don't know, but I just can't help but, think she's up to something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, sister dear.", Rachel greeted walking in the apartment she and Kathelina shared.  
  
"Hi, Rachel…What brings you here ?"  
  
"I live here, isn't that reason enough ?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, well , well, aren't we grumpy ?"  
  
"What can I say you have that effect on me, Rach."  
  
"Oh, but I have totally, the opposite affect on Dylan."  
  
"What are you talking about ?"  
  
"Dylan. Is happy when he sees me."  
  
"I bet, and even happier when you leave."  
  
"See, you're smarter than everyone gives you created to be."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"He's sleeping with me, you stupid bitch."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Why do you think he's waiting on you to get ready for sex. ? He's already getting it."  
  
"No he loves me…"  
  
"Love means nothing when it comes to fulfilling a man's needs."  
  
"How would you know ? You aren't capable of love."  
  
"No, but I know men a lot better than you, lil' sis."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Samantha ?", the voice hissed.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Don't forget.", the man informed.  
  
"I won't… now get out of here. Theresa's suppose to meet me any minute."  
  
"Fox ?"  
  
"Yes, he'll be there too. Now get, before you blow the plans."  
  
"Samantha ?", she heard someone calling from inside.  
  
"GO!!!", with that the man was gone.  
  
"Honey, who was you talking with ?"  
  
"Theresa…I-I."  
  
"I get it you got a boyfriend ? What's his name do I know him ?"  
  
"Theresa…"  
  
"What's going on out here ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Sam, has a boyfriend."  
  
"Really ?"  
  
"No, Theresa, I was just talking to one of the gardeners."  
  
"Gardeners ?", Fox asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's funny, because the gardeners get off at 4, a hour ago."  
  
Spoilers for Ch. 4: Samantha covers for herself. What does she say, does Fox and Theresa believe her ? Kathelina begins to believe what Rachel's saying is true when she walks in on Dylan and Rachel in a compromising position. 


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4  
  
Explanation  
  
"Gardeners ?", Fox asked.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's funny, because the gardeners get off at 4, a hour ago."  
  
A/N: Just thought I'd repeat the last few lines so, you'd understand it better.  
  
*Ok*  
  
"Jerry.", Samantha exclaimed. "I thought he was a gardener, I'm sorry if I was mistaken."  
  
"He is.", Fox replied.  
  
"Oh.", Sam replied.  
  
"Sam, who you talk to is nobody's business.", Theresa replied noticing how uncomfortable she had came. "And I'm sorry my husband and I are hounding you."  
  
"That's ok, Theresa.", Sam replied sweetly. "I know you nor Fox meant nothing by the questions."  
  
"Ok, and thank you for beings so, understanding.", Theresa replied.  
  
"No, problem.", Sam replied. "So, are we still on for dinner tonight ?"  
  
"Yeah.", Theresa replied. "But, I hope you didn't mind me setting you up ?"  
  
"Setting me up ?"  
  
Yeah, I happen to have a friend who is currently single and…"  
  
"I get it, who is he- what's his name ? What's his profession ?"  
  
"Hank, he's a cop.", Theresa replied. "He's a real good guy, you'll totally love him."  
  
"Cop ? Did you say cop ?"  
  
"Yeah, why ? You, don't have nothing against cops do you ?"  
  
"No, it's just - I didn't think he'd be in that type of field that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, man.", Dylan greeted.  
  
"Hey, Dylan, where's Kat ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Upstairs chit-chatting with Sheridan. You know women, always talking non-stop."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Speaking of women, who's that hot red haired chick with Theresa ?"  
  
"Samantha Jenkins, she's the new maid.  
  
"New maid , hmm ? I'm sure you'll be hit that soon ?"  
  
"Uh-no, I love Theresa to much. Besides, she's the hired help and there's no way I'm going to result to Julian's game."  
  
"Well, it's a pity."  
  
"A pity ?"  
  
"Yeah, such a pretty little thing with no man to teach her the facts of life."  
  
"Well, you've done enough teaching for one life time and besides if you desided to come out of early retirement I'll kill you, for hurting my sister, got it ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey.", Theresa said walking in with Sam right on her heels.  
  
"Hey.", Dylan replied.  
  
"Sam this is Dylan, Dylan this is Sam.", Theresa introduced them.  
  
"Hi, so how do you like Harmony ?", Dylan asked.  
  
"It's ok, I miss my home.", Sam replied.  
  
"Really, where is that ?", Dylan asked.  
  
"Illinois."  
  
"Illinois, nice place, quite, peaceful. Totally opposite of Harmony .", Dylan replied.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed.", Sam agreed.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Sam, why'd you leave ?", Fox butted in.  
  
"Personal reasons.", Sam replied.   
  
"Personal ?", Fox repeated.  
  
"Yeah, as in I don't want to talk about it, there fore I'd like it if you didn't question me on it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Fox, Theresa, Dylan, are you all ready ?", Kathelina asked notcing how comfortable Dylan and Sam acted.  
  
"Yeah, Kat this is Sam, Sam this is my sister-in-law Kathelina.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Hi.", Kathelina said forcing a smile. "Dylan, honey, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, too.", Dylan replied kissing her.  
  
"Aw, how cute.", Theresa gushed.  
  
"Shut-up, I don't treat you and Nick that way.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Oh, really ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"No, but, maybe I should start.", Kathelina replied.  
  
A/N: I know this was kind of a bore but, I promise the next Chapter will be better J 


	5. A Call From Alistair

Chapter 5  
  
A Call From Alistair  
  
"So, you're a maid ?", Luis asked.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't my dream job, but the pay is fair.", Sam replied.  
  
"How'd you get to know, grandfather ?", Kat asked.  
  
"I just met him actually, I'd submitted a bunch of job applications and Alistair happened to be the first person to answer. He said, 'he was quit impressed by my references.", Sam replied.  
  
"And what would that be ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Working at the Baton Hotel, for two years and several other short term house cleaning jobs.", Sam replied.  
  
"Oh, so you worked for other families ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Briefly, yes, but, none long termed.", Sam replied.  
  
"Really, why not ?", Fox asked. Theresa nudged him under the table. "Would you, please stop ?", she whispered.  
  
"Each were temporary.", Sam replied. "A maid gets hurt on the job, or has a emergency to attend to that sort thing."  
  
"I see.", Fox replied.   
  
ring  
  
ring  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really need to take this.", Sam replied excusing herself from the table.  
  
"Fox, would you please, quit acting like some sort of spy. You have asked her a million questions.", Theresa replied once Sam had left.  
  
"And she's lied every time.", Fox replied.  
  
"What makes you say that ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"There is no Baton Hotel in Illinois.", Fox replied.  
  
"She didn't say it was.", Theresa replied.  
  
"But, didn't she say she just moved from Illinois."  
  
"Yeah, but…", Theresa began.  
  
"But, nothing she's up to something.", Fox replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello.", Sam asked.  
  
"Hello, my dear just thought I'd check in, to see how you are doing ?", Alistair replied.  
  
"Terrible, you ought to thank God I'm such a born liar.", Sam replied.  
  
"Why do you say that ?", Alistair asked.  
  
"Your grandson is treating me like a regular criminal, give me the third degree about everything I say or do.", Sam replied.  
  
"Really ?", Alistair asked. "I always knew he was cleaver."  
  
"Too cleaver if you ask me, Alistair he's going to figure this out it's never going to work.", Sam warned.  
  
"Well getting him alone and make some pity story about how you were raped as a child and how you were afraid someone would discover it and ruin you.", Alistair advised. "Fox, was all was a sucker for a damsel in distress."  
  
"You think ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, but do it tonight, act as if you are confining in him as if it was a terrible secret that you have never confessed to anyone else. Bond with him.", Alistair ordered.  
  
"I'll try.", Sam replied.  
  
"Good, I'll be in touch, my dear.", with that he was gone.  
  
"Who was that ?", Fox asked.  
  
"My mother she wanted to check in to see if I was making it ok.", Sam lied.  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied. "So, what do you think of Hank ?", Fox asked.  
  
"He's ok, but he's really not my type.", Sam replied.  
  
"Really, what would be your type ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, Why you asking ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Uh-uh, never answer a question with a question, bad grammar.", Fox replied.  
  
"I'll try to remember that.", Sam replied.  
  
"Good.", Fox replied.  
  
Sam smiled. "I don't get you at first you're a complete ass to me and now you welcoming, I don't get you.", Sam replied.  
  
"Let me tell you a secret, no one does.", Fox replied.  
  
"I'd say.", Sam replied.  
  
"So, where are you staying ?", Fox asked.  
  
"The Mansion, for tonight, but I'm relocating tomorrow.", Sam replied.  
  
"Let me give you some much needed advise.", Fox began.  
  
"K, Go.", Sam replied.  
  
"Stay away from the library and/or a drunk Julian.", Fox replied.  
  
"Why ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Just trust me stay away, stay far, far away.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok.", Sam said with a laugh. "Where do you stay ?"  
  
"The Cottage, ever since Sheridan and Luis moved out, why ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Uh, uh, bad grammar.", Sam replied.  
  
"Ha-ha.", Fox replied. "But, seriously why'd do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason.", Sam replied.  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied.  
  
"Where does Kathelina stay ?", Sam asked.  
  
"With Rachel at the Harmony Hotel.", Fox replied.  
  
"Hotel ?", Sam asked. "Why is it, that none of you, You Kat and Rachel all stay elsewhere's when your family has a big mansion full of room ?"  
  
"I don't know, but it works out better that way, I live my life they live there's and we try as little as possible to come in contact with each other.", Fox explained.   
  
"I understand, that's basically how my family is.", Sam replied.  
  
"Really ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Sam replied. "We better be heading back, they're going to wonder where we've been."  
  
"Lady's first.", Fox replied.  
  
"Thank you.", Sam replied. 


	6. Closer To The Truth Than You Think

Chapter 6  
  
Closer To The Truth Than You Think.  
  
A/N: This Chapter is mainly a fill chapter meaning a lot of the things to come will have something to do with it, take it as whatever you want it to mean. My lips are sealed. Ok, enough from me, I'll let you get to reading. Jess ;)  
  
"Hey.", Sam greeted.  
  
"Hey, so how's your second day going ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Slow, I've messed up everything, first I spilled coffee on Mr. Crane, then I tore Ms. Hotchkiss's dress, then I tripped and fell down the stairs luckily for me I only fell down two stairs.", Sam replied.  
  
"First off, I'm sure Julian has had worst done to him, secondly, I'd loved to have been there to see Rebecca's reaction, and lastly, take your time Julian hired you to take of him, not for him to take care of you.", Fox replied.  
  
"Funny, so where's Theresa ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Out with Whit.", Fox replied.   
  
"Oh, so what brings you to this hell hole ?", Sam asked.  
  
"I came by to see Julian.", Fox replied. "Is he in ?"  
  
"Should be.", Sam replied. "I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks.", Fox replied as she walked into the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Crane, Fox is here shall I send him in ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Yes and for the hundredth time call me Julian.", Julian replied.  
  
"Yes, sir.", Sam replied.  
  
"Go on in.", Sam replied walking in to the living room area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father, I came to talk to you about running Crane Records.", Fox said simply.  
  
"Ok, but, I thought Chad Harris was in charge of that ?", Julian asked.  
  
Was, key word there, he and Whitney have purchased their own record company.", Fox replied. "And since Theresa, Kat and I know a lot about the business, that we should take over."  
  
"Have you three talked it over ?", Julian asked.   
  
"No, but, I'm sure they'd help.", Fox replied. "Besides if they don't I can still do it on my own."  
  
"Are you sure, that's a lot of work.", Julian replied.  
  
"And I can do it, how hard can it be ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Ok, you're in charge.", Julian replied.  
  
"Thanks, pops you won't regret it.", Fox replied.  
  
"I hope I don't.", Julian replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Sam, is Julian around ?", Kathelina asked.  
  
"Yep, do you want me to tell him your hear ?", Sam asked.  
  
"No, I'll just mosey on in there and see what illegal thing my family planning now.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Hey, what's up?", Kathelina asked walking in.   
  
"Kat, how you fell about help me run Crane Record's ?", Fox asked.  
  
"That's Cool, but, Chad runs it.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Not no more, he and Whit opened up their own company so, I've officially took over as of 5 minutes ago.", Fox replied.  
  
"That's great and be sure to count me in, I would love to help.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Thank you.", Fox replied.  
  
"You're welcome.", Kathelina.   
  
"Katherine, what do you need ?", Julian asked.  
  
"I know this may sound crazy but, I think Ethan's Alive.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Ethan's Alive ?", Fox asked. "As in, faked his death, is free to try to kill me again ?"  
  
"Calm down.", Julian replied. "Katherine, what makes you say that ?"  
  
"I don't know, I've always thought that Alistair knew something about Ethan's death, something he didn't say.", Kathelina replied.   
  
"Like what ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, but, me and Dylan was talking last night after we got back from dinner and well, didn't you see how Alistair acted all sympathetic ?", Kathelina asked.  
  
"Yeah, well grandfather, loved Ethan as if he was his own grandchild.", Fox replied.  
  
"You don't get it, Alistair would never show that much sympathy for no one, especially a Bennett.", Kathelina replied.   
  
"That's just it, biologically, yes Ethan was a Bennett but, in Alistair's eyes Ethan was a Crane always was and will always be.", Fox replied.  
  
"My point exactly.", Kathelina replied. "Alistair would bend over backwards to protect his own."  
  
"I'm not following you ?", Fox replied.  
  
"Alistair would do anything for Ethan, including helping fake his own death.", Kathelina explained.  
  
"Just like he did for Theresa ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yep, and I'm sure he has done the same for Ethan.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"But, Katherine we saw Ethan be buried, we saw them sprinkle dirt over the coffin.", Julian interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but, Ethan's coffin wasn't open during the funeral services, the wake yes, the funeral no.", Kathelina replied. "Who knows the coffin may have been empty or had a fake body or perhaps another body."  
  
"Well, how would we go about finding out, Ivy isn't going to allow an autopsy and father will abject to.", Julian replied. "And besides, I'm not family."  
  
"But, me and Fox are, so we could have a autopsy without Ivy and Sam consent.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"True, but I don't think that would be necessary.", Fox replied. "We all saw Ethan's coffin get lowered into the ground."  
  
"What, one minute you're all for reassuming the body and the next your saying he's dead, so let him be.", Kathelina asked.  
  
"Exactly.", Fox replied.   
  
"Ok, whatever.", Kathelina replied storming out.  
  
"Like she said 'What's up with you ?', One minute your all for it and the next your, your not.", Julian asked.  
  
"Julian, he's dead let him be, I caused him enough pain in life, why not let him rest in peace ?", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok, I agree, but I just hope Katherine isn't right.", Julian replied. 


	7. Plans For The Future

Chapter 7  
  
Plans For The Future  
  
"Uh.", Kathelina exclaimed slamming the door so hard it caused the picture on the wall to fall onto the floor.  
  
"Hey, lil' sis.", Rachel greeted smuggly.  
  
"Rach, I'm not in the mood for your self absorbed behavior." ,Kathelina replied.  
  
"What, your boyfriend, finally wise up and dump your slutty ass ?",Rachel asked.  
  
"No, he's not Marcus, he isn't going to leave me for my so called 'best friend'.", Kathelina gloated.  
  
"Selfish bitch!!!", Rachel exclaimed. "How dare you ?"  
  
"What, I told the truth.", Kathelina. "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got an important date."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey.", Theresa greeted.  
  
"Hey, how long you been back ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Not, long.", Theresa replied. "I stopped by momma's to pick up Ethan and Nichole."  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied.  
  
"So, where'd you go, while I was gone"', she asked.  
  
"To see pops.", he replied. "We made a deal."  
  
"A deal ?", she asked. "Fox, please don't tell me you sacrificed something in order to…"  
  
"Resa, no, I actually made a good deal.", he replied.  
  
"A good deal, Fox they're isn't such a thing as a good deal, especially when it involves Julian or Alistair.", she replied.  
  
"Relax, would you?", he asked noticing the fear flash in her eyes. "I'd never jeopardize our future, no matter what.", he promised.   
  
"You promise.", she asked, she just had to hear him say it.  
  
"I promise.", he replied. "Now, you want to hear the deal I made or what ?"  
  
"Sure, but I hope…", she began. "Never mind, go ahead."  
  
"Ok, you remember the record company ?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, I do .", she replied.  
  
"Well, you're looking at the new owner/producer.", he replied.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!!!", she exclaimed. "What about Chad ?", she asked. "Don't he and Whit operate the record company?"  
  
"They, did, but Chad has decided to open up his own record label.", he explained.  
  
"Cool, so my best friend's, my husband's completion.", she exclaimed.  
  
"Our, completion.", he stated.  
  
"Our, completion ?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you want, we could run it together.", he replied.  
  
"Oh, My Gosh, are you serious?", she asked.  
  
Fox nodded. "Yeah, so what you say, Resa, want to help me run the best damn record company Harmony's ever seen?"  
  
"I'd be honored, but Fox I know not one thing about running a record company.", she replied.  
  
"Want to know a secret, neither do I, but I know with you by my side, I can do anything.", he replied kissing her intensely. "I love you.", he whispered.   
  
"And I love you.", she replied. "Always."  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 8: Sam and Fox bond. Over what ? Alistair reveals the next part of 'his plan. What is it ? Kathelina is suspicious of Alistair What does he do ? 


	8. The Next Part Of The Plan

Chapter 8  
  
The Next Part Of The Plan  
  
"Hey, long time, no see.", Sam greeted.  
  
"Yeah, well I try to dodge this place as much as possible.", Fox replied.  
  
"I see your point.", Sam replied.  
  
"Is Julian here ?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, he and Ms. Hotchkiss went out early this morning.", Sam explained.  
  
"Oh, I see, pops is still letting that money grubbing heifer live here ?", Fox replied.  
  
Sam laughed, "Yeah, I can't stand her, she act like I'm her personal slave."  
  
"Well tell her off.", Fox stated.  
  
"And, get fired, no thank you.", Sam replied.  
  
"I doubt it, pops is greatly faun of you, besides you don't work for Becky, you work for the Cranes, and Rebecca isn't a Crane.", Fox replied.  
  
"Yet?", Sam added. "Lord only knows what that woman would do to become Mrs. Julian Crane."  
  
"True.", Fox replied.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, Rebecca's decorating the mansion, this year for Christmas.", Sam replied. "Just wait to you see the decorations." She walked over to the box, Fox followed.  
  
"A White Christmas tree, blue and red lights, yellow and pink, pink garland and fruit ornaments.", Sam exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Christmas, with Bozo The Clown.", Fox replied cause am to go in a fit of laughter.  
  
"More like Christmas in the Munchkin' Land.", Sam replied.  
  
"And, I thought momsy had no since of style.", Fox replied.  
  
"Rebecca definitely gives the word tacky a new meaning.", Sam replied.  
  
"Enough about, Becky and her uh- great since of style.", Fox replied..  
  
"Truce.", Sam replied.  
  
"Are you, going home for Christmas or you staying here in the lovely town of Harmony ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Staying, I'm never going back, I'm not wanted there, besides I heard Harmony's beautiful in the winter.", Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is, maybe you could invite your folks here ?", Fox suggested. "I'd really, like them, tell how great of a person there daughter is."  
  
"I doubt, they care, my family hates me and I hate them.", Sam replied.  
  
"Hate ?", Fox asked, she nodded. "Come on Sam I doubt they hate you, disapprove, recent, yeah, but hate, no."  
  
"How do you know anything, you barely know me.", Sam said apparently angry.  
  
"So, why don't you tell all this is to know about Samantha Jenkins ?", Fox suggested.  
  
"No, thank you, I'm perfectly fine with the way things are now, if you don't know me you won't hurt me.", Sam replied.  
  
"Hurt you ?", Fox repeated dumbfound. "How would I hurt you ?"  
  
"Never mind, forget it, ok.", Sam exclaimed, getting up to walk away.  
  
"No.", Fox replied grabbing her and turn her back to face him. "I want to get to know you, to be your friend."  
  
"Don't bother, you won't like me, very much, I'm not a nice person.", Sam replied.  
  
"Shouldn't you let me decide that for myself.", Fox replied. "Hell, a lot people say that about me."  
  
"Why does a rich kid like you, who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, give a damn about a poor little old,   
  
chambermaid like myself ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Because, everyone needs a friend.", Fox replied. "And, apparently you don't let yourself have any.", he continued. "So, Ms. Jenkins, what you say friends?"  
  
"Friends.", Sam said hesitantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~  
  
"Finally.", Alistair exclaimed. "What made you finally decided to answer."  
  
"Sorry, Alistair, I had some important business to take care of.", the man replied.  
  
"More important than Theresa and Nicholas ?", Alistair asked in a harsh cold tone.  
  
"No, but, just as.", the man replied.  
  
"We'll get back to that later.", Alistair secretly vowed.  
  
"Back to Theresa and Foxworth, I got an idea.", Alistair began waiting for his reaction.  
  
"What would that be?", the man asked. 'What kind of sick twisted scheme have you came up with this time.'  
  
"You need to make your presents know to night, at the Christmas Tree lighting.", Alistair explained.  
  
"And, risk going back to jail, forget it.", the man replied.  
  
"Don't second guess me, Ethan, I know what I'm doing.", Alistair replied. (A/N: Like it wasn't oblivious ?)   
  
"I'm not, I'm just not going back to jail, I hate that rat infested place.", Ethan secretly vowed the night Alistair had helped him break out, to never no matter what the situation, to go back there.  
  
"Relax, would you, all you got to do is explain to Ivy and the rest that I arranged for you to get psoriatic help, but doing so I had to get you out of the Harmony Correctional Facility, and the only was to fake your death and that you are humble sorry that you couldn't and didn't contact them sooner.", Alistair replied.  
  
"Ok, but, I swear if I go back to…", Ethan began.  
  
"Don't threat me.", Alistair warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Katherine ?", Alistair asked.  
  
"Yes, grandfather.", Kat asked.  
  
"I was just calling, to make sure you and Rachel will be at the tree light ceremony, tonight.", Alistair asked.  
  
"Yes, the whole family is suppose to be attending.", Kat replied.  
  
"Foxworth and Theresa too ?", Alistair asked.  
  
"Yes, grandfather.", Kat replied.  
  
"Good.", with that he hung up.  
  
"Who, was that ?", Rachel asked coming in the room.  
  
"Grandfather.", Kat replied.  
  
"What did he want, what is he up to ?", Rachel asked.  
  
"To see if we were going to the tree ceremony tonight, I don't know what he's up to but, I have a felling it involves Theresa and Fox.", Kat explained.  
  
"Why ?", Rachel asked.  
  
"Because, he made a special appoint to mention Fox and Theresa.", Kat replied.  
  
Chapter 9 Spoilers: The Tree Light Ceremony What will happen ? 


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 9  
  
Calm Before The Storm  
  
A/N: I've moved the lighting back to the next chapter. Plz, review  
  
.  
  
"Theresa, hurry up!!!", Fox exclaimed.  
  
"God, why do we have to even go ?", Theresa asked walking from the bedroom.  
  
"I thought you, liked Christmas ?", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, but, I have a funny felling.", Theresa replied.  
  
"What do you, mean ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don' t know, I fell like something bad about to happen.", Theresa confessed.  
  
"Look, at me nothing, will come between us, no matter what your stuck with me.", Fox promised kissing her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ethan ?", Alistair had called to check in to make sure everything was a go.  
  
"Yes, Alistair.", Ethan asked. 'God, I don't have time for this'  
  
"Everything, set, right ?", Alistair asked.  
  
"Yeah,, Sam, made sure my name is in the bag, and she will draw it and I will magical appear.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Good, I see Ms. Jenkins is keep up to her part of the deal.", Alistair stated.  
  
"What do you have on that girl anyways ?", Ethan asked. 'She seems like a too nice of a girl to be involved with Alistair'  
  
"Let's just say Ms. Jenkins isn't what she appears to be.", Alistair replied.  
  
"Well, how did you meet her ?", Ethan asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Get off of me.", six-teen year old Samantha Jenkins exclaimed kicking the older man in the groin, she was use to men grabbing at her, for Sam had been raised on her father's gambling yacht.   
  
"Your by far the most beautiful girl I've ever saw.", another man quipped.  
  
"Pervs!!!", Sam exclaimed, walking to the lower part of the docks.  
  
"Samantha!!!". her father voice yelled.  
  
"Yes, daddy!!!", Sam replied turn to her father.  
  
"What's this I hear about you physically attacking one of my paying customers ?", her father asked.  
  
"Daddy, he was trying to force himself on…", Sam began.  
  
"Not, this again, Sam if you want to be hostess, you're going to have to let them do what they want to you.", her father replied. "Satisfy, them, Samantha.", he cooed.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Sam, you, ok ?", Fox asked causing her to come out of her thoughts. "You, look scared."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, uh-how long you been here ?", Sam asked turn to meet his stare.  
  
"Not, long.", Fox replied.  
  
"So, are we going to the Christmas Tree Lighting ?", Sam asked as Theresa walked in.  
  
"Yeah, this is Nichole's first Christmas.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really, wanna know something Nichole it's my first Christmas too.", Sam replied. "In Harmony that is."  
  
"Mommy, mommy, can we go yet ?", Little Ethan begged. "I want to go see Santa."  
  
"It too early, Santa hasn't gotten' there yet.", Theresa replied kiss his forehead.  
  
"Mommy!", the child started to protest.  
  
"I got an idea, why don't with Josh till everyone's ready to leave ?', Sam suggested. "You to get along so well.', Josh was almost 2 years younger than Ethan, but they both play together like brothers.  
  
"Thank you,", Theresa replied sincerely, he was stubborn as was all the Cranes.   
  
"You're welcome.", Sam replied. "He minds me a lot of my brother."  
  
"And how's that ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's so cute and well talk about attitude that kids full of it.", Sam replied.  
  
"Kathy.", Little Ethan exclaimed rapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hey kiddo.", Kathelina replied lifting him up into her arms. "Where's your mommy and daddy."  
  
"In the foyer with Sammy.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Hey, y'all.", Kathelina greeted.  
  
"Mommy, is it you ready, yet ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Almost, where waiting on Dylan.", Fox replied. "Go hurry him up."  
  
"Dylan's going kill you.", Kathelina replied with a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dylan. Dylan, come on we gots to go see Santa.", Little Ethan exclaimed tugging at Dylan's shirt sleeve.  
  
"Hold on big guy, we got plenty of time.", Dylan replied.  
  
"Dylan, NOW, me want to leave Now!!", Ethan exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fox, Theresa, come get your kid, he's driving me crazy.", Dylan replied handing Ethan to Fox.  
  
"We can go now, right daddy.", Ethan asked looking up at Fox, with inpatients.  
  
"Sure, why not.", Fox replied.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 10: The Tree Lighting Ceremony. Ethan makes his appears, what is everyone's reaction.  
  
A/N 2: Now that's school out for X-Mas , I going try 2 update two, three times a week, to bad we only get two weeks off. 


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter 10  
  
Welcome Home  
  
"Kathy, cans you take me to see Santa ?", Ethan asked.  
  
Kathelina looked at Theresa who was in a some what conversation with Miguel, Luis and Antonio. "Go ask, mommy, ok.  
  
"Beth, I'm so happy for you and Antonio.", Theresa replied hugging Beth.  
  
"Thank you, Theresa.", Beth replied.  
  
"Mommy, can Kathy, take me to see Santa ?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure, Why don't you take Nichole too.", Theresa replied. "Kat, pay for the pictures I'll pay you back."  
  
"Ok.", Kathelina replied. "Come on, we're going to go see Santa."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Foxworth..", Ivy began.  
  
"Mother.." ,Fox replied, the last time he saw her she was cussering at him accusing him of killing Ethan.  
  
"Where's Theresa ?", Rachel asked.  
  
"I see you have a new sidekick.", Fox replied.   
  
"Smart Ass.", Rachel exclaimed glaring at him.  
  
"And, she's every bit as psycho too.", Fox replied. "and here I thought he'd be hard to replace."  
  
"Where's Therosita ?", Ivy asked.  
  
"With Whitney.", Fox replied over looking his mother's usual hated for Theresa.  
  
"You mean trust her ?", Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, un-like you two she isn't all about the money.", Fox replied.  
  
"I love Sam.", Ivy insisted. "The only reason I married Julain was…"  
  
"You had to I know.", Fox replied.  
  
"Marcus isn't rich.", Rachel replied.  
  
"But, Dylan is right ?", Fox replied.  
  
"What are you talking about ?", Rachel asked, playing dumb.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about.", Fox replied. "Kat's not stupid and she's not going to let you plant a seed of doubt in her mind where Dylan's concern."  
  
"All I said is 'if she's doesn't put out, he'll boot her out' - out of his bed that is", Rachel replied smugly.  
  
"God, could you be anymore of a slut ?", Fox asked.  
  
"I'm just being truthful.", Rachel replied.  
  
"Yeah.", Fox replied. "Your so truthful."  
  
"Yeah, I am.", Rachel replied. "Why we're on the subject of truthfulness, why don't you ask yourself this, how long are you going to be able entertain Theresa before she moves on to her to her next prey."  
  
"I don't have time for you or mother.", Fox replied turning to leave.  
  
"Yes, you do.", Ivy replied grabbing his hand and steeping in front of him. "Face it, Foxworth, you're just another victim, just like my dearest Ethan.", Ivy stopped tears in her eyes.  
  
Fox fault back the urge to laugh. 'Ethan was a psycho.'  
  
"She ruined him.", Ivy continued. "She broke him and Gwen up and then when Ethan realized what a slut she was and made right chose to take Gwen back she used you to flaunt in Ethan's face driving my dear son crazy."  
  
"I think you're going senile, moms.", Fox replied. "See in reality, Ethan played games with both Gwen and Theresa doing so he messed up and left Theresa but, before he could realize it she'd move on and he couldn't accept that."  
  
"It's all Theresa fault.", Ivy argued. "If she'd never came in his life he'd be married to Gwen and they'd be happy and he'd be the heir, not you. Ethan deserves to be heir not, a miniature Julian like you.", Ivy exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say mother, never have and never will.", Fox replied.  
  
"Well, you'll hear it anyways, you killed your brother, you and that taco queen killed him.", Ivy replied. "You ought to have never got involved with Theresa, you knew Ethan still loved her."  
  
"No, I didn't, the way I saw it he was a happily married man.", Fox quipped.  
  
"Whatever, just ask yourself this, how can you lay one hand on Theresa knowing you're affair killed your own brother.", Ivy replied storming off with Rachel at her heels.  
  
"What was that about ?", Theresa asked walking up to Fox wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Mother's usual, you killed Ethan rant.", Fox replied.  
  
"Don't let her get to you, you didn't kill Ethan.", Theresa replied. "And, neither did I."  
  
"I know, momsy was just running her mouth and not letting her brain work.", Fox replied.  
  
"Ok, that's settled.", Theresa replied. "Is Rachel, her new partner in crime ?"  
  
"Yeah.", Fox relied. "That girls a younger version of mother."  
  
"I've notice.", Theresa replied. "Quite, impressive."  
  
"What ?", Fox asked.   
  
"How, you let them get to you, admit it, you listen what Ivy says and it hurts you.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Resa..", Fox began.  
  
"Fox, please don't let Ivy use Ethan to get to you, to come between us.", Theresa replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alistair.", Sam replied. "What are you doing here ?", Sam hissed.  
  
"Relax, would you Samantha.", Alistair replied. "I just wanted to see the fireworks for myself."  
  
"Alistair, you're going to make them suspicious of you.", Sam warned.  
  
"They are always suspicious, Samantha.", Alistair replied. "But, I just wanted to see the look on Foxworth and Theresita's faces when they see their number 1 threat in the flesh, back to cause more heartache."  
  
"You're truly evil.", Sam replied.  
  
"Why thank you, my dear.", Alistair replied.  
  
"It wasn't a compliment.", Sam replied.  
  
"Sam, Alistair what's going on ?', Ethan asked.  
  
"You're early.", Alistair replied.  
  
"I know.", Ethan replied grimly.  
  
"You aren't reconsidering are you ?:", Alistair asked.  
  
"No.", Ethan replied. "Just wanted to be on time and 'the early bird catches the worm so to speak.' "  
  
"Good.", Alistair replied.  
  
"Good.", Ethan repeated. "Alistair would you mind if I barrowed Samantha a minute."  
  
"No, go ahead.", Alistair replied. "It's time I made my presents known anyhow."  
  
"God, that man's so…", Sam began.  
  
"Creepy ?", Ethan question.  
  
"I was going to say psycho but, that'll work.", Sam replied. "So, Ethan, I can you Ethan right? Cause, I don't like the whole Ms. Jenkins, Mr. Winthrop thing, but if you do I'll be fine with it."  
  
"Ethan, will be fine.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Ok, Ethan, what did you need to see me about ?", Sam asked  
  
"I'm nervous.", Ethan admitted.   
  
"Well…", Sam began.  
  
"It's to late to back out now.", Ethan replied. "I know."  
  
"Yeah, you're going to be ok.", Sam replied. "I'm sure your family will be glad to see you're alive."  
  
"I hope.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Me too.", Sam replied.  
  
Ethan gave her a small smile as to say thank you.  
  
"Sam ?", she heard Dylan's voice from a distance.  
  
"I gotta go.", Sam replied. "See ya soon."  
  
"Ok, bye.", Ethan replied. "Be careful."  
  
"I will.", Sam replied, heading off towards where Dylan's voice was coming from.  
  
Ethan watched after her. 'God, why is someone as hot as her, working for Alistair.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dylan ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Sam ?", Dylan asked. "Where you been ?"  
  
"I had to take care of something very important.", Sam replied, she wasn't really lying it was kind of important.  
  
"Oh.", Dylan replied. "They're getting ready to light tree and Father Lonigan told me to gather everyone."  
  
"Ok, I'll help.", Sam replied.  
  
"Thanks.", Dylan replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's grandfather doing here ?", Kathelina whispered to Fox.  
  
"I don't know, I was wondering the something myself.', Fox replied.  
  
"He's up to something.", Kathelina replied. "The question is what ?"  
  
"Well, personally I'd could care less.", Fox relied.  
  
"Father ?", Julian asked.  
  
"Julian, I see you are still yet, to stand up to Rebecca.", Alistair replied. "You're such a disappoint."  
  
"Nice to know, you're still as loving as ever, father.", Julian replied. "But, what are you doing here ?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know.", Kathelina butted in.  
  
"Can't I be here with my family for Christmas.?", Alistair asked.  
  
"Since when has family been so important to you ?', Kathelina asked. "Hell, at least I got a card from mom and dad, you didn't even have the decent to do that."  
  
"Katherine, you're so touchy.", Alistair replied. "Can't one change ?"  
  
"Not, when it's a heartless swine like you.", Kathelina replied.   
  
"I'm hurt.", Alistair replied.  
  
"Really, I didn't think monsters hurt.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"Katherine you're such a cold hearted girl, only caring for yourself, too bad you aren't male you'd be a perfect heir.", Alistair replied. "The Crane's need your will power to keep the corporation running."  
  
"I see Dylan has gathered everyone.", Father Lonigan replied. "So, farther more Samantha would you please draw a name out of the bag. ?"  
  
"Sure.", Sam replied. "Uh, It's look like it's going to be Ethan Winthrop."  
  
"Hello. Everyone.", Ethan replied.   
  
"Ethan ?", Fox asked.   
  
"Oh, My God!!!!", Theresa exclaimed holding on to Fox just to stand.  
  
"Ethan, Oh My God, you're alive, your alive.!!!!", Ivy replied running up to him. "You're not dead."  
  
"How'd you get out ?", Fox asked. "I thought you was dead."  
  
"Well, I'm very much alive.", Ethan replied. "All thinks to Alistair."  
  
"Alistair ?", Ivy repeated.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story…", Ethan began.  
  
"We have time.:", Fox replied.  
  
"Foxworth, he's been through hell the past year could you please stop with your over baring rudeness. ", Ivy scowled  
  
"Sure, we'll cross paths again and soon, then I'll get my much needed answers.", Fox replied.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 11: Ethan and Gwen come face to face. (How do they act ?)  
  
Fox decides to test Ethan (What does he do ?)  
  
Alistair tells Sam she must seduce Fox tonight. (Why ?) 


	11. The Past Is Not Really Ever The Past

Chapter 11  
  
The Past Is Not Really Ever The Past  
  
"Fox…", Theresa began, he'd been silent since getting into the car, no doubt he was thinking about Ethan. Him being back bothered her deeply, but she could only imagine what Fox was felling, Ethan had took everything from growing up and he had even attempted to take his life.  
  
"How could Alistair help that bastard ?",Fox asked, he knew Alistair had been fond of Ethan but, to help him escape jail. Ethan had tried to kill him for Christ sake, and had walk away almost Scot free.  
  
"I don't know.", she replied heartfelt, she knew Alistair would do anything for his family and the people he loved.  
  
"Yeah, well I do, he wants Ethan to still be the heir.", Fox grumbled.   
  
"How's that possible ?", Theresa asked.  
  
"I don't know, but, I'll fight for my place in that family, it's my birth right and I'll be damn if I let that self- absorbed bastard steal that away from me."  
  
"Fox…", she began. She could see he was serious, it war as where Ethan was concerned, she thought she was free of Ethan, but, now she wondered would she ever be free of Ethan and the pain she caused her and the man she loved.  
  
He glanced at her, noticing she was troubled. 'Why couldn't he just have stayed gone, let everyone think he was dead?' "Theresa ?", he questioned.   
  
"Fox, could we please not let Ethan hurt us, again.", Theresa replied her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"I think that's impossible, he knows how to pull my strings and no matter how hard I try he ins up having me exactly were he wants me.", Fox replied.   
  
"Fox, I want us to be normal, I want us to raise a family, grow old together, but, most importantly to be happy.", Theresa replied entwining her hand in his.  
  
"I want that too.", Fox admitted.  
  
"Good, cause, I wouldn't have it any other way.", Theresa replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Samantha..", Ethan yelled after her.  
  
"Yes.", Sam replied.  
  
"Alistair wants to see you.", Ethan replied, she looked at him worried. "Don't worry you're not in any trouble."  
  
"Ok, thanks.", Sam replied turning to leave.   
  
"Wait!", Ethan exclaimed. "Do you have plans for later on tonight ?", he asked meeting her gaze.  
  
"Depends.", Sam replied. "Who's asking ?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me ?", Ethan asked, noticing his choice of words. "As friends.", he added, he didn't want her to think anything of his statement 'would you like to go out with me?', cause lord forbid he was to get personally involved with the woman who was suppose to help him get Theresa back.  
  
"Sure, I'll call you.", Sam replied. "After I see what grumpy wants."  
  
"Ok.", Ethan replied. "See you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Samantha, where have you been ?", Alistair demanded.  
  
"Sorry, but I was out having a normal life.":, Sam replied. "Sorry if that so disturbing to you."  
  
"I don't need or appreciate your sarcasm.", Alistair replied.   
  
"I need you to distract Foxworth, make him hot for you, make him dream of taking you to his bedroom and showing you the facts of life all night long.", Alistair replied.  
  
"I seriously doubt he'll ever dream of me.", Sam replied. "He quit content with Theresa, his wife."  
  
"But, he's just like every other hot blooded man, always looking for something better, another woman to replace the one he's got.", Alistair replied.  
  
"I guess.", Sam replied queerly. "And, when do you suppose I do so."  
  
"TONIGHT1", Alistair demanded. "You must seduce him tonight."  
  
"Why so soon ?", Sam asked.  
  
"He'll be vulnerable .", Alistair stated. "He's already felling resentment, because Ethan's back, so he'll probily pick a fight, with Theresa giving him reason to drink..":  
  
"Ok, I'll give Fox a night to remember.", Sam replied, she had other things in mind.  
  
"Good!!!", Alistair replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you glad, he's back ?", Fox asked, searching Theresa eye.  
  
"I'm glad he's not dead.", Theresa replied. 'Where is he going at by this ?'  
  
"So, you're happy he alive ?", Fox questioned. "Happy, he's gonna ruin, my life ?"  
  
"Fox, of course, not.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Or, maybe you love him, maybe he was telling the truth about Nichole.", Fox replied. "Maybe he's her father,,", Fox replied,   
  
"You, know better.", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"No, I don't.", Fox stated. "Who knows how many men you've opened your legs for." Fox replied ,before Theresa hand connected with his face.  
  
"You bastard, don't you ever talk about me like that, don't you ever deny Nichole, again.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Well, just pointing out the facts.", Fox replied. "Sorry, if the truth hurts."  
  
"Get out.", Theresa told him. "And don't come back till you're of the right mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh My God!!!", Gwen exclaimed. "You're a- you're a- you're alive"  
  
"You sound upset.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Why are you here ?", Gwen asked clutching Josh closer to her.  
  
"Because, this is my home.", Ethan replied. "And, I wanted to see 'my son'. ",he ran his hair through the sleep childs hair cause Gwen to step back a few feet.  
  
"Over my dead body.", Gwen snapped.  
  
"That can be arranged.", Ethan quipped.  
  
"Yeah, you're good with that sort of stuff, too bad you're hit man's behind bars.", Gwen replied. "Were you belong."  
  
"I reformed Gwen.", Ethan replied.   
  
"Yeah, right.", Gwen replied. "I hope you know, Fox hates and well, Theresa despises you. And well,. I- I wish you'd died for real."  
  
"Mommy!", Josh began to stir.  
  
"I'm right here.", Gwen said quieting the child.  
  
"Daddy ?", Josh asked.  
  
Ethan looked back and forwards from Gwen to Josh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back.", Ethan told the boy. "And, I'm never going to leave you again."  
  
"Promise ?", Josh asked staring at his father with worry and hurt in his eye.   
  
"Promise.", Ethan replied glancing at Gwen who was glaring at him, as to say, 'leave him along, let him be'  
  
"Good.", the boy replied smiling ear- to -ear. "Mommy, does that mean you and daddy are going get engawaged.", Josh asked.  
  
Ethan laughed at his son's mispronouncing of the word in engaged. "No.", Gwen replied.   
  
"Things are complicated right now with me and mommy.", Ethan explained.  
  
"Ok, you're home that's all that matters.", Josh replied hugging Ethan tightly.  
  
"Go up stairs and get ready for bed.", Gwen instructed the little boy. "I'll be up in a few minutes , ok."  
  
"Ok, good night, mommy, daddy.", Josh replied trotting up the steps.  
  
"You have no right to make promises that little boy, promises you can't keep.", Gwen replied glaring at him. "I don't want you know where near him."  
  
"He's my son.", Ethan began.  
  
"Yeah, but, if you gave a damn about him, you'd at least told us you were alive and well.", Gwen began.  
  
"I remember when Josh first asked me about you, his daddy and how when I told you were never coming back, how he wept for days, the only person he'd ever responded to was Fox.  
  
"Fox ?", Ethan questioned. "He has Theresa what does he want now, my son ?"  
  
"Oh, God do you ever stop and listen to yourself ?",Gwen asked. "You act like you're the innocent party in this, when in fact you've done everything to make mine and Fox's life's a living hell."   
  
"But, you both broke me and Theresa up, you turned her against me.", Ethan defended.  
  
"Yeah, we forced you to marry me, we forced you to try and kill Fox, yeah right.", Gwen replied sarcastically.  
  
"What's going on down here ?", Rebecca asked.  
  
"Ethan ?", Rebecca asked coming to the foot of the stairs. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"The Devil never dies.", Gwen quipped.  
  
"Where have you been ?", Rebecca asked. "How'd you pull of faking your death ?"  
  
"Alistair, helped me get the help I needed.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Oh.", Rebecca replied. "Have you seen Pookie, yet ?", Rebecca asked.  
  
"Briefly.", Ethan replied. "He left before I got a chance to catch up."  
  
"Ethan, you can stay here tonight.", Rebecca offered. "I hope the guestrooms ok for tonight I'll try to get the staff to make you up a room first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, thanks, Rebecca.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Why don't you go on up and get some sleep you look terrible.", Rebecca replied watching walk off.  
  
"Gwennie, Ethan's back!", Rebecca replied jumping with joy. "Ethan's back, Ethan's back!"  
  
"Mother, are you drunk again ?", Gwen asked.  
  
"You know what this means don't you ?", Rebecca asked. "You've got a second chance with Ethan."  
  
"Oh, wow, mother I get to be with a man who is a psycho attempted- murderer who wants my head on a platter.", Gwen replied.  
  
"Gwennie, Ethan doesn't…", Rebecca began.  
  
"Love me ? Want me ?", Gwen offered.  
  
"No, he doesn't hate you.", Rebecca replied. "He's just confused, I'm sure if you explained that you did it all out of love and stupidity, but mainly out of love."  
  
"Mother, Ethan and I are over.", Gwen replied.  
  
"All because of that…", Rebecca began.  
  
"Mother, how many times do I have to tell you, do not bad mouth Theresa, in front of me.", Gwen warned. "She's not to blame for Ethan's actions, he's a grown man and capable of making his own decisions."\  
  
"No, Gwennie, I will not let you be brain washed by that…", Rebecca began. "I will not let you be brain washed by Theresa.", Rebecca knew Gwen was serious about not bad mouthing Theresa.  
  
"Mother, Theresa and I are friends., Gwen replied. "We've got past our differences, and I'd advise you do the same, mother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fox, hey!', Sam greeted. "Where's Theresa ?"  
  
."The cottage, pining away for Ethan.", Fox stated.  
  
"Ethan?", Sam asked. "Ethan didn't strike me as the type of person Theresa would be remotely interested.", sure she had heard of Theresa and Ethan's once being together, but personally she never saw the two as kindering spirits in fact they were like night and day, Theresa was so happy and full of life and Ethan was- well Ethan was bitter, bitter at his brother, bitter towards Gwen, bitter towards Theresa, but most importantly bitter towards himself.  
  
"So you haven't heard.?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yep, I've heard the whole story.", Sam replied. "How she'd been in love with Ethan since childhood.and how she schemed her way to be the wedding planner for Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Then, Ethan fell in love with Theresa and dumped Gwen, but Gwen and her hell bent mother sent the letter concerning Ethan partinety to the tabloid from  
  
Theresa's computer framing her for Exposing Ivy and Sam's love affair and the truth about who fathered Ethan, then on Theresa and Ethan's wedding day Ivy drove her car through the church interrupting the wedding to annoce that she had proof that the email was sent from Theresa's computer, then Theresa flew to Bermuda to try to convince Julain to adopt Ethan, but wound up married and pregnated by Julain"  
  
"Wow!", Fox replied. "It took me months to comprehend all that."  
  
"Well. Ethan makes it pretty hard not too.", Sam replied.  
  
"Well, don't let him fool you, he's not all that innocent.", Fox stated.  
  
"No one as innocent as they act.", Sam replied.  
  
*~Flashbach*~  
  
"Daddy, where you taking mommy?", 5 year old Sam asked.  
  
"Mommy's just asleep.", her father told her, her mother lay in his arms limp there was no sign of life.  
  
"Is mommy, ok ?", Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, mommy's just fine.", he told her. "Go, back to bed."  
  
But, she wasn't ok, she was dead and he'd killed her.  
  
*~End of Flashback*~  
  
"Sam, you ok ?", Fox asked.  
  
"Huh?", Sam asked getting shook from her thoughts. "Yeah, just was thinking."  
  
"About, what?", Fox pleged.  
  
"Life.", Sam replied simply. "And, how unfair it is."  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied, it was apperent to him that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"So, do you want to talk to Julian ?", Sam asked changing the subject, she wasn't going to seduce him, Aistair was asking too much from her, she liked Fox and Theresa, they seemed to be so much in love.  
  
"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you.", Fox told her.  
  
"Ok.", Sam replied, confused. 'Why'd he want to tslk to me', she wondered.  
  
"I need you to snoop for me, find out what Ethan's upto.", he instructed.  
  
'It's not Ethan, you should worry about. It's me, I'm the one who's suppose to break you up', Sam thought. "Ok, I'll try.", she told him, she hated this, she hated the way things were for once in her life she had a friend who didn't want nothing sexual from her, but she was to break him and his wife apart, destroy there marriage.   
  
"Thanks.", Fox replied.   
  
"No, problem.", Sam replied.   
  
"Do, you want to stay,h have a few dinks with me ?", he asked.  
  
"No, thinks, I don't drink.", Sam replied.  
  
*~Flashback*~  
  
"Come on doll, it won't hurt you, it's just liqor.", the older man told her. "In fact it'll help you, make you fell better."  
  
"No, thank you.", she told him.  
  
"Come on, honey lighten' up?", the woman told her. "One drink won't hurt you."  
  
The man handed her the bottle again, this time she didn't hesitate, she had to act like she was cool, act like she belong here.  
  
*~End of Flashback*~  
  
"Ok, at least stay, talk to me.", he offered.  
  
"Sure, why not, I get off in a few any how.", Sam replied.  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 12: Sam and Fox talk, will she seduce him ?  
  
Ethan admits to Ivy and Rachel the reason he's back, and that he is fasinated by Sam.  
  
Rachel calls Dylan, why, what does she want ? 


	12. If The Truth Be Told

Chapter 12  
  
If The Truth Be Told  
  
A/N 1: I know it's been awhile, I've mainly been working on Substitute Lover, because I'm try to finish it, I've got a big problem, with finishing story's I begin to lose interest in them like I have Till' I Found You, which I'm still debating on continuing it, but anyways here's y'all go plz, review.  
  
"Ethan." Ivy asked knocking on his bedroom door, it'd been quit a while since she had saw or spoken to him, as a matter a fact one year and 4 months, ever since the night before the news of his presumed death.   
  
"Mother, Oh My God, what brings you here at this time of night?", Ethan asked, Ivy hadn't step foot in the mansion, since the night Theresa had kicked out.  
  
"Well, I came to see my son.", Ivy replied. "Ethan, we thought you was dead."  
  
"Sorry, mother, but that was the only choice I had, Alistair said, 'It was in my best interest for my family to think I was dead, especially Fox.' ", Ethan explained.  
  
"Fox, why?", Ivy asked. "Ethan, you don't think he'd try to kill you, do you?", Ivy asked.  
  
"No, Fox, may hate me, but, I don't think he's capable of murder, besides, he's to occupied as of late.", Ethan replied.  
  
"I know, with Theresa, Nichole, Little Ethan…", Ivy began.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about.", Ethan replied, watched as Ivy shot him a confused look.   
  
"You know, that new maid, Samantha?", Ethan asked.  
  
"I've saw her time to time.", Ivy replied, not so sure where Ethan was going with this.  
  
"Well, she's about to distract Fox, big time.", Ethan explained.  
  
"How, so?", Ivy asked.  
  
"Let's just say Fox's has always been a sucker for the damsel in distress.", Ethan replied with a smirk.  
  
"Now, you've lost me.", Ivy replied.  
  
"Well, Samantha going to be the distraction I need in order to snag Theresa from my ever so loving half brother.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Nice, to see you're still as calculating as ever.", Rachel replied walking making her presents known.  
  
"Rachel?",. Ethan asked turning to where she was, he hadn't seen her in years.  
  
"Oh, My God!", Rachel exclaimed. "I'm so glad you aren't D-E-A-D."  
  
"Me too, Rach.", Ethan replied.   
  
"So, tell me Ethan why'd you come back, you could have gone anywhere you wanted, but you chose here., why?", Rachel asked. "And, don't give the this is my home, bull shit, because, this family's never been close."  
  
"I came back, for Theresa.", he admitted.  
  
"Theresa?", Ivy scoffed. "One of my son's has already been corrupted by that little hussy."  
  
"Mother!". Ethan exclaimed. "Fox is corrupting her.", he argued.  
  
"Yeah, sure Ethan, why don't you find someone nice, suitable…?", Ivy began.  
  
"So one signal.", Rachel, butted in. "Or at least not married?"  
  
"Rachel, butt out.", Ethan replied. "And, you mother do the same, it's my life."  
  
"Ethan, please, let Theresa be.", Ivy pleaded. "All, I want for you is happiness and honey you can't get that with Terrorsita "  
  
"Mother, would you please, quit calling her names?", Ethan asked.  
  
"No, that what she is a little terror, to my son's playing them like fools.", Ivy replied. "Why don't you get involved with a nice girl, one who is quite, compassionate, loving, non-selfish, who will be a good home maker?"  
  
"Someone, like that new maid, uh-what's her name…", Rachel began in deep thought.  
  
"Samantha?", Ethan said simply.  
  
"Yeah, that's her name, she seems really, nice and wow, she can clean to, she's got this mansion looking great.", Rachel raved.  
  
"Yeah, she's something else.", Ethan replied.  
  
"So, I take it you know her well?", Rachel asked.  
  
"You could say that.", Ethan replied. "She's here for the same reason I am."  
  
"To tear about Foxworth and Theresa?", Rachel concluded.  
  
"Yeah.", Ethan admitted. "Maybe if Theresa wasn't around, there could be something between me and Samantha."  
  
"Ethan, Theresa's married and I'm sure Fox would fight to the death if necessary to keep her as his wife.", Rachel replied, trying to con him into letting Theresa go.  
  
"Well, not, for long he's going to be to busy with Sam.", Ethan replied, his eyes flash some sort of envious look as he said her name.  
  
"You're smitten by this chamber maid aren't you?", Rachel accused, it was good to see her brother in love with someone other than he other brother's wife.  
  
"Her, names Samantha.", he told her in an affinitive tone. "And, yeah, she's un like anybody I've ever know, so young, so beautiful, so put together, I'd like to know everything about her, all her troubles, what she likes and dislikes, he favorite color…"  
  
"Then, why don't you?", Rachel asked.  
  
  
  
"I can't I love Theresa.", he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Samantha, have you decided on how long, you're going to stay?", Fox asked as Samantha sat down on the couch beside him.  
  
"Don't know, if anything doesn't come up, I'm probably here to stay.", Sam replied.  
  
"Good.", Fox replied.  
  
"I like this place, I didn't think I would but, I do. My jobs not, all that bad, once you get pass the whole working for Ms. Hotchkiss thing.", Sam replied. "And, you've, you've been great to me at first, you were really pushy, kind of annoyance."  
  
"I'm sorry, for that it's just I'm very paranoid, and now that Ethan's back I'm 100 percent even more so.", Fox replied.  
  
"What's the deal with you two?", Sam asked.  
  
"Ethan and I?", he asked, watching as she nodded. "Well, we've fought since I was born."  
  
"Sibling Rivalry?", she asked.  
  
"No, he hates me and I hate him, well, it use to be sibling rivalry, but it all change when Theresa and I got together, he tried to with all his might to break us apart, he even had a hit man cut, my breaks.", Fox explained.  
  
"Oh, My…", Sam began.  
  
"Yeah, and well, I fear he'll do something more terrible this time.", Fox replied.  
  
"He sounds, like a nut case.", Sam replied, she'd never heard about that before tonight, she knew he'd been in jail, but something that crucial, for trying to kill his own brother, one thing was for sure she wouldn't become too involved with Ethan, he just wasn't her type, a psycho attempted murder.  
  
"Yeah, well, Theresa isn't as naïve as she use to be towards him, she saw just he was capable of when he tried to kill me.", Fox replied.  
  
"Thank Goodness.", Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah, so Samantha I told you a little bit my family, so now it's you're turn tell me something about you or your family.", Fox replied, he really didn't know to much about her, she was like a mystery a mystery he wanted to solve.  
  
"Well, there isn't really too much to tell.":, Sam replied.  
  
"Come on, you're life can't be all that boring.", Fox replied. "Is you're family more lie the Brady's, picket fence and all or the Osborne's, fool mouthed, tell you what's on there mind type?"  
  
"I don't know.", Sam replied.  
  
"Come on, don't be embarrassed.", Fox said, trying to persuade her into talking about herself. "I'm from one of the messed up families in the world."  
  
"Ok, I guess I could tell you.", Sam replied. "Just, don't repeat this."  
  
"Scout's honor.", Fox replied.  
  
Sam looked at him with a small smile then began, "My father owned a boat like casino he and my mother, but she died when I was about 5, I don't have to many memories of her.", Sam began watching as Fox started at her curiously.  
  
"How'd she die?", Fox asked.  
  
"My father, killed her.", Sam replied quietly.  
  
"Oh.", Fox replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"She was a prostitute.", Sam whispered.   
  
"Oh.", Fox replied, watching as she got up and poured herself a glass of vodka.  
  
"Thought, you didn't drink?", Fox asked.  
  
"Only, when, I'm upset.", Sam told him, taking her seat back on the couch.   
  
"Anything, else you want to know?", Sam asked.  
  
"I only want to know what you want me to.", Fox told her.  
  
"Well, my dad remarried, he married this woman named Jackie, she was also a prostitute, actually a dance, an exotic dancer, same thing right, exotic dancer, is just a term used just to legalize, selling your body.", Sam replied.  
  
Fox looked at her intensely. "I never thought of it that way, but, yes."  
  
"Well, my father, had, strip club entwined on the yacht, it was like a gambling casino and strip club. Jackie was the head dancer, she was very pretty, about 5'2 130, much younger than my father.", Sam replied, Fox eyes never leaving her as she spoke. "She was very mean and nasty towards, Frank and I, Frank's my brother he's two years older than me.", she explained. "She was like the wicked step mommy.", she continued. "She also, used, Frank, for sex once he got older, daddy knew, he just didn't care.", Sam gulped down the remaining contents her glass.  
  
"Did, anyone, besides you're father, know?", Fox asked.  
  
"No, she hid it, quit well.", Sam replied. "And, besides, Frank was in love with her."  
  
"In love with her?", Fox questioned.   
  
"Yeah, he never thought of her as a mother figured, just an older woman with a body who he slept with.", Sam explained.   
  
"Oh.", Fox replied. "What about you, did she force you to do things?", he hated this woman, Jackie whoever she was, for what he'd done to Samantha and he hated Sam's father more than this Jackie, person, for allowing.  
  
"Not, to her, but yeah, once I got 14, I became a regular at the club, dancing, stripping.", she corrected. "Selling, my mind, body and soul to the highest bidder."  
  
"Didn't they know, it was illegal?", Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah.", Sam replied. "But, you see my father was the police commissioner's brother.", Sam replied.  
  
"Oh, My God!", Fox replied.  
  
"Yeah, well the best part was the rookies, were a regular at the club and I preformed several lap dances for them.", Sam replied.  
  
Fox closed his eyes, the pain that she must have endured, at the hands of all those people, sighing he asked, "Did you do any sexual favors for them?"  
  
"Sex?", she asked, he merely nodded.  
  
"I had to in order to survive.", Sam replied, tear streaming down her face, Fox reach over and rapped his arms around her watching as she cried shacking violently. "Shh, it's ok.", Fox whispered trying to calm her, "it's ok, it's over now, you're safe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?", Dylan asked.  
  
"Hey, babe.", Rachel replied.  
  
"Rachel? What do you want?", Dylan asked.  
  
"You, you in my bed all night long, making wild passionate love.", Rachel replied.  
  
"I'm not interested.", Dylan replied.  
  
"God, you're more pathetic than that virgin Mary of a sister mine.", Rachel replied.  
  
"I love Kat.", Dylan stated.  
  
"Oh, really?", Rachel asked. "Dylan, this is me you're talking to, not Fox not Theresa, not Julian, but me, we all know that you're starved for sex, how longs it been now?", Rachel asked.   
  
"Rachel, I don't care about sex.", Dylan replied.  
  
"I'm not stupid, all men need sex to survive, it goes along with the four senses, hearing, tasting, seeing, touching, smell, you want to feel a woman next to you, taste her kisses, see her body and hear her scream your name, smell her perfume, just like ever guy on the face of the Earth does.", Rachel replied confidently.  
  
"You're a slut.", Dylan replied.  
  
"So, quick to judge are we?", Rachel teased. "But, keep this in mind, handsome, you can have me whenever you want as were Kathelina you have to wait, beg, plead, and still might not touch her.", with that Rachel hung-up.  
  
"Stupid, bitch!", Dylan exclaimed, how could he ever had dated her, one word Janet, he'd use Rachel to get to Janet. God, how he still loved that woman, Janet was the love of his life, but, she'd use him, she was a lot like Theresa, dark skinned, Latino, charismatic, a dreamer, but she was in love with that Hartford boy, James Hartford, he was a idiot, a drunk and a abuser, he was obsessive over Janet, he often wondered if that was why Janet went back to him, Lord knew if Janet was to come back to him he'd leave Kathelina in a heart beat, yeah, he loved Kathelina, she was very important to him, but Janet was his everything, not a day went by that he didn't think of her and what had happened and could have.  
  
Sighing he got up and put on his coat he had to go out clear his mind.  
  
A/N 2: I know, I know I'm leave Theresa out through most of this story, I just finished re-reading it and noticed that, I promise I'll put her in more often, right now I'm try to build up everything with Samantha, get out as much as I can about her and her past, this is not only a Therox story if you haven't already noticed it involves everyone, from, Dylan and Kathelina, Ethan and Samantha, Rachel and Ivy and there hair brain schemes, Alistair and his plot to break up Theresa and Fox, Gwen and her and Ethan's problems and much more.  
  
Spoilers For Chapter 13:  
  
Dylan and Fox talk, about what?  
  
Ethan goes to see Theresa, what is he up to, how does she react to his visit.  
  
Rachel, terrorizes Kathelina, about what? 


	13. My Baby's Got A Secret

Chapter 13  
  
My Baby's Got A Secret  
  
It was about mid- night, Dylan had decided to go find Fox, these feeling he was having wasn't normal or at lease he thought they weren't.  
  
"Dylan, hey what's up?", Fox asked.  
  
"We need to talk.", Dylan replied.   
  
"About, what?", Fox asked.  
  
"Janet.", Dylan replied simply.  
  
"Janet, what about her?", Fox asked, not sure were he was going with this.  
  
"I fear, that I can never be with Kathelina completely, because of Janet.", Dylan admitted. "Because, I still love her."  
  
"Dylan, it's been almost 2 years since she left.", Fox stated.  
  
"I know.", Dylan replied. "But, I- I uh, I loved her.", Dylan replied, he'd never actually said those words to her, for he was scared of those feelings. "And, apart of me will always, love her, always wonder what could have been."  
  
"What about, Kat?", Fox asked, Kathlina was his sister, but, he'd rather her heart be broken now, while she hadn't gave herself to him, then later when she'd gave him her virginity.  
  
"She means, the world to me, she really, does.", Dylan replied.  
  
"Then, why are you still so hung up on Janet, she only caused, you heartache and pain.", Fox replied. "Dylan, are you forgetting the hell she put you through? The mobster she was involved with, the mobster who almost kill you?"  
  
"Fox, she changed me.", Dylan replied.  
  
"How's that?", Fox asked. "Dylan, you got on drugs and almost died because of her.'  
  
"But, it wasn't her doing.", Dylan defended. "I chose to substitute drugs for her."  
  
"Same difference, she used you and I'm sorry, but, I can't see why you loved her.", Fox replied. "In fact I hope you never see her again, because I'm not, going to stand by and watch you ruin your life.", Fox replied.  
  
"That isn't fair.", Dylan replied. "You, don't know her ."  
  
"Don't know, her?", Fox questioned. "Dylan, she left you she used you, she almost got you killed."  
  
"Fox, you don't know how, it was…", Dylan began.  
  
"Yeah, I do she was the first person, whoever gave a damn about you, made you feel special, so you automatically put on a pedestal, not caring what she did too you and how messed up you're life became.", Fox replied.  
  
"She gave me a reason to live.", Dylan defended.   
  
"Dylan?", Fox began. "She's gone and she'll probably never be back."  
  
"I know.", Dylan replied his voice full of emotion. "But, Fox, have you ever meet someone, besides Theresa who intrigued you, so much, who you know is toxic and will only cause you pain, but you can't stay away, like an addict."  
  
"Yeah.", Fox replied. "Samantha, Dylan I can't stay away from her, she's so much a mystery to me, a mystery I want to know all about."  
  
"No matter the consequences, right?", Dylan questioned, Fox nodded.  
  
"That's exactly how it was with Janet, she was a mystery at first, then the more I learned about her, the more I like, the more I wanted her, till finally I decided to make her mine, no matter what.", Dylan continued.  
  
"Are you trying to say that's what going to happen between, Sam and I?", Fox asked.  
  
"I don't know, but, all I'm saying is be careful, don't fall for her, don't give Theresa up just for a roll in the hey with Samantha.", Dylan replied.  
  
"I'm not, Dylan you don't even got to worry about that.", Fox replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rachel, what are you wearing?", Kathelina asked noticing Rachel was dressed in a black skimpy almost see through dress that came to her thigh.   
  
"Huh?", Rachel asked. "Oh, it's a new design from Calvin Kline, you like?"  
  
"No, you look like a local prostitute.", Kathelina replied, frowning at her older sister.  
  
"Men, like, this sort of thing.", Rachel replied turning towards her sister.   
  
"Yeah, well, I'd rather die than be caught dead in that- that, whatever it is.", Kathelina replied, she'd hardly call it a dress it looked more like a sheer handkerchief she'd saw older ladies wear at the Crane Parties.  
  
"That's you're problem, with men, right there sweetie, you aren't as seductive, men love seduction.", Rachel replied, confident in what she was spitting.  
  
"No, men like having things handed to them, why go through the trouble of wooing them if you can snap your fingers and have the ho running to you in a matter of seconds.", Kathelinna replied.  
  
"Honey, it's not the 1700's , women don't set and wait for the guy, they show what they're missing out on.", Rachel replied, "Sex, sex, is all a man thinks about, and well, you tempt them, you tease them.", Rachel added, confidently.  
  
"And, how does that make the girl look? Hum?", Kathelina asked. "Like a whore, a worthless, skank.", she replied not, waiting for Rachel reaction.  
  
"Katherine, you're so old fashioned.", Rachel scolded.   
  
"No, Rachel, do you what men call you?", Kathelina asked. "A whore, do you know what girls say about you? That you're nothing but, a slut, a woman who doesn't care who she puts out to, just long as male."  
  
"They're just jealous.", Rachel defended. "Besides, Dylan like me."  
  
"Dylan, hates you, he doesn't care for Rachel.", Kathelina replied, in a know-it-all tone.  
  
"And, he doesn't love you.", Rachel replied. "He still is in love with Janet, she has his heart, all ways has and all ways has. "  
  
"No, Dylan loves me.", Kathelina exclaimed. "You're just try to get me to doubt him."  
  
"Who, you trying to convince of that, honey, me or yourself?", Rachel asked. "Because, the fact of the matter is Dylan isn't pushing in to making love, because he doesn't want to touch no one else except Janet."  
  
"You're a lying bitch and I don't have to listen to this.", Kathelina replied grabbing her coat.   
  
"But, it's the truth, wither you like it or no.", Rachel replied.  
  
"SHUT UP!", Kathelina replied picking up a vase and aiming it towards Rachel.  
  
"God, you almost hit me!", Rachel exclaimed. "You psychopathic bitch."  
  
"Well, next time I won't.", Kathelina replied slamming the door behind her.  
  
"BITCH!", Rachel exclaimed. "You'll pay for that, I swear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theresa had been up all night Fox hadn't came home, he'd been gone since 9:30 and it was well past 2, she trust him, he'd never cheat on her, but she didn't trust him around Ethan, he was afraid of Ethan, he'd never admit it but, he was he feared what Ethan had in store for them.  
  
knock  
  
knock  
  
"Fox, honey the door's open.", Theresa exclaimed from the kitchen running to greet him.  
  
"Theresa.", Ethan began.  
  
"Ethan, get out.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Theresa, please don't kick me out.", Ethan stated. "Here me out.", he pleaded.  
  
"Go ahead, say what you came here to say.", Theresa whispered in defeat, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate him.  
  
"I know, you hate me..", Ethan began.  
  
"No, I don't hate you, I don't understand, some of the things you've done, but I don't hate you.", Theresa interrupted.  
  
"Like I was saying, I'm sorry, Theresa, I really am.", Ethan replied. "I was out of my mind."  
  
"You almost killed my husband, the father to my children, your brother.", Theresa replied.  
  
"I was ill.", Ethan replied, trying to excuse his actions.  
  
"I know.", Theresa replied, believing him.  
  
"Theresa, I'd do anything to make it up to you.", Ethan replied.  
  
"What about Fox?", Theresa questioned.   
  
"I love my brother.", Ethan replied.   
  
Theresa nodded, "Why'd you come back then?"  
  
"To apologize.", Ethan replied. "To you.", Ethan replied. "And Fox.", he added bitterly.  
  
"I don't believe you.", Theresa replied. "Ethan, I swear if you do something, to him, I'll-I'll kill you."  
  
"No, you won't.", Ethan stated in a know- it- all tone. "You still love me, Theresa."  
  
"No, I don't I love Fox.", Theresa replied.  
  
"Who, you trying to convince of that, yourself or me?", Ethan questioned.  
  
"Get out.", Theresa shouted. "Get out of my damn house, or, you'll be sorry."  
  
"I'm going.", Ethan replied. "Just, remember this, if you need me you know were to find me.", then he walked out slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Ethan?", Kathelina asked., "what are you doing here?", she meet Ethan about 5 feet from the cottage.  
  
"It's none of your concern.", Ethan replied.  
  
"Yes, it is.", Kathelina replied.  
  
"No.", Ethan replied. "Theresa's not happy, with him, I know it."  
  
"You know nothing.", Kathelia replied.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do, I've been watching her for months, she's not happy.", Ethan hissed.  
  
"Whatever.", Kathelina replied rolling her eyes, she wasn't going to argue with Ethan, he wasn't worth her time, instead of waiting for his replied, she walk on past him and went into the cottage, she wasn't going to let Theresa know about this, it wasn't all that important.  
  
Theresa sat there crying.  
  
"Theresa?", Kathelina asked, as Theresa turned towards her. "What's wrong?"  
  
A/N: Ok, y'all that's all for now, but hold on to your seat belts, for the next chap, it's going to be a big twist, you never excepted   
  
Spoilers for Chapter 14:  
  
Theresa confesses something to Kathelina, what is it?  
  
Fox and Samantha grow closer, about what?  
  
Ethan blackmails Samantha,about what? 


	14. Why Do I Feel This?

Chapter 14:

Why Do I Feel This? 

"Theresa?", Kathelina asked, as Theresa turned towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Kat?", Theresa asked. "How long you been here?"

"Long enough.", Kathelina replied. "Theresa, honey don't let Ethan get to you."

"But, he's right, Kathelina, I still love him, I still love Ethan, I still love the heartless monster who tried to kill my husband.", Theresa confessed more tears streaming down her face.

"Theresa.", Kathelina began, trying to find words to some how reach Theresa. "Of course, you love him, he was your first love."

"No, Kathelina, I love him, I want to be with him.", Theresa confessed. 

"What?", Kathelina replied.

"Kathelina, I fantasy about making love to Ethan.", Theresa confessed.

"Theresa, it's normal, to do that, because you know you're going to be with only one man the rest of your life.", Kathelina replied trying to reason with what Theresa was saying.

"Maybe, so.", Theresa replied. "I just wish it'd stop."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox!?", Sam asked, running up to him and Dylan.

"Sam?", both Dylan and Fox asked.

"Hey, Dylan… ", Sam began. "Can, I borrow, Fox a minute?"

"Sure, no problem.", Dylan replied. "I'll be seeing you man."

"Ok.", Fox replied, as Dylan walked off. "So, Samantha, what's up?", he asked turning towards her.

"Fox, I need to talk to you.", Sam replied.

"About, what?", Fox asked, noticing that she was shivering. "Here, take this.", he replied rapping his coat around her.

"Thank you.", Sam replied.

"You're welcome.", Fox replied. "So…"

"Oh, sorry, uh- uh, can we go back to my place?", Sam asked.

"Sure, where do you live?", Fox asked.

The B&B.", Sam replied.

"Ok, just let me call Resa, let her know were I'm at.", Fox replied.

"Ok.", Sam replied, handing him his coat and going inside to retrieve hers.

ring

ring

He got the voice mail.

"Theresa, hey it's me, I'm heading over to Samantha's.", Fox said simply. "I'll be home soon."

"Ready, to go?", Sam asked returning with her coat on.

"Yeah.", Fox replied. "I'll drive you."

"Are you sure, you have been drinking.", Sam scowled.

"Just one.", Fox replied. "I'm fine."

"Ok, I trust you.", Sam replied.

"Good.", Fox replied, him and Samantha got in the car and driving off in the direction of the B&B.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Over look my place it's a mess.", Sam told him unlocking the door.

"Don't worry about it.", Fox replied following her inside.

"Just throw your coat anywhere, I haven't got around to buy a coat rack.", Sam told him

"Ok, sure, whatever.", Fox replied, throwing his coat on the couch.

"So, do you want…", Sam replied.

"Would you quit staling and tell me what you need to talk to me about?", Fox asked grabbing her turning her to face him.

"Fox, I just wanted to spend time with you.", Sam replied.

"Really?", Fox asked. "Well, you do realize what time it is don't you?"

Sam turned to the clock. "God, I didn't realize it was this late."

"Don't worry about it.", Fox replied, sitting on the couch.

"God, you must think I'm the biggest slob.", Sam said, joining him on the couch.

"Well, this place could use some cleaning.", Fox replied, getting up and putting the empty pop bottle and chip bag in the trash.

"Hey, why'd you do that?", Sam asked. "I can clean up after myself."

"It don't look like it.", Fox replied." Wonder what pops and grandfather would say if the saw this place?"

"What my place looks like doesn't concern Alistair nor, Julian, all that matters is I keep the mansion spick and span.", Sam replied.

"And, you do.", Fox replied. "Must admit , you've got that mansion looking great."

"Thank you.", Sam replied.

"You bring a life to the place.", Fox continued, he wondered if Dylan was right, if he was falling for her?

"Thank you.", Sam replied, both of them smiling at each other.

"So, Ms. Jenkins, do you plan on moving into a bigger place, or are you going to stick with the plain and simple apartment you have here?", Fox asked.

"Here, for now, someday I do plan on moving out of here and in to a nicer place, but not now, I've got to get more grounded in this place.", Sam replied.

"Good.", Fox replied. "You plan on staying."

"You sound, happy.", Sam replied.

"I am.", Fox replied.

"So am, I.", Sam replied leaning in and kissing him, he didn't pull back, he wanted this, he waned to kiss her, he want this woman.

Sam moaned his name, pulling him even closer. 'YES, he didn't pull back.'

Finally, he was aware of what he had, done what he was doing. 'Theresa, OH My God, I almost, cheated on Theresa, the woman, I love the mother of my children, my whole universe.' "Sam, I-uh- I'm-I'm sor- sorry, this can't happen, this shouldn't have happened I love Theresa."

"Fox-I uh-…", Sam stuttered.

"This, shouldn't have happened.", Fox interrupted. "And, it won't ever happen again, this was an mistake."

"I know.", Sam replied, "it's just, I feel something whenever I'm with you and I hoped maybe you felt it too.", she wasn't exactly lying she like Fox, she wanted him.

"Sam, I'm sorry, if I wasn't with Theresa, yes I'd be with you, I wouldn't think twice about it, but, I love her very much.", Fox replied. "She's changed me."

"Fox…", Sam began.

"I got to go, I shouldn't have been here, tonight.", Fox replied. "I shouldn't have lead you on."

"But, Fox…", Sam began.

"Good- night, Sam.", Fox replied grabbing his coat and jetting off out the door.

"Congrates, Samantha.", Ethan replied, with a smirk., letting himself in.

"What are you doing here? Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to eavesdrop?", Sam asked turning to him.

1st off, we're friends with a common goal. 2nd , yes, but, I couldn't resist seeing my brother try to resist you.", Ethan replied. "has anyone ever told you, you are extremely sexy and any guy would kill to get you between there sheets."

"Ethan, we're not friends, not one bit, I wouldn't be anywhere near you if it wasn't for our circumstance and don't even try to come on to me, cause I'm not interested.", Sam replied.

"So, does that mean, my sheets stay cold another night?", Ethan asked.

"Well, if you want warms sheets by a electric blanket.", Sam replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny.", Ethan replied. "But, I wouldn't cross me, because I can go to Fox tell him everything and he'll believe me."

"No, he won't.", Sam replied. "He isn't fond of you."

"But, blood's thicker than, whores and he'll know I'm telling the truth.", Ethan replied. "Plus, I have proof."

"Proof?", Sam repeated. "What kind of proof?"

"Pictures of you with Alistair.", Ethan replied taking them from his coat pocket. "Audio conversations, between the two of you.", Ethan replied watching as she became nervous and began to get tense. "Telephone conversations, between you two."

"You, bastard, you're…", Sam began.

"Blackmailing you, reasoning with you?", Ethan offered. "Listen, Sam, I like you…"

"Like?", Sam huffed. "You're blackmailing me."

"No, look at this way, you be nice and I'll keep quite.", Ethan replied. 

"Be nice?", Sam asked. "What do you mean, by that?"

"Go, out with me on a date.", Ethan replied. "Let me romance you."

"Sleep with you?", Sam asked.

"No, only if you see fit, just give me a chance.", Ethan replied.

"What about Theresa?", Sam asked.

"Well, if I like you, I'll keep you as a friend.", Ethan replied.

"You, mean a mistress.", Sam replied.

"I didn't say that.", Ethan replied.

"But, you sure as hell meant it.", Sam replied.

__

Flashback

"Honey, you're beautiful.", the man told her, he'd took a admiration to her all evening, never leaving her side.

"Thank you.", Sam replied, she was around 16 and the man was in his late 20's or early 30's.

"Can, I get you another drink?", the man asked.

"Sure.", Sam replied.

"Two brandy's.", he told the bartender, Sam watched as the bartend did as he was told, then left to attend to another costumer.

"Drink up, sweetheart.", the man told her gulp his drink straight down.

She proceeded to do this same letting the brandy only run over her tongue and then down her throat slightly burning her throat.

The man motioned for another and she did the same, it was like he was getting more as she drunk.

The next thing she knew was she was in a hotel room snuggled up to the man, not even knowing ho he was.

"Honey.", the man began.

"What happened?", Sam asked.

"We made love, my pet.", the man told her.

"Get off of me.", Sam screamed, he took her virginity, he'd corrupted her.

"You weren't say that last night.", the man told her. "You were begging for more."

"You're lying.", Sam told him.

"I've got it all on tape. I'm going to make a killing off this one.", he boasted. "If your good and agree to be friends, I'll give you a profit."

"Ok.", Sam replied. "Deal.", she found herself saying, besides she need the money.

"Good.", the man told her see you tonight. "sexy."

End of Flashback

"I know what you want and don't try to sugar coat things.", Sam exclaimed. "You made it perfectly clear you want me in bed."

"Sam, I'm not, going to blackmail you into sleeping with me.", Ethan replied. "I'm not a pig."

"Well, I know guys, they'll do anything for a piece.", Sam replied.

"I'm not, like that.", Ethan reassured her. "I like you, I want to get to know you better."

"What about the comment you made earlier?", Sam asked. "would you like to get me between the sheets?"

"Yes, but, I wouldn't never force you to.", Ethan replied. "I know, you've heard all this awful, terrible stories about me, and yes they're true, but I'd never rape a woman."

Sam looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth. "Ok, I'll go out with you."

"Good.", Ethan replied. "Tomorrow at 7."

"I-I uh-I'm sorry.", Sam replied. "For uh-accusing of such a thing."

"Apologue accepted.", Ethan replied.

"Good Night, Ethan", Sam replied, walking him out he door.

"Night.", Ethan replied. "Sweet Dreams."

"Thank you,.", Sam replied.

"No, Thank you, for looking past my reputation, past my past.", Ethan replied.

"Well, we've all done things we're not proud of.", Sam replied.

"Not, you, you're perfect,", Ethan replied.

"I'm not, perfect.", Sam replied. "Far from."

"Either, way, you're such a great person.", Ethan replied.

"Good bye, Ethan.", Sam interrupted. "Have a safe drive home."

"Bye.", Ethan replied, getting in his car and driving off in the direction of the mansion.

Sam sighed, what had she done, she was letting two wonderful guys fall for her, think she was greater than what she was. 

Spoilers for Ch 15:

Fox and Theresa decided to go out for dinner and a romantic evening, as does Sam and Ethan, do they end up at the same place?

Kathelina and Dylan argue, about what?

Rachel calls Marcus, how does he react to her call?


	15. Troubled

Chapter 15

Troubled

A/N: I just keep coming up with new chapters each time I sit down, also this chapter has some strong language not to strong but, I thought it was necessary for this chapter if it offends you then I'm sorry. Jess

"Kat?", Dylan asked, walking in to the apartment Rachel and her shared.

"Just a sec.", Kathelina replied.

"Dylan?", Rachel asked, walking from the bedroom.

"Oh, My God, do you ever go away?", Dylan exclaimed with frustration.

"No.", Rachel replied. "Dylan, you once loved me."

"No, Rachel, I dated you in order to get closer to Janet.", Dylan replied. "I never cared about you."

"What about, Katherine?", Rachel asked.

"I love your sister.", Dylan replied.

"But, not like you loved Janet, admit it, Dylan you'd leave her in a heartbeat, if you thought you had a chance with Janet?", Rachel replied.

"But, we both no that's not possible.", Dylan replied.

"But, let's say it was, would you dump, Kathelina in order to be with Janet?", Rachel asked noticing Kathelina was standing there behind Dylan.

"Yes.", Dylan replied. "Yes, I'd leave her for Janet."

"See, Kat, told you, can't compete with ghosts.", Rachel smirked.

"Dylan.", Kathelina began. "How could you?"

"Kathelina, I'm-I uh-", Dylan stuttered.

"That's why you weren't going to rush me?", Kathelina replied. "Because, you didn't want anyone but, Janet."

"No.", Dylan began.

"Dylan, don't lie to me.", Kathelina exclaimed. "I'm tired of being played for a fool."

"Kathelina, look at me.", Dylan replied, turning her to face him.

"Get your hands off me.", Kathelina replied, jerking away from him. "I hate you."

"Kat.", Dylan began.

"What'd she look like?", Kathelina asked.

"Kind of like your friend, Theresa.", Rachel piped in smiling with satisfaction.

"So, that's why you were attracted to Theresa?", Kathelina asked, not waiting for his answer, "Get out, Dylan, I never want to see you again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're early.", Sam replied opening the door letting Ethan in her apartment.

"Flowers for you, my lady.", Ethan replied handing her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Thank you.", Sam replied. 

"You're welcome.", Ethan replied. "God, you look great."

"Thank you.", Sam replied. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ok, so, if it's ok, with you, we can leave now.", Ethan replied. 

"Sure.", Sam replied, grabbing her purse. "You've cleaned this place up."

"Yeah, I had today off.", Sam replied. "I don't work Sundays."

"I'll have to make note of that.", Ethan replied.

Sam looked up at him smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whitney, Thank you, so much for do this for us.", Theresa replied.

"You're welcome, Theresa.", Whitney replied. "You guys deserve some alone time, besides I need the practice."

"Are you…", Theresa asked.

"Pregnant?", Whitney offered. "No, I just plan on have lots of kids soon."

"Oh, for a minute there I thought you were.", Theresa replied.

"I know.", Whitney replied. "Sorry, to confuse you."

"Don't worry about it.", Theresa replied.

__

knock, knock

"Everyone decent?", Fox asked, with a sort of chuckle to his voice.

"Come in.", Whitney replied.

"Ready?", Fox asked.

"Yep.", Theresa replied.

"Good.", Fox replied. "Whit, thank you, for doing this for us."

"Your welcome, you two deserve your alone time.", Whitney replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Lobster Shack?", Sam asked. "Didn't see you as Lobster Shack kind of guy."

"Well, Samantha Jenkins, you can't judge a book by it's cover.", Ethan replied.

"I suppose, I think we both made false accusations about the other, so if you are willing to forgive me, I'll forgive you.", Sam replied.

"Well, actually, I've never judged you.", Ethan replied. "In fact I admire you."

"Admire, me?", Sam asked.

"Yes.", Ethan replied simply.

"How's so?", Sam asked.

"You're strong, you don't rely on a man to get you trough your troubles you rely on yourself.", Ethan replied. "You're strong, beautiful and seem to know what you want."

"No, I don't I know not, the slightest clue as to what I want.", Sam replied.

"Really, you seem so together.", Ethan replied.

"Well, I'm not, I'm all to pieces inside, nothing but, a scared little girl.", Sam relied.

__

Flashback

__

"Who is in there with you?", Frank asked, Jackie right at his heels.

"It doesn't concern you or your little slut, so keep out.", Sam replied. 

"I won't have you talking about me like that, I'm…", Jackie began.

"My brother and father's slut.", Sam offered. "Daddy's not stupid."

"You, little bitch.", Jackie replied, connecting her hand with Samantha's jaw.

__

"You, aids caring whore, you've hit me for the last time.", Sam slapping Jackie back and the ladies began to fight.

Jackie picked up a gun. "I'll kill you."

"Jackie, Sammy, quit it.", Frank begged. "You don't want to kill each other.."

"Let her do it, Frank.", Sam replied, she was scared to death but, wouldn't let anyone see that, not her father, not Frank and definitely not Jackie.

Jackie put the gun down and handed it to Frank. "I'm not going to kill you, because that what you'll want, you want to destroy me."

"Do you much blame me?', Sam asked. "You turned daddy against us, you slept with Frank since he was old enough to fuck, you've destroyed all us, and you deserve to die.", she don't know what came over her she just picked up the gun and pulled the trigger, she was finally ending the misery, but instead of hitting Jackie she hit the wall.

__

"You're crazy, you're a psychopath.", Jackie replied.

"What's going on out here?", her father asked, coming out of his room.

"You're daughter tried to kill me.", Jackie replied.

"Samantha, what's wrong with you?", her father asked.

"She's out of her god bless it mind, she's evil, she's possessed with demons, the same demons her mother had.", Jackie replied.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again, you whore.", Sam replied connecting her fist with Jackie's jaw.

"Maris, did you see what she did to me?", Jackie asked. "Did you see what that prostitute of a daughter did to me?"

"Call one more name, Jackie and I'll kill you and believe you me I'll do it, I don't care how many years I'll spend behind bars, I'll be rid of you forever.", Sam replied, still clutching the gun in her left hand.

"Sam, give me the gun.", Maris pleaded.

"Why, so she can beat me?", Sam asked. "No, more daddy, I won't take no more abuse from you're slut of a wife."

End of Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The usually table, Mr. Crane?", the waiter asked. "My I take your coats?"

"Yes.", Theresa replied, slipping out of her coat, "Thank you."

"Why do you prefer the Lobster Shack over the Seascape, again?", Fox asked, once they were seated.

"This, place is more like home, no fancy clothes, unless you proffer it and well you can be yourself and don't to act all prissy.", Theresa replied. "And, I can do this.", Theresa replied, taking his lips with hers.

"Theresa, you're tempting me to sweep you up in my arms and take you to the nearest hotel room.", Fox replied.

"Hey, you've got no complaint here.", Theresa replied.

"Nice to see you're still into sex games in public, half bro.", Ethan replied interrupting them.

"What now you've added stalker to your résumé now too?", Fox asked.

"Actually, I have a date.", Ethan replied.

"With who?", Theresa asked. "Gwen?"

"Actually no.", Ethan replied. "Samantha Jenkins, you know the newest house keeper Julian hired."

"Ethan?", Sam replied walking up behind him. "Fox, Theresa, hey, didn't expect to see you two here."

"Same, could be said for you Sam.", Fox replied. "Theresa, would you excuse me and Sam a minute, Ethan get lost."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think you're doing?", Fox asked.

"Going out on a date.", Sam replied.

"With, Ethan?", Fox asked, knowing the answer. "Do you have any idea what kind of a monster he is?"

"Yeah, well people change and I don't want to judge him.", Sam replied.

"Sam, you're a good person, don't get involved with him, you'll regret it.", Fox warned.

"Fox, I'm not going to judge him, I'm going to have to live and learn.", Sam replied. "Besides why do you care, so much?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're husband, seem quite interested in the chamber maid, don't you think Theresa?", Ethan asked.

"What are you insinuating, Ethan?", Theresa asked.

"What, just pointing out the facts.", Ethan replied. "He's lust after Samantha."

"No he's not.", Theresa replied. "He just doesn't want her to get involved with you."

"Really?", Ethan asked. "Do, they all ways go off by themselves and leave you out?"

"Fox and I both like Sam.", Theresa replied. 

"Theresa, you've always been smart, don't let Fox's run a scam on you, don't let him have a mistress while you sit innocently by.", Ethan replied.

"Ethan, Fox loves me.", Theresa insisted. 

"Is that what he tell you? Right, after he comes home from being with Samantha?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan, I trust Fox.", Theresa replied. "He'd never cheat on me."

"But, what about you?", Ethan asked, Theresa shot him a confused look. 

"What are you insinuating?", Theresa asked. 

"What would you do if I was to say, I want you, I want to take you back to the mansion and make wild mad passionate love to you?", Ethan asked.

"She'd say to get the hell out of her face.", Fox replied, walking up behind them. 

"Fox, she has a mouth, let her use it.", Ethan replied. "For, other reason, than giving you pleasure."

"Shut up.", Fox demanded. "Sam, you see why, I said, he was trouble?"

"Fox, why are you so interested in what my date has to say?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan, come on.", Sam replied, tugging at his coat sleeve. "Let them be."

"For now, remember what I said, Theresa.", Ethan replied. "I'm here whenever you come to terms with your husband's betrayal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Pick up, come on Marcus, pick up.", Rachel, knew Marcus hated her, she didn't much blame him, she'd sleep with his room mate.

"Hello, Marcus's phone, how may I help you?", the woman asked.

"Hi, can I speak with Marcus?", Rachel asked.

"Hold on.", the woman replied. "Who is it?", she heard Marcus ask. 

"Some girl.", she replied. "Make it quick, we've got business to discus.", the girl seemed sassy, the type that would do anything to please a man in bed.

"Hello?', Marcus asked.

"Hey, honey.", Rachel replied.

"Rachel Crane, what in the do you want?", Marcus asked.

"You.", Rachel replied.

"Ought to have thought about that when you were fuckin' Josh.", Marcus replied.

"So, it was just one night.", Rachel snarled.

"One night?", Marcus asked. "One night, that ruined us."

"I'm sorry, Marcus.", Rachel replied.

"I don't have time for this.", Marcus replied. "I've got Tina waiting."

"Poor, baby.", Rachel mimicked. "She has to wait to get a piece."

"You're a slut.", Marcus exclaimed.

"Thank you.", Rachel replied. "Is she half as good as me?"

"Better.", Marcus replied.

"I doubt that,", Rachel scoffed. "Ain't no body do like me, babe and you know it."

"She'll do.", Marcus replied. 

"But, you still want me, babe, I know it.", Rachel replied. 

"So, confident in yourself, aren't you?", Marcus replied.

"Well, what can I say, if you're a good lay then you're a good lay.", Rachel replied. "and, me and you both are good together."

"Good-bye…", Marcus began.

"No, I need your help.", Rachel interrupted. 

"Need my help?, Marcus repeated. "Beg."

"I don't beg no man.", Rachel replied.

"Then, I'll catch…", Marcus began.

"Ok, would you please help me.", Rachel replied.

"Please, hell you're serious.", Marcus replied.

"Dead.", Rachel replied.

"I need to know where to find Janet Swansboro.", Rachel replied.

"Why?", Marcus asked. "Wanting to cause some defenseless girl some harm and want to use Jan to get to her."

"You know me better than I know myself.", Rachel replied.

"Who's the girl?", Marcus asked.

"My sister.", Rachel replied.

"Kathelina?", Marcus asked.

"That'd be the one.", Rachel replied.

"She's legal now.", Marcus replied.

"Don't even think about it, she's to pure for you, hell she won't even give Dylan any.", Rachel replied.

"Dylan Banning?", Marcus asked.

"Yes.", Rachel replied.

"How'd did Dylan get Fox to agree to that? We all know he's guarded Kat from everything impure.", Marcus replied.

"I know, Kat's the good girl and I'm the wild child.", Rachel replied.

"Ok, I'll get back top you.", Marcus replied. 

"Ok, email me, whenever.". Rachel replied.

"Ok, bye.", Marcus replied.

"Yes.", Rachel shrieked. "I've got Marcus rapped right around my finger as always."

Spoilers for Ch 16:

Fox and Theresa make each other a promise, as regards to what?

Marcus emails Rachel the info she needs

Dylan and Sam bond, over what?


	16. Sex, Lies and Promises

Chapter 16

Sex, Lies and Promises

A/N: I changed my mind about having Dylan and Samantha bond, hope you like the outcome of my decision .

I've had this for awhile on my puter but, I'm 2 lazy 2 post lol, hope u enjoy it Jess J 

"Hey.", Sam greeted.

"Hi..", Dylan replied.

"Do, you want me to go get Kat?", Sam asked.

"No.", Dylan replied. "We're not together anymore."

"Really?", Sam asked. "May I ask why?"

"Rachel.", Dylan replied simply.

"What did she do this time?", Sam asked.

"I take it you're not friends.", Dylan asked.

"No, she's a snob.", Sam replied.

"No, wonder Fox likes you you're brutally honest.", Dylan replied smirking at her.

"Well, it's the truth.", Sam replied. 

"She uh- she brought up my ex in front of Kat.", Dylan replied. 

"Kat, jealous?", Sam asked.

"No, not really.", Dylan replied. "I kind of said I'd leave Kat for Janet if she was to come back wanting me. Janet's my ex."

"I figured that.", Sam replied.

"I love Kat, but, not like Janet.", Dylan replied. "She was my first true love. Yeah, I sleep around before her, but, with her it was something new."

"I understand that.", Sam replied.

"You know, I haven't been with nobody since Janet.", Dylan replied. "2 years, damn I'm messed up, hmm?"

"Not, really.", Sam replied. "That's sort of sweet."

"Yea, well I'm sure if Fox found out he'd get a good laugh out of that one.", Dylan replied. "Or anyone would."

"No, Dylan, I find it very romantic, not wanting no one but, Janet.", Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't.", Dylan replied. "It's ,messed up."

"No.", Sam replied.

"I love Kathelina, but I can't sleep with her, yet I want to bed Theresa, mainly because she looks like Janet.", Dylan admitted

"You want to sleep with Theresa?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, no one else knows that, well at first everyone knew but, they think I moved on.", Dylan replied.

"But, you haven't?", Sam asked.

"I don't want to marry her, just sleep with her.", Dylan replied. "Messed up, huh?"

"Not, really.", Sam replied. 

"Yeah, well I'm willing to risk, my best friend, the woman I love and one of my closest friends, just to live one night in the past, one night with a Janet look alike.", Dylan replied.

"Nice to know.", Kat replied walking in. "Too bad, I look nothing like Janet, huh?"

"Kat.", Dylan began.

"Don't lie to me, I heard you.", Kat replied. "Maybe if I dye my hair black and get a tan you'll want me."

"Kat, I do want you, I love you.", Dylan argued.

"Yeah, you know what you can go be with Janet, because I'm through with you, I'm through being good.", Kathelina replied.

"What are you talking about?", Dylan asked.

"I'm through being innocent and nice.", Kat replied. "I wanna be bad."

"You aren't serious.", Dylan asked.

"I'll be going.", Sam replied. "Bye."

"Bye.", Dylan mumbled.

__

I lose all control 

When you grab a hold 

And you do your trick 

I love it when you lick 

Lick 

Kathelina went over and turned on the radio.

__

You've got lock and key 

Every part of me 

Know what makes me tick 

I love it when you lick 

Lick 

Kathelina began to move her body in sync with the song. Touching on her self self and making Dylan take notice of her.

__

I'll put my heels on for you baby 

The ones that wrap all around my leg 

Your every touch excites me 

And damnit I aint too proud to beg 

And even when you're not around me 

The tingling just won't go away 

Don't make my body wait no longer 

Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play 

Dylan watched as she got closer to him.

__

I lose all control 

When you grab a hold 

And you do your trick 

I love it when you lick 

Lick

Kathelina got as close as possible to him, pressing her body against him.

Her body teasing his middle area making his pants grow tight.

__

You've got lock and key 

Every part of me 

Know what makes me tick 

I love it when you lick 

Love it when you lick 

Lick 

Dylan began to dance with her, letting his hand travel up and down her body.

Kathelina let her hand travel down the buttons of his shirt and un- tucked it from his pants, she took her hand and ran it up under his shirt.

It feels so good I'm going crazy 

__

My eyes roll back inside my head 

Explore my inner warmths of pleasure 

And hold on tight 

Hope you aint scared 

I promise I'll return the favor 

I'll do that trick you can't resist 

Two rights don't make it wrong 

Makin' love 'till the break of dawn 

Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist 

Then she unbuttoned his shirt and began to kiss and suck on his neck.

__

I lose all control 

When you grab a hold 

And you do your trick 

I love it when you lick 

Lick 

Dylan began to let his hand go up her skirt, to her panty line.

"God, you're turning me on", Dylan growled.

"To bad I'm not Janet right?", Kathelina asked.

__

You've got lock and key 

Every part of me 

Know what makes me tick 

I love it when you lick 

Lick 

She began to play with his belt bulked, she smirk at him, noticing the erosion she'd caused.

__

I'll put my heels on for you baby 

The ones that wrap all around my leg 

Your every touch it just excites me 

And damnit I ain't too proud to beg 

And even when you're not around me 

The tingling, the tingling wont go away 

Don't make my body wait no longer 

Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play 

She began to move her hand up and down his erosion, teasing him with her fingers.

Dylan watched her, she'd never done anything like this before and the truth was if she had he'd already took her to bed.

__

Oh oh sing 

da da da da da da da da 

da da da da da 

ba da ba ba ba 

ba ba 

ba ba 

ba ba 

She looked at him, he had a look of sheer pleasure plastered on his face.

"I bet Janet never did that?", she asked her tongue teasing his ear.

She continued to dance, letting his hands wonder her body.

__

I lose all control 

When you grab a hold 

And you do your trick 

I love it when you lick 

Lick 

He let his hands roam her body, down her neck, down her breast, down her ribs, down her thighs, past her knee. Then back up her skirt.

"And, I bet no man's ever touched you like this.", he watched as she sighed.

__

You've got lock and key 

Every part of me 

Know what makes me tick 

I love it when you lick

Kathelina got out from his grasp. 

"See ya.", she replied walking away from him, smirking to herself.

"What?", Dylan asked grabbing her hand turning her to face him. "Not so fast, honey we ain't through.", he pulled against him and took her mouth with his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox?", Theresa asked. "Why are you so concern about Samantha?"

"I'm not, I just don't want to see her get involved with the wrong people.", Fox replied.

"Meaning Ethan?", Theresa asked.

"Yes, Ethan.", Fox replied. "While where on the subject of Ethan, what was going on earlier with you two?"

"Nothing, really he's just trying to get me to leave you.", Theresa explained. "Trying to make me doubt you."

"Resa, I'm sorry but, it sounded to me like it was more than that.", Fox replied. 

__

Flashback

"Ethan, I trust Fox.", Theresa replied. "He'd never cheat on me."

"But, what about you?", Ethan asked, Theresa shot him a confused look. 

"What are you insinuating?", Theresa asked. 

"What would you do if I was to say, I want you, I want to take you back to the mansion and make wild mad passionate love to you?", Ethan asked.

End Of Flashback

"Fox, you know how Ethan is always try to come between us.", Theresa replied.

"I know but, you shouldn't put up with him.", Fox replied. "Resa, you way to nice of a person, and that's what he plays on your weakness."

"Fox, you make it sounds as if I'm defenseless.", Theresa replied.

"You are when it comes to Ethan.", Fox replied. "You're always making excuses for his behavior."

"Fox, he was sick.", Theresa began.

"What's his excuse now? Resa, he suppose to have gotten help."

"I know.", Theresa replied.

"Then, why is he here, why is he hounding you?", Fox asked,

"I don't know. Why are you all over Sam?' Theresa asked.

"Why does everything involve her.", Fox asked.

"Because, Ethan made a lot of sense tonight.", Theresa replied. "Why are you so concerned about her thoughts, her feelings, her in general ?"

"I'm not, I just, I don't want her hurt.", Fox replied.

"Why?", Theresa asked. "Live and learn."

"Theresa, she's been though a great deal, already.", Fox replied.

"Really, like what?", Theresa asked.

"I can't tell you, she made me promise her…", Fox began.

"What now, you share secrets, what's next sharing the same bed?", Theresa asked.

"Resa, don't do this, don't get mad over something so stupid.", Fox replied.

"Fox it isn't stupid, you're keeping things from me.", Theresa replied. "You're taking interest in Samantha, way to much interest."

"Is that jealousy, I sense?', Fox asked.

"No.", Theresa exclaimed. "Why would I be jealous, I'm way more beautiful, sexier and well I've got a lot more class."

"And, you're way more adorable when your lying.", Fox replied.

"Ok, yeah, I'm jealous, happy?", Theresa replied.

"You shouldn't be, I've got all I want right here.", Fox replied. "You and our kids, no woman could ever make me change my mind."

"Not even a hot red head who's like 6 years younger?", Theresa asked.

"Now, why would I want that when I've got you, the most gorgeous creature ever.", Fox replied, kissing her with all the passion he felt.

"Good.", Theresa replied. " I feel, much better."

"Good.", Fox replied.

"Let's make each other a promise.", Theresa replied. "To never let no one or nothing ruin or relationship."

"Fine by me.", Fox replied.

"Me too.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rach, why do you keep checking your mail?', Ivy asked. "What are you waiting on?"

"My ticket to Dylan and Kathelina's relationship being terminated.", Rachel replied.

"Who's bad boy?", Ivy asked.

"Marcus.", Rachel replied.

**__**

Rach,

Sorry I'm late, Very few know Janet, but thanks to Max I've found out this much, she and her boy friend James Hartford live together in Tizimin, a city in Yucatan of the coast of Cuba and Mexico. He boyfriend apparently owns a illegal good importing business, were he does illegal business though out Cuba and The States. But, thus far no one has been yet to get proof to get him locked away.

Well, I know that ain't much but, I hope I was at least remotely helpful.

Marcus

PS: U owe me and I have an idea how u can repay.

"Yes!!!", Rachel exclaimed. "I know where Janet is, I know where Janet is.", she sang.

"Janet, who's Janet?" Ivy asked.

"Dylan's truelove.", Rachel replied. "If only I had a way of reaching her?"

**__**

Mark,

Hey, listen I really appreciate it, but if you can get me a number for Janet I'd greatly appreciate it babe.

Oh, and I owe you nothing, if my memory serves me right you sleep with a minor, namely me, member love, that it's never to late to file statuary rape charges, now is it?

Take care of your fine ass

Rachel Marie Crane

PS: Is the girlz u got between the sheets know how to work u like me?

Spoilers 4 Ch. 17: 

Sam and Rachel meet, how do they towards each other?

Dylan and Theresa talk, about what?

Fox and Whitney talk, about what?

****


	17. On A Search For Some Answers

Chapter 17:

__

On A Search For Some Answers.

"Theresa, can I speak to you for a sec?", Dylan asked, he stood at the door waiting to be invited in by her.

"Sure.", Theresa replied, "Come in."

"Thank you.", Dylan replied.

"Dylan, what's wrong?', Theresa asked, thou she had only known him a short time she had learned to read him, he was much like Fox only let his feeling be exposed, when he was on the brink of exploding.

"Everything.", Dylan replied simply following her into the kitchen.

"Meaning?', Theresa asked sitting down in the chair at the breakfast set table, Dylan took the chair across from her.

"Meaning, I can't get Janet out of my head.", Dylan replied.

"Why?", Theresa asked. 

"Theresa, I love her and probably always will.", Dylan replied.

"What about Kat?', Theresa asked. "What do you feel for her?"

"I love her but, not like Janet.", Dylan admitted.

"Really?', Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, warped, huh?', Dylan asked.

Theresa nodded.

"Well, want to know what's even more warped?", Dylan asked. 

"What?", Theresa asked.

"Remember when I first meet you ?', Dylan asked, she nodded. "Well, I wanted you because…",

"I resemble Janet?', Theresa asked, Dylan nodded, "Yea.", he mumbled.

"Dylan, I don't know what to say.", Theresa told him, "but that's normal."

"Then why do I want a sexual encounter with you who I didn't really know, but not with Kat, the woman I love?', Dylan asked.

"I don't know, maybe you're not really wanting me, but to some how use me to go back to the time you was with Janet and maybe the reason your afraid of anything sexual with Kat, is because you're afraid of being hurt again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rachel.", Ethan called as she walked past the foyer.

"Yeah?', Rachel asked.

"Uh, Rach this is Sam.", Ethan told her. "Sam this is Rachel, my sister."

"Hi.", Rachel replied forcing a smile on her lips.

"Hi.", Sam replied, that girl was pure evil always ordering the other maids around as if they were her personal slaves.

"So, are you one of the head maids?', Rachel asked.

"Yea, me, Phyllis and Pilar.", Sam replied.

"Really, interesting?", Rachel stated.

"What?", Sam asked.

"How both Pilar and Phyllis have worked for years to get where they are and you have been here what 4 months?", Rachel smirked. "I guess a little bit does go a long - long way."

"What are you insinuating, Rachel?', Sam asked.

"Nothing, hey what you do with my brothers is your business.", Rachel smirked. "Just watch out for Theresa, you know Foxworth's wife."

"What, no.", Sam replied.

"Chill out, okay I ain't tell nobody, I'm just giving you a fair warning if you're messing around with Fox don't call attention to yourself.", Rachel replied. "For example don't be so friendly around the wifey."

"Rach, I don't know where you got that silly idea, but you're dead wrong, Fox and I are friends it's nothing sexual.", Sam deafened,

"Not yet, anyways right?", Rachel asked. "admit it you're attracted to Fox and he wants you too, but you'll never be nothing but, sex to him, because he loves his wife."

"I know that and I'm not stupid Rachel, unlike you I know when I'm wanted or when it's strictly sex.", Sam huffed.

"Good.", Rachel smirked. "So, you expect no commitment from Nicholas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, you waiting on Chad?", Whitney asked, walking in.

"No, actually, I was hoping to see you if you aren't too busy.", Fox replied.

"Of course, I'm not too busy.", Whitney replied. "So, what's a matter, is it Ethan has he did something to you and Theresa?"

"No.", Fox replied simply. "It's Sam."

"Samantha?", Whitney repeated.

"Yeah.", Fox replied. "The new maid."

Flashback

"Good.", Fox replied. "You plan on staying."

"You sound, happy.", Sam replied.

"I am.", Fox replied.

"So am, I.", Sam replied leaning in and kissing him, he didn't pull back, he wanted this, he waned to kiss her, he want this woman.

Sam moaned his name, pulling him even closer. 'YES, he didn't pull back.'

Finally, he was aware of what he had, done what he was doing. 'Theresa, OH My God, I almost, cheated on Theresa, the woman, I love the mother of my children, my whole universe.' "Sam, I-uh- I'm-I'm sor- sorry, this can't happen, this shouldn't have happened I love Theresa."

"Fox-I uh-…", Sam stuttered.

"This, shouldn't have happened.", Fox interrupted. "And, it won't ever happen again, this was an mistake."

End of Flashback

"What about her?", Whitney asked. "She isn't working for Ethan?"

"No, Sam's a good person, she' just had a rough life.", Fox replied.

"Fox, don't fell sorry for her it isn't your responsibility.", Whitney replied, knowing there was more to the story, "and, it's not up to you to make her content, now."

"but, she doesn't need to get mixed up with Ethan.", Fox stated,

"No, she don't.", Whitney replied. "but, it's her chose."

"I know but, I just don't want to see her get hurt, again.", Fox replied.

"What?", Whitney asked. "Just what have you got yourself into?"

"What do you mean?", Fox replied.

"Why, did you say you didn't want to see her get hurt again?", Whitney asked. "What kind of sappy story did that chamber maid tell you?"

"I can't tell you .", Fox replied. "She swore me to secrecy."

"Fox, come on, you aren't that foolish.", Whitney scolded. "she's a playing you."

"No, Sam has really been through it she grew up without no one, no mother, no father…", Fox began.

"Much like you?", Whitney asked.

"Huh?", Fox asked, taken back by her statement.

"Well don't you see a pattern here?", Whitney asked. "You grew up with out no one as did Samantha, so you automatically assume you're soul purpose in life is to give her what Theresa gave to you a friend, a person to be there for her, to care."

"Everyone need someone, I don't care what they did and how awful they've been to people or to themselves.", Fox replied.

"True, but don't sacrifice yourself or your and Theresa happiness for her.", Whitney replied.

"I won't.", Fox replied. "I just got to protect Sam from anymore heartache or pain."

"Oh, My God!!!", Whitney exclaimed. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?', Fox asked. "No, I just want to help her get past all of her horrible child hood memories."

"Let me guess, she was abused by her mother or perhaps step mother, she was a young prostitute who was took advantage of?', Whitney offered. 

"It more complicated than that.", Fox replied.

"But, that's basically it, you know without going into much detail?", Whitney asked.

"Yeah.", Fox admitted.

"Well, let me say this much Fox, It's not up to you to save her she needs professional help, help that you can't give her.", Whitney advised.

"But, she trust me, and it took awhile for her to open up what if she doesn't trust a shrink?", Fox asked. "Or worst what if she runs away?"

"You feel like you are responsible for her, don't you?', Whitney asked.

"Yeah, Whit, she has no one.", Fox replied.

"Fox, come on, you can't be serious.", Whitney replied.

"Yeah, well, I know what it's like knowing no one cares wither you live or die.", Fox replied.

"I know, but you have a wife and two beautiful children/", Whitney replied.

"And, Samantha has nothing no one to give a damn about her.", Fox replied.

"So, you're going to play hero, knight in shiny armor to her?', Whitney asked.

"I didn't say that.", Fox replied.

"But, I know you.", Whitney replied. "You've always got to play superhero."

"What are you talking about?", Fox asked.

"That's how you and Theresa got together, you married her in order for her to keep Little Ethan.", Whitney replied.

__

* Flashback

"Theresa, for what it's worth, congratulations...Whitney began.

"Thank you, Whit you're the only one hear who hasn't ranted and raved.",Theresa replied.

"Theresa, I hope you'll be happy, I know you married him in order to keep Little Ethan.",Whitney began.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make this work, for Little Ethan's sake.",Theresa began.

End Of Flashback

"Yeah, well I love her.", Fox defended.

"Just like you loved me, at the time you marred Theresa?", Whitney asked.

__

**Flashback

"Who is she ? Let's see it can't be Charity because you hardly know her, Kay, no you don't really know her either, Gwen, I'd see where you'd be going there stealing Ethan's wife, but she won't take a second look at you, Beth, no she's to old for you, Whitney….It's Whitney isn't it.", Theresa asked she looked at him it was clear to her. "Damn you, you couldn't settle for marring me, you had to make me fall in love with you, You are really sick you used me to get to my best friend. What was the plan Fox, hum ? Marry me to get closer to Whitney, then have Whitney to fall in love with you, then you either planned to keep me and take Whit on as your mistress or was it to dump me and be with Whitney. Typical Crane, right.", Theresa replied.

End Of Flashback

"What are you trying to say Whit, that I'm not in love with Theresa, my wife the mother of my children?", Fox asked.

****

A/N: if you didn't notice beside the flashbacks I places star/stars (*) or (**).

* = Chapter 1 of Trading In Everything…. (Where they announce there engagement) , that's was one of the first chapters I ever write.

**=Chapter 9 of Trading In Everything….(Where Dylan tells Theresa that there is another woman, who has Fox's heart) 

Also, I'm going to go back and correct my earlier stuff AKA : Trading In Everything For Love that means I'm correcting spelling and everything, so if you want you can go back and re-read it. Also, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I've kind of got writers block,but hopefully the next chapter will be better. JessJ 

****

Spoilers for Chapter 18:

Fox ponders his feelings for Theresa and Sam. (Don't start throwing them eggs just yet, I've got a good plot here, but be ready for some huge twists and turns, to spice things up a bit.)

Sam and Ethan talk about love. 

Theresa and Kathelina have a heart to heart about the men in there lives.


	18. Soul Searching

**Chapter 18:**

Soul Searching

A/N: AHH, WOOHOO, I just got back from R&A, Therox make love March 19 people. Can't wait this is going to be awesome, I'm taping and never recording over it. YAAAAA WHOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey.", Theresa greeted. "You just missed your man."

"Dylan, was here?", Kathelina asked.

"He just left.", Theresa replied.

"What did he want?", Kathelina asked. "You to track down this Janet, were he could…."

"Kathelina.", Theresa interrupted. "Dylan is just confused that's all."

"Well, he made one thing very clear.", Kathelina began. "He wants this Janet, not me."

"Kat, don't do this.", Theresa began. "Don't give up on Dylan, he will figure things out on his own time."

"I'm not going to play second to Dylan's love, I'm not going to sleep with him, knowing he is envisioning another woman.", Kathelina replied.

"Kat, Dylan loves you, he's just afraid of getting hurt again.", Theresa told her. "Just give him time."

"Theresa, what would you do if you heard from Fox's own mouth that he loved another woman? That he loved her more than he could ever love you?", Kathelina asked. "How could you make love to him knowing, he lusts after another woman, that he fantasies about making whoopii with another woman?"

"I don't know what I'd do, I couldn't imagine what you're going through and I think God there is no one that could come between us.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Whitney had just left. 

It was funning, but he began to wonder if she was right if he ever loved Theresa. Yeah, they'd been through so much, and he cared for her, and he only wished her happiness. And, up to a couple a weeks ago, he thought he was her key to happiness and she was his, but anymore he wondered. Sam, she had bought out this happiness in him. A happiness Theresa couldn't, he felt a certain feeling when he was around Samantha, a feel he'd never felt before. Could it be lust, no he'd felt lust before, lust is when you want to just shack up and let it be forgotten.

"I do, love Theresa, she's my world, she's my everything.", Fox told himself. "Of course, I love Theresa, we over came everything just to be together. Ethan, mother, father, Dylan, Whitney, I love her."

"Fox, hey didn't think no one was here?", Rachel replied walking in the library. "Theresa finally wise up and see you for the worthless hypocrite you are?"

"Rachel, could you just go, I really don't feel like putting up with you're obnoxious theories and you're stupid smart-ass questions.", Fox told her.

"Well, well, well, this could only mean one thing I'm right, you're having troubles with Theresa, but the question is who's being unfaithful you are the little wifey?", Rachel asked.

"I'm not being unfaithful and neither is Resa.", Fox told her.

"At least not, yet, right Nicholas?", Rachel asked. "But, it's only a matter of times before you have the drama queen Samantha in between the sheets, while Theresa is either at home with the kiddies or do you plan on sending her to the cottage, you know to secure you're marriage to make sure you're not caught up in your affair, but, remember this Foxworth, one can go only go so long with out being caught and one can go even less with out giving in to his or her heart's desires."

"What are you talking about, I do not desire, Sam, I love my wife and unlike father I do plan on being faithful through my marriage.", Fox replied.

"Yeah, right Fox, you will try you're best not to, but mark my words you'll sleep with Sam.", Rachel replied. "Mark my words you'll ruin your marriage just to get Sam, between the sheets."

"No, I love Theresa, I would never…", Fox began.

"Yeah, you wouldn't sleep with her if you were in your right state of mine, but you aren't you are a driven man a man driven by lust and desire.", Rachel replied.

"You don't know what you are talking about.", Fox replied.

"Oh, really, it quite obvious that you are smitten by her.", Rachel replied. "

"Yeah, well the things she's been through, I'd never wish on my worst enemy.", Fox replied.

"What, happened to her, why do you look discussed, worried and scared all at the same time?", Rachel asked. "Fox, it's not good to keep this in side, it's not good to keep secrets, it'll only confuse and hurt you."

"I take it you want me to confide in you, so that you can use it to either hurt Sam or to act as if I betrayed her by telling you or is it both?". Fox asked.

"First off, that bitch isn't worth my time and secondly I don't tell secrets, even if I hate the person.", Rachel replied.

"You don't know Sam.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, well I know this much, she isn't what you think and she is nothing more than a home wrecking whore who was out to destroy your marriage from the get go.", Rachel replied. "You, think Ethan is a threat, you need to take a long hard look at your friend, Samantha."

"You are insane, Sam is a good person, Ethan is a monster.", Fox replied.

"NO, BOTH OF THEM ARE!", Rachel exclaimed. "They both are heartless monsters that only care about themselves."

"Why are you so quick to judge Samantha?", Fox asked.

"Fox, I'm not judging, I'm just saying she's not who you think she is.", Rachel replied. "You don't know her at all."

"Rachel, you haven't no right to make accusations about her, you don't know her.", Fox replied.

"Well, I know this much, she is going to destroy your marriage, and you are a fool to think of her as anything more than a conniving little bitch who is out to get in some rich guys pants.", Rachel replied.

"Rachel, I've heard enough.", Fox replied. "Get out now!"

"Sorry, if the truth hurts.", Rachel replied. "And, if you come to me complaining that you have ruined your life, I swear I'll look at you and laugh in your face."

__

Rachel turned and left.

"She's so obnoxious.", Fox said to himself. "She doesn't know anything about me or Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Samantha?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan?', Sam asked.

"Wouldn't be eavesdropping on Fox and Rachel, now would we?", Ethan asked.

"No, I'm cleaning.", Sam told him.

"And, you just happen to be cleaning the mirror beside the library?", Ethan asked.

"Sorry, to disappoint but, I am not a snoop or a spy and I wouldn't even be here unless I had to.", Sam replied. "My father and brother's lives depends on this, on me seducing Fox.", Sam replied.

"You, mean, you destroying his marriage, by getting him so turned on that he can't resist you?", Ethan corrected.

"Basically.", Sam replied.

"So, you aren't in love with Fox?", Ethan asked.

"No.", Sam replied. "I like him yes, but I'm not in love with him my job is to get him in bed and I will. I can't let my feelings getting the way."

"I suppose, but, this must be hard for you. You, know sleep with a man you hardly know.", Ethan replied.

"Well, that technically isn't true.", Sam replied. "I know this much Fox is a good man and doesn't deserve to have his marriage ruined or to lose the woman he loves."

"Shh, you sound as if you have a conscience.", Ethan joked.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that now would we?", Sam asked.

"No, who knows Fox and you might fall in love", Ethan asked.

"How?", Sam asked. "He will hate me."

"Not, necessarily.", Ethan replied. "He might one day love you, once he realizes what his action cost him, his wife, his kids, his marriage."

"And, how would that be good, he'll blame me.", Sam replied. "And, he wouldn't be wrong too."

"True, but, he'll realize that Theresa and he wasn't meant to be that she is my soul mate and you're his.", Ethan replied.

"You, don't seriously, believe in that sort of stuff do you?', Sam asked.

"What, Love, Destiny, Fate, that sort of stuff?", Ethan asked. _She nodded. _"Yeah, I do, I believe in love, true love not the sexual attraction love that Fox and Theresa have."

"Well, I don't.", Sam replied. "Love is for fools."

"Really?", Ethan asked. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I just do.", Sam replied. "Call it knowledge, experience, whatever. I just know that there is no such thing as love, because people, mainly me, aren't entitled to happiness."

"Really, what makes you think that?", Ethan asked.

"Life, hasn't been all that good to me, okay.", Sam replied. "I've lost everyone that I ever cared about and well I really have nothing to live for.", Sam replied.

"Why do you say that?", Ethan asked.

"Well, my life is a wreck always has been.", Sam replied. "I'd been better off to have never been born. Mom might be alive now. Jackie would have never hurt my brother and my father. My father's life wouldn't be threaded, neither would Frank's, Fox wouldn't be on his way to divorce court…"

Ethan grabbed her kissing her, Sam pulled back.

"What in the hell are you doing?", Sam asked, glaring at him.

"Shutting you up.",. Ethan replied. "And, what do you know it worked."

Sam glared at him. "Well there is other ways to silence a person with out grabbing them and stick your tongue down their throats."

"Really?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, there is, such as placing your hand over there mouth or simply hollering shut up.", Sam replied.

"But, my way was more sufficient.", Ethan replied.

"Whatever.", Sam replied.

"Oh and, I'm glad you were born.", Ethan replied. "Cause, that kiss was great."

"Well, you really should treasure that one, you'll never kiss me again.", Sam replied. 

"Never say never.", Ethan replied.

"Well, I guarantee that that is the last kiss you and I will ever share.", Sam replied.

"Why?", Ethan asked.

"Because.", Sam replied.

"You're scared of kissing people aren't you, you're scared of being with a man, because you have been hurt?", Ethan asked.

"No, I find you disgusting and ill-mannered, not to mention, egotistical, stuck-up, obnoxious…", Sam began.

"Psychosomatic, Controlling?", Ethan offered.

"No, you're not psychosomatic or controlling, you're confused yes and you do want ever it takes to keep what is yours but, I wouldn't say that you are either.", Sam replied. "Me on the other hand…"

"You're perfect.", Ethan told her. "Just perfect."

"No, I'm not.", Sam replied. "I'm messed up."

"So am I.", Ethan replied. "But, maybe we'll help each other?"

"Maybe,", Sam repeated, watching as Ethan leaned in his lips only inches from hers.

"Well, there is only one way to find out.", Ethan told her.

"Then, show me.", Sam replied, she leaned in closer taking his lips with hers.

"Uh-hmm?", Rachel walked in clearing her throat getting their attention. "Get a room."

"Well, why don't you butt out of other peoples business?", Ethan asked, pulling back and looking at Rachel.

"Why don't you take your own advise and quit trying to ruin my brother's marriage the both of you?", Rachel replied.

"I'm not, ruining Fox's marriage he is himself by lusting after women and him a married man.", Ethan replied.

"You, mean a whore, who has threw herself at him.", Rachel corrected. 

"Since when do you care about Theresa, and since when are you a fan of Fox?", Ethan asked.

"I'm not, but, I think it's wrong to break up a marriage and depriving their children of a happy home with their mama and papa.", Rachel replied. "And, as for you.", she replied gesturing to Samantha, "Have you no decency? Have you no shame, parading around in front of both my brother's like you are some lost soul? Honey, I got news for you, yes you may get down Fox's pants as well as Ethan's, but you'll never compare to Theresa. She is everything you are not, she is the type of person men want as a wife, as where you are just a toy, a toy men use then either throw away or pass on to their friends. Face it honey you're just a good lay, nothing more."

"Rachel, you have no right.", Ethan replied.

"Oh, really, when did you come so holy? Ethan, you have no right to tell me what to do or how to act. Hell, I'm a saint compared to you and this trailer park trash who is out to snag a meal tickets, bedding rich guys.", Rachel replied, "Oh, I get it you know you can't have Fox, so you go to Ethan, yeah he isn't as rich, but, at least he can give you money, right?"

"Rachel Marie.", Julian exclaimed walking in. "Leave her alone, don't bring her into your and Ethan's fights."

__

Ethan motion for Sam to follow him.

"Oh, I wasn't, I was just telling her what I think of her and just where she stood with Fox as appose to Theresa.", Rachel replied. "And, before, you start your lectures as to why I shouldn't be so mean and nasty to the little gutter snout, let me tell you this, she deserves it, she is as terrible person."

"Rachel, why do you say that?", Julian asked.

"Because, she is parading herself in front of Fox and Ethan like sex on a stick.", Rachel replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't listen to Rachel, she doesn't know what she's talking about.", Ethan told her, walking in his room and setting on the bed, and motioned her to sit beside him.

"Yeah, she does, she's right.", Sam replied, pacing in front of him. "I'll never compare to Theresa, no man wants me as a wife, I'm nothing but, a toy a used a worn out toy."

Standing up in front of her, Ethan replied, "No, you're not, you beautiful and smart and well you make me a better person. Yeah, I haven't knew you all that long, but, I know this much you are truly amazing."

"Ethan. You don't have to lie to me…" Sam began. "I'm not, amazing, I'm a horrible person. I'm nothing. But a conniving bitch whose soul purpose in life is to cause everyone pain."

"Pain?", Ethan asked. "You haven't caused any one pain."

"Oh, really?', Sam asked. "My mom died because of me, because I was born."

"Because, you were born?", Ethan asked.

"I'm not, really my father's child, mom had me with a man a man she sleep with only once.", Sam replied. "My father killed her, because he figured out the truth."

"That isn't you're fault Samantha, you couldn't help, because your mother cheat on your father.", Ethan replied.

"Well, if a baby wasn't created then, there would have been no proof." Sam replied.

"You, can't think like that, you aren't the reason your mom died, and you're not responsible for all the other bad things that happened to your family.", Ethan replied.

"Really, if I'd died the day I was born…", Sam began.

"You wouldn't be here, you wouldn't have gave me joy in my life again.", Ethan replied. "Sam, when I'm with you I forget, I forget all the pain, I forget all the heartache I've caused my family."

"Well, if you think I cause you happiness you are truly are messed up.", Sam replied.

"Maybe, but, Sam, the bottom line is, I'm glad you're alive, I'm glad you were conceived that night. I'm glad you're mother cheated.", Ethan replied, taking her hand an lift her face so her eyes meet his. "Because, well if she hadn't you wouldn't be here and I'd be stuck with some other un-grateful twit who thinks the world is a cold and empty place."

Sam smiled at him. "Thank you." _'He's just telling you that, Sam, he's just trying to be nice.'_

"You're welcome.", Ethan replied. "And, yes, before you ask, I meant ever single word." _'You, are everything, everything I ever wanted.'_

Sam looked at him just smiling, _'Ethan isn't a bad guy yeah he messed up his life once, but he'd change he was a different person. Samantha, no you can't do this you can't take a likening him, it's against everything, and your morals, your life style, the plan, the plan, why does my life evolve around Alistair Crane's stupid horrible plan?'_

"Samantha?', Ethan asked, causing her to stir from her thoughts.

"Huh ?", Sam asked, turning to him.

"I said, _can I kiss you_?', Ethan asked, with a boyish grin. _'She thinks I'm crazy, hell maybe I am?'_

"_Kiss me_?", Sam asked. _'What the hell?'_

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, _Can, I kiss you_?", his voice quavered, but yet he some how keeps his cool.

"Do you even have to ask?", Sam replied, catching his lips with her own. _'To hell with the plan, for tonight anyways.' _Sam pushed Ethan down on the bed, straddling him and began to un do his pants.

"Don't start things you can't finish little girl.", Ethan told her, taking his lips of her just a long enough to say.

Sam just smirked at him.

****

Spoilers For Chapter 19:

Sam wakes up in Ethan's bed, does she regret her actions, does he regret his?

Theresa and Rachel talk, Rachel warns Theresa, about what?

Fox and Kathelina talk, about what?

Samantha goes and sees Alistair, about what?


	19. Seeing Red

**Chapter 19:**

Seeing Red

"Hey.", Rachel greeted walking in.

"Rachel?", Theresa asked, giving her a confused look.

"Theresa, hey can we talk?', Rachel asked.

"Why?', Theresa asked. "Why do you suddenly want to be friends?"

"Theresa, we're family, you are my brother's wife. Our children will be cousins.", Rachel replied.

"You don't have children, Rachel.", Theresa replied.

"One day, I will.", Rachel replied.

"Rachel, what are you up to? Whose life are you trying to destroy now?", Theresa asked. "Kathelina's , Dylan's , Fox's , mine?"

"No, I just thought _we _could be friends, hey you get along with Kat, don't you?", Rachel asked.

"Yeah, well Kathelina, hasn't been nothing but, nice and supportive to me.", Theresa replied. "As where you have been mean, rude and well you've made it no secret that you hate me."

"Well, looks can be deceiving, I was apart of your and Foxworth's wedding, right?", Rachel asked.

"Only, for your own benefit.", Theresa replied.

"No, I love my brother and want him to be happy and well if you apparently make him happy.", Rachel replied.

"Well, duh, Rachel he married me, not once but, twice. Rachel, that should tell you something.", Theresa replied.

"Well, if you want to stay married, I'd keep him away from Samantha.", Rachel replied. "There is way to much friendliness going on between them."

"What are you insinuating that Fox is cheating on me?" Theresa asked.

"Not, yet, but, yeah I think that eventually Sam will seduce your husband and he will be so bewitched by her that he'll give in.", Rachel replied.

"You obviously don't know your brother, he would never let anyone come between us.", Theresa replied. "No, matter how turned on he may become."

"Nice, to know you believe in Foxworth, but he really hasn't changed. He still chases after the girls, particularly Samantha Jenkins.", Rachel replied.

"Rachel, I'm not Kathelina, I will not be manipulated by you and I will not let you have power over me.", Theresa replied.

"Okay, but, I just thought I'd give you some friendly little advise.", Rachel replied. "Watch, your husband.", with that Rachel turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam lie there watching Ethan sleep, 'what did we do? Where do things go from? Does Ethan regret this? Does he think I'm a slut a no good whore who opens her legs to any man walking. But, Ethan isn't just any man he was more than that I trust him, I haven't known him long, but yet I trust him and Fox. Fox? Why do I have to hurt him? Alistair is a monster, hiring her and Ethan to break up his grandson's marriage.'

"Samantha?", Ethan asked, stirring from his sleep.

"Right here, my love.", Sam whispered.

"Your, love? Samantha are you felling okay?", Ethan asked.

"I'm perfectly fine.", Sam replied. " Actually, I'm more than fine, I'm so happy."

"Really, why?", Ethan asked.

"Because, of this wonderful man, who is nothing but, loving, kind and caring who treats me like I'm special and choose to see the good in me, even though there isn't much good to see.", Samantha replied.

Ethan laughed. "Well, apparently you don't regret last night or hate me and think I took advantage of you?"

"No, I was hoping last night was a start of something new and good. Cause, I really like waking up in your arms and felling your skin upon mine.", Sam replied. 

"Really, Ms. Jenkins?", Ethan asked.

"Really.", Sam replied, kissing him passionately.

"Fox, hey Julian's in his room.", they heard Phyllis tell him.

"Shit!", Sam exclaimed. "Fox can't catch us."

"He won't just follow my lead.", Ethan whispered. "And, trust me.", he got up, and put on a boxers and a tee shirt.

"Okay.", Sam replied.

"Samantha, why are you freaking out it was just sex.", Ethan replied loud enough for Fox to hear him.

Sam looked at him, confused. "It isn't like you were a virgin, and you seemed to like it last night when you were scream my name as I…"

"Ethan, God, you are disgusting.", Sam exclaimed, playing along. 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that you think that doll, because, I find you luscious.", Ethan replied, running her hands over her naked body.

"ETHAN, GET OFF OF HER!", Fox exclaimed.

"Why don't you mind your business and go fuck your wife.", Ethan replied. "Or are you too busy try to get this in bed, but wouldn't much blame you though, she's really a spite fire between the sheets."

"Fox, it's not what you think, I don't know how I got here.", Sam told him, glancing at Ethan while she spoke.

"I believe you, Sam.", Fox replied. "YOU, ARE DISPICABLE.", he told Ethan.

"Why, do you care, what goes on between Samantha and me?", Ethan asked. "Don't tell me you want both Theresa and Samantha in your bed? Three on a mattress?"

"YOU, Bastard!", Fox exclaimed, coming towards, Ethan, Sam looked at Fox, he was furious and Ethan poor man didn't know what he'd got himself into.

"Theresa is in deed sexy, but Samantha so beautiful, and boy Fox you ought to see her in bed, she does all the naughty things Theresa would never.", Ethan continued knowing Fox was already mad.

"Ethan?", Sam warned, as Fox grabbed him connecting his fist with Ethan's face.

"EEETHAN, FOX, QUIT!!!!", Sam exclaimed as both men began to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Theresa, hey.", Kathelina greeted totally ignoring Dylan. "Where's Nick?"

"Upstairs, he went to go see Julian.", Dylan replied.

"Oh.", Kathelina replied, staring at Dylan.

"I got to go find Phyllis.", Theresa replied. 

"Theresa…", Kathelina began in a stern tone.

"Kat, be nice, he is a guest in your home after all.", Theresa replied, Dylan smirked at Kathelina, as to say ha ha.

"Correction, this is my father's home.", Kathelina replied.

"Same difference.", Theresa replied. "I'll leave you two…"

__

thump

thump

"FOX, GET OFF OF HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!", they heard Sam exclaimed.

"Fox!!", Theresa exclaimed in complete shock.

"ETHAN, DAMNIT, SHUT UP DO YOU WANT HIM TO KILL YOU?", Sam continued.

"Ethan?", Kathelina exclaimed.

"Fox'll kill him for sure.", Theresa replied.

"If he hasn't already.", Kathelina replied.

"Well, come we can't just stand here and let Fox waste his life on the worthless bastard.", Dylan told them, heading up the steps Theresa and Kathelina at his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FOX, COME ON GET OFF!!!", Sam exclaimed.

"No, he ought to have died, but you know what they say if once you don't succeed try, try again.", Fox told them.

"Fox, come on, I can't breath, you can't kill me.", Ethan told him in between gasps for breath.

"Give me one reason, you deserve to die, hell they won't punish me, they'll give me a metal, for taking you out of the world.", Fox told him.

"NICHOLAS, PLEASE GET OFF HIM!!!!", Kathelina exclaimed as she walked in.

"What's going on here?", Julian asked.

"Fox is going to kill him.", Kathelina told him.

"FOX, COME ON YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT GET OFF HIM!", Julian replied, trying to reason with his son.

"Not, quite yet, I want him dead.", Fox replied.

"FOX, MAN HE DESRVES IT BUT, THINK OF WHAT YOU'LL BE LOSING?", Dylan told him.

"Fox, please, don't kill him, don't let Ethan win.", Kathelina told him.

"She's Right, I'll get my wish you'll be in jail and she'll be far, far away from you and your kids, Nichole and Little Ethan will suffer.", Ethan told him between gasps.

"You know, what Ethan I don't care.", Fox told him.

"Fox, damnit, listen to her.", Dylan told him. "Ethan would say or do anything to get what he wants."

"Fox, You heard him, he wants us apart and if you kill him he'll have his wish, you'll be in jail away from me and the kids.", Theresa told him, she tried to sound as calm as she could even though she felt as if her world was crumbling.

"She's right, I'm not going to let you win.", Fox told Ethan.

"Fox, come on let's get out of here.", Kathelina told him, jerking him away from Ethan.

"Good, you leave, but know I'm pressing charges.", Ethan told him.

"Grow up Ethan.", Kathelina yelled back to him.

"He attacked me.", Ethan continued.

"Be thankful he didn't kill you.", Dylan told him.

"What's going on….", Rachel began, looking over at Sam who was only clothed with a sheet. "Oh, never mind, you're here, that explains everything."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Theresa and Dylan asked.

"She's using Ethan to get Fox's attention.", Rachel explained.

"No, I'm not and I'm tired of you always judging me.", Sam replied. "You don't know me."

"Rachel, get out.", Ethan told her. "All of you get out, this isn't a family get together."

"Okay, as you wish.", Rachel replied.

"No, problem.", Dylan replied.

"I got to go find Fox, anyhow.", Theresa replied.

With that they all left leaving Sam and Ethan alone together.

"Oh My God, he could have killed you.", Sam replied, taking her hand to his swollen eyelid.

"I'm fine, really, Sam.", Ethan told her.

"No, Ethan if Theresa and the others did walk in when they did Fox would have killed you.", Sam told him.

"But, they did and I'm fine.", Ethan told her lifting her other hand to his lips.

"But, still….", Sam began.

"But, nothing.", Ethan replied. "Sam, you got to stop living by the what ifs and what might have beens.",

"Ethan, I can't help it, I couldn't bear it if I lost you.", Sam replied.

"But, you won't, Sam I'm not going no where.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, don't say that, everyone leaves me in the end.", Sam told him.

"No, Samantha, you are stuck with me.", Ethan told her.

"What about, Alistair what if he doesn't approve of last night of us.", Sam replied.

"From, where I'm standing Samantha, I don't see Why not, he hired us to tire apart Fox and Theresa and that's what we'll do.", Ethan told her.

"What, then?', Sam asked.

"Are you going to leave me-leave me for Theresa?", Sam asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, do you see what I'm talking about?", Rachel asked Theresa, with a satisfying smirk.

"Why do you always, got to do that?", Dylan asked. "Get pleasure out of other peoples pain?"

"Well, I know another way you can give me pleasure, Dylan.", Rachel replied, smirking at him, undressing him with her eyes.

"No, thank you, I'm not that dispirit.", Dylan replied.

"Hey, you haven't lived till you had this.", Rachel replied, smirking at him as to say come and get it.

"No, Rachel, I think the correct term is you won't be living long after you have this.", Dylan told her smirking at Theresa, who laughed at Dylan's comment.

"You find that funny, hon.?', Rachel asked. "I know something three times as funny."

"What would that be ? Your tacky little get ups you happen to call clothes?", Dylan replied.

"Ummm, no.", Rachel replied. "Actually, I was thinking more of on the lines of Theresa's face when she catches Nicholas in the bed with the hired help, namely Samantha."

"God, do you really, love to hear yourself talk that much?', Dylan asked.

"Uh, yeah, do you, love?', Rachel asked. "Back, to what I was saying, how could anyone want to be with someone with that low of a social static."

"Watch it, Rachel.", Theresa warned.

"Ops, sorry, that's right Pilar is a maid.", Rachel continued. "And, you aren't exactly Foxworth's class?"

"Rachel, I swear if you say one more word about me or my family I'll…", Theresa began.

"Rachel, just shut up and go, fuck yourself.", Dylan told her interrupting Theresa.

"Now, Dylan, that's not no fun, now if you want to go do me.", Rachel replied. 

"I'm not despite.", Dylan replied. 

"Eww, eww, let me guess you want Theresa?", Rachel asked. "What can't have Janet so figured you'd settle for a look alike?"

"Just shut up and go find someone else to go torment.", Dylan told her.

"Very well, you see Theresa he doesn't deny it.", Rachel replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, do you realize you were ready to kill your brother over a girl you haven't know 2 months?", Kathelina asked.

"How'd you know it involved Sam?', Fox asked.

"Well, first off she was screaming at you telling you to stop and she was half dress, I rephrase that she was only wearing a sheet and Ethan was barely dressed and lastly, you happen to like her and think Ethan equals trouble."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well what happened with Sam and Ethan that drove you in a fit of rage?"

"He raped her."

"Raped?"

"Yeah, he got her drunk and took advantage of her."

"My, Jesus!!!"

"Yeah."

"If that was the case though, why was she so freaking hysterical when she thought you was gong to kill Ethan?"

"I don't know."

"Me either, cause I know this much, if a man raped me I'd want him dead. Hell any woman would."

"True, but Sam isn't just any woman, she's kind, caring and above all else she's forgiving."

"Careful, brother, you're starting to sound as if you love her, Do you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Samantha, you wanted to see me?", Alistair asked.

"How'd….", Sam began.

"I know everything, my dear."

"Oh, okay, what I wanted to talk to you about was-Ethan and I sleep together last night and well neither of us plan on making it a one time thing."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir, you see we were talking and we really don't see how it would hurt the plan."

"Hurt the plan? Samantha you were this close to getting caught by Fox. If not for Phyllis's big mouth you might not have had time to cover your behinds."

"True, but, next time…"

"They'll be no next time Samantha, I can't have your and Ethan's sexual needs destroying my plan."

"But, Alistair."

"I said they'd be no next time."

"Alistair we'll be careful."

"Samantha, they'll be no next time."

"Yes, sir.", Sam replied tears in her eyes. 

"I don't care how much you or Ethan cry they'll be no more sex romps, between you two."

"Yes, sir."

"And, don't try to play on my conscience I have none."

"I've noticed."

"Good, all I care about is the future of this family and that means the termination of Fox's marriage to Theresa."

****

A/N: God, I've wrote this 5 times my computers acting up and won't save nothing, but after 3 days I finally got it to save. So, Plz, Review and Tell Me Do you want Sam with Ethan, I'm not so sure yet, mind is drifting back and forward. N-e way, hope you enjoy.

**Spoilers for Chapter 20: **

Sam tells Ethan, there can be no repeat of last night.

Dylan and Theresa over hear the people they love and Theresa hears something shocking.


	20. Poison In The Well

****

Chapter 20: 

Poison In The Well

A/N: Okay, I wrote this like Saturday, but my computer messed up and I just got it back last night thank god I saved this and the next chapter on a disk, anyways, here ya go enjoy and plz, tell em what u think. JessJ 

"Nicholas, aren't you going to answer my question? Do you love Samantha Jenkins?", Kathelina repeated.

"Sam, no, I don't-I love my wife.", Fox replied.

"True, but do you love Sam, yes or no?", Kathelina questioned.

"Kathelina….", Fox began.

"Relax, I was just teasing, why are you so tense?", Kathelina asked.

"I'm not I'm just- never mind.", Fox replied.

"No, something's going on here, but what?", Kathelina asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Katherine Joanna Crane, would you please quit trying to play Nancy Drew, nothing is going on between me and Sam.", Fox replied.

"At least, not yet?", Kathelina asked. 

"Katherine?", Fox questioned.

"Foxworth, it's obvious, you have a thing for her.", Kathelina replied.

"Do not.", Fox argued.

"Do too.", Kathelina replied.

"Do not.", Fox argued.

"Oh, yes you do admit it if Theresa wasn't in the picture you'd be with Sam or a least sleep with her."

"Yeah, okay I would Sam is very attractive and besides that she's a good moral person."

"So…"

"So?"

"So, do you ever think of you know, C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G on Theresa?"

"Yes, no, maybe, it's crossed my mind once or twice."

"OH MY GOD YOU THOUGHT OF CHEATING ON THERESA!!!"

"Shh?", Theresa told Dylan, over hearing her name at the end of Kathelina and Fox's conversation.

"Hey, keep your voice down.", Fox told Kathelina.

"What? Opps, sorry, I'm such a big mouth?", she apologized.

"You, know that's the last thing I want Theresa to hear, she'd be devastated.

"What, is he talking about, Dylan do you know anything Fox is keeping from me?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, come on you shouldn't snoop on Fox. He loves you and if he doesn't want you to know something then it's probably for your own good.", Dylan told her. "You trust, Fox don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then, respect his wishes and don't defy him by over hearing something you shouldn't."

"Dylan, I have the right to know."

"Yeah, but, let Fox tell you on his terms."

"Dylan, what would finding out soon hurt?"

__

'Everything'

"Fox, that's indeed true, but doesn't Theresa deserve to know, I mean your marriage is at stake here?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, well, Theresa doesn't need this right now, you know with Ethan and him coming back from the _dead_."

"I know, but Foxworth, you need marriage counseling,"

"No, I just need time to sort out my demons, to get my head on straight."

"True, but how can you do that, when Samantha's around? She'll only confuse you more."

"What? What does Sam have to do with my marriage?", Theresa asked.

"I know that, but…", Fox began.

"Fox as long is she's around you'll still have the urge to want to do it with her.", Kathelina told him.

"Oh, My God, Dylan he wants to sleep with Sam. He's in love with another woman.", Theresa replied her voice came as a whisper, she was shocked by what her husband had just confessed to his sister. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam, hey, you okay?", Ethan asked, noticing she seemed tense.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why I wouldn't I be?", Sam asked.

"Good, because, I've been waiting for you to come back so that I can do this.", Ethan told her, kissing her passionately.

"Ethan, damn it get off."

"What. I thought we agreed that last night was a start of something."

"Well, I changed my mind, it was just sex."

"Okay, sure, whatever."

"Okay, I got to go."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam, are you okay?", Julian asked, noticing how distracted she appeared.

"I'm fine.", Sam lied, she could let no one know the truth.

"Are you sure, because, you seem upset?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Crane."

"Okay, but if you need to talk…"

"Sorry to sound rude, but my personal life is none of your business."

"You're entitled to your privacy, but all I was saying was that if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay."

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The one that got away?"

"How'd you…"

"It's obvious."

"Oh, that was many, many years ago…"

"But, it still hurts you, I can tell."

"Sit, I'll tell you everything…"

"Okay."

"You see like I told you this was many, many years ago, decades ago. Before, your time or Ethan or Fox's."

"Wow!!"

"Yeah, you see Sam, you never get over the loss of the person you love.", Sam nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well, I meet her in a jazz club. She was a singer."

"But, the one in town just opened I thought."

"Boston."

"Oh, sorry, continue."

"Okay, well I heard her voice just once and was hooked."

"Like a drug? I mean, you just had to have her?"

"Something like that, she was irresistible."

"Did she love you in return."

"Very much, no ordinary person could even begin to understand our love."

"So, what happened, why didn't you make her your wife."

"Father."

"Alistair, why didn't he approve? If you loved her, why couldn't he just be happy for you and her?"

"Father, doesn't work that way, he only cares about himself and what he wants. Yes, he says he loves his family and I guess in some twist way he does."

"Well, he hasn't only hurt his family, he's hurt strangers as well."

"True."

"I wish there was a way to stop him."

"So do, I but unfortunately my father owns this town."

"And, everyone in it."

"Yes, true, Sam what does he know on you?"

"Huh?"

"Sam, your resume is a fake."

"What?"

"I checked it out, you haven't worked for no one you say you have."

"Julian, I'm good at this job."

"True, you are quite impressive."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Sam, what does father have on you? Why are you here?"

"Nothing, Mr. Crane, if you want rid of me that bad, I'll quit."

"I don't want rid of you Samantha. You are a blessing to me and this house."

"You mean dungeon."

"Whatever you choose to call it."

Sam laughed. "Dungeon?"

"Okay, you've done wonders with the _"Crane Dungeon"."_

"Why thank you, Sir Crane."

"You are quite an actress."

"What?"

"You act as if there is nothing that can bothering you, but we both know there is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Resa.", Fox asked wrapping his arms around. "Wouldn't be trying to steal my girl would you Dylan."

"Who says he has to steal me, I might go with him willingly.", Theresa told him jerking from his grasp and going over to where Kathelina stood with Little Ethan.

"What was that about?", Fox asked.

"Well, let me put it this way, how long did you think you could lust after another woman with out your wife finding out or at least being suspicious?", Dylan asked.

"She know?", Fox asked.

"She's no fool.", Dylan replied, looking over at Theresa and Kathelina.

"You told her? You asshole, did you ever give up on your pursuit on my wife?"

"What no, I love Kat."

"Or so, you say I see the way you look at Theresa, you practically fuck her with your eyes."

"Hey, don't go blame me for this, you're the one who is eye fucking Sam."

"Dylan, you've been after Theresa from day one."

"True, you can't blame me for your marital problems."

"True, but you haven't been much of a help."

"Okay, it's all Dylan's fault. I hypnotized Fox in to wanting to get Sam in between the sheets, happy?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not, I'm just pointing out the facts you can do no wrong."

"Dylan…"

"You hurt Theresa and want to know something I wouldn't blame Theresa if she felt betrayed she should, I wouldn't blame her if she left you. No woman wants to come second."

"That'd suit you well, wouldn't it, you'd finally have Theresa."

"No, I want her to be happy and I don't want her."

"Really, why you such good friends with her, then?"

"Hey, you can't tell her who to be friends with you don't control her."

"True, but she doesn't want you, she loves me."

"I know, you're her whole world, but before you go a blaming me know that she over heard you earlier. She heard you tell Kathelina that you want to sleep with Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear he thinks I'm stupid.", Theresa exclaimed walking over to where Kathelina stood.

"What did Dylan do?", Kathelina asked.

"It's not Dylan, it's your brother he wants to act like nothing is going on."

"What, are you talking about."

"Kat, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Huh?"

"Fox wants to bed Sam."

"What, he tell you?"

"No, he hasn't got the decency to be upfront about his wants and desires."

"Theresa, honey he…:"

"I was just another conquest for him."

"What?"

"Some men will do anything just to get you in bed."

"Theresa…."

"He used me, played me, like he ever gave he gave a damn about me."

"Theresa, please, I know my brother he loves you."

"What about Sam? He wants to F-U-C-K her.", she spelled out the word afraid Little Ethan would hear her.

"True, but, men do that."

"What, Dylan is basically doing you the same way, yet here you are upholding the selfish bastard."

"Theresa?", Fox asked walking over to her.

She turned to him. "WHAT?"

"Can we talk?", Fox asked, noticing how mad she was.

"No, I'm tired of your lies."

"Resa…."

"Don't Resa, me."

"Theresa?"

"Why don't you go Fuck Sam and leave me the hell along. There Fox I gave you my permission. Not that you need, lord knows you probably attended on doing her anyhow."

"Theresa I lo…."

"Don't lie to me.", She told him. "I'm sick of your lies. ETHAN, Come on we're going home."

"Theresa where are you taking my kids?", Fox asked.

"Dylan, can you drive me, please?", Theresa asked.

"Sure.", Dylan replied confused, he hated being brought in on Fox and Theresa's fights.

"Go ahead, leave with him. Go Fuck him like you do ever man you get your claws on."

"You…", Theresa began.

"Come on, Ethan and Nichole don't need to see their parents kill one another.", Dylan told her. "You both need to calm down."

"Damn him, he is trying to blame me for this."

"You mean me?"

"What, Dylan, I'm sorry for whatever it is he said, you've been nothing, but nice to me and him."

"Don't worry about it Theresa."

"Dyl, he shouldn't be mean to you."

"Hey, I don't care, as long as he isn't taking his anger out on you or those kids."

"Dylan, Fox would never…"

"I hope not, I'd never Fox would've e even considered having an affair on you, but yet he admitted he considered it."

"True…"

"So, where you taking the kiddies?"

"Don't know, mama's not home, she went to aunt Maria's."

"Okay, you'll stay with me till she gets back. I'll give you all my room and I'll stay on the couch."

"Dylan, I couldn't…."

"But, you will."

"Dylan, what would the tabloids say?"

"To hell with them, let em' talk. Let em' make me look like a loser. Wouldn't be the first time."

"But, Fox doesn't want either of us being in the tabloids."

"He'll get over it, besides I can very well let you and he kids be homeless can I?"

"Dylan, thank you."

"Your welcome, now come on or I might change my mind."

****

A/N: Okay, y'all tell me what you think and I warn you, you all will hate me later on, but don't worry I'm dedicated to Therox. J 

Spoilers for Chapter 21:

Theresa spends the night with Dylan.

Fox and Samantha get hot n heavy. (plz, don't kill me)

Kathelina learns from Rachel that Theresa is staying at Dylan's.


	21. Ways To Keep What’s Yours

****

Chapter 21 

Ways To Keep What's Yours

A/N: WARNING, this chapter has a lot to do with the idea of Samantha and Fox as a couple so, I'm sorry to upset all of you, but keep in my I'm a devoted Therox fan. Jess : ) 

Sam was in the guest bed room cleaning, no one hardly stayed there but, Rebecca had ordered her to clean it, most if not all the staff had went home and Rebecca and Julian had both step out so she'd be there by herself.

Fox walked in music was blaring, he'd decided to go over to the mansion since Theresa hadn't came home.

Sam hadn't even turned or noticed his presents.

"Hey.", Fox greeted getting her attention.

"Hi.", Sam said simply going back to the task at hand, cleaning the shelf.

"Hi, is that all I get?"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Crane's not in."

"I know, he told me he wouldn't be here last night."

"Oh, no one's here…"

"Except you, I know."

"Okay."

"That's the reason I came here. Theresa left me."

"Oh. I'm sorry to here that."

"Are you really, Samantha?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, Sam it's obvious you want me."

"I think you're being egotistical."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Okay, Samantha, explain the kiss, the late night talks?"

"The kiss was an accident and the late night talks was my way of being friendly."

"So, all the stories were a lie."

"Of course not, how could you even say that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so confused and upset, but that still doesn't give me a reason to accuse you of lying."

"Apologue accepted."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, how long till you get off."

"2 hours ago, I was bored and thought I'd work extra."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I was bored and no one was around and well, I hate to stay in apartment by myself."

"Okay, then you aren't alone right now, so why don't you come back to the cottage for dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe."

Sam smiled. "Give me 15 minutes I really would like to change out of this lovely uniform."

"Okay, I'll go back home and get the place ready."

"Okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dylan, I still don't fell right taking your room.", Theresa told him.

"Don't worry about it.", he told her heading for the living room area.

"Dylan, are you sure you don't want the bed? I'll sleep here on the couch."

"No, Theresa, you sleep in there, with Ethan and Nichole."

"Dylan, I don't want you to sacrifice for me. You've had a hard day as well."

"Theresa, either you get your butt in there or I'll caring you in there and tie you to the bed."

"Kinky, aren't we?"

Dylan laughed. "That didn't come out right."

"I know.", Theresa laughed.

"Nichole and Little Ethan were exhausted, huh?"

"Yeah, Ethan wanted Fox to tuck him in. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him, Nichole is just a baby, but Ethan he's so use to have Fox around he needs his father."

"Fox is just confused right now."

"I know, but still if he loved me the thought of cheating on me would never have crossed his mind."

"But, Theresa, Samantha flaunts herself in front of him always playing like she is a lost soul and the worst thing you could have done is left and allowed her full access to him."

"Dylan, I'm not going to play second best to Sam."

"Really, you're just going to bow out, gracefully hand him to her on a silver platter."

"What do you want me to do? Sit idly by and pretend I don't know or care that Fox is/ will care on an affair with Sam?"

"No, Theresa, go home and show her and him that you will fight for what's yours."

"I don't know, Dylan…"

"Theresa, I care about you and Fox and I'd hate to sit here and do nothing to protect you and him from Samantha."

"I thought you liked Sam?"

"Yeah, well I'm not blind she has the hots for Fox and Ethan and this morning was an example of that, she used Ethan to get to Fox, but I'm sure she did Ethan some sort of favor, by making it look as if there lovemaking, sex whatever you want to call it was all Ethan's fault, FYI, acting as if Ethan raped her."

"Ethan didn't rape her?"

"No, if you watch her eye contact with him, seen the fear in her eyes. The fear that Ethan would die and that Fox would kill him you'd noticed her love-lust for both of them."

"She hardly knows Ethan?"

"Well, some girls are like that."

"I guess."

"She's cute and that's what draws Ethan and Fox to her. She looks very young, very innocent, very virginal."

"True."

"Hell, when I first saw I thought she was hot."

Theresa laughed. 

"Hey, I'm honest.", Dylan told her.

"Who would you choose, you know if you where Fox would you choose me or Samantha?", Theresa asked.

"You, because, first off you and him have history and a family and well you're nicer than Sam. She's too stuck up and you're more beautiful than Samantha could ever be."

"Thank you, Dylan."

"You're welcome. Now, go to bed and sleep and tomorrow I'll take you home so that you can go home and fight for what is yours."

"Okay, Good Night Dylan."

"Night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Kathelina, see Dylan lately?", Rachel asked, walking in the apartment she share with her sister.

"No, Rachel, If you hurt him I swear I'll…", Kathelina began.

"Relax, Dylan is fine, or at least he's finally happy, you see he's got a guest."

"A guest?"

"Yeah, she's really making Dylan feel things he hasn't felt in awhile."

"What are you talking about?:"

"Happy, carefree, worry less, you see your good friend, slash, sister- in- law is there now with him."

"Theresa, you know where Theresa is?"

"Boy, don't I, she's all over your ex- boyfriend. Keep the sheets warm."

"She's with Dylan."

"Duh, Sherlock, haven't you listen to a word I've said, Theresa you're amigo is with Dylan your hot ex." 

"Does Fox know?"

"Uh, no. What do you think she is, Theresa's hot to trot, but she even has her ending points and well apparently sleeping with both the husband and the best friend at the same time is a little to much."

"God, Rachel, I don't have time for this."

"Really?" 

"Yes, really, where you going?"

"None ya."

"Oh, you're going to go fine Fox, so that he can go rescue Theresa and they can ride off in the sun set together, then you'll win Dylan's love, by seducing him and then he'll realize he loves you then both you and Dylan and Fox and Theresa will live happy ever after, huh? Am I right?"

"Rachel…"

"Well, let me tell you this much, this is the real world, if you want something you take it, by any means necessary. FYI, if you want Dylan, lose your virginity to him and get pregnant, Dylan will be too scared of Fox and Ethan that he'll be forced to marry you or lose that pretty little face of his."

"Rachel…"

"How do you think, Theresa got where she was huh? She used Little Ethan to get what she wanted."

"What, Ethan isn't Fox's."

"Yeah, but, Fox cared for the little boy, he married her in order to keep him from Julian, face it Katherine if you want a man have his child."

"Look at Kay."

"Okay, true, but the girl isn't all that smart to begin with."

"Okay, sure whatever."

"Okay, but, remember what I said, have his child before, he gets Theresa in bed, you know she's his type."

"And, what exactly is his type?"

"Dark skinned, dark haired, nice moral person, but above all else she's Fox's and Dylan can't stand to see Fox happy."

"Rach, I don't have to worry about it, Theresa loves Fox and besides she's my friend she'd never back stab me."

"I'm sure Gwen thought the same, but look what happened there."

"Hey, I'm not Gwen."

"No, she's got more class."

"Rachel, bye-bye I don't have time for this."

"Bye, have a nice trip, but don't be a bit surprised if you hear moaning and groaning coming form Dylan's apartment or Fox's bedroom, Samantha is sure something, I'd love to know her technique maybe one day we'll disuse it over cheap wine."

"You're so…"

"I thought you was leaving?"

"I am."

"Goody, see ya, sissy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fox walked in the cottage he felt so bad, why'd he ask Samantha out? 

__

Flashback

"Ok, yeah, I'm jealous, happy?", Theresa replied.

"You shouldn't be, I've got all I want right here.", Fox replied. "You and our kids, no woman could ever make me change my mind."

"Not even a hot red head who's like 6 years younger?", Theresa asked.

"Now, why would I want that when I've got you, the most gorgeous creature ever.", Fox replied, kissing her with all the passion he felt.

"Good.", Theresa replied. " I feel, much better."

"Good.", Fox replied.

"Let's make each other a promise.", Theresa replied. "To never let no one or nothing ruin or relationship."

"Fine by me.", Fox replied.

"Me too.", Theresa replied.

End Of Flashback

'You broke your promise, you let Samantha come between you. You let your lust destroy your marriage.'

"Hey, it took me less then I thought.", Sam told him walking in.

"Ok."

"You okay, I can leave if you like."

"No, you're my invited guest and well there no use pour salt in old wounds."

"Thinking about Theresa?"

"Yeah, but, I want you to stay I don't want to stay in this empty house alone."

"Too many memories?"

"Yeah, and well I invited you to dinner."

"Okay, so why don't I get the music and you go prepare the meal or vise versa ."

"Okay, I'll cook and you go get the music."

**__**

~* ~* ~ 15 Minutes Later ~* ~* ~

"Your Dinner is served.", Fox told her walking in to the living room area.

"That was quick.", Sam told him.

"I know."

"So, you like Rock?"

"Rock?"

"Yeah, if not, I can try to find something on the radio."

"No, that'd be fine, as long as it's not that spooky stuff."

"Okay, how's Def Lepard and Guns N' Roses sound?"  
"Okay."

"Okay.", Sam smiled. "Why don't I help you, get the food and bring it in here?"

"Good, Idea.", Fox told her as she walked over to the CD player and hit play.

**__**

Living easy, living free 

Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride 

Don't need reason, don't need rhyme

Ain't nothing I would rather do 

Going down, party time 

My friends are gonna be there too 

I'm on the highway to hell

"It's mixed, so if you don't like one band you can change it to another.", Sam told him walking over to where he was.

"Okay, come on, the foods getting cold Samantha."

"I like it how you say my name."

"Why?"

"Don't know?", Sam smiled.

"Okay Samantha, now come on."

She looked up at him smiling. "Okay, Fox."

**__**

~* ~* ~A Few Minutes Later ~* ~ * ~

"Okay, now that that's done, let's eat, I'm starving.", Sam told him.

"Well, you ought to not skip meals."

"Oh shut up, I'm too fat."

"What, no, you're not Sam you've got a great figure."

"Thank you, I guess.", Sam laughed and turned to him. 

"We forgot the drinks I'll go…"

"Sit."

"What?"

"Sit."

"Why, Fox…"

"I'll get it, Sam you wait on my family all day, the least I could do is get you a drink and a good meal."

"Fox, my job is to wait on your family."

"I know."

"So, it's no big deal that I…"

"I'll be right back you set tight and wait."

"Okay."

"Thank you.", Sam told him taking the glass.

"Your welcome.", Fox replied. "You see it isn't so bad being waited on."

"I guess."

"You guess."

"Yeah, I've always been independent."

"I know, but Sam, I'll take care of you."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not so hungry any more."

"Why not, don't tell me my cooking's that bad?", Fox joked winking at her.

"No, it isn't you're cooking, I'm just…"

"What one minute your starving and the next you aren't the least bit hungry?"

"I'm too fat."

"Are you insane?"

"Jackie…."

"Shh, she isn't here and you don't need to borrow trouble."

"Borrow trouble?"

"Yeah, it means you don't have to go looking for reason to be sad or doubt yourself."

"Oh."

"And you see when you let Jackie or your father or your brother cross your mind then you are giving yourself grief and heart ache over nothing."

"I suppose, but I can't help but, find my self agreeing with her."

"Sam come here look in that mirror and tell me what you see?"

"Fox, this is…."

"Samantha, come here now."

"Okay."

"Now, look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

"Fox, I don't…"

"Fine, do you know what I see?"

"No, Fox, what do you see?"

"A beautiful, intelligent woman who yes has had her share of hard times, but didn't let them get her down. As a matter of fact she allowed it to make her stronger.. And, you're not fat either."

"Thank you.", Sam replied, rapping her arms around him. "Thank you, for being so good to me."

"You're welcome. Now are you ready to eat?"

**__**

Well I've been up to my neck in trouble 

Up to my neck in strife 

Up to my neck in misery

For most of my life 

I've been a fool 

And you know what a fool can do I'm telling you. 

You came along when I needed you

Now I'm up, I'm up to my neck in you 

"Yeah, I will, but, I don't want you to wait…"

"Sam."

"Okay, fix me a plate."

"Good girl."

Sam looked at him smiling slightly shaking her head.

"Eat up.", Fox told her.

"Yes, Sir.", Sam replied taking a bite of her lasagna 

Fox looked at her smiling. "You know I ought to be thinking you."

"Why? What did I do?"

**__**

And I've been up to my neck in pleasure

Up to my neck in pain 

I've been up to my neck on the railroad track 

Waitin' for the train 

To cruise on through

Well baby my time is due

Oh it's way overdue

You came along and you pulled me through 

Now I'm up, up to my neck in you 

"You stayed here and keep me company."

"Well, you invited me and insisted on I stay remember?"

"I know, but still…"

"Eat, you're foods getting cold.", she told him she didn't feel like going through the thank you what for I did nothing ordeal.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to stay the night?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone, I can't stand to be alone, not now anyhow."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Good."

"Fox, uh-I uh-.", Sam began

"Samantha, I uh.", Fox began both at the same time.

Sam laughed nervously. "You go first."

"NO, you."

"No, Fox go ahead."

"Okay, uh- Samantha I was wondering if-Oh what the hell?", Fox asked more to himself then he pulling her to him, taking her lips with his own, Sam let out somewhere between a laugh and moan then pulled back.

"What was you going to say, now Samantha?", Fox asked amused by the look of excitement and shock on her face.

"This.", Sam replied, pulling him to her kissing him again.

**__**

Well I've been up to my neck in whiskey 

I've been up to my neck in wine 

I've been up to my neck in wishing 

That this neck wasn't mine 

I was a loser 

You weren't lost 

Baby you were too good, too good to be true 

What you've got no one else could do 

Now I'm up, I'm up to my neck in you 

Fox looked at her she was smiling as was he. "You tired?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Fox laughed. "Why don't you come in the bed room and find out?"

"Or stay here on the couch and find out sooner?", Sam teased., taking her lips sucking on the nap of his neck.

"Wicked woman."

"Really?", she asked, taking her hand and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, all ways thinking."

"Who says I'm thinking, just feeling.", Sam replied un-tucking his shirt from his pants. 

"Really?"

"Yup.", Sam replied taking his lips once again with her own.

"What are you feeling now?"

Sam's eyes widened. "What are you insinuating Mr. Foxworth Crane?"

Fox looked down noticing what she meant and laughed to himself. "Well you cause that Ms. Jenkins."

Sam looked at him and giggled and then looked back up at him.

Fox looked down at her taking her lips again with his own. "You're just to damn tempting, Samantha."  
"Temptation is sinful."

"Then I guess welcome me to hell."

Sam smirked at him. 

****

A/N 2: Okay, you all start throwing the eggs I know right now everyone hates me. Sorry but, the next chapter is going to be really good, promise and don't worry I'm not going to let Fox and Sam sleep together. [at least not for now. : ) ] Plz, review, also plz, bear with me everything is going to turn out the way it should. 

BTW, if you wanted to know the first song was High Way To Hell- AC/DC, didn't use all of it, I love the song and the other song was Up To My Neck In You once again AC/DC, I just love them, all there songs kick ass. Jess : )

Spoilers for Chapter 22:

Kathelina shows up at the mansion and is shock by what she sees.

Fox and Sam, get an unwanted visitor, and the person's not a fan of the two's behavior.

Rachel goes to see Theresa and encouragers her to make Fox jealous and to use the person who knows Fox the best.


	22. What In The World Is Wrong With You?

****

Chapter 22:

What In The World Is Wrong With You?

Kathelina drove as fast as she could, she had to see Fox she had to make sure he didn't do anything he might regret later, she arrived at the mansion in record time, 10 minutes, it usually took a good 30 minutes to drive, because of traffic, but tonight there wasn't no traffic and she thank God for it. She ran as fast as she could to the door and used her key to let herself in. 

"Foxworth, are you here? Samantha?", she yelled, her voice could be heard throughout the mansion, she ran to the study and threw the door open.

"Katherine..", Julian began.

"Father, Doctor Russell, what in the hell?", she asked.

"Katherine it's not what you think.", Julian told her.

"Really, she's naked and on top of you. I'm sorry but, where I come from, it looks to me like you're doing the nasty."

"Katherine, please, it's not what you think.", Eve Russell told her.

"The names Kathelina and uh- if it's not what I think please enlighten me doctor."

"Katherine, please don't be …"

"Rude, how else would anybody react walking in on you and your booty call?"

"Katherine, she's not…"

"I don't really, care father, just tell me if you've seen Foxworth and I'll be on my merry little way."

"No.", Julian told her.

"He's at the cottage.", eve told her.

"Thank you. "Kathelina replied. "Oh and you two kids have fun now."

Kathelina closed the door and laughed. "What kind of people are my family."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethan walked up to the cottage, Samantha wasn't in the mansion and he figured she'd be here with Fox. Fox. Why did she have to seduce him, why did Alistair have to be so cruel? He walked up to the window shocked by what he saw Sam was topless straddling Fox. Then seen drove him crazy, less then 24 hours ago, she was with him. He walked up to the door and opened it letting himself in, he was standing merely 4 feet from them. 

"Uh-hmm.", he cleared his throat cause Sam to jump to her feet. "Nice to see how sad you are without Theresa. Hell, she hasn't even moved out and here you are bedding this whore.", Ethan looked at them both with disgust. "Put your clothes on.", he told Sam, she didn't dare look at him, he was furious with her.

"Fox, I'll be…", Sam began, buttoning her blouse.

"No, don't let me stop you.", Ethan told her. "Go ahead, fuck him all night long.. Just know that he'll be imagining Theresa and not you."

"Eth, that's enough.", Fox told him.

"I haven't even got started.", Ethan told him. "Do, you know what she's done?"

Sam looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. _'Please, no, God Ethan don't do this, don't do this.'_

"Ethan, what are you talking about?", Fox asked, glancing from Sam to Ethan, he could tell she was worried.

"She came here to ruin your marriage.", Ethan told him, not caring what happened to Sam. "From day one she want you, you idiot."

"Ethan, what are you talking about?", Fox asked, he noticed Sam glaring at Ethan.

"She had the hots for you from the first time she lay eyes on you.", Ethan told him.

"How'd you know, you wasn't…"

"Oh, I was there in the garden."

"What?"

"I spied on her.", Ethan told him. "Remember the day she first came here you fond her outside well I was there I watched her, she heard me and then well she walked outside, but I disappeared before you or her could see me."

Sam looked at him, he'd saved her, he hadn't told Fox.

"I'll be going now, hope you too kiddies have fun. Share all the STDs you want, lord knows she's got every decease possible considering her profession.", Ethan told them walking out the same way he came in mad as hell.

"Fox, I'll go.", Sam told him following Ethan.

"Ethan!!!", Sam yelled, he didn't turn around. "ETHAN, DAMNIT turn around."

"What?", Ethan asked. "Why aren't you in there.", he motioned to the cottage.

"Because, I hurt you, Ethan, you got to understand I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"Well, you did, Theresa and Fox are over, he's in to you, just like Alistair wanted. Sam, I'm sorry I should have never got involved with you, cause now I don't want to let you go."

"Ethan…"

"I'm sorry, Sam, I'm sorry, my main goal is Theresa, I need to remember that, go on. Go back to Fox. GO on, finish what we started."

Sam looked at him. "Samantha, damnit don't look at me like that, do you know how bad I yearn for you Samantha. How bad, I want to throw you don't on this ground and make love to you till I draw my last breath."

"Ethan, It can't happen, Alistair gave me orders to - to stay away from you. Ethan, in another circumstance I'd say to hell with Alistair but, my father and brother's lives…"

"I know, babe, I know."

"Ethan, I'm sorry."

"SO am I."

"Sorry about what?", Kathelina asked.

Ethan sighed, why didn't Kathelina mind her own business or at least stay out of his.

"About the rape, you're brother is a complete asshole.", Sam told her, looking at Ethan with sympathy. 

"Why don't you press charges?", Kathelina asked.

"I don't want to make a seen.", Sam relied. _'And, how in the hell can I possibly put this wonderful man in jail?'_

"I see.", Kathelina replied, looking from Sam to Ethan,. "Is Nicholas home?"

"Yeah, he is.", Ethan told her. "Theresa left him."

"And, I'm sure that's right up your alley, the both of yours."

"Kathelina, I never meant them any harm.", Sam replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe a damn word of that."

"Well, it's the truth weather you believe me or not."

"I hope it's the truth.", Kathelina replied, walking up to the cottage, looking back to where Samantha and Ethan stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel picked up the key Kathelina had to Dylan's apartment. "Time I visited my good buddy Dylan."

She walked down the hall five doors down and opened his door and let herself in.

"Howdy, neighbor.", Rachel told him, he was lying on the couch.

"How'd you…", Dylan began, Rachel waved the key in the air.

"My sister had a copy, member?"

"That's her key not…", Dylan began.

"Dylan, who is that?", Theresa asked, walking out of the bedroom.

"Theresa? What are you doing here?", Rachel asked. "Get any yet Dyl?"

"Shut up. Rachel, you are despicable.", Dylan told her.

"I take it that means she keep her legs closed."

"God, what are you doing here, what do you want, how'd you get in?"

"Keys, duh, Kathelina had a copy of the apartment key."

"What do you want?", Theresa asked. 

"To visit."

"At this hour?"

"Hey, I'm a night owl, didn't interrupt your sex game did I?"

"What?", Theresa asked. "I was in the bedroom, Dylan was on the couch."

"So, you might was going to come in here and rip at his clothes, you know, since the kids are no doubly in the bedroom."

"Rachel…"

"What would Ethan think, walking on you doing uncle Dylan?"

"God, you're…"

"How'd you explain it, Theresa oh, mommy, is just keep em' him satisfied?"  
"God."

"Theresa, I hate to leave you hear but, this- this woman, is getting on my nervous.", Dylan told them walking out the door.

"Truth hurts don't it baby?", Rachel called after him.

"So, who's better Fox or Dylan?", Rachel asked, smirking.

"I didn't…", Theresa replied.

"Then you're crazy.", Rachel told her. "Dylan, is your solution to everything honey, he's hot, Fox's best friend and well lets just say he's no bore between the sheets."

"Rachel, I love my husband."

"And, he apparently loves you too. So much that he was getting in on with Samantha earlier."

"How do you…"

"Trust me, I have sources.", Rachel told her. "And they are most certainly never wrong."

"Fox slept with Sam?"

"Was going to, Ethan interrupted."

"Oh."

"But, eventually, he'll have his little chamber maid friend in the bed, doing her magic somewhere else but, around the house."

"Oh God, why do you get so much pleasure out of others pain?"

"Theresa, I'm trying to help honey. Let me give you a little bit of advise, make Fox jealous and use his best friend, the only person who knows him, the real him, to do it."

"You mean Dylan?"

"Yeah, look at the plus of it, you can get some side actions while you wait for Fox to make up his mind."

"Rachel…"

"I'll be going.", Rachel replied. "Member what I said and just look at the boy hop his bone while you can."

Rachel left and Dylan walked in.

"She's gone, finally.", Dylan exclaimed. "she's insane."

"I know."  
"Good night, buddy."

"Good night."

"Sweet Dreams, Theresa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Fox, just thought I'd stop by."., Kathelina told him walking in.

"Kat, hey, Samantha still outside?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, her and Ethan."

"Ethan, God why doesn't he leave her alone?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't much blame him, with all the attention she gives him. She's got it bad for Ethan real bad."

"No, Samantha hates him."

"I seriously doubt it, she was outside earlier in deep conversation."

"OH MY GOD, I'll kill him, he's going to leave her alone or I'll…"

"Sam was here tonight wasn't she, how could you, Theresa's things aren't even out yet and here you are moving that home wrecking…"

"Katherine, there is no need for name calling, you don't know her."

"No, but, Fox she has no morals, she's here with you a married man."

"Samantha, is my friend."

"Who are you now Angelina Jolie? Fox, most people don't bed there friends."

"Sam, is a good person ."

"Fox, what? You don't sleep with a person because they're nice."

"That's not, what I meant Katherine."

"I know, but Fox you loved Theresa."

"She left me and went home with your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, whatever, she betrayed me."

"Fox, she left because of what you said, why do you think I left Dylan, because I didn't want to come second best to another woman. I'm sorry, but I see Theresa's point."

"Get out, I don't need you here up holding Theresa, she left me."

"Fox, damn it you act like you haven't done nothing wrong, you're the one with another woman, you're the one who is lusting after Samantha, Theresa hasn't done a thing."

"SHE LEFT WITH DYLAN!"

"I KNOW!"

"Well, what does that tell you Kathelina? She wants to fuck him?"

"What? Uh-uh no."

"Well, why else would she moved in, no doubly she's sleeping in his bed."

"Fox? You're children are there she'd never ever caring on like that in front of her kids."

"She cared on with me in front of Ethan."

"That was different, Theresa would never sleep with Dylan, Little Ethan thinks of you as his father, she'd never let her kids suffer because of her sexual needs."

"Well, she'll just send them away."

"Fox, come on you know her, she isn't interested in Dylan. Besides she knows that if she gets involved with Dylan, it would crush me."

"Hell hath no fury, like Theresa's scorn. I've seen her in action and she will stop at nothing to get her revenge."

"Honey, I think you have her confused with Samantha , she did everything she could to get you."

"Samantha, is…"

"A home wrecker, a bed hopper, a slut?", Kathelina offered. "Pick one, cause Fox open up your eyes she was never your friend."

"NEITHER WAS Dylan."

"Dylan hasn't done anything to you or Theresa. Sam, is the source of your problems."

"No, Dylan used you to get to Theresa."

"NO. Sam, used her past to get you to feel sympathetic towards her."

"No, Samantha is a pitiful person, her life hasn't been a bed of roses."

"Neither has yours or mine or Theresa, no one has it made in life."

"No, Kathelna you have been pampered all your life you've never seen the real world, Ethan, Rachel and I took care of you all your lives, making sure you didn't get hurt."

"Nick, I'm not fragile, I know more about the _"real world" _then you think. I can read people and Samantha isn't what you think, she's just liked Audrey, Amanda, Kasha, and all the others only wanting what they can get from you and then leaving you. "

"Sam, doesn't want my money, okay, Samantha isn't after money."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell, she likes me."

"Wow! She's likes you,. Big deal? Theresa loves you, she married you, you two have a family, Fox wake up from the dream world you created. Samantha isn't what you want."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"No."

"Fox I watched you, you were lost when you came to Europe that night, you acted as if a part you was dead and when I called Whit and she said Theresa was sick, you- you were a wreck, you just had to be there for her. Then you all over came so much, Ethan, the explosion, Dylan, everything and now you're willing to give that up, why? What does Samantha have that makes you so fascinated by her?"

"I don't have to answer this, it's my life so Katherine butt out. "

"Fine.", Kathelina told him. "When, you lose her don't come crying to me. Theresa didn't wait on Ethan and no how much she loves you she isn't going to wait forever on you, Nicholas don't throw what you two have away. Whores come and go, but true love comes once in a life time.", she walked out leaving Fox to ponder her words.

**__**

A/N: TY for all the review, oh and for all you who read Substitute Lover, bear with me, I'm having trouble writing the next chapter, but It'll be up soon. Also, if you have any ideas for Sub. Lover plz, email em' to **_diva0148@yahoo.com_****_ or leave em' here in the review. And, once again, TY for all the wonderful reviews Jess. : )_**

Spoilers for Chapter 23:

Dylan gets a phone call from Janet.

Theresa kisses Dylan in front of Fox and Kathelina.

Ethan contemplates telling Theresa about Sam's alter motives.

Fox asks Samantha to move in with him.


	23. Jealousy and Outrageousness

****

Chapter 23:

Jealousy and Outrageousness

__

A/N: This chapter is mostly a fill chapter, but, it's still very important to the story I plan to do a lot with the characters and by the time it's over you all will either love me or hate me, cause things are going to happen to everybody and some will be good, some will be terrible and some will be deadly. 

Theresa had asked Dylan to go to the Book Café, because she didn't want to cook and Dylan didn't really have no food in the fridge. On her way there she made a stop at the mansion to drop off Nichole and Little Ethan with Gwen. Gwen had agreed to watch them while she and Fox worked out things.

"Theresa, hey, haven't seen you in a while.", Beth greeted, word had spread throughout town that Fox and Theresa had split, it was funny how the gossip spread in the small little town.

"Beth, hey.", Theresa replied. No doubly she knew word had already spread and her showing up with Dylan would only make matters worst. "Beth, would you by chance have a job application?", she asked, she'd show him, she'd show Fox, she'd make him see that she didn't need him or the Crane money.

"Sure.", Beth replied, reach under the counter and handing her the paper. "Dylan, can I help you?"

"I'm with Theresa.", Dylan told her smiling at Beth.

"Okay, Theresa do you want anything?"

"No, Dylan go ahead order I'm paying."

"Theresa…"

"Dyl?"

"Coffee, black with sugar, thank you."

"I'll be right over."

"Okay."

"Where you want to sit, Theresa?", Dylan asked.

Theresa looked at the door, how dare her bring his whore here for all of Harmony to see?

"Theresa?", Dylan asked, before she took his mouth with her own, kissing him with all the power in her, she'd make Fox pay."

"OH MY GOD!!!", Kathleina exclaimed. 

"Told you, she's boning him Kat.", Rachel replied

"Theresa didn't wait too long did she?", Samantha asked, she was all over Fox.

"No, but who cares, she has her life to live and I have mine."

"So, you're not jealous?"

"No, Samantha, I have you.", Fox replied, kissing her. 'An Eye for an eye Theresa.'

"Theresa, what are you doing?", Dylan asked taken back.

"This.", Theresa replied kissing him again, more passionate and sexier than before.

Dylan pulled back an finally noticed Fox and Sam. They were in a heavy make out session at there table. "Uh-uh, no, Sam might want to get involved with your little fights but, not me, it's the last thing I need."

"Dyl, please, Dylan, please baby, you got to help me."

"No, first off I'm not your baby and secondly I want no part of this. You all can fight as much as you want but…"

"Dylan, come on, please all you have to do is take me out, flaunt me around make Fox jealous."

**__**

ring

ring

"Saved, by the bell."

"For now."

"Excuse me, Theresa."

She nodded. "Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Samantha.", Fox asked pulling back from her embraces. 

"Uh-huh?"

"What would you say if I was to ask you to move in with me?"

"I'd say, what about Theresa, the cottage was the home you created for your children."

"True, but she left me."

"Fox, she's just steamed."

"She made out with my ex- best friend."

"Ex?"

"Yeah, they both betrayed me."

"Fox…"

"So, I take it you're saying no?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, is that a yes?"

"I don't know yet?"

"Samantha, you said you were going to move into something bigger than the apartment."

"But, Fox the cottage is your and Theresa's home."

"Was, now I'm welling to make it our home, mine and yours and the kids."

"Fox, I'm not mother material."

"You'll learn, I was terrified the first time I held Nichole, but I learned as I went."

"Okay, I'll move in."

"Okay, but, Samantha you got to know that this relationship is going to constantly belittled and people are going to talk about you and called you every name possible."

"I know."

"And, uh- be ready to be tore apart by the tabloids and the courts."

"Courts?"

"Yeah, the divorce isn't going to be pretty or the custody hearing."

"Custody?"

"Yeah, grandfather called last night, he said it would be best if I went for full custody, where my children could be raised properly."

"Are you crazy?", Kathelina asked walking up to him.

"What?"

"Fox, we all know that the only reason Alistair wants those children is so that, they can be heirs, and the family legacy can go on."

"I agree, grandfather doesn't care about Ethan or Nichole, there just processions to him and I'm sorry but, this- this woman, I guess that's what you call her, isn't capable of raising a kitten much less two children.", Rachel butted in.

"Rachel, I can't agree more, Alistair hates Theresa, has from day one and this- this prostitute doesn't care for those kids either. All she wants is to fuck you.", Ethan told him, making his presents known.

"Would all of you butt out?", Fox asked.

"NO, Fox you can't be serious, Theresa loves those kids and Alistair will have them shipped off to boarding school the minute you get full custody.", Rachel told him.

"NO, my kids will stay in Harmony with me and Samantha."

"On second thought, boarding school sounds fine to me.", Kathelina told him. "At least Nichole won't see prostitution up close and personal."

"Kathelina, that's…"

"The truth, Fox.", Kathelina told him.

Sam remained quite her hand in Fox's.

"Kathelina, Rachel, Ethan, butt out, Samantha is a good person, yeah she made her mistakes."

"Whatever, you'll figure her out soon enough.", Rachel old him then, her, Kathelina and Ethan left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?", Dylan asked.

"Dyl, it's me. I need your help.", the woman on the other in told him.

"Janet?"

"Yeah, sorry, I haven't called in awhile."

"2 years, 4 months, 14 days."

"What?"

"Sine the last time I heard from you. Well, correction, I read a letter you left on the fridge. Jan, you left in the middle of the night, without so much as a good bye, nice life, see you later."

"Sorry, Dyl I meant…"

"Don't lie, you used me to pay off James Hartford's creditors."

"No, Dylan I really cared about you."

"As long as I was fitting the bills for you and your lover."

"Dylan, I- I uh-uh I left him. I left him for good this time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, I mean it this time, Dylan his men beat me up, pretty bad."

"Shit, Janet, I had you free from them once why'd you go back?, Dylan asked, he had to know.

"Dylan, he hired hit after-hit on you. I couldn't let him kill you, I loved you too damn much. I don't care if I never see you again, just as long as you are safe."

"Jan."

"Dylan, please."

"Janet, come to Harmony, come here and I'll keep you safe."

"No, I can't he'll follow me."

"God, babe, I love you, I never stop thinking about you. You are always on my mind always haunting my dreams. You are my everything Janet."

"Dylan Banning, I feel the same but, I can't honey so much is messed up and it's beyond being fix. I just called to say good bye."

"Janet, Janet damn it don't do this to me. I love you, Janet don't leave me, come here come to Harmony I'll protect you."

"No."

"Jan?"

"Dylan, I hate to ask you this but…."

"What?"

"Can I have 25 million dollars?"

"What? Why?"

"I owe James's creditors."

"Why?"

"I bought drugs from them."

"25 million dollars worth?"

"I've been stoned since I left you, Dylan I miss you."

"I miss you too. I miss you so much."

"Dylan, so yes or no, are you wiring me the money?"

"25 million is a hefty price.", Dylan told her.

"So…no?"

"No, I'm sending it, what the account name?"

"Janet Banning.."

Dylan smiled. "Okay, I'll send it."

"Okay, thank you my love."

"You're welcome.", with that they both hung-up.

"Damn it, why did I have to lose her, God I love her so much.", he asked allowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethan sit there watching Samantha and Fox act like foolish high scholars. "I'd get ashamed, caring on like this for the whole world to see. He's a married man, for crying out loud.", Ethan fumed. 

"Hey, still talking to yourself I see?", Theresa asked taking the set across from him.

"Theresa?", Ethan asked. "I'm sorry, I can only imagine the pain this seen cause you."

"Yeah, well I blame Samantha."

"Well, you're right to."

"What's that mean?"

"She took your husband."

Theresa nodded. "Yep, sure did."

"So, you with Dylan, now are is it some hair brain scream to get Fox's attention?"

"To get Fox's attention."

"Well, the kiss worked, he was seeing red."

Theresa laughed. "Good."

"Yeah."

"You see Joshua lately?"

"Yeah, Gwen isn't to keen on the idea she hates me."

"Yeah."

"You two still friends."

"Uh- huh."

"Can you talk to her for me, let her know I love my son."

"I will."

"Man, Fox is a fool."

"Why you say that?"

"Theresa, you're a good friend, you've managed to see right past my past and all the hell I put you through."

"Ethan we were young and stupid."

"Yeah, well I hurt you and well I'm sorry."

"Apologue accepted.", Theresa replied her eyes never leaving Fox and Samantha. "Ethan, he left me, why did he leave me?"

"I don't know.", he felt so bad for her, he wanted to tell her. _'What would it hurt Theresa would go to Fox tell him about Samantha and Alistair's use for her, then her and Fox would reconcile he'd be happy. Samantha would be free, but what about her father? Alistair would kill him for sure.'_

"Ethan, why did you fall for her? I know you like her, very much."

"I do."

"Well, why?"

"She's mysterious and well she understands me."

"Is that why Fox loves her?"

"Theresa he loves you, he just is intrigued by her, she's like a nice poker game keeps you on your toes."

"Well, does that mean I'm boring?"

"Try to spice things up a bit, make him want you, why don't you back up for Whitney at the Blue Note tomorrow? Kathelina has agreed to, so has Dylan."

"Okay, I will I'll do it, I'll sang."

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox, Samantha hey.", Whitney greeted. "Fox, I need to ask you a big- big favor."

"Okay, what?", Fox asked.

"Will you sing back up tomorrow night for me?"

"No, I can't…"

"Please, please, please, pretty please, Fox come on you have to. Besides you won't be the only local making a idiot of him or herself Kat and Dylan are singing too."

"Dylan?", Fox asked laughing.

"Yeah, it's just one song, please?"

"Okay."

"Good, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome you're welcome, your welcome."

Whitney smiled, then walked over to Ethan's table, Theresa had just left.

"Whit?", Ethan asked.

"She'll do it she'll sing."

"Yes, this is going to be perfect."

**__**

A/N 2: This story is going to be longer than Trading In Everything was it's going to be proximally 50 chapters or more cause like I said earlier, so much is going to happen that will change everyone's lives. Jess : )

Spoilers For Chapter 24:

Fox, Theresa, Dylan and Kathelina, got to rehearsal.

Whitney plays match maker between the couples.

Fox is struck with Theresa and Dylan with Kathelina.

Samantha and Ethan join the act as well.


	24. My Oxygen

****

Chapter 24:

My Oxygen

"Good everyone is here.", Whitney replied walking in searching the room.

"Everyone except….", Ethan began.

"She'll be here, she promised me.", Whitney replied.

"Sorry, I'm late.", Theresa began walking in.

"see told ya she'd be here.", Whitney told Ethan.

"Theresa?", Fox asked.

"What, didn't know I was going to be here?", Theresa asked.

"Well, it surprised me that's all.", Fox replied.

"Where's Samantha?", Theresa asked. "Thought she'd be here giving you hand jobs…"

"Theresa?", Kathelina asked shocked.

"Samantha is at work.", Fox told her.

"Oh.", Theresa replied. "You didn't make her quit?"

"No, Sam like her job.", Fox replied.

"I'm sure she does.", Theresa replied. "She gets to do you every night."

Dylan smiled at Theresa. 

"Good to see you're still after Theresa, God you people make me sick.", Kathelina exclaimed 

"Hey, now that everyone's here let's do the song.", Dylan replied as attempted to break the tension."

"What are we singing?", Theresa asked.

"Oh, here take a look at it, it's called Oxygen, Chad didn't write it, but it's a beautiful song.", Whitney explained.

"It's a duet.", Fox replied.

"Uh-huh.", Whitney replied, "I'll sing with both groups you and Dylan and Theresa and Kat."

"Okay.", Dylan replied.

"Dylan, stand her to the left of me.", Whitney replied, "Fox you stand her to the right of me."

"Okay.", both Fox and Dylan replied.

"Kathelina, stand her in front of Dylan, facing him.", Whitney told her. "Theresa stand in front of Fox facing him."

"Uh- no.", Theresa replied. 

"Whit, this isn't going to work.", Kathelina told her.

"Why not?", Whitney asked. "Dylan , nor Fox bite."

"Then let us trade.", Theresa suggested.

"No, it's the way I planned it so…", Whitney began.

"Whitney Russell…"Kathelina began.

"Katherine Crane, I'm not changing you and Theresa around."

"But, Whit…", Theresa began.

"No, no one is changing spots.", Whitney told them.

"Okay.", Theresa and Kathelina replied glaring at her.

"Okay, Fox, you and Dylan start, then Theresa you and Kathelina sing solo later I have it marked."

"Okay.", Kathelina replied.

"Sorry I'm late, just got off work hope I am not interrupting.", Samantha said walking in.

"No, Ethan now you got a partner.", Whitney told him.

"But, I told you I'm not...", Ethan began. 

"Come on Fox and Dylan are doing it, It'll be fun.", Whitney told him. 

"And, besides you sound better than us.", Fox told him.

"Please, Ethan, come on don't be a party popper.", Sam told him.

"Okay, I'll do it.", Ethan told her.

"Thank you, thank you.", Sam replied rapping her arms around him.

"Okay, enough of the chit0-chat we got a song to sung.", Kathelina told them.

"Yea, we do.", Whitney replied. "Ethan, Sam, stand her in the middle, I'll stand be hind you."

"What about people won't see you?", Kathelina asked.

"Oh, we're using a different stage tonight, Liz had a like higher stage in the back of the original.", Whitney explained. "Don't worry I'll work out."

"Okay.", Dylan replied, "now come we got to sing."

"Okay, boys you start out, Theresa, Kat and Sam don't start till It goes I take each breath as if it is my last you never know what came so slowly could leave you oh so fast…."

"Okay.", Kathelina, Theresa and Samantha replied.

"Boy's don't sing with them, just pick up on the air is thick, the flowers sweet."

"Okay.", Fox, Dylan and Ethan replied.

"Oh and."

"Whitney.", Fox began. "We understand."

"Okay, okay sorry.", Whitney replied.

**__**

I take each breath as if it is my first 

I hold it there, so deep inside me 

'Till I'm about to burst 

I speak each word as if it is Your name 

I move my lips ... I see the whisper 

Stir the gentle flame 

Whitney looked at Kathelina and Dylan. _'This is exactly what they need in order to reconcile.' _Fox looked at Theresa, why has he left her? Well physically he didn't leave but, his heart had strayed. They had never been any problems until Samantha came along. Why did he want Sam so much? Maybe it was the fact that he felt like he was saving her, or just the fact they they'd both had a rough beginning, or maybe it was the cold hard truth Sam was young, pretty and she was more seductive then his wife. Maybe all he wanted was an affair. Why would he risk his marriage just to get Samantha in bed?

**__**

Your heart beats and so does mine 

Your love moves 

And I know I'm alive 

You are my oxygen

I breathe You in 

I breathe You out 

You are my oxygen 

You are my love 

You are what life's about

Fox watch Theresa she tried her best to mask her pain, to act as if she wasn't hurting. '_Why did I hurt her?'_

Theresa decided to concentrate on the music, on getting the song sang and over with. She dreaded tonight, she didn't know if she could get this song done twice, she hadn't even got to the her solo and yet her she was wishing the song would end.

**__**

I take each breath as if it is my last 

You never know what came so slowly 

Could leave us, oh, so fast I take each step as if it is to 

You I hear 

Your voice I feel 

Your presence

In everything I do 

Sam watched Fox and Theresa, she secretly wished Fox would dump her and take his wife back. She felt so bad for them, they didn't deserved this. But, what could she do? She owed Alistair he'd freed her from Jackie and her evilness, but in a sense Alistair was worse than Jackie ever dared to be he was inflicting pain on his own grandson and the woman he loved. Is he told what would come of her father and Frank? 

**__**

My soul sleeps, Your love revives 

Our hearts meet 

And I know I'm alive 

Sam watched Ethan. _'God why does everything have to be so confusing, for once why can't I have what I truly want?' _

Ethan watched Sam as well, it wasn't until that very moment that he realized what she meant to him. He could have ratted her out several times at the cottage that night, yesterday morning to Theresa, but he hadn't. He wondered why, but now he knew, he loved her that why it tormented him to know Alistair planned, that was why the other night bothered him, he hated seeing Sam with Fox, she belong with him. These feeling ran further then sexual needs it was love. No, it wasn't like the love with Gwen or not even the love he and Theresa shared, it was realer more deeper than that.

**__**

You are my oxygen

I breathe You in

I breathe You out

You are my oxygen

You are my love 

You are what life's about 

Dylan watched as Kathelina sang, he whole face lit up, she loved this, she loved singing. He wished she was his at that moment. At one time she was, but that seemed like an eternity. So much had happened, so much, why couldn't Janet stay away, away from him physically, away from him mentally, away from his mind and away from his heart?

**__**

The air is thick, the flower sweet 

The shadow comes down 

Tonight the moon is at my feet 

And I breathe 

You in I breathe You in to me 

I'm nobody without You

If You were not here what would I do

Fox looked Sam, she was his future, he'd already got her to involved, he would never hurt her, not after what those horrible people she called a family had. He wished he could meet her father, Frank or Jackie, he hated them and wished only sorrow and pain. They'd hurt Sam so much , he wouldn't even think about hurting Sam. 

**__**

You are my oxygen 

I breathe You in

Oh I breathe You out

You are my oxygen 

You are my love

You are what life's about 

Dylan watched Ethan and Sam. _'That man is so stupid, how could he love her after what she did, saying he raped her, unless they planned, no Ethan isn't that stupid, he wouldn't get beat up for nothing unless… Dylan, come on this isn't a soap it's real life people don't have ulterior motives, but Sam and Ethan do act suspicious.?'_ Then he turned his attention to Fox and Theresa, how could he do this, how could he be playing house with Sam? Sam wasn't nothing but, a charity case to him, he felt pity for her, he felt responsible because Sam had such a bad life and felt that he was the only reason he met her was to better his life. 

**__**

You are my oxygen 

I breathe you in

I breathe you out 

You are my oxygen

You are my love 

You are what life's about 

Ethan looked at Fox and Theresa, he was showing he way to much attention._ 'What kind of game is he playing? Does he still love Theresa? What about Sam?'_

****

You are my oxygen

You are my love 

You are what life's about 

(You are my oxygen)

The song ended and Fox and Theresa separated, as did Ethan and Sam.

"Kat?", Dylan whispered.

"Huh?", Kathelina asked.

"Forgive me?", Dylan whispered.

"Maybe, what do you have to offer me?", Kathelina replied, rapping her arms around him.

"This.", Dylan replied kissing her.

"NO, DYL, I refuse to be your spare. You can have Janet, Theresa whoever it is you fancy I'm tired of doing this I'm tired of playing games Dylan I want a man who will love me for me and who isn't secretly wanting his ex or wanting my best friend. I saw you yesterday you and Theresa were kissing.", Kathelina exclaimed. "How could you how could you kiss my best friend, your best friend's wife, you make me sick."

"Dylan…?", Theresa began. 

"Shh, don't.", Ethan told her. "You don't need him to help you."

"But….", Theresa began.

"I'll help you and trust me, I'm not being selfish, well I am, but no hard feelings but, I'm not after you no more I want Sam.", Ethan confessed.

"Really?", Theresa asked. 

"Yes, really, Theresa, so…", Ethan began.

"Ethan, Fox will be…I'm loving this, he'll hate you as much as Samantha will hate me. ",Theresa replied.

"So…?", Ethan asked.

"Sure thing, partner.", Theresa replied. "Let's show them what they're missing."

"That a girl.", Ethan replied.

"Whitney, do you still need a solo act to open up for you?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, why?", Whitney asked.

"You looking at it, I'll do it. I'll sing.", Theresa replied smiling at Fox and Sam. 

"Okay, be here earlier than the others.", Whitney replied.

"Okay.", Theresa replied.

**__**

A/N: Okay, you all whatchu' think and don't worry Ethan is not going to be with Theresa at all. I hate the character and Dylan and Kat, well you see, they aren't going to be together for long, but don't worry they'll end up together but…not now look for something shocking and unexpected to happen in the chapter after next. BTW, the song I used is Oxygen by Avalon it's a Christian like band, but I just not fount that out. When I searched for the lyrics. But, ne how I am not going to change it, the song is just perfect for what I wanted to accomplish here. Jess : )

Spoilers For Chapter 25:

Everyone in Harmony shows up for the event.

Kathelina and Reese meet, how do they act? 

Janet calls, but the call is intercept by Fox, how does he react?

Ethan and Theresa plot to get the people they love and there plan is deadly, what is it?

Dylan gets jealous of Kathelina and Reese, why?


	25. Calm Before The Raging Storm

****

Chapter 25:

Calm Before The Raging Storm

"God, look the turn out .", Kathelina exclaimed.

"Well, look at it this way, we'll be egged out this town for sure.", Fox told her.

"No they won't or at I won't be you on the other hand…", Kathelina began.

"Hey the Metropolitan called there begging me to join.", Fox told her.

"Then there more screwed up then I thought.", Kathelina told him.

"Ha ha, very funny.", Fox told her.

"I know, but back to being serious, I guess what I'm curious about is do you really attend on Sam staying with you at the cottage and if so have you lost your freaking mind?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, Sam is to move in soon. And no, I haven't lost my mind.", Fox told her.

"Okay, then are you still mad at Theresa for moving in with Dylan or is it you just want to play hero to Samantha Jenkins for the ump teen-th time?", Kathelina asked.

"No, I'm not mad at Theresa and no I never have played hero to Sam. And, yes Theresa could have picked somewhere else to live besides Dylan, my best friend.", Fox replied.

"True, but you were lusting after Samantha way before Theresa left.", Kathelina pointed out.

"Fox, Kathelina, I'm sorry to interrupt.", Charity told them. "But, I was thinking since Kathelina was single well, I could possibly introduce her to the single men of Harmony."

"Who do you have in mind for my kid sister.", Fox asked.

"Reese Durkee'.", Charity told them.

"Okay.", Fox told her.

"Reese Durkee'.", Reese told her offering his hand.

"Kathelina Crane.", Kathelina told him shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here, you're a Crane?", Reese asked.

"Yes, but I'm not like my family.", Kathelina told him.

"That's a good thing.", Reese told her.

"Yep.", Kathelina replied smiling at him.

"Well, Fox can I…", Charity began.

"I'll be going.", Fox told her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Okay.", Kathelina told him.

"That's a bad thing to tell your sister.", Charity told him winking at Kathelina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's that with Kat?", Dylan asked Theresa.

"Oh, that's Reese Durkee' he's really a good person he's Miguel's best friends, I've known him since he was born.", Theresa told him.

"Would Kat be remotely interested in him?", Dylan asked.

"I don't know, people date Dylan.", Theresa told him. "Hell, look at Fox he's dating he's married to me."

"Dylan, over look prude here she's just looking through fogged glasses because she's unhappy about Fox.", Ethan told him. "Personally I don't see Rina with no one but you.", Ethan told him.

"But, she's mad at me, what if she does something crazy?", Dylan asked.

"She's not Theresa, she won't go out and do something stupid.", Ethan told him.

"Hey, I'm sitting here.", Theresa told him, hitting Ethan playfully.

"Dyl, don't give up on her.", Ethan told him.

"Dylan, babe, can I borrow him a sec." ,Theresa asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out.", Dylan told her, she was acting weirder and weirder each day.

"Okay, thank you, honey.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, damn it quit it you're reminding me of some old lady.", Dylan told her, walking off shaking his head. _'I got to get out of this town, there all bunch of psychopaths.'_

"So, what's up, why'd you want to speak to me?", Ethan asked.

"Oh, I figured out a way to get what we both want.", Theresa told him. "And, we're not even got to do a thing that's illegal."

"I'm listening.", Ethan told her.

"Look at them, she totally looks like Julia Roberts's character in Pretty Woman, you know the whole hooker trying to fit in the high social act, anyways what I was thinking was we get kid napped by some thugs you know guns, threats the whole enchilada.", Theresa told him, he wasn't paying attention his eyes were on Samantha. "Ethan this is no time to get horny I need your help.", Theresa told him. "Ethan?", Theresa asked, reaching over getting a cup of water and dumping it on his head.

"Hey, what was that for?", Ethan asked.

"Listen to me, have you heard a word I've said?", Theresa asked.

"No, you lost me at the whole Pretty Woman part.", Ethan told her.

"God, men are so dense all it takes is a woman to hike up her skirt and you got em' under your spell, now back to the point, Ethan I hired a man to kid nap us.", Theresa told him.

"What?", Ethan asked.

"Kid nap us you know, captures us take us away ask for a ransom.", Theresa told him;.

"Why kidnap us?", Ethan asked.

"So that there true feelings will come out you know Fox will be distraught over me and Sam will be just as distraught over you and well they'll break apart and realize there not in love.", Theresa explained.

"What if this back fires?", Ethan asked.

"No the plans full proof it isn't like some thugs are coming to town anyways. I'll work.", Theresa told him.

"What if they find the truth out later?", Ethan asked. "Secrets have a way of coming out."

"But, it won't trust me.", Theresa told him.

"Yeah, trust you, you'll get us in a heap of trouble.", Ethan told her.

"Doubts, all men do is have doubts.", Theresa told him.

"Okay, Theresa I'll trust you, just don't get arrest or killed.", Ethan replied.

"Okay.", Theresa replied. "This is going to work so perfectly. Fox and Sam will be so tore up over this."

"So, when do we get kidnapped?", Ethan asked, laughing at her.

"3 weeks.", Theresa replied.

"Why are we waiting so long?", Ethan asked.

"It can't look to suspicious.", Theresa explained.

"Okay, not too many people can say they escaped prison, faked their deaths and now have planned to be abducted.", Ethan told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fox.", Dylan greeted.

"Dylan.", Fox replied.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry for whatever it is I did.", Dylan told him.

"You didn't do anything. All you did was give my wife and kids a place to stay and food on the table.", Fox told him.

"So you're not mad?", Dylan asked.

"Never was, or at least not at you Theresa on the other hand….", Fox began. "She moved in with you for spite."

"True, but you shouldn't be with Sam.", Dylan told him.

"Yeah, well Theresa shouldn't be acting as she is first it was you , now Ethan I suppose? Are they together or is it her way of seeking revenge?", Fox asked.

"I don't know Theresa's acting crazy…", Dylan began.

"as usual.", Fox stated. 

"Who'd much blame her you're moving Sam in her home, hell she hasn't been gone a week yet.", Dylan told him.

"Yeah, well things are complicated.", Fox told him.

"Thanks to Samantha Jenkins.", Dylan stated.

"No, things got complicated when my dead brother showed up in town very much alive.", Fox told him.

"How, do you get that?", Dylan asked.

"I'm scared, I'm scared of failure.", Fox told him.

"Failure?", Dylan repeated.

"Yeah, look at the mess Ethan and Julian have created of their lives? No to mention grandfather.", Fox told him.

"But, Theresa and you…", Dylan began.

"love each other?", Fox finished. "I don't know about that no more. I thought the troubles were behind us then Ethan comes back from the dead, Samantha comes to Harmony, I care about her, hell one might even say I love her."

"Love her, no Fox you pity her, you feel like it's your responsibility to rescue her.", Dylan stated.

"No, what if Theresa and I weren't suppose to be together? Look at it this way our relationship has had heartache after heartache. First off in foremost Theresa and I married because father and his bitch were trying to take Ethan Martin from her. Then, Theresa discovered that my lady love was Whitney, then she was diagnosed with cancer and we had to abort our child, then Ethan tried kill me, Dylan I'd been better of to have never came back from Europe.", Fox told him.

"What, Theresa wouldn't be here, you gave her reason to fight that cancer, you gave her reason to live.", Dylan told him.

"True, but, still there is still the fact that we are so much like Julian and Ivy.", Fox told him.

"Really, Fox the way I see it is you and Theresa gave up the past in order to be together, as were Julian and Ivy were to stubborn and plain out stupid, they never gave up there stupid fantasies to be with someone else.", Dylan told him.

"True, but…", Fox began.

"Okay, you want to compare you and Theresa to Julian and Ivy then, lets. First off Ivy was and is still obsessed with Sam Bennett, as were Theresa may have loved Ethan but, she only has eyes for you. Secondly Julian has lusted after eve Russell for over 20 years and wouldn't even try to love your mother, as were you got over Whitney and have been a good loyal husband to Theresa, yes you didn't marry because you were in love but, you made things work as where Julian has never ever tried to be faithful to Ivy.", Dylan pointed out.

"Dylan, you have a good case, but what about Sam? Why do I care for her?", Fox asked.

"You wanted to play hero to her, you feel responsible for her.", Dylan told him.

"No, I'm using Sam for my Rebecca.", Fox told him.

"I see the comparison, but no, you haven't touched her.", Dylan told her.

"Yet.", Fox told him.

"You won't as long as you have her you won't want her, you ever heard the saying forbidden fruit is always so much sweeter? That's what she was forbidden fruit but, now that you got her she's no longer forbidden.", Dylan told him.

"Dylan, Dylan, thank God I found you, we need your help, the stage has totally fell apart.", Whitney exclaimed. 

"I swear this place is killing me.", Whitney whined.

"Sure, hold my jacket.", Dylan told her. 

"You want me to help you?", Fox asked.

"No, me, Chad, Ethan and Luis should be able to fix it.", Dylan told him.

"Okay.", Fox replied.

"So, you ready to sing?', Whitney asked.

"Uh- no.", Fox replied.

"Okay, but, don't you dare try to back out on me mister.", Whitney told him.

**__**

ring

ring

"It's Dylan's phone, I don't think he'd want me answering it, Fox would you.", Whitney asked.

"Okay, Dylan, shouldn't mind.", Fox replied, grabbing his phone and turning to leave.

"Hel-…", Fox began.

"Dyl, it's me Jan, I need that 25 million ASAP.", Janet told him.

"Who are you?", Fox asked, he had an idea, but he had to let her confirm it.

"Who are you?", Janet asked.

"I asked you first.", Fox told her.

"Janet Swansboro, and let me guess your Fox Crane, still as annoying as ever, God why does Dylan consider you a friend?", Janet huffed.

"Well, un like you I've never abandoned him.", Fox told her.

"I didn't abandon him, I left a letter.", Janet told him.

"Yeah, how did it read, Dylan, sorry for the shorts notice, but something came up, Thanks for everything. PS: I'll be in touch.?", Fox read from the paper.

"He keep the letter?", Janet asked.

"Yeah, well unlike you, he cared her loved you.", Fox told her. "Dylan didn't have a soul growing up, his father was too busy with Daniel to give him a second thought and well his mom was to busy entertaining men, and his grandfather cares as much for him as mine cares for me."

"I love…", Janet began.

"Dylan's pocketbook.", Fox corrected her. "As long as he was handing you money, you were content the money stop and no more Janet."

"Love him, not his money or his popularity.", Janet argued. 

"Liar, Janet you are a selfish bitch, who damn nearly destroyed my best friend, he was shot at because of you, he overdosed and was at deaths door because you left.", Fox told her.

"Well, I'm coming back, we'll be together all the bad….", Janet began..

"Hell no, you're not coming 5 feet near him, I swear Janet I'll-I'll kill you first.", Fox told her.

"No, you won't Dylan, would hate you.", Janet replied.

"Would he? He'd understand, he'd know that I was looking after his best interest.", Fox told her.

"So, Katherine, has nothing to do with your hate for me? Fox, face it your kid sister as sexy as she is will never compare to me.", Janet pointed out. "I have Dylan, heart, mind, body and soul rapped around my little finger."

"So confident, but you see with a little given time he'll forget all about you.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, right, Dylan loves me he told me so less than 3 days ago.", Janet told him. "The only thing Katherine can do is getting horny and all hot and bothered she'll never get him to love her. He'll always love me."

"No, that's were your wrong.", Fox told her.

Janet laughed. "Dylan, is in love with me, not Kat, and I don't care how long or if he never sees me again, I can always count on him loving me, not Kat."

"God, you find this amusing don't you?", Fox told her. "You are a psychopathic bitch."

"Name calling? Fox, God I really must have struck a nerve.", Janet boosted. "I'll be seeing you soon, you and your sister Katherine both. I can't wait to see your face when you see that Dylan still loves me and loves me alone."

"BITCH!!!!!", Fox swore as her heard the phone click.

"Who was that?", Samantha asked.

"Trouble, with a capital T.", Fox told her.

"Really, honey you're shacking.", Samantha told him handing him a cup of tequila.

"Samantha, where's Dylan?", Fox asked.

"With Theresa, I think.", Sam replied. "Why?"

"You heard talk about Janet right?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, Dylan's ex, the woman who almost destroyed him?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, well she's headed back to Harmony.", Fox told her.

"That was her on the phone, right?', Sam asked.

"Yep, she's a total bitch, she's so cocky and annoy.", Fox replied.

"So is Sam, but well you keep her around.", Rachel told him walking up to them. "You and Ethan have another tryst?", she asked Sam.

"No, I told you…", Sam began.

"He raped you, but you don't except me to believe that. Fox you're so pathetic, Sam boned your brother, less than a week ago.", Rachel told him. "And here you are eye fucking her, counting down the minutes till you can get her home. I guess you saver the moments with her blow by blow"

"You think your so funny don't you, when the truth is the only reason people laugh at you is because your clothes are so ridicules you can't help yourself."

"Rachel, GO away.", Fox told her. "One pesky bitch is plenty enough for one night."

"Apparently not, you got Samantha and Theresa so…", Rachel began.

"Why don't you go screw Dylan, oh wait that's right he can't stand you, when are you ever grow up and realize no one in this town likes you, hell the only friend you got is your mother and she's sick of you. Ethan hates you, Fox can't stand you, Julian despises you and if I was Kathelina I'd already killed you.", Sam told her.

"Well, we're in same boat chamber maid slut, see Theresa wants you dead, Kathelina blames you for Fox's marriage falling apart. Dylan's only nice because, he respects Fox and well the rest of the town see you for what you are a home wrecking 3 class whore.", Rachel told her. 

"Well, I don't have the reputation of spreading my legs to every guy from here to Europe.", Sam told her.

"That is the past, and if we all lived in the past you'd still be fucking and sucking all your dad's paying customers.", Rachel replied. "I'll be going now, Fox wouldn't want to interrupt your uh- your date.", Rachel replied, leaving smirking to herself.

"God, she's so annoying, I swear I want to kill her sometimes.", Sam exclaimed.

"Go ahead I won't stop you.", Fox told her. "And bravo, you give as good as you got tonight, I'm glad your finally standing up for yourself, because as long as you let them talk shit to you they'll only get worse."

"Well, I'm sick of being judged by these people they don't know a damn thing about me or our relationship.", Sam told him.

"No, they don't and well furthermore it's none of their business.", Fox told her.

**__**

Spoilers For Chapter 26: 

Kathelina ,Dylan, Fox, Theresa, Ethan, Samantha and Whitney sing live.

Samantha makes plans to make love with Fox tonight.

Theresa and Dylan share a kiss, and Kathelina sees them.

A couple debates about getting back together, after reminiscing about old times, but someone interferences in their plans.


	26. A Wishing, A Hoping And A Planning For T...

**__**

Chapter 26:

A Wishing, A Hoping And A Planning For The Future

**__**

A/N: Okay, here ya go, sorry it took so long, my computer was messed up and wouldn't let me get on the internet. Oh and, I just got back from R&A's OMG, I can't believe it Riley is already trying to destroy Therox L . Ethan and Theresa making love yuck, eww gross, I mean Theresa hates Ethass, why in the world would she want to sleep with a man she hates, I'm definitely not watching I'd rather watch two ants go at it,lol. Ne-how here's the next chapter, plz, review. Jess.

**_You are my oxygen_**

You are my love 

You are what life's about 

(You are my oxygen)

Everyone applauded.

Sam backed up from Ethan and smiled to herself. _'I got him rapped around my finger, which might prove to be useful.'_

"Samantha?", Fox asked coming up behind her.

"Fox.", Sam replied. "You did good up there I sucked I know I did."

"No you were great.", Fox told her kissing her lips. 

"Thank you.", Sam replied.

"Your welcome.", Fox replied.

"So uh- what you say now that this is done, we get out of here? This place is making me uncomfortable, you know with all the judgmental people and Theresa isn't too happy that I'm here much less here and all over her husband.", Sam told him.

"We'll go soon.", Fox told her, he notice Theresa take the mic and step up on stage by herself.

"Ok sure whatever.", Sam replied rolling her eyes. _'God, why is he still so dazzled by her?' _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ethan, God I knew I shouldn't have came here.", Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwennie, come on stay. He won't even notice…", Rebecca was interrupted mid sentence by Ethan.

"Rebecca, Gwen.", Ethan greeted.

"Ethan, hey how are you, it's been so long, can't believe that we live in the same house yet hardly see one another isn't that ironic Gwennie?", Rebecca began doing her usual go on and on about something with no whatsoever importance. 

"Yeah.", Gwen mumbled to Rebecca then turn to Ethan. "Ethan, what do you want?"

"Just thought I'd say hi, it's been awhile since we spoke.", Ethan told her.

"Well, not nearly long enough.", Gwen replied.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, I know you hate me.", Ethan told her.

"Hate? No Ethan I wish you died.", Gwen told him. 

"Gwen, that's harsh.", Rebecca scowled.

"No, mother it's true.", Gwen told him.

"Rebecca, would you excuse us.", Ethan same as told her to get the hell away from the table.

"Sure, I got to go fine pookie anyways.", Rebecca replied leaving and going behind the wall to eavesdrop.

"Gwen, I know I've been very mean to you, but I was sick. And, you got to know that I do not hate you and I would love to be friends and share the joy of raising Josh with you.", Ethan exclaimed.

"I don't -I don't know if I can believe you.", Gwen told him.

"Give me a chance.", Ethan whispered his eyes pleading with her.

"Ethan, I don't know.", Gwen told him.

"Gwen, remember when we first started dating?", Ethan asked.

"I remember everything Ethan.", Gwen told him.

"We were so much in love.", Ethan told her. 

"That was before Theresa.", Gwen mumbled.

"Gwen, remember when Josh was born, we were so happy.", Ethan went on.

"Yeah, I was you were to busy trying to fine away to get Theresa.", Gwen mumbled.

"Gwen, would you quit it, no I loved you, I love Joshua.", Ethan told her.

"I believe you do love Josh, but, Ethan you-you hate me.", Gwen told him. "And you have every right."

"And, you should hate me, Gwen I hurt you multiple times, I'm an asshole, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place, I'm sorry for using you after Theresa's and my wedding got interrupted by mother, I'm sorry for getting you pregnant then ditching you and Josh and for trying to destroy Fox and Theresa's marriage. I'm sorry for hiring a hit man to kill Fox…", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, first off I should have respected your decision and not have tried to break you and Theresa up.", Gwen told him. "Secondly, I shouldn't have listened to mother and sent the letter to the tabloid, and lastly, I shouldn't have slept with you, because I knew good well that you still loved Theresa.", Gwen replied.

"Thank you, Gwen, you're so understanding.", Ethan told him. _'Wonder if Gwen loves me still?'_

"No. I see that I was as much to blame for what happened as you and Theresa were.", Gwen replied. _'Has he really changed this much, he's taking responsibility for his actions?'_

"Josh is so adorable, remember when he said his first words?", Ethan asked her.

"Yeah, I do, he looked right up at you and said dada, Ethan anyone could tell he loved you. Just by the expression on his face and the way he said it.", Gwen told him.

"Yeah, I was so happy.", Ethan told him.

"Really, I thought Theresa was all that mattered at that point.", Gwen told him.

"No, Josh mattered always will.", Ethan told her, Gwen looked at him smiling. 

__

'He really has changed, Ethan is like a new person.'

"Ethan, hey can I borrow you a minute.", Sam told him, dragging him by the shirtsleeve.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, well, this is more important.", Sam told him.

"I'm going to make love to Fox tonight. Isn't that wonderful!?", Sam asked. "Now you can have Theresa."

"What?", Gwen asked overhearing her last statement, _now you can have Theresa._

"Alistair will be so please.", Sam went on.

"What?", Gwen asked louder cause both to turn to her.

"Gwen?", Ethan asked.

"You haven't changed a bit for a second there I thought you changed, but I guess it's true a leopard never changes his spots and you.", she gestured to Sam. "You will never will be able to compete with Theresa and keep in mind that whenever Fox gets over his mad spell he'll dump you faster than quick sand could swallow you."

"Fox likes me.", Sam told her. "He bought me this.", she flashed a ring in front of Gwen's nose. "And he wants me to move in with him and his kids."

"Like I said he's mad, he's got mad at her over something and he's using you as a way to fight with her. Like _lookie, I can have any woman I want_.", Gwen told him. "And, Ethan you failed last time you tried to break them up and well you'll destined to fail again. Fox and Theresa are the real deal and no slut and egotistical jerk will be able to separate them. You may for awhile but, there like magnet nail, they away get stuck back together."

"Whatever, Fox likes me, he likes having my company. You see Theresa and him never laughed together, they never had fun. Marriage ruined them.", Sam told her.

"Really, so what you plan on doing Sam? Entertaining him by playing sex games, mother and you ought to get sometimes, you can exchange sex game ideals.", Gwen told her.

"Uh- I never would stoop that low.", Sam scuffed.

"Whatever, just know he'll get tired of you and you'll be left the way he found you broke and un-classy as ever.", Gwen told her. "Oh and Ethan, I'd put money on Theresa figuring out the truth and so will Fox."

"Alistair is smart.", Sam told her.

"Yeah, true, but, you can't break apart real love Samantha.", Gwen told her. "Ethan you should know by experience."

Ethan never said a word throughout the whole thing, he hated this, Gwen would never trust him now, Sam had ruined everything.

Gwen turned and left.

"Damn it Samantha, you are such an idiot, you ruined my chance at raising my son. Gwen will never ever forgive me. She hates me; she hates me all because of you. All because you had to open your big mouth.", Ethan told her.

"Sorry, I never meant to…", Sam began, whining.

"Never mind.", Ethan screamed. "I'm sorry I screamed at you, you're not an idiot. Okay, it's just Gwen will never let me near my son."

"I'm sorry, Ethan, I'll make it up to you.", Sam told him. "I swear."

"What do you have in mind.", Ethan asked, it was weird he'd known her for a short time but, could read her every thought.

"Well, I don't know yet, but I'll think of something, but right now I need your help.", Sam told him. "I need your advice."

"Okay.", Ethan replied.

"Okay, uh- me and Fox are making love like I told you and well I want to make it memorable so what you got in mind?", Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should do like a striptease for him, get him all hot and bothered then go from there.", Ethan suggested. "No offense but, you can turn any guy on, with the way you dance."

"Have you been spying on me?", Sam asked.

"Yes, No, Okay yeah, once at the Crane Mansion you were cleaning.", Ethan told her.

"Before or after we…", Sam began.

"After.", Ethan told her. "I can't resist you, I want you, I've told you that multiple times.", Ethan told her running his hand up her skirt.

"Ethan, quit, okay Alistair made it perfectly clear that we don't have sexual relations and plus we're in a public place and Fox is merely 15 feet from us.", Sam told him jerking his hand away from her bare thigh.

"I'm sorry.", Ethan mumbled.

"Okay, fine, whatever, I'm going to go.", Sam told him. "I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye, Good luck.", Ethan told her.

"Thank you.", Sam told him, walking over to Fox.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"T, hey can I borrow you a second.", Gwen asked, walking over to Theresa and Whitney.

"Sure, no problem, Whit, I'll be right back.", Theresa told Whitney and then followed Gwen to the corner table were Rebecca sit.

"Theresa.", Rebecca greeted forcing a smile to her lips.

"Mother excuses us.", Gwen told her mother.

"Okay, fine, I'll just go order myself a drink.", Rebecca told her.

"What's up?", Theresa asked.

"Ethan and Samantha, they're not what you think.", Gwen told her.

"What you talking about?", Theresa asked.

"Just watch yourself around him, don't trust him, don't - don't let him get you feeling, feeling for him that you shouldn't.", Gwen advised.

"Okay, but Gwen, what are you trying to say?", Gwen asked.

"T, just trust me.", Gwen told her.

"Okay fine, I won't trust him.", Theresa told him.

"Gwen, Resa, hey.", Dylan greeted handing Theresa a drink.

"Thank you.", Theresa told him.

"Figured you'd need it, you did an amazing job on the song.", Dylan told her.

"Thank you.", Theresa told him.

"Dylan, you're a good singer also, mother loved your voice.", Gwen told him, watching Dylan's eyebrows rise in a 

puzzled look. "She said, you're so hot, you'd make a good superman in her sex games.", she told him trying not to laugh at his expression.

"I'll have to pass.", Dylan told her. "That isn't unless Theresa wants to join us in a three way."

"No, thank you, offer declined.", Theresa laughed. 

"What a pity, I was looking forward to it, you know Rebecca dressed as cat woman, you dressed as wonder woman and me superman.", Dylan teased.

Theresa laughed then slapped him playfully. "God, you are so crazy, but of course you so damn good looking so that makes it impossible to hate you.", Theresa told him.

"Thank you, I knew that but, thank you for boosting my ego.", Dylan told her.

"Like it needed boosting, you're already egotistical enough.", Theresa replied, Gwen stayed quit watching Theresa and Dylan, they had a relationship she'd only saw once and that was with Fox and Theresa, the playful, flirtation, sexual tension, yet neither of them seemed to notice they were simply friends nothing more, yet everyone noticed the looks the gave each other.

"I'm going to go find mother.", Gwen told them.

"I think Gwen is jealous.", Dylan told her.

"Of us?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, well we didn't invite her in our three way.", Dylan told her smirking.

"No, Gwen is worried says I'm letting Ethan too close again.", Theresa told him.

"Why? What she say?", Dylan asked.

"Not to trust him and something about don't start feeling things I shouldn't that he's nor Samantha are what they seem.", Theresa replied.

"Interesting.", Dylan told her.

"Yeah.", Theresa agreed. 

"Speaking of Sam, what's up with her I mean she practically dogged Fox into leaving.", Dylan told her.

"I know I saw her. I swear she's such a bitch, okay yeah I liked her in the beginning but, a real friend wouldn't steal your husband.", Theresa replied.

"Fox is just confused that's all.", Dylan told her.

"I know, but still I can't help but, wonder why he left me in the first place? I mean, our marriage was so strong, well until Ethan showed up. Dylan, I can't help but, wonder why Fox did a whole 180 over night.", Theresa told him. "I guess Sam is younger and has more to offer."

"Don't say that Theresa you're a beautiful woman.", Dylan told her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Well, right now I don't feel all that beautiful.", Theresa told him ."My husband totally left me for Samantha Jenkins."

Kathelina set there with Reese, he was nice he just wasn't Dylan, he had no personality, yeah, he made her laugh from time to time, but not like Dylan, he knew exactly how to treat her, he knew how to cheer her up when she was sad. How to make her smile even when she could kill him, so much had happened, yet she honestly could say she still loved him, she looked over at him and Theresa. _'God, what have I done, I could have lost him because of my selfishness.'_

"Well, Samantha has nothing on you, you are so much prettier than she could ever dream of being.", Dylan told her, kissing her cheek. "Now come on, lets get out of here and get home to those beautiful kids of yours."

"Thank you.", Theresa whispered kissing his cheek. "Thank you for all of this, getting me to come here, standing by me when I fell as if my world is crumbling, for being you and making me smile."

"It's nothing really, you've been so nice to me at least I could do is return the favor.", Dylan told her, handing her his coat. "Wouldn't want you to catch your death now would we?"

"Thank you.", Theresa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kathelina, hey what's up?", Rachel asked. "Reese?"  
"Who are you?", Reese asked. "How come I never saw you before?"

"Oh, I see Kat has herself a Hardy Boyz reject.", Rachel replied smiling at Kat. "But, at least he's buff. Oh and back to your question Reese I'm Katherine older sister."

"Oh.", Reese exclaimed.

"Much hotter, huh?", Rachel asked, in her usually stuck on herself way.

Reese nodded. "Kathelina, you're hot too."

"Thank you Reese.", Kathelina told him.

"Honey, can you go fetch us a drink?", Rachel told him giving him a huge smile and batting her eyes.

"Okay, sure thing be right back.", Reese told them.

"I'll be here.", Rachel told him. "Katherine Joanna, are you insane? I mean look at Dyl then, take a look at nerd boy there I totally don't get it, it's like comparing Eminem to George Bush, totally not even a competition, anyone would prefer Eminem over Bush any day."

"Go away.", Kathelina told her. "What I do is my business."

"Well, look at Theresa, she sure as hell isn't wasting no time, now is she?", Rachel told her.

"You're insane Rachel, Dylan, loves…", Kathelina began. "Where are they going?"

"I take it your J-E-A-L-O-U-S of T-H-E-R-E-S-A and D-Y-L-A-N?", Rachel asked. "She's taking him to bed, duh."

"Would you please quit rubbing it in.", Kathelina asked.

"No, I find pretty amusing, Janet didn't have to even come back to rob you of your precious boyfriend, Theresa your best bud took him from you. She hopped right from your brother's bed into his best friend's bed, never mind that she hurt you.", Rachel told her.

"T isn't sleeping with Dyl. Dylan, doesn't love Theresa.", Kathelina told her.

"It doesn't take love to skrunk, Kat it takes a….", Rachel began.

"Rachel, I know how to have sex. Okay, I don't need Sex- Ed from a Looney Toon.", Kathelina told her.

"Really, I'm surprised. Katherine Crane knows the birds and bees.", Rachel replied smugly. "Sure wouldn't know from the express on Dylan's face the past few months. Hell no one the boy went to Theresa at least she isn't afraid of Little Dylan.", Rachel told her giggling at her comment.

"God, GO away, damn it Rach, just go away, haven't you did enough for one day?", Kathelina asked.

"Uh-no, not nearly enough.", Rachel replied. "And, don't get mad at me, get mad at your best friend and boy friend."

"God, Rach, can't a guy and a girl be friends?", Kathelina asked.

"Haven't you learned a damn thing from Nicholas? He and Sam were friends, very good friends, that's why she's in his bed now. Face it Kat, guy and girls are friends for one reason only, incase they're lonely and need a quick, no strings attached fling, it's like we're friends right, then if so lets do the most friend like thing shack up."

"No, I would never….", Kathelina exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean Dylan isn't do the freak a leak with Theresa face it Kathy, Dylan needs a woman who knows how to please him and woman who isn't a scared of sex and seeing Dylan's…", Rachel began.

"I'm not afraid of seeing his penus.", Kathelina told her.

"Really, then I take it you saw many?", Rachel asked, smirking.

"I have.", Kathelina told her.

"I bet, Kathelina, you're afraid.", Rachel told her.

"No, I'm not, I can have it with any guy I want, any time I want.", Kathelina told her.

"Then, what in the hell you waiting for bed Dyl.", Rachel told her. "That is unless he isn't already getting some from Resa."

"T, would never she loves Nick.", Kathelina told her.

"Yeah, sure right, love doesn't mean didley squat, guys and girls hook up all the times and 9 times out of 10 they're friends.", Rachel told her. "Go there tonight, make him yours mind, body and soul, sleep with him Kathelina, hopefully it isn't too late."

Kathelina nodded. "Tell, Reese I'll call him later."

"Okay, I will don't worry about Reese I'll take care of him, hurry make Dyl, yours." ,Rachel told her.

"I will.", Kathelina told her running off.

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 27:

Sam and Fox get an un-wanted visitor, who ruins there night, who is it?

Theresa and Dylan, get caught up in a moment, what happens?

Rebecca and Gwen disagree on a certain topic (Ethan), what does Rebecca want Gwen to do?

Kathelina, feels betrayed, by the two most important people in her life, why?


	27. Divided

****

Chapter 27

Divided

The whole ride home was surprisingly quite Fox, nor Sam spoke both had a million thoughts running through their minds.

'How could she? How could Theresa forgive Ethan? How could she possibly be friends with him after what he did to me - to us?',he looked at Sam. _'who could much blame her though? I abandoned her.'_

Sam licked her lips, her mouth had suddenly became dry. She knew exactly why to. She must-she had no chose but to sleep with Fox. _'God, please forgive me.' _It wasn't like she was scared or a virgin, she'd been with plenty of men, not a lot, but enough to know what to except and that love was almost the last thing on a lot of their minds. But, she knew Fox was different he wasn't like a lot of her ex- customers, he cared for her, he'd even offered her a place to stay, not just any place but, his home. But, the fact remained, what about Ethan? She couldn't very well pretend that the night they made love didn't mean anything to her, each time his lips took hers she felt a fire like charge go through her, with ever caress she felt as if she couldn't take it no more that if he stop she'd die and if he didn't she'd die of pleasure, many of a nights she desired him, she want him to be in her bed, she wanted him to make love to her until the wee hours of the morning.

"Samantha?", Fox voice stirred her from her thoughts, her thoughts of another man, not only another man, but his brother.

"Fox, sorry I haven't been much fun tonight, I've just got a lot on my mind.", Sam told him, she really know what to say, she couldn't really tell him the truth, that tonight they'd make love, but she'd be envisioning his brother Ethan. Fox hated Ethan, from what she could gather the two of them were sworn enemies. Ethan had gone as far as to try to kill him, which was definitely grounds for hate.

"Samantha, don't worry about it. You have every right to be quite and need your alone time.", Fox told her. "You're a real good person and you don't deserve the looks people give you."

Sam just looked at him as he went on.

"No doubt you saw the looks everyone gave you tonight. And, I'm sure you've realized by now that everyone preserves you as trash."

"Does that include you, Fox do you think of me as trash are you only nice to me because you want me to sleep with you? To be your whore?", Sam asked, she was suddenly furious with him.

"No, Sam I'm not using you nor, do I think of you as trash and I could careless what my family, my friends, anyone in this town thinks of you, because the truth is I care for you.", Fox told her.

'He cares for me, true he doesn't love me, but at least he cares about me.'

"I care for you too.", Sam told him smiling at him.

"So, the kids are at Gwen's that leaves us here all by ourselves.", Dylan told her, walking in, undoing his tie.

"Yup.", Theresa replied staring out the window.

"You okay?", Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine-no Dylan I'm not, he's with her tonight. I know that he's probably making love to her in our bed, she's living in our home, she destroyed us. She took everything away from me.", Theresa cried.

"Theresa, I'm sorry, it'll get better I promise, Fox will realize what he's lost.", Dylan told her rapping his arms around her. "If he doesn't he's a damn fool and unworthy of your love."

"Dylan, I love him so much. ", Theresa cried. "I can't lose him."

"I know, you love him, but Theresa there is really nothing you can do it's all up to Fox now, it's his chose to make.", Dylan told him. "But, you don't need to sit by and grieve and cry over him, when the time comes you need to let go, cause if you're meant to be then no matter what you'll be together. But, till then I want you to live Theresa, I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you depressed and lonely, I hate seeing tears running down your cheek. You deserve happiness and well if Fox is too big of a fool to realize what he has then, you'll be better off with out him."

"I'm nothing without him.", Theresa told him.

"Yeah, you are Theresa, you're a great person and you can and are functioning without him.", Dylan told her.

"Dylan, I'm only functioning because of my kids Ethan and Nichole are my life.", Theresa told him. "Ethan is so much like Fox, he's stubborn and sometimes right out egotistical, Fox has got him spoiled."

"I know, he's got both of his kids spoiled.", Dylan told him.

"Yeah, those kids love him, Ethan thinks the sun rises and sets on him.", Theresa told him. "You know he acts as if he has no family anymore he hasn't even called. He acts like the only one living is Sam and him."

_knock_

"I'll go get it, I'll be right back.", Dylan told her reluctantly getting up

_knock_

"Sorry, to disturb you so late, but I have a package for Ms. Theresa Crane.", the man told Dylan as he opened

"No problem, I'll sign Ms. Crane is in the bedroom.", Dylan told the UPS man then signed for the package. The man left and Dylan opened the package. "A Noticed To Ms. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane, the following court date has been set May 25, in regards to your son/daughter Ethan Martin Crane and Nichole LeAnn Crane, for more information call 555-4529 or contact the plangent - Fox Crane at 555-7889.

"Who was that?", Theresa asked.

"Here read.", Dylan told her.

"I don't understand.", Theresa told him.

"Fox is trying to take Nichole and Ethan.", Dylan told her.

"Why, how could he? He knows I love those kids, they're my world.", Theresa told him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Fox, Are you alright.", Sam asked.

"How could she, she's taking my kids.", Fox told her.

"Let me see that?", Sam asked.

"A Notice To Nicholas Fox worth Crane, the following court date has been set May 25, in regards to your son/daughter Ethan Martin Crane and Nichole LeAnn Crane, for more information call 555-4529 or contact the plangent- Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Crane at 555-9089.", Sam read.

"Oh, My God, Fox I'm so sorry.", Sam told him.

"Don't worry about it, I knew this was coming.", Fox told her.

"Alistair, I can't believe it, you actually succeed and neither of them know it was you that sent the letter and bribed the judge into allowing you to do this. So tell me what else do you have in mind for theses two?", the woman asked.

"All in do time, both feel betrayed, my grandson has only one thing on his mind, revenge and I'm sure Theresa wants revenge as well, Geri hold on to your seat belts one things for sure we'll have one long custody battle ahead of us.", Alistair told her.

"Theresa you okay?", Dylan asked, she just sit staring at the letter in her hand. _'How could he, first he leaves me for no apparent reason and then he is sewing me for custody of my kids.'_

"Dylan, I can't comprehend all this. Fox and me were supposedly in love, or at least I was in love with him. It was probably all a big game to him. I can't believe I was such a fool, Fox is a Crane and not capable of that type of comment.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, I'm here for you, I will stand by you no matter what.", Dylan told her rapping his arms around her letting her lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Dylan, you're such a good man.", Theresa told him.

"No, Theresa I'm your friend and I think Fox is going you offal shitty, you don't deserve to lose your kids, no one does.", Dylan told her. "You love those kids, you're a good a mother and I have to admit I'm envious of Ethan and Nichole. I wish my mother was as loving as you."

"Thank you Dylan.", Theresa told him looking up at him. _'Dylan, is such a good man, Fox has moved on why can't I?' _Theresa began to get up, but automatically lost her balance and falling on top of him, she was straddling him; her lips were only inches from his.

"Theresa?", Dylan asked, becoming well aware of her body weight against him.

"Sorry.", Theresa told him trying to get to her feet.. "Ouch, Dylan, I think I broke my ankle."

"Rap your legs around my waist so that I can get up.", Dylan told her, she did as she was told. He pulled her up with him, and then he gently lay her on the couch, with him standing over her.

"Ah, God, my ankle is throbbing.", Theresa told him.

"Let me see it.", Dylan told her, gently he exam it.

"Can you wiggle your toes ?", Dylan asked her.

"No.", Theresa told him.

"You aren't even trying.", Dylan told her.

"Well, it hurts too much.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, I swear if you make me go to the hospital unnecessarily tonight I'll…", Dylan began.

"You'll do what?", Theresa asked.

"Try and wiggle your toes, I don't care how bad it hurts.", Dylan told her.

"Okay, Uh.", Theresa grunted, then moved her toes. "I hate you right now."

"It's not broke, just a little swollen.", Dylan told her. "I'll go get you some ice."

"Thank you.", Theresa told him, he came back moments later and placed the ice on her ankle.

"Dylan, thank you.", Theresa told him. "you've done so much for me tonight I mean you helped me not to crumble when it looked as if my whole world was about to fall in on me and then you helped me with my ankle. I'm so grateful for everything you've done.", Theresa told him, kissing his cheek, but Dylan didn't realize what she was doing and moved his head and his lips connected with hers.

Dylan was surprised as was Theresa and they both pulled back quickly. "Dylan, I'm-I'm sorry I never meant too…"Theresa began.

"Oh, My God, Theresa, Dylan, I- how could you. Rachel was right, you two are doing it, how long has it been going on any how?",Kathelina exclaimed. "Never mind, I don't want to know. You both are disgusting, to think I actually trust you two, you make me sick the both of you. You know what Fox is better off with out you. Theresa how could you, you know I loved Dylan, and he's your husband's best friend."

"Kat, please it isn't what it looked like…", Dylan pleaded.

"Really let me guess you slipped and your lips just happened to land on hers? Dylan how stupid do you think I am, huh?", Kathelina asked.

"Kat, please, let me explain…",Theresa began.

"Theresa, I don't want to hear your lies. I'm not Fox and Ethan I'm not blind to your ways. You're exactly what Rebecca said you was a man stealing whore.", Kathelina exclaimed. "And, you Dylan you're not the innocent in this you are as much to blame as Theresa. I hate you, do you hear me I hate you from this day forward you're dead to me the both of you, I know longer know you and if you cross my path I will remove you in anyway that I see fit."

"Kat, please listen to me…", Dylan told her grabbing her forcing her to face him.

"Get your damn hands off of me, Dylan.", Kathelina exclaimed, jerking from his grasps. "Dylan, I'm not into, threesomes you two maybe, but it's just sick."

"Damn it Kathelina would you stop this, let me explain.", Dylan told her.

"Okay, but, it's falling on a deaf ear.", Kathelina told him.

"Theresa, can you excuses us?", Dylan asked. "Go, try to make it right with Fox.", he suggested.

"Okay, I will.", Theresa told him. _'Dylan, if only it were that simple, Fox has betrayed me he's going after my kids.'_

"Good, see you.", Dylan told her, as she scattered out the door.

"Okay, you wanted to talk to me?", Kathelina asked turning towards him.

"Yeah, Kat, please don't do this, I hate seeing you hurt and I swear my hand on the Bible that what happened here was innocent, Theresa was going to kiss my cheek and some how I moved my head and her lips landed on mine. Babe, I'd never hurt you, especially with your best friend, Kathelina Crane I-I I love you."

"What?", Kathelina asked, completely shocked.

"I love you, I love you God help me I love you.", Dylan told her getting up and running to the tersest " I love Kathelina Joanna Crane.", he scream for the whole world to hear.

"Are you drunk?", Kathelina asked.

"On you, Kathelina I love you with every fiber of my being.", Dylan told her kissing her whole-heartily.

"And, I love you.", Kathelina told him kissing his lips passionately. "Dylan make love to me. I'm ready, I mean it I want you, every last inch of you.", she told him her mouth nibbling at lips earlobe.

"Kathelina, are you sure.", Dylan asked, she merely nodded. "Okay, anytime you get the urge to stop all you got to do is tell me, okay."

"Okay.", Kathelina told him kissing his neck , as her fingers nervously unbuttoned the top button of his blue dress shirt.

"Don't be nervous, you trust me don't you?", Dylan asked.

"What if I don't satisfy you, what if I'm a disappointment? Dylan, I don't want to ever disappoint you.", she confessed.

"Kathelina, honey you'll never disappoint me, damn it everything you do is so sexy.", Dylan told he, his hand slowly unzipping her navy blue evening gown.

Sam sit in the empty living room of the cottage, Fox was angry, he went to the mansion no doubly to drink away his blues. She knew she'd never compare to Theresa, Fox loved her, she wondered why he'd hooked up with her in the first place, was he so scared of love that he pushed everyone who loved him away, she loved him and he hadn't pushed her away? _'Maybe, that's because he doesn't love you in return.?'_, a voice inside her nagged. "He said he cared for me.", she told herself. _'Caring isn't love.'_

"Ah, Quit it, Samantha, quit it, you can't do this …", Sam began.

"Do what?", A voice asked.

"Fox ?", Sam asked, turning towards him. "Didn't except you to come home till morning."

"Neither did I.", Fox told her. "Now back to my question what were you have a nattering to yourself about earlier."

"Oh, just that I wasn't going to worry about you and that I wasn't going to wait up for you.", Sam lied, she felt that it wasn't important and that her and Fox didn't need to have that talk yet. He'd said he'd cared and that was enough for now.

"I went to contact my lawyer.", Fox told her. "I guess you figured I went to bury my sorrows in a glass of vodka?", Fox asked her.

"Okay, I have to admit that crossed my…", Sam began.

"More than crossed your mind, Sam you just admitted you didn't expect me in till in the morning.", Fox pointed out.

"Okay, I totally and completely expect you to come home either drunk or with a hang over.", Sam told him.

"Both sound good to me, I hate this feels, Sam I-I…", Fox began. "I'm sorry.."

"Fox you don't have to apologize to me, I know you still have feelings for Theresa.", Sam told him. "Which is perfectly normal."

"Sam…", Fox began.

"You know what, I'm moving out tomorrow…", Sam began.

"You'll do no such thing Samantha Jo.", Fox told her.

"God, why do you call me that, it so irritating.", Sam laughed then, turned to him. "You did that on purpose, just to get me to stay didn't you?"

"Guilty.", Fox replied.

Sam smiled. "I was thinking how does a late supper sound to you?"

"Good, I'm starved.", Fox replied. "But, on one condition you eat too, and I mean really eat not, a bit or two then I'm full."

"Okay, but, I'm too fat as it…", Sam began.

"Samantha.", Fox began.

"Okay, I am hungry, tell you what you cook, I'll go find the…", Sam began.

"Can't cook can you?", Fox asked her.

"Let's just say what I cook you can't eat.", Sam told him.

"Okay, deal.", Fox told her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know surprise me.", Sam told him.

"Okay.", Fox replied leaving her once again by herself where her thoughts got the best of her.

'Tonight, God how in the world am I going to do this. He still loves Theresa.'

"God, please forgive me. Oh, God I never wanted to do this, but, Alistair is serious, he'll kill my father, he'll kill my brother. He'll possibly kill me and Ethan.", Sam said aloud to herself.

_'Ethan, God I don't want to hurt him; he doesn't deserve to be hurt. He is the innocent in all this.'_

****

Check your weapons at the door.

You don't live here anymore.

But a heart can not repent when it doesn't know it spent it whole life beating itself to death.

And there you are still as stone.

Thrashing skin off the bone.

Fox entered the room Sam didn't notice he was there. Sam inhaled and held her breath till her lung felt as if they would burst.

"Sam?", Fox asked, causing her to turn.

"Fox, I want you all of you tonight, please make love to me tonight?", Sam pleaded she had finally mustered up enough courage to do what Alistair had hired her to do. Sleep with Fox, seal the door to Fox and Theresa's marriage. To ruin any chance they might have had.

****

Well they say I've lost my will

But, I'm just standing still.

In a world that swallows cowards for the crime of killing time.

Theresa drove as fast as she could she had to clear her head. What had happened with her and Dylan tonight. It had start out as something simple a sprung ankle. She then suddenly noticed her ankle it was killing her, but it hadn't even hurt as she walked out the apartment building and start her car and drove towards the Crane Mansion.

****

I'm checking out the scenery.

From as high I can be.

Come let fate be your garden always changing, always still…

Still breathing.

Fox looked at Sam, he didn't know what to say him and Theresa were in fact over. It was funny looking back he didn't know when it truly ended. Yeah, he'd chose Sam, he didn't know why he chose Sam, she was mysterious, she intrigued him, had his imagination and as well as his hormones in a uproar.

****

There you are in my mind free from living under ground.

Divided and divide unto no one can be found.

Nothing left to break down.

Theresa sighed Fox was a mystery to her. He'd always been in away. She couldn't read him at all. He only allowed people to see what he wants them to. When he was hurt he'd hide it well, always cracking a joke or acting as if he was okay with what was happening.

****

I'm checking out the scenery.

From as high I can be.

Come let fate be your garden always changing, always still…

Still breathing.

Sam sighed, "Never mind she stammered getting up from the couch and turning for the door.

"Don't." Fox told her grabbing her turning her towards him and guiding her from the door. "Don't leave, Samantha, please I don't want to be alone."

Sam nodded.

****

I'm checking out the scenery.

From as high I can be.

Come let fate be your garden always changing, always still…

Still breathing.

"Damn it why, do I allow myself to feel for him, he left me. For no reason." Theresa exclaimed, tears running down her check.

****

Come let fate be your garden always changing, always still…

Still breathing.

Check your weapons at the door.

"Samantha, let's take this slow, okay. I like you, but…", Fox began, it was weird until he meet Theresa he wouldn't think twice about taking a beautiful willing woman to bed, but now he felt as if he couldn't. He was a changed man, all because of the woman who he swore to never love.

"You don't want to touch me do you?", Sam asked. "You feel like you'll be betraying Theresa?"

Fox looked at her stunned, she'd read him so well. 'You got a reputation to protect Crane, what if word got out?"

"What makes you say that?", Fox asked, turning to Sam. "Of course I want to touch you."

****

Well they say I've lost my will

But, I'm just standing still.

In a world that swallows cowards for the crime of killing time.

"Damn it God, Why did he leave me?", Theresa exclaimed. "Why did he hurt me?"

"God, I love him so much Why God, Why did you take him?!", Theresa screamed as loud as she could, in hopes to get absolution, but found none. Instead he car skied off the road, causing her to lose control and wind-up in a ditch.

****

Still breathing.

Still breathing.

Still breathing.

Fox began to kiss her neck, his teeth tearing at her strap of her dress.

"Sam, I want you all of you.", Fox told her, his lips hugely taking hers.

Sam took her fingers and quickly unbuttoned and removed his shirt and then began to kiss his chest and nibble his neck.

"Sam?", Fox began.

She looked up at him. "Don't do that.", Fox told her noticing she had began to unbutton his jeans. _'Damn am I ready for this, the last person I slept with was her. Theresa. She was my wife. We slept together as husband and wife.'_

"Why?", Sam asked her head jerking up to meet his eyes.

"Take things slowly Samantha.", Fox told her. _'Wonder if Theresa's moved on yet? Wonder if she ever thinks of me? Wonder… Theresa? God, damn it woman why can't I get you off my mind?'_

"Okay, sure.", Sam replied, confused and a little bewildered.

"Besides, Sam I haven't even got to have all of you yet.", Fox told her unclasping her bra and letting his hands roam her breast., taking her nipples in his hands he stroked them slowly, making them become hard.

"Fox, please don't stop God, I want you so much.", Sam moaned.

knock

knock

"Don't answer it.", Sam told him, simply_._

knock

knock

"God.", Sam groaned. "Go ahead, answer it, it doesn't look as if they're going away anytime soon.."

"Hello?", Fox asked swinging the door open.

"Ethan, Oh My God, Theresa, what's wrong with her, Ethan what in the hell did you do to her?", Fox asked him simply, once he noticed Theresa laying lifeless in his arms.

"I found her on the side of the road about a ½ of a mile from the mansion.", Ethan explained. "I think her tire blew.", he took her over to the couch and lay her down. "Theresa?"

"Theresa?", Fox asked.

"What's going on…is she dead?", Sam asked, walking in.

"What in the hell?", he asked, turning to Sam whose bra was unclasped and hair was tossed. "God, don't you even tell me, Fox you are so despicable, Theresa is your wife and here you are with this live in tramp and no Sam she's not dead."

"Okay, Fox I'll go get you some ice, I'll be right back.", Sam told him, turning and walking towards the kitchen.

"Theresa, babe you okay?", Ethan asked, still not getting no answer.

"Theresa, please if you hear me at all try to wake up. Don't die on me Resa.", Fox told her. "We got along time left together, T."

"Here.", Sam told him handing him the icepack "Fox, I'm going to go call a motel see if I can get a room."

"Fox.", Theresa grunted. "Fox…I love you…please don't leave me please Fox I love you."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've just been extra busy, well n-e ways tell me what u think. Jess BTW, the song used was Divided by Tara Maclean**

****

Spoilers For Chapter 28:

What is Fox's reaction to Theresa's confession?

Ethan and Sam a romantic encounter, where he gives her an ultimatum

Theresa and Fox get tore father apart.

Kat and Dylan get an unwanted visitor who is a threat to their lives as well as their relationship.

**__**


	28. What It Takes

****

Chapter 28:

What It Takes

__

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I wrote this about a week ago, but my disk didn't save so I had to go back and rewrite it : ( ne-wayz, I finally got it wrote, hope you, like it. Jess.

"Ethan, come on let them be.", Sam told him walking in the room where Ethan and Fox had gathered around Theresa.

"I'll be back.", Ethan told him almost as if a threat.

"What?", Ethan asked, following Sam into the kitchen.

"Give them time alone.", Sam told him.

"Why? Sam how in the hell do you get the nerve to tell me to leave them alone, when it was you who was all over him earlier like melted chocolate?", Ethan asked. "Sam, you have NO right to tell me to leave them alone."

"Ethan, you know why I'm all over Fox…", Sam began.

"Really, I've heard your explanations, but I don't know how much of the truth it is.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, please don't treat me like yesterday's garbage.", Sam told him.

"Isn't that how you treat me Sam? I mean one minute you were in my bed making love to me making promises of forever and the next your saying it was just a one night stand, what's your deal Sam, why are you such a tease?", Ethan asked.

"Ethan, I told you what Alistair said I can't take the chance so many lives depend on me and me sleeping with Fox.", Sam told him.

"Whatever, just know one thing I'm not going to sneak behind my brother's back with you, yeah me and Fox are not close, but still it's not what I want. I want a woman who's devoted to me and whose not bedding another man every night.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, I guess you're giving me an ultimatum, hmm you or my brother's and father's lives?", Sam asked.  
"You catch on quick Samantha, I'm trying my best to be a better person and well adultery and sin isn't what I had in mind.", Ethan told her. "So make up your mind Sam, me or Fox you can't have both."

"Ethan, please you know that I can't- you know my decision is.", Sam told him.

"Okay, then your loss.", Ethan told her simply. _'Oh, Samantha, you aren't going to reject me, I will have you and soon, very soon my love.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan picked her up and carried her to the closes thing he could lay her on the couch. The bedroom seemed to be miles and he couldn't wait to long, he'd wait far too long already.

Laying her down, she was already half naked, she lay their only wear her underwear.

__

'goddamn underwear.'

Taking his mouth he slowly nibbled at her bra strap, then taking one hand he unclasped her bra. He could wait to taste, touch and love her. Taking his mouth he took each nipple and gentle sucked them, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"Dylan, Oh God, don't stop, make love to me.", Kathelina pleaded, as his mouth continued to roamed her breast.

"Kathelina you're amazing, Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this, for you?", Dylan asked, looking up at her for a brief moment, then began to apply kisses along her tummy and bellybutton.

"Just as long as I have.", Kathelina whispered, pulling his lips to hers.

"Kat…", Dylan began, before her finger come up to his lips.

"Save your energy. No more words.", Kathelina told him climbing on top of him, taking her hands she unbuttoned the four remaining buttons and quickly tore away the shirt leaving only his bare chest under her finger tips.

She began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck down his chest, taking her hands she quickly she unbuttoned his pants.

"Kat, No, baby not now.", Dylan told her, watching as she looked at him with hurt and confused eyes.

"Let me please you, Kat, let me show you how much I love you.", Dylan told her.

"But…", Kathelina began.

"You don't have to prove nothing to me. Kathelina , no other woman will ever compare to us, to our love making, because in my eyes you're a perfect angel.", Dylan told her, lifting under him, taking his mouth her applied kisses down her neck, down her collar bone, down her tanned shoulders. "Kathelina, you're so beautiful, don't ever leave me."

"Now why in the world would I do that?', Kathelina groaned in pleasure, as he applied kisses along her breast, then gently sucked her nipple till it was at it's hardest.

Then, he began to suck and kiss his way down her stomach, getting down to her panty line, gently he place his hand in her, fell her wetness. Take one finger her entered in to her felling, he tighten at his touch.

"Dylan, I'm…", Kathelina began. "Oh God, Dylan what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing compared to what I still have in mind for you. Kathelina, I love you and I attend to show you that in everyway possible.", Dylan told her, taking his mouth he removed and tearing at the fabric of her panties.

Once they were out of his way he began to take his tongue her began to slowly enter in her causing her to shiver.

"Dylan, God Oh God.", Kathelina exclaimed.

" You like?", Dylan asked, teasing her, clit with his tongue.

"Dylan?", Kathelina exclaimed. "Oh God. Please Don't Stop. MORE!!!"

"As you wish.", Dylan told her, his tongue entering in and out of her at a rapid speed.

"Dylan, Oh God.", Kathelina exclaimed feeling her climax hit, Dylan let out a low chuckle, then swallowed the milky sweet stuff she had let off in his mouth.

"Dylan…", Kathelina began.

"Baby, you taste so good.", Dylan grounded.

"Dylan, I want to feel you in me.", Kathelina told him. "I can't wait." Dylan looked up at her, he didn't have to be told twice, he could tell that she meant it.

Slowly he pulled her to him and placed her under him, he slowly began to kiss her lips, then gently he slid into her, instantly he felt her respond, tighten around him.

"Move with me baby.", Dylan told her, kissing her forehead, he could see the tears in her eyes. Some how through all of this, he had forgot that she was a virgin.

"Kathelina, Oh My God Baby I'm hurting you…I'll…", Dylan began.

"Dylan, you won't stop, I want this.", Kathelina told him rapping her legs around his waist, pushing him into the core of her. "Oh God.", she sighed.

Gently he began to move in and out of her, not wanting to hurt her. "Dylan, harder, I want to reach the heavens in your arms." Dylan did as wanted thrusting harder into her each time.

"Oh God, My Lord Dylan, I love you.", Kathelina exclaimed, her nails raking his flesh, as she reach her climax, as did he.

Dylan pulled her close to him, laying there listening to her breath. He'd never felt this way after making love to any woman, all them feelings he was having were beginning to scare him. Feelings of love and happiness, and betrayal, so many night had he thought about Janet, when It was this beautiful woman that lay there that truly loved him, yes in deed she was a woman, she had always been this little kid in his eyes, always peer and un-touched , but the truth was she was a grown woman, who had wants, hopes, fears and above all else she wanted his love.

"You okay?', Kathelina asked noticing he was studying her.

"Yeah, I was just think about you.", Dylan told her.

"About me?", Kathelina asked. "I disappointed you didn't I?"

"Hell no, are you crazy? Kathelina , it never felt that good with no woman.", Dylan told her.

"So, all it was, was sex?', Kathelina asked, shooting up from the bed.

"Baby, would you please quit?", Dylan asked. "It isn't just the sex, it's you. You are perfect."

"Dylan, I'm so inexperienced.", Kathelina began.

"No, you're not you are perfect, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were very well experienced.", Dylan told her. "But, I know you aren't. You gave me your virginity tonight, and I'm honored."

Kathelina, leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

__

knock 

knock 

"Damn it, I really need to invest in a do not disturb sign.", Dylan exclaimed, then got up and quickly got dressed. Kathelina followed his lead and gathered her clothes and ran to the bedroom to get dressed.

__

knock 

knock 

"hold your horse, I'm coming.", Dylan told who ever it was before swinging the door open to see his ex standing there at his door step.

"Dylan, Oh My God, please you got to help me.", Janet whined.

"Janet, Oh My God, who did this to you?', Dylan asked , noticing the bruises on her face and neck, then he walking her inside.

"James. Dylan he's going to kill me.", Janet whined, as Dylan rapped his arms around her, letting her lay her head on his bare chest.

"Dylan, who was….", Kathelina began walking to find him with another woman in his arms.

"Kat, can you please go, babe I'll call you.", Dylan told her simply.

"Okay, sure.", Kathelina told him confused, then she gave him one last look and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox, Oh God, please, no Sam…", Theresa began.

"Theresa, I'm here, Sam's no where around.", Fox whispered, kissing her hand.

"Fox, please don't leave me I - I love you.", Theresa told him, rapping her arms around him.

"Theresa, wake up baby, you're only dreaming.", Fox told her, raking her hair out of her eyes.

"Fox.", Theresa woke up abruptly and notice he was there at her side. "Where am? What happened?"

"You had a wreck, Ethan found you and brought you here.", Fox told her.

"Oh, the car, is it totaled, Fox I'll have it…", Theresa began.

"Forget the car, all that matters is you're fine.", Fox told her.

"Fox…", Theresa began.

"Theresa, rest.", Fox told her.

"My ankle, it hurts.", Theresa told him. "I think that's the reason I wrecked, I hurt it back at Dylan's place, right before Kat came in."

"Kat?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, she thought me and Dylan were having an affair, which isn't so, so I left Dylan with her to explain what she saw, which was me fall and hurt my ankle and him trying to help me.", Theresa explained.

"Okay, Theresa that's not important, let me see your ankle.", Fox told her, removing her shoe to take a look at her ankle.

"Theresa, it's swollen.", Fox told her. "Can you move your ankle at all?"

"Yea, me and Dylan already established that fact, it just hurts so bad.", Theresa told him, then watched as he kissed her swollen ankle, she looked up at him and let out a giggle.

"Hey, is she…", Sam began.

"Oh, My God.", Theresa exclaimed, noticing Sam's attire.

"Theresa, are you okay?", Sam asked.

"You little slut.", Theresa exclaimed. "I haven't been moved out a week yet and here you are sleeping with my husband, and you, Oh MY GOD, how could you. How can you make love to your whore in the same bed Nichole was conceived?"

"Theresa, please calm…", Fox began.

"Calm down? Fox what did you expect me to say congratulations, I wish you two the best. Well I don't you're my husband I love you and Sam I will not let you win he still loves me I know it.", Theresa hissed.

"Theresa, please just get some sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow.", Fox told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right the court date's tomorrow.", Theresa told him.

"Yeah, and your point is?", Fox asked. _'How dare her gloat in front of me?'_

"You're not going to take my kids.", Theresa told him.

"Would everyone please quit screaming?", Ethan asked.

"Shut up, Ethan, and butt out.", Theresa and Fox yelled in unison.

"Well, see about that Theresa, you're not fit to raise a puppy, much less my children.", Fox told her.

"And, are, Fox what judge in there right mind would give a child to you and your whore?", Theresa asked.

"As apposed to you and your murder of a friend Ethan.", Fox asked.

"Would you please not bring me in on this?", Ethan asked.

"Shut up, Ethan.", Fox scream as did Theresa.

"I don't have a relationship with Ethan.", Theresa told him. "But, you and Samantha's relationship is public."

"Oh great I'm the bad guy?", Sam exclaimed, running her hand through her hair.

"Yes, you are, you're nothing but, a conniving whore who befriended me in order to play mattress tag with my husband.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa…", Fox began.

"See he isn't deigning it and neither are you, you both make me sick.", Theresa told them.

"Oh, God would you please stop accusing me of sleep with Fox, we didn't do nothing, yet.". Sam told her.

"Yet, see my point proved you plan on sleeping with my husband.", Theresa told her.

"What we do is none of your concern.", Sam told her. "You live with Dylan, you don't hear him questioning you."

"Yeah, well Dylan is his friend and would never sleep with me. Besides, Dylan isn't a whore like you. Sam."

"Theresa, Sam, would you please calm down.", Ethan told the two women.

"Shut up, Ethan, go home.", Theresa told him, turning her attention to her husband. "She's using you, can't you see that? She's already been caught in the sack with Ethan, come on Fox get real you know Ethan didn't rape her. How's that possible when she'll spread her legs to any man?"

Ethan looked at Theresa and smirked, then turned his attention to a angry Sam.

"Come on Theresa, baby this isn't good for you, come on I'll take you to the mansion, you can stay in my room tonight.", Ethan told her.

"Over my dead body.", Fox hissed.

"Why, would you say that? You've got Samantha remember?", Theresa asked, getting to her feet and place the shoe Fox took off early back on her foot.

"Ethan, could you help me.", Theresa asked, place all her wait on his shoulders, then both walked out, without another word, both knowing they'd won. Sam was pissed at him and Fox wanted to kill Ethan, for taking her to his room at the mansion.

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 29:

The trail day arrives.

Janet and Fox come face to face.

Kathelina, is shocked by what she hears.


	29. What Is Going On?

****

Chapter 29

__

What Is Going On?

A/N: Sorry it took so long I've wrote this a good 10 times my, computer just wouldn't save. TY, for baring with me. Jess

Kathelina looked at the clock it was 8 o' clock, 6 hours had past since she had left Dylan's place. Looking in the mirror she no longer saw herself. So much had happened. So much, not just with herm, but Fox and Theresa as well. She often question love. She would have swore that Fox and Theresa were the real deal. How was it possible that their love had been tore past by a low life like Sam Jenkins? With them broke up, she found it useless to believe in love. How was it love was so tormenting in the end. Love was the reason, Ethan almost killed Fox. Because, Ethan loved Theresa, as did Fox. Love was the reason, Gwen and Theresa had nearly killed one another. Love was the reason, Kay hate her own cousin Charity. Love was… Love was just something she didn't think she wanted apart of.

Looking at herself once more, she let out a sigh, Dylan and her had made love, yet this morning as she lay there consumed in her thoughts she began to question what exactly was going on. Dylan had made love to her, made promises of the future, confessed his love, then someone was at the door, and she went to his room to get dressed and came back and he was cuddling some woman to him. Just thinking about what had happened gave her a headache. Who was the woman? Why did Dylan run her off? Did Dylan, love this woman?

****

Flashback "

**__**

I love your sister.", Dylan replied.

"But, not like you loved Janet, admit it, Dylan you'd leave her in a heartbeat, if you thought you had a chance with Janet?", Rachel replied.

"But, we both no that's not possible.", Dylan replied.

"But, let's say it was, would you dump, Kathelina in order to be with Janet?", Rachel asked noticing Kathelina was standing there behind Dylan.

"Yes.", Dylan replied. "Yes, I'd leave her for Janet."

"See, Kat, told you, can't compete with ghosts.", Rachel smirked.

****

End Of Flashback

"Oh My God.", Kathelina, exclaimed as the truth hit her, that woman in Dylan's apartment last night was Janet. The woman who Dylan considered to be the love of his life, his soul mate, the alpha and omega when it came to his love life.

Getting up from the bed she quickly got dressed. She need to talk to someone, some one who could help her sort out what exactly was going on. She couldn't go to Fox, hell he had showed her that love didn't mean nothing to him the day he got mixed up with Samantha Jenkins. Then, there was Theresa, Theresa already had enough on her plate as it was, she no doubt still loved Fox. How couldn't she, he was her husband, the father of her children and there was also the fact that she lived with Dylan, she couldn't face Dylan. Not right now at least not now, they lived in the same town, had could she possibly avoid him forever? Then, there was Rachel, Lord only knew the reaction her sister would have to the whole thing? She'd probably taunt her and laugh at her calamities, Lord knew that Rachel did have a drop of conscience. She loved to see people squirm as she told them the brutal truth. Then there was her mother, Lord knew what Ivy's advise would be, probably to seduce Dylan, and show him that she was better in bed than Janet and that was something she'd never do. She'd never result to such behaviors, using sex to keep a man. She was no Rebecca Hotchkiss. Then there was her father, Julian had changed a lot over the past few years. He was no long self absorbed, sometimes it was like an alien had taken over her father's body, which was quit scary. Then, there was Ethan, he was the last person she'd go to for relationship advise, look at what he'd did to his own self. He had a child by a woman he hated, then he tried to kill his brother in order to get the woman he loved, doing so he…no Ethan wasn't the person she wanted advise from. Then there was Gwen.

Yes Gwen, Gwen would be able to help her, she was in deed Rebecca's daughter and had married Ethan, yea, Gwen would know a lot about the facts of life, which included men. Quietly she left her room and quietly stumbled into the living room, she looked towards Rachel's room and sighed when she heard her sister's snoring, Rachel was still asleep, she'd came in late last night, no doubt she'd got drunk as a dog at the Blue Note last night, that was something all her sibling's had in common their love for liquor, she never got the deal with getting drunk , yes you got a buzz and felt invisible for a few hours, but was it really worth waking up feeling like shit the next morning? She gave her sister's room one last look before leaving, Thanking God as she did. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to deal with Rachel. Rachel was so cocky and self absorbed, she thought the whole world was a circus and she was the circus master. In a lot of ways she admired her sister, she was gutsy she didn't care to tell you a mouth full. Then would always mimic or find a come back to whatever someone said back to her. N o one could stop Rachel Marie Crane, and anyone who thought they could was nothing but, a mere fool.

Dylan got up at around 8:30, he'd tossed all night a million thoughts ran through his mind, what did Kathelina think of his actions? Did she think of herself as a fool? Did she think he used her, simply for sex? He would never us her, and he wished she'd see it that way, last night meant everything to him. Then there was Janet, she had returned to him. After the many prayers he'd prayed, the many stars he made wishes upon, she was finally his. Sighed, he raked his hand through his dark brown hair. What in the hell was he going to do? He had made love to Kathelina last night and promised her to always love her, then in a twinkling of an eye Janet was at his doorstep battered and bruised and looking for his help, awaiting his love. Till last night he'd never felt whole, well not since the last time with Janet. Sure he'd had his share of girls before and after Janet, but only two of them set his soul on fire. Janet and Kathelina. How in the hell did life get so complicated? After Janet left him he swore off love, but then he meet Kathelina, and he felt love strike again. Nobody could tell him love didn't strike more than once, because he knew better, anybody who said differently was either dumb or had never lost their first love.

****

Flashback

__

"Who's she?", a sixteen year old Dylan Banning, his best friend Fox Crane.

"Janet Swansboro , she's new here.", Fox told him, diverting his attention to the petit blonde to his left.

"Fox.", the girl whined. "Let's get out of here, please?"

"I will in a second.", Fox told her, laying his cards on the table.

"Fine, I'll fine some other guy, a guy who knows how to show a girl a good time.", the girl told him, turning to leave.

"**_Not so fast.", Fox told her, jerking her around, causing her to fall in his lap, then girl began to kiss him hungrily._**

"Fox, how good does Rachel know her?", Dylan asked, watching as his best friend and his lady friend practically did it in the chair next to him.

"Rachel?", Fox asked, looking up at him for a quick second then turning his attention back to his lady friend.

"Yeah, as in your sister, does she know Janet?", Dylan asked, frowning in disgust at his best friend.

"Yeah, they live in the same dormitory, Rachel lives in 202 and Janet in 204.", Fox told him.

"And, I live in 203.", the girl whispered in Fox's ear.

Fox let out a laugh, then began to kisses down her neck.

"Okay, then I take it Rachel knows her?", Dylan said more to himself, Fox's attention was on the newest girl who he thought loved him.

"Sera, go order us some drinks.", Fox told her slipping her a 50.

Dylan smirked he loved the way his best friend tested his girls.

"She isn't bring back the change.", Dylan told him simply.

"I know.", Fox told him. "They never do."

Dylan look at him shacking his head. "Why do you let them play you like that?"

"What's a few messily bucks, if it's to prove if she's trustworthy.", Fox told him.

"Whatever?", Dylan told him. "Now about Janet, how do I get to know her?"

"Don't know.", Fox told him. "But, if I was you, I'd find away to hang around the dorm."

"Meaning?", Dylan asked.

"Hey brother, Dylan.", Rachel asked walking up to them. "Dylan, you get hotter by the second. In other wards my sheets need heating."

"Rachel, hey what brings you by, run out of stuff animals to burn?", Fox asked.

"Shut up Nicholas.", Rachel told him. "Dylan, what you say you go back to my place?"

Fox nudged him. "Go for it, Janet will be there.", he whispered.

"Sure.", Dylan told her, giving Janet one last look.

"Great.", Rachel told him.

"Fox, hey I'm back.", Sera told him climbing in to the seat next to him.

"Sera.", Fox exclaimed, eyeing her.

"Here's your drink.", Sera told him.

"Deal me in.", Sera told him, smiling at him.

"See you, brother.", Rachel told him, Dylan at her side.

****

End Of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dylan, sighed so much had changed, but yet so much was the same, Rachel was still a slut, who would do anything to get him. Fox still set traps for the ladies. And, Janet's beauty still amazed him. Yet, so much had changed he had changed, he's thoughts weren't just about attraction, he actually loved Kathelina and Janet. The question was which one did he love the most Janet or Kat?

"Dylan, hey.", Janet told him walking in the living room only clothed in her underwear.

"Janet.", Dylan breathed.

"I hope I didn't wake you?", Janet asked, walking over sitting at his feet.

"No, I've been up for quit sometime.", Dylan told her.

"Okay, Good.", Janet told him. "So Dylan, what do you got planned today?"

"I'm going to the courtroom to stand by my best friend and his wife, while they proceed to kill one another.", Dylan told her.

"Fox?", Janet asked.

"Yes, Fox has gotten married to beautiful woman, and well their having troubles.", Dylan told her.

"What kind of troubles?", Janet asked.

"Marriage. Fox took up with the hired help.", Dylan told her.

"Oh, I see.", Janet told him.

"No, you don't get it. Samantha, is using him.", Dylan told her.

"Really…?", Janet asked.

"Yea, she's giving him a few sap stories to make him feel sorry for her, want to be her savior.", Dylan told her.

"Oh. Well, we all know Fox. He's going to make her better alright. "

"Jan, please stop insulting my friend, okay.", Dylan told her,

"Dylan, I don't see why…", Janet began.

"I don't care what you say or do. Fox is my best friend, he's stuck by me through thick and thin.", Dylan told her.

"What about Katherine? Is that why you're amusing yourself with her?", Janet asked.

"No, Kathelina, is special, she a real nice girl.", Dylan told her.

"And a even better lay, right? You are slipped it to her aren't you?", Janet asked. "She's just like her sister, who'll open her legs to any man?"

"Janet, that's enough.", Dylan told her.

"Dylan, please don't be mad at me, I was just assuming…", Janet began.

"Well, you assumed wrong. Kathelina, is a decent human being. She's been a virgin, for so long.", Dylan told her.

"Okay, then I assumed wrong, Dylan. I'm sorry for…", Janet began.

"That's okay.", Dylan told her. "Just don't let it happen again.", Dylan told her.

"Okay, um-mm I'm going to go take a shower.", Janet told him.

"Okay, fine.", Dylan told her.

"Care to join me.", Janet asked.

"Maybe later, not now.", Dylan told her.

"Suite yourself.", Janet told him, swaying her hips as a way of a come on to him.

Dylan let out a laugh, she was still the same hot blooded girl, he knew all those years ago, but, of course there was Kat. She was so wonderful, everything about her, amazed him, she was strong, she never let nothing get her down, well actually she never let you know she was down. Fox had once said Kathelina would go out kicking, which was the absolute truth. She was so spunky for her age. She knew how to make responsible choices, knew how to fight fire with fire. She was like fire and ice. Picking up his phone he dialed her and Rachel's room.

"Yo, this is Rachel, me and Kat can't make it to the phone, so just leave your name and number at the beep and well, get back to you, thanks babe…**_ beep_**

"Kat, hey it's me when you get this….", Dylan began, before hearing someone pick up the phone.

"Dylan, what a surprise, I was just dreaming of you.", Rachel told him.

"Oh God, is your sister there?", Dylan sighed in frustration.

"Um-mm, no, she went out quit a while ago.", Rachel told him.

"Oh Good, this can't get worst…", Dylan began.

"Um-mm, depends how you look at it. If you and me get together after this stupid custody battle of Fox's then things will defiantly be a lot better.", Rachel told him.

"Oh God it does get worst.", Dylan exclaimed.

"I'll consider that a brain fart. Now, seriously Dylan, me and you, your hotel, whatchu' say?", Rachel asked.

"Yeah.", Dylan told her.

"Good.", Rachel told him.

"When hell freeze's over.", Dylan told her.

"Babe, come on lighten up.", Rachel told him.

"No.", Dylan told her. "Rachel, when are you going to get this through your thick dumb blond skull? I will never

want you."

"You'll change your mind.", Rachel told him.

"Rachel, why do you think I never slept with you when we were together?", Dylan asked.

"You were in love with Jan.", Rachel replied.

"Yeah, and now I'm in love with Kathelina.", Dylan told her.

"Or so you think, Kathelina is an ice princess, she's never going to make love to you.", Rachel told him.

"Really…?", Dylan asked.

"Yea, she's scared of little….", Rachel began.

"No she isn't….", Dylan told her.

"So, you bedded her?", Rachel asked.

"That's none of your business.", Dylan told her.

"Oh, yes it is. How do you think Fox will respond to you slipping it to his baby sister, who he thinks should remain a

virgin till her wedding night?", Rachel asked.

"It's none of no one business except mine and Kat. I love her and she loves me.", Dylan told her.

"Oh, really is that why she came home crying last night at 3 in the morning.", Rachel asked.

"Kat, was crying?", Dylan asked.

"Yes, you broke her heart. Fox is going to kill you.", Rachel huffed. "And, well it looks like I'm the only one who can save you. So, in other wards be nice to me, cause I'm your only hope.", Rachel giggled.

"I'd rather die and go straight to hell then to ever be at your mercy, Rach. From the way I'm looking at it I'd rather have Fox kill me then ever have sex with you.", Dylan told her.

"You'll change your mind.", Rachel told him . "You'll make love to me or Fox will kill you, your choice.", with that she was gone

"Fuckin' Bitch.", Dylan exclaimed, hitting his hand on the glass coffee' table.

"Who was that?", Janet asked.

"Your good buddy Rachel.", Dylan told her.

"Rachel's in town Oh My God, when, I haven't seen her in years.", Janet exclaimed.

"Well, she hasn't changed much, just quit dying her hair red and isn't got glasses no more, but all in all she's the same ol' Rachel.", Dylan told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina got to the mansion at around 9:00, she didn't have much time before her brother's trail got started, being the nice kid sister she was she decided to take his case on as her first case, of course she was still in school, but seeing as she had the Crane name, the judge allowed her to represent her brother as a student lawyer, meaning Harper would be the main lawyer she would just get to do the questioning and paper work. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell where she was greeted by Phyllis.

"Kathelina, hey long time no see.", Phyllis greeted her taking her thin coat.

"Yeah, I've been quit busy.", Kathelina told her.

"No doubt with that hunky boyfriend of yours.", Phyllis joked.

"Phyllis.", Kathelina exclaimed in shock.

"Well, tell me is half a good as I imagined him to be?", Phyllis asked,

"Phyllis, Oh My God, I can't believe you.", Kathelina exclaimed.

"You know, Kat the buzz around here is that you went back to his place last night.", Phyllis told her.

Kathelina just looked at her embarrassed., now she knew how Fox felt after he'd come home from a date and she'd give him the whole 50 questions.

"I'll take it you and him…", Phyllis began, then started whistling.

"Phyllis, please quit, I'm not here to be interrogated. I wanted to see Gwen, is she still in?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, go on up to her room she shouldn't mind.", Phyllis told her.

"Thank you.", Kathelina told her hurrying up the stairs.

"Theresa, you awake?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah.", Theresa replied. "My head's a killing me."

"I'd say.", Ethan told her. "Sure messed up that car, didn't you?"

"Well, I'll repair it.", Theresa told him. "I'll just call the garage and see how much it will cost me."

"Theresa, come on you know I'm just messing with you.", Ethan told her.

"Well, that's not funny.", Theresa exclaimed throwing her pillow at him, but instead hitting the mirror.

"Missed me.", Ethan told her.

Theresa grabbed another pillow and aimed it at him.

"Now you've done it.", Ethan told her, getting on top of her and proceeding to tickle her.

Kathelina, stood there she couldn't believe her ears. Theresa was with Ethan. How could she do this? She's still married to my brother?

"Ethan, Quit, Mercy, Uncle. Just get off me.", Theresa giggled.

"Say your sorry for brutally attacking me with your deadly weapon.", Ethan told her.

"A pillow is a deadly weapon, please. Grow up will you, a pillow never hurt no one. Baby.", Theresa exclaimed.

"Oh My God.", Kathelina exclaimed, knocking on the door. _'Theresa, isn't going to get hurt again. Ethan is a monster.'_

"What the….", Ethan began, as he swaging the door open to see his sister's angry face.

"Ethan how could you?", Kathelina exclaimed, slapping her brother, Theresa who had saw the whole thing forced herself to her feet and walked over to a very angry Kathelina and confused Ethan.

"What's going on out here?", Gwen asked, walking out to see what the commotion was about.

"Ethan is trying to steal Fox's wife.", Kathelina told her.

"No, I'm not, Theresa had a finder binder and I took her here to rest.", Ethan told her.

"Theresa, are you okay?", Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just blow the tire and crashed in to a ditch.", Theresa told her.

"Why didn't you take her home, to her husband?", Kathelina asked.

"Fox is too busy for me to stay with. He's got his whore to entertain.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa that doesn't give you the right to mingle in bed with Ethan.", Kathelina told her.

"What? No, I just slept here last night, because me and Fox got into a huge fight, over Sam.", Theresa told her.

"So, you went to Fox's after you left Dylan and me last night?", Kathelina asked,

"In a way, see I was on my way there last night, when I crashed my car, then Ethan picked me up, literally, because I was knocked on conscience and took me to Fox's. Then, I woke up there, Fox and I had a fight over Sam and his stupid decision to take to court for custody of the kids.", Theresa told her. "So, Ethan offered to take me home, but, I decided to let you and Dylan have your alone time so I came here instead. I slept on the bed and Ethan on the chair."

"Alone time?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, me and Dylan wanted to be alone.", Kathelina told him.

"Why?", Ethan asked.

"Because…", Kathelina told him.

"That doesn't answer my question.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, come on you know how it is to be questioned on you love life.", Theresa told him. "You're sister needs her privacy."

"Half- sister.", Ethan corrected.

"Okay, whatever same difference.", Gwen told him.

"Whatever, I'm going down stairs to get something for breakfast, Theresa care to join me?", Ethan asked.

"Not now.", Theresa told him.

"Gwen?", Ethan asked.

"Later.", Gwen told him.

"Very well, I'm starved.", Ethan told the ladies then left.

"Okay, now that he's gone. Can I speak to you-the both of you?", Kathelina asked.

"Okay, come on.", Gwen told her motioning to the door, then all three walked in to Gwen's small bedroom.

"Okay.", Kathelina sighed. "Theresa, I know you're going through a lot right now, as are you Gwen, but I really could use your advice."

"Okay.", Theresa replied.

"Sure, what's wrong?", Gwen asked.

"Okay, well anyways Theresa as you know I was at Dylan's last night, well after you left I-I, we made love.", Kathelina sighed.

"Wow.", Gwen exclaimed.

"Okay, what's so bad about that.", Theresa asked.

"Nothing, Theresa it was the best thing that's ever happened to me. He awaked all my senses.", Kathelina told her.

"Then, why in the hell are you here and not getting another dose of his…", Gwen began.

Theresa let out a giggle.

"What?", Gwen asked, smiling at Theresa.

Kathelina didn't laugh she just looked at them with a I'm not amused look. "I don't find this the least bit funny."

"That tells me one of two things, one, he called you his friend after, uh-hmm, you know or you caught him with another woman.". Gwen told her.

"If Dylan has another woman I'll kill him, He's not going to hurt my second best friend and get away with it.", Theresa vowed.

"It's not what you think. After we made love we lie there telling each other just how much in love with where with the other.", Kathelina told her.

"Ah, basking in their love making.", Gwen gushed.

"How sweet.", Theresa chirped in.

"It was until the door bell rang. Dylan threw his underwear and pants on, I left to get dressed in the bedroom.", Kathelina told them, watched as they nodded. "Well when I came back he was holding another girl in his arms. She was crying and he looked at me point blank and said leave, I'll call you later."

"Well.", Gwen exclaimed.

"What does that mean?", Kathelina asked.

"I don't know what to tell you.", Gwen told her. "Theresa?"

"Have you saw him since?", Theresa asked.

"No, I'm afraid to.", Kathelina told her.

"Well, you need to talk to him.", Theresa advised. "Then come back and report it to me word by word."

"Deal.", Kathelina told her.

"Okay, deal.", Theresa told her.

"So, what's up with Nick? Is he still in lust with that whore?", Kathelina asked. "Gwen, I know you're trying to be nice to her, but really what's the point? She's a back stabbing little witch."

"I know, it's just well Fox is been great to me and well I want to show him that I'm not judgmental that I'm trying to be nice to her.", Gwen told her.

"Well, she's been anything but, nice to anyone. I mean come on she befriend Theresa and stole her husband. And the she hollowed Ethan raped her. Ethan, maybe a lot of things but, a rapist is not one of them.", Kathelina told her.

"Well she's used that as another tacked to get down my husband's pants. She acts like Mother Teresa all innocent and sweet.", Theresa exclaimed.

"When, she's the exact opposite.", Kathelina told her.

"She sure has got him blinded and Ethan as well.", Gwen told her.

"Ethan?", Kathelina asked.

"I'm not too sure about this, but the buzz around the mansion staff is that she's playing him just as bad as Fox.", Gwen told her.

"According to whom?", Theresa asked.

"Phyllis.", Gwen told her.

"She's like the prayer book of gossip if it's happening Phyllis knows always been like that.", Kathelina told her.

"So…", Theresa began.

"It's true Theresa.", Gwen told her.

"I ant say it's not. But, do you think Ethan is just doing that to get at Fox. You know show him how much of whore his precious Sam is.", Theresa asked.

"Don't know, I'll find out though.", Gwen promised.

"Okay.", Kathelina told her.

"Theresa, I just thought I'd be the first to tell you. I'm going to be representing Fox today. I hope you aren't mad at me, it's just well Fox's is my brother and Harper said that it will sharpen my law skills.", Kathelina told her,

"Kat, I'm not mad at you, I understand where your coming from, Fox is your brother and I'm sure I'd do the same thing for either of my brother or my sister.", Theresa told her.

"Thank you for understanding.", Kathelina told her.

"No problem.", Theresa told her. "Well, I got to go."

"Okay, I'll see you.", Gwen told her.

"Okay, I'll be over late.", Theresa told her, then head out the door.

"Good luck with the trail.", Gwen told her.

"You aren't coming?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there.", Gwen told her.

"Okay.", Kathelina told her. "Well, Gwen I got to go to."

"Okay, I'll see you later.", Kathelina told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox, hey.", Dylan greeted.

"Hey, where's Theresa?", Fox asked.

"Don't know, I thought you two worked things out.", Dylan told him.

"No, Theresa decided to go home with psycho.", Fox told him.

"Ethan?", Dylan asked.

"Yup.", Fox replied.

"Dylan, hey sorry I didn't come…", Theresa began, noticing Fox's presence.

"Theresa?", Fox asked.

"Fox, don't even try to pay me. I'm not giving up my kids this easily.", Theresa told him.

"I wasn't going to.", Fox told her.

"Good.", Theresa told him.

"I actually came here to see you about not go through with this court date.", Fox told her.

"Really?", Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, but, you know what forget it.", Fox told her.

"Fine, by me. Dylan can you help me find my clothes, I think they are mixed up with yours.", Theresa told him, then her and Dylan left Fox alone in the living room area.

"What's going on here?", Janet asked walking in, with Rachel at her heels.

" Janet, Oh My God.", Fox exclaimed.

"Fox, hey long time no see. How's it been?", Janet asked.

"Janet?", Fox questioned.

"Fox, what no hello. And, here I always thought I was one of your favorite people.", Janet asked.

"Janet, I can't stand you. You are-well I don't think now is a good time to tell you just how much I loath you and your pimp. James. How is he theses days? Is he still treating his woman like dirt, selling them to the to the highest bidder?", Fox asked.

"There is no proof of your accusations.", Janet informed him.

"Really, you getting handed 500 dollars by, a man old enough to be your grandfather isn't proof?", Fox asked.

"James had nothing to do in my affairs with men.", Janet argued.

"So, you're a whore by choice.", Fox questioned.

"I never…", Janet began.

"That's the problem with rich- selfish bitches like you, you never do a damn thing, do you?", Fox asked. "Janet, you may have a lot of people blinded but, not me. You see I'm going to be watching you. Everything you do, I will be looking over your shoulder and when you screw up and you will I will be there to rejoice as you crash and burn.", Fox told her. "Dylan, doesn't know everything I do. He hasn't been to the lowest of low places. The sleazy little jives that woman like you go to in order to sell their merchandise, so to speak."

"Dylan, wouldn't believe you. He loves me. He will always love me, no matter what. He told me so all those years ago. Fox, why do you think he never moved on, hmm? He can't stop loving me. I'm the best thing that ever happened to him and he knows that. Dylan was happy when we were together."

"Dylan, did good without you. At least he wasn't getting bullets plunged into him ever few days. Janet, he almost died thanks to your crew. ", Fox told her.

"James' crew he is obsessed with me.", Janet told him.

"Okay, I'll give you that.", Fox told her. "But, why do you keep going back to him? If you despise him like you say you do, then why are you constantly going back to him? Is the sex really that good? Are you willing to suffer a life of violence and shoot outs, just so you can get a good row in the hay ever once in a while?"

"Fox, I was trying to protect Dylan. I mean, James he's controlling he wouldn't let me leave. He said that once you're apart of his group you never leave, that he owned me. ", Janet told him.

"You mean, you where slipping from bed to bed and James found out and didn't like it.", Fox questioned.

"No, Fox. I love Dylan and never intended to hurt him. James gave me no other choice. Do you think I wanted to see him in a coffin? Fox it killed me seeing him laying there put up in a hospital, having machines making him breath. James called me that night and told me that that was just a sample of what was to come. That if I keep up my little affair that he'd kill Dylan. That I belonged to him and that he would kill Dylan if I keep on seeing him.", Janet explained.

"Yeah, but, you went back with him what was the logic in that, Janet?", Fox asked.

"I thought that if I went back to him that Dylan would be safer. I mean Dylan would be free from him and in a since I gave him what he wanted-me.", Janet explained.

"Still don't make sense to me.", Fox told her.

"You know what, I don't care Fox. You're not my judge. My God, you're sleeping with this Sam person, while you are still legally married.", Janet told him.

"You know nothing about my life.", Fox told her.

"And, you know nothing about mine.", Janet told him.

"Janet, I was there when you and Dylan hooked up, I was there during the shot out, I was there when you left him, without so much as a good bye note.", Fox told her.

"I don't have time for this.", Janet told him. "All that matters is that Dylan understands that I had no other choice and forgives me. Therefore, he takes me back and proves what I've said all alone that Dylan and I are still in love."

"Highly doubtful, see while you where off living it up with James he moved on with his life. He found love again, with a good person who deserves his love, she's never got him shot at, she never left him without reason. You see Kathelina, is everything you aren't she's loyal and loves him. As where you are about as disloyal as a Russian spy and love his pocketbook more than him.", Fox told her.

"I don't have time for this. Where do you get off judge me. You've not been no saint. How do you think Dylan would feel knowing you and I shacked up that night?", Janet told him.

"Janet, you got me drunk, you tried to drugged me.", Fox told her.

"It take two Fox.", Janet told him.

"Janet, I don't know what book you're reading but, I never slept with you.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, well.", Janet began.

"You got me drunk and attempted to rob me.", Fox told her.

"Oh God, you have it all mixed up.", Janet told him.

"Oh really, let me guess you just drugged me for sheer fun and then you decided to borrow money from me while I was asleep?", Fox asked.

"I didn't drug you.", Janet stated.

"Okay, I just passed out for no apparent reason.", Fox told her.

"Quit possible.", Janet told him.

"Janet, you are a whore, you played Dylan for a fool and you tried to play me for one.", Fox told her. "Acting like Dylan was going to die and you were so distraught over it. So yeah, I took you home let you cry on my shoulder and sipped a few drinks with you and what did you do? Hmm? You spike my drink fix it where it looked as if we had sex and attempted to rob me, then after I found my money on you, you try to blackmail by threatening to tell Dylan that I raped you."

"You are…", Janet began.

"Smart, Janet. You may be able play nine tenths of the men you come in contact with, but not me. You see I see through you. ", Fox told her. "And, drunk or sober I'll never touch you."

"What about that night. Fox, you don't remember that night all that well.", Janet told him.

"Janet, I know I didn't sleep with you, because, first off you were Dylan's. Secondly, I thought you were sadden by Dylan's condition and lastly, you are a whore, who I didn't trust from day one.", Fox told her.

Janet let out a laugh. "Really? Fox, you enjoy my company. I mean face it you like me more than you like to admit.", Janet told him, turning to see Dylan walk in.

"Janet, I see you and Fox haven't ripped each other apart.", Dylan told them.

"Dylan.", Theresa began.

"Hello, you must Fox's wife?", Janet asked.

"Yeah and you are?", Theresa asked

"Janet Swansboro.", Janet told her, offering her hand.

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. At least for now that depends on how fast Fox wants to get rid of me and become a free man of course there is also the chance that he wants to marry the trail park trash that is recently occupying his bed." , Theresa told her as the two shook hands.

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 30:

Theresa and Fox's trail starts.

Janet and Kathelina meet, how do they react one another?

A Secret is revealed, about whom?


	30. You Can't Deny The Truth Even If Yoy Wan...

****

Chapter 30:

__

Can't Deny The Truth Even If You Want To

"Samantha?", Ethan asked, walking up behind her.

"Ethan, do you ever go way?", Sam asked.

"I'm hurt, I thought we…", Ethan began.

"You thought wrong.", Sam replied. "Now, what do you want?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you.", Ethan asked, causing her to shiver ."What? I was here looking for mother.", Ethan he continued smiling to himself, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Ivy doesn't live here.", Sam told him. "And, you know that."

"What, are you accusing me of being here to see you?", Ethan asked.

"What other reason do you have?", Sam asked.

"Let's see my ex wife lives here, my son, my ex father, my ex mother-in-law.", Ethan told her. "Sam, you're the last thing on my mind. I'm sorry if you thought I came here to give you a little tryst in the bed room."

"You're full of it.", Sam told him.

"Admit it Samantha you want me.", Ethan told he, taking his lips and gently nibbling on her neck.

Sam backed away from him. "I thought you were through with us?", Sam asked.

"No, you chose that.", Ethan told her.

"You know that I want you. Ethan I've never said I didn't. but., you also know the circumstances.", Sam told him.

"Sam, I'll protect you. You don't have to do this, you can trust me, you can let me take care of you and your family.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, how many times do I have to say this. We can't afford it.", Sam told him.

"Sam, I love you. I love you, I've never felt this way before, not with Gwen or Theresa.", Ethan confessed. "It takes every bit of strength I have not to throw you down on the table and make love to you till I draw my last breath. I want to scream to the world just how much you mean to me. Sam I want to have a family with you, grow old together, but most importantly I want you to trust me, let me take care of you, let me deal with Alistair.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, I can't he'll kill you.", Sam told him.

"So what at least you'll be free. You won't have to put up with him. You won't have to do his dirty work.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, I can't lose you. I can't kill you like I did my mother. Ethan, I'm the reason she's dead if I hadn't been born daddy would never have killed her, no proof of her betrayal would have been presented.", Sam told him.

"Baby, no you're not to blame for her death. Your father killed her not you, you are not to blame for there problems. Apparently they were trouble in the water before you came along.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, me being born made it worse.", Sam told him.

"How do you know that you're not your father's child?", Ethan asked.

"When I was four I had leukemia, I needed a bone morrow donor and well dad nor mom matched, this man he worked at the liquor store where mom used to work, he did.. Dad demanded a DNA test he wondered why his nor mom's DNA matched and it came back that Mr. Hussein was my father.", Sam told him. "Dad, was heart broken and he and mom argued a lot after that, one night there was a big bang noisy I came down stairs and-and mom laid at the kitchen table bleeding dad knocked her unconscious which wasn't too abnormal he beat her frequently. But, that night it went a little to far he killed her, by hitting her over the head with a bar stole."

"My God.", Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, he wasn't the same after that night he lost his mind when I was about 13, hardly ever said much. I think he loved her in a sense, but Jackie was always around. Jackie was mama's child hood friend.", Sam explained.

"What happened to her body?", Ethan asked.

"He put her in the creek about a mile away from the house.", Sam explained.

"Did they ever…", Ethan asked.

"Find her?", Sam finished, and he merely nodded. "Yeah, some local boys found her in the creek about 5 weeks later, they never did a investigation. Dad told them that she had left by herself to go to the lake and the police thought that she might have slipped hit her head and fell under and drowned."

"My God.", Ethan exclaimed.

Sam just looked at him, Ethan thought of her as trash. "I'll-See what I mean Ethan, I'm too messed up. You don't deserve me. My mother was killed because of me."

"No.", Ethan replied. "Your father was an abuser who beat his wife to death. He would have done it anyhow."

"He never hit Jackie.", Sam told him.

"You said he changed that he lost his mind and I'm sure he thought that it could happen to Jackie if he lost it again. Then, how would it look both of his wives being found in the creek face down with a head wound?", Ethan asked.

"Jackie, deserved to die. She was a monster she ruined my childhood, she took everything from me. She use to tell me she as she hit that that's what mama had caused, that my mother's sins were causing this to happen to me or she's say that…that I killed my mother, that I should have died the day I was born.", Sam told him, she was now in tears.

"Oh God, she had no right.", Ethan exclaimed, in rage with anger. "You don't believe a damn word she told you, you deserve to live, you aren't to blame Samantha.", Ethan replied, rapping his arms around her.

"She also use to say that I was dumb and that the only way I would ever survive is on my back, giving it to any man.", Sam told him crying and letting him hold her. With him, she felt safe, with him she felt secure. Fox was so good to her as well. Fox had gave her so much a place to stay and for awhile showed her what a family was.

"Sam you are beautiful and very intelligent.", Ethan told her kissing her forehead.

"But, you won't deny the fact that I am good between the sheet?". Sam asked.

"Sam that's not the only reason I'm so in love with you. I think you're an amazing person as well as a great lover.", Ethan told her.

Sam smiled up at him. "Ethan, I want…just don't ever leave me. We'll be together soon, but first I have to carry out Alistair's orders."

"Meaning, you have to sleep with Fox and that you and I have to act like we're nothing to one another?", Ethan asked, Sam simply nodded. "Sam, I can't sit back and watch you and Fox carry on. Sam it will kill me to know you are in bed with my brother and not me.", Ethan told her.

"It'll all work out.", Sam promised. "I've got to go along with this plan so that my father and brother will no longer be in danger."

"God, how am I suppose to live without you? I mean I know that it won't be that long but, Sam it's going to be hell for me.", Ethan told her.

"And, me as well. But, I'll try to sneak and see you from time to time.", Sam told him, kissing his lips.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now?", Ethan asked pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips with his, what start out as a sweet good bye kiss soon turned into hot heated passionate kiss, taking his hand he tore away her shirt, not even taking the time to undo the buttons.

"Ethan, we can't…",Sam began.

"Please, Sam I have to taste you one more time. I have to feel your skin on mine.", Ethan told her, quickly jerking his own shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. Quickly he unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of his and her clothes. Taking his index finger he gently rubbed her nipples till they were like small buds.

"Ethan please, what about the trial?", Sam asked, in a low moan.

"Forget it.", Ethan told her, then he took her right nipple in his mouth and gently sucked it, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

"Oh God.", Sam exclaimed as his hand came up her mini-skirt and along her panty line.

Ethan smiled down at her. "Sam, you're so…Oh God baby you have no idea how much just the sight of you turns me on.", then he tore away the skirt she wore and she was left simply in a purple thong., he then pulled her to him and began to kiss his way down her body and smiled as she shivered with desire. "Oh God Sam, I've never been this addicted to anything or anyone."

Sam smiled down at him, he was awaking all her senses with his mouth and she knew his words rang true to her as well, he was like an addiction to her. She was addicted to him.

Taking his left hand he slip it under her thong to feel her wetness on his bare hand, taking one finger he entered in to her, feeling her walls close around it, he could tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he gently took his finger out of her and licked it dry.

Than he removed his pants and they both where left with just a small article of clothing separating them from becoming one.

Sam sighed, he had made her feel so loved and now she would do the same for him. She gently got up of the table where he'd lay her and stood up, she smiled when she saw a confused look in his eyes, then she gently pushed him down on the table and let out a giggle, he still had know idea what she was about to do.

Taking her hands she pulled his boxers down to his knees, then licked her lips, slowly she took his shaft into her hands and massaged it with her hands, making him grow harder.

Then, she slowly lick the head with the end of her tongue, she watched as he sighed with sheer pleasure, slowly she put the rest of him into her mouth gently rolling her tongue over his balls. Then she began to suck him, each time sucking harder.

"Samantha, I don't want to…Oh God. Samantha, I want to explode in you.", Ethan told her. "Not, like this."

Sam got up and watched as Ethan tore away he thong and pulled her on top of him entering in her swiftly, almost automatically he injected his baby fluid into her.

Ethan pulled her close to him and she continued moving with him in a quick rapid movement. "Oh God, that's it baby, come with me.", he exclaimed, feeling her walls tighten around his erosion and feeling her reach her climax in his arm.

Sam lay there lifeless in his arms, breathing in the scent of his aftershave.

"Samantha?", Ethan whispered, causing her to shiver. "Are you okay?", Ethan asked.

She looked up at him. "Yea. That was…thank you. Ethan, thank you for giving me this."

"Sam, you okay, you sound like your saying some sort of goodbye.", Ethan asked.

"Well, I am. Ethan, we can't do this.", Sam told him.

"So, in other wards you said all of this just to get me to play mattress tag with me.", Ethan smirked.

"Ethan, what I said did, does have some truth to it. I do care for you, I do want to be with you, I do dream of a future with you. But…", Sam began.

"But, nothing, baby I'd rather die than not be with you.", Ethan told her, pulling her close to him, he knew she was freezing by the way she was shivering, looking at her back he noticed something he'd never seen before she had a scar, not just any scar but, a deep one. It started between both her shoulders and went down mid ways her back. He watched tears form in her eyes, as if she was remembering something, something painful.

"What happened? Who did this to you?", Ethan asked, as she snuggled closer to him like a small child.

She just looked at him, just remembering.

"You know you can tell me anything. Samantha, I love you. You can trust me baby.", he told her coaxing her into tell him who had did this.

"I was 13, Jackie and Frank went away to the island. Jackie knew of this beautiful island, no one lived there and very few ever visited it. Frank and Jackie would go there often. They'd leave me to take care of everything the house, the yacht, the club, Daddy, like I told you earlier he lost his mind after killing mama.", Sam explain, her eyes, took on a funny like gaze, like she wasn't there, instead she was in the house she had called home. "Well, one night, Jackie came home, she got mad, because a candy rapper was on the table and she pick up a knife and stabbed me."

Ethan pulled her closer to him, whispering I love yous.

"I know that wasn't the reason. She looked for little reason to cuss at, hit me, stab me, abuse me. I was her personal punching bag. Everything that happened to her was my fought. I couldn't please her. Ethan, I tried for so long. I use to get up every morning when I was a little girl and cook us all breakfast. I was 8 years old and cooking breakfast just to please her. Then, when I got older I worked the pole just to try to earn her respect. To have a mother in my life. Ethan, she was all I had. Frank, Oh My God I envied him, she use to be so jealous of him, she use to take him to theme parks and she bought him things, not just for birthday like she did me, whatever he wanted, she got him. I remember one time I want this doll so much, it was one of those dolls that cried when you picked it up and use the bathroom when you gave it a bottle of water. I begged for it, but Jackie said that I was a bad little girl, that I didn't deserve to have anything, but a coffin.", Sam told him.

"OH My…Sam she'll never hurt you again.", Ethan vowed.

"I know.", Sam told him, looking down at his hands that held her tightly against him. "Because, she's dead.."

"Dead?", Ethan questioned.

"Yeah, she died a year ago.", Sam told him.

"Sam, what aren't you…", Ethan began.

"Ethan, I killed her, are you happy now. I killed her. I shot her to death. I killed the bitch. I KILLED HER.", Sam screamed, then busted into tears.

Ethan just looked at her, he couldn't believe what she'd said, she'd killed her step-mother. She's killed her, he couldn't imagine his Samantha harming no one.

Sam looked up at him. "You-you hate me, don't you?", Sam asked, her face was now streaked with tears.

"How in the hell do you get that? Sam, I would have done the same. She abused you, baby, she stabbed you, she took your childhood away. She took your father away, she took so much from you.", he kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry. He silently prayed for Samantha, he prayed that one day she would be able to put this whole thing behind her, he prayed that one day she'd find happiness, he prayed one day that she'd be his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why, don't you go on up?", Dylan suggested pulling up to the building. "I'll meet you up there in a few."

Janet nodded then hopped out of the BMW.

"Kathelina?", Janet asked, walking over to the girl, she look some what like the pictures she'd seen.

"Yes?", Kathelina asked, turning to the see Janet the woman who had interrupted her special night with Dylan.

"Janet Swansboro? ", Kathelina gasped

"You look as if you saw a ghost.", Janet smirked.

"What do you want? Why are you here?", Kathelina asked.

"Just to formally introduce myself. Last night you were off before I could say a word.", Janet told her.

****

Flashback

__

"Dylan, who was….", Kathelina began walking to find him with another woman in his arms.

"Kat, can you please go, babe I'll call you.", Dylan told her simply.

"Okay, sure.", Kathelina told him confused, then she gave him one last look and left.

End Of Flashback

"I don't know who you think your fooling, but, I'm not fooled one bit Janet. I know you despise me and that you want Dylan back.", Kathelina told her.

Janet nodded in agreement. "I won't deny it. I do want Dylan back."

"Well tough luck, I love Dylan…",Kathelina began.

"But, does he love you? Kat, are you sure he was making love to you or a ghost of me last night?", Janet asked.

"I don't have to listen to this you know not a damn thing about me and Dylan. You don't know how much we love one another.", Kathelina replied.

"We or me, Kat is it more you loving him than him loving you. I'm sure he's mentioned me a couple of times. Did he ever tell you that he was over me?", Janet asked.

"I don't know where in the hell you get your nerve? You come back after so many years and here you stand , acting as if your shit don't stank, well it does. How in the hell can you stand here and play it like you never did a thing wrong by leaving, Janet you broke his heart and it took him forever to get over you. Dylan, is a good person and yeah it gives me some sort of high knowing he loves me, but most importantly he's happy and I'll be damn if I let you wizzle your way back in his life only to stomp on his heart again.", Kathelina vowed.

"You don't know the whole story I did it to pro….", Janet began.

"Protect him?", Kathelina finished. "Yeah, right, Janet you used him and you played him like a fool."

"I did not Kathelina, you have it all wrong. I don't know who you've heard the story from, but I did it to protect Dylan. He was almost killed, he was shot 5 times, twice in the arm, once in the chest, and twice in the leg. It's miracle he survived. ", Janet told her.

"Janet, who's fault is that? You should have broke all strings to James.", Kathelina told her. "You should have made your relationship with Dylan your everything. You should have…"

"What right do you have to tell me what to do little girl? You know not one thing about me. I'm a stranger to you, you know not the slightest thing about me. Yeah, your brother hates me, he thinks that I'm lower than trash, but, you can't form opinions based on what your lovely big brother tells you, Yeah, I hooked up with Dylan, yeah I left him, yeah I went Mexico with James, but you don't know the important stuff. All of you see what you want to. You see me as the bad girl as the girl who ruined Dylan's life, who got him shot at, who put him at deaths door and who left him for another man.". Janet told her. "Kat, I loved Dylan more than you ever could."

"Oh, yeah sure. You got him shot at, put his life on the line. You left him without so much as a good bye note. You didn't call him for 3 whole years. Janet, he was lost without you. But, you know what he isn't the lost boy you left him to be. He found me and he found the love he always was missing. He never loved you like he does me, he waited on me. He didn't push me into anything I didn't want to do. He loved me without using his body. He loved me in away he never loved you. He trusts me, he respects, me cares for me."

"Aw, isn't that the sweetest thing I've ever heard?", Janet exclaimed, then busted into laughter. "Not. You're pathetic. Dylan isn't some little school boy that you can razzle and dazzle with your short skirts, low cut tops and naughty girl like behaviors. He needs a woman and from were I'm stand. Goldie lock's ant got shit. Why don't you run along and play with your dollies and leave Dylan and his needs to me. You can't satisfy a virgin school boy, much less a man like Dylan. Kat, tell me did he moan my name last night are you sure he was making love to you, because I know in his mind he was making love to me, a real woman.", Janet told her, before Kathelina hand connected to her face.

"Is there a problem, here?", Theresa asked, walking up to were the two stood, after witnessing Kathelina slap Janet.

"Janet?", Dylan asked, walking up behind her.

"No, everything is peachy, right Janet?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, everything's peachy, just peachy/", Janet replied.

"Good, well since everything's great, why don't you all go on up? I need to speak to Kathelina.", Theresa told them. "_alone_.", Theresa added, giving Janet a fake smile.

"Sure.", Janet replied.

"Come on Janet.", Dylan told her escorting her to the elevator.

"Now, tell me the truth, what did Janet say to you?", Theresa asked.

"She's after Dylan and she might get him. Theresa look at her, she looks like some porn star. She's everything a man could want. She's beautiful and smart and…", Kathelina began.

"Not you, Kat, Dylan is wild over you, you can tell from the look in his eye that, he wants no one but, you. Kathelina, he wants to get you in bed and fast . You've got that man bewitched.", Theresa told her.

"Yeah, but wanting someone sexually and loving them is two different things. I mean, men and women hook up all the time just for a little push- push, just because he wants to have sex with me doesn't mean he loves me or wants to be with me.", Kathelina told her.

"That ant you talking. Kat, come on, Dylan waited on you, he loved and respected you enough to wait till you were ready. Dylan, loves you, believe me. I see the way he looks at you sometimes. I swear when you walk in a room, he stops breathing. Every little thing you do, even the silly things he loves. Even, when you're mad at him and you ant speaking he's always looking at you. Yeah, Dylan may have a past with Janet, but that's all it is a past. You're his future. But, there's a little catch to it, you have to fight for him. Kat, you haven't to show Janet he's yours and she ant got no rights to him. You've got to…", Theresa began.

"Make the sex hotter?", Kathelina asked . "You know, make it more exciting."

Theresa gave her a questioned look. "You know, whips, chains, handcuffs?", Kathelina continued.

"Hold it right there. No one said, become Rebecca Hotchkiss over night. You don't have to spice the bedroom action up, because Dylan was like a panting dog, when his eyes fell on you. You got him, you got him good in that department.", Theresa replied, before going into a fit of giggles. "Seriously, all I'm saying is don't roll over and hand him to her, don't let her stake her claims into your man."

"Ain't, that what you should be doing too? Theresa, come on, Fox doesn't love Sam. He loves you. Yeah, he thinks she's hot, but the only woman in his heart is you.", Kathelina told her.

"Kat, please…", Theresa began.

"Talk to him, okay. Let him know that you love him, let him know that you care. Let him know that you don't want no one but, him.", Kathelina told her.

"I ant begging him, Kat he left. He left me without a reason, he just all at once took up with her.", Theresa told him.

"I know, Fox is stubborn and he does things that not even I can explain, but Theresa come on, you've got to…", Kathelina began.

"I'll talk to him. I'll lay the cards on the table, but I ant going to beg and plead and cry. Kat, yeah I love him, he's my world but, I can't…", Theresa began,. "You know, I swore off love after Ethan married Gwen, I said I'd never love no one, but well you see how far that went."

"Fox has the way of getting, or shall I say demanding your love.", Kathelina told her.

"Yeah, he sure does. Kat, I never thought I'd say this, but…I never love Ethan. He was a infatuation. I saw this man in these books and well I made up this great fairytale, but my fairytale had the wrong prince. Ethan wasn't my true, Prince Charming. Fox was."

Kathelina smiled.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?", Theresa asked.

"No, I think that's sweet and I hope that I can say that about Dylan one day.", Kathelina told her.

"So do I.", Theresa replied.

"Well, I got to be going. Duty calls.", Kathelina told her, turning to leave.

"Here's the elevator…", Theresa began.

"Can't claustrophobic.", Kathelina told her. "I'll climb the 3 floors any day."

"Okay, suit yourself.", Theresa told her stepping on the elevator.

"Hold the elevator, please?", she heard a man shoot and she stop and waited for him to get on. "Fox?"

"Theresa?", Fox asked surprised.

"Where is your trophy?", Theresa asked.

"By trophy, I'm guessing you mean Sam?", Fox asked.

"Exactly.", Theresa replied.

"She'll be here she had to run over to the mansion.", Fox told her.

"You mean you let her go by herself? I thought you were permanently attached to her?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, you aren't one bit funny.", Fox told her.

"Wasn't trying to be. Just thought I'd point out that Sam's low life, a money grubber, a slut and a liar.", Theresa told him. "I don't blame you one bit for not letting her out of your sight. Cause, we all know what happen last time. Ethan raped her."

"Why do you always got to bring Ethan in our problems?", Fox asked.

"Fox you know damn well that Ethan didn't rape the little trap. She probably opened her legs willfully to him.", Theresa told him. "Samantha isn't the sweet naïve little girl you think she is. She's a whore, a liar and a conniving little witch. She has manage to pull blinders over have of the men in this town. You, Dylan, Julian, Ethan. You all she her as some delicate rose. Well I got news for you your delicate rose has thorns and if your not to careful you're going to end up getting cut by her thorns. Fox, you don't even know the real Samantha Jenkins none of us do."

"And, no one knows the real you.", Fox told her.

"What's that's suppose to mean.", Theresa asked, stopping the elevator and

"Just, you let people see what you want them to.", Fox told her.

"I never hid a damn thing from you.", Theresa told him.

"No doubt. Theresa our relationship was the most honest and open relationship I ever had.", Fox told her.

"Then why are you throwing it away?", Theresa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it scares me. Maybe, I'm more chicken of love then I thought I would be.", Fox told her.

"What's to be scared of?", Theresa asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that I don't have to play pretend with you. That I don't have to suffer to get you to love me.", Fox told her.

"And, you do with Sam?", Theresa questioned.

"Haven't I already?", Fox asked. "I mean I could lose my kids and I've lost my best friend.", Fox told her.

"Dylan?", Theresa asked.

"No.", Fox told her.

Theresa nodded knowing who he was talking about. "I didn't leave you, you left me."

"I know and I accept full responsibility for my actions.", Fox told her.

"You should.", Theresa told him. "I loved you with all of my heart and the minute Samantha Jenkins came in that didn't matter to you no more all that mattered was your animal like want for Sam."

"What about you? You're offal chum with Dylan these days and Ethan, boy no one would ever suspected that he tried to kill your husband. I mean you're sure in love with the scum bag."

"Fox, why are you so hell bent on arguing with me. Why are you so damn passionate about pushing me away?", Theresa asked.

"I don't have time for this.", Fox told her, pushing the button releasing the elevator and she simply pushed it again stopping it again.

"Oh God, why do you got to be such a idiot?", Fox asked. "Now, we're stuck here."

"Good, now you can do some explaining. First off, why are you so ticked off at me?", Theresa asked, he didn't answer he just pounded on the button.

"Beating the button into submission isn't going to work, we're stuck here.", Theresa told him simply.

"Thanks to you.", Fox huffed.

"Well, we're going to be here awhile.", Theresa exclaimed and sit down in the corner, then turned her attention to back to him, he was still beating the button in. "I told you once you're wasting your time."

"Well, it's my time to waste.", Fox replied, pounding the button.

"Suite yourself.", Theresa replied, not taking her eye off of him.

"Oh God, leave it to you to get us stuck 22 feet in the air.", Fox told her.

"Well, think of it this way if we die we die together.", Theresa replied.

"You've lost what mind you had left.", Fox replied.

"Is that a complement?", Theresa asked and smirked as he still beat the button.

"Do you ever give up?", Theresa asked.

"Nope.", Fox replied. "I'm a Crane, didn't you learn anything the past 2 years?"

"Oh God.", Theresa exclaimed. "You're so hard headed."

"Why, thank you, Resa.", Fox told her.

Theresa smiled at him, by now she would have gave up.

"Theresa, I think we're stuck.", Fox exclaimed, go over and sitting beside her.

"And, what makes you think that? Hmm, would it be the fact that we've been still for over 5 minutes.?", Theresa asked.

"Ha ha.", Fox exclaimed. "You're a regular Conan O'Brien."

"Why, thank you.", Theresa replied.

"How long do you think we'll be here?", Fox asked, getting up and walk back and forwards.

"Not long.", Theresa told him, walking over to him. "You don't like being boxed in do you?"

Fox nodded. "No."

"Well, why don't we uh-sing?", Theresa asked.

"Sing?", Fox asked. "Theresa, I don't want to sing."

"Come on it'll be fun.", Theresa told him.

"Uh-no. I don't sing.", Fox told her.

"Okay, then I'll sing for you.", Theresa told him.

Fox laughed. "Now, I know you've lost your freaking mind. You're in an elevator 22 feet in the air which means we could very well die.", Fox told her.

Theresa shrugged. "Then, what do suppose we do, hmm?", Theresa asked. "Sit here and let you go nuts."

Fox just looked at her.

****

Flashback

__

A 8 year old Fox and a 13 year old Ethan had went to the park and while they were there they had decided to play hide- n- go seek.

"Count to 20.", Fox scream over his shoulder. "And, no peeking.", he yelled then ran off to his favorite hiding spot the phone booth which was located about half ways the park.

He opened the door and squatted down to his knees. Laughing to himself. Ethan would never find him.

"Fox Crane.", he heard a voice come behind him, he turned around at the sound of his name.

"Where's your brother?", the boy asked.

"I-I…", Fox began, the boy was farley older than him and he didn't look to be to happy with his older brother.

"Look, Jerry.", the boy told his friend. "He's scared of us."

Jerry let out a laugh. "Well I'll be.", Jerry remarked. "Looks, like Ethan's little brother has found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jerry pushed him up against the glass of the inside of the phone booth. "Hand me that rock, Ron.", Jerry ordered.

Fox looked at him, he was going to kill him. Ethan had did something to these boys and they were going to use him as a way to punish Ethan. Taking the rock, the boy hit him hard on the shoulder knocking him to the floor and began to punch him with his fist.

"Luis, Miguel are you here?", 8 year old Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald asked.

"Luis?", Theresa asked. At the sound of the little girls voice Ron and Jerry scrammed, they wouldn't let there selves be caught.

"Luis?", Theresa asked, coming up to the phone booth, then when she saw Fox laying in a pool of blood she screamed.

"He's dead, he's dead, Oh My God. There's a dead little boy.", she screamed in panic, squatting over the little boy.

"Uh-Ethan.", Fox grunted, but instead he saw a little girl who was around his age standing over him.

"Are you dead?", Theresa asked.

"I don't think.", Fox replied. "If so, I'm in heaven.", Fox exclaimed, but she didn't respond she just looked at him.

"What happened to you?", Theresa asked.

"Some punks tried to kill me.", Fox grunted trying to sit up.

"Let me…", Theresa began.

"Hey, listen. I don't need no little girl trying to play doctor with me. I'm fine.", Fox told her. "Girls, don't know shit about nothing."

Theresa slapped him hard. "Boys don't know shit about nothing.", Theresa replied.

Fox laughed at her hesitance to say shit.

"What's so funny?", Theresa asked.

"You.", Fox replied, letting out a huge laugh.

"Well, you must be the rudest, boy I've ever…", Theresa began.

"I'll take that as a comment.", Fox replied.

"Jerk.", Theresa spat.

"And, again she can't stop admiring me.", Fox smirked.

"Well, you're not dead and I'll be going.", Theresa told him.

"What's your number?", Fox asked.

"Excuse me?", Theresa asked.

"You know those 7 magic digits?", Fox asked.

"I'm not giving you my number. I don't even know you.", Theresa huffed.

"Well, the names Nicholas and you are?", Fox asked.

"None ya.", Theresa replied.

"Come on, baby.", Fox told her.

"I don't know who in the heck you think you are.", Theresa replied. "And, I'm not your baby."

"Your future husband.", Fox smirked "or at least future boyfriend.."

"Uh.", Theresa exclaimed.

"You know it's true.", Fox replied.

"Boys are gross.", Theresa exclaimed.

"What are you lesbo.", Fox asked, causing her to slap him. "I don't know what that means, but I'm no such thing."

"Prove it.", Fox challenged. "Kiss me."

"Yuck, you are twisted. You don't kiss when your this young that's for grown ups to do.", Theresa told him.

"So…", Fox told her.

"Where are you from? Mars?", Theresa exclaimed.

"Europe, well not technically. I go to school there.", Fox told her.

"Oh.", Theresa replied, confused. "How old are you?"

"8, I'll be 9 next month.", Fox told her.

"8, won't be 9 till next October.", Theresa volunteered.

Fox nodded. "So, what about the kiss?", Fox asked.

"Not going to happen.",. Theresa told him.

"Phone number?", Fox asked.

"Nope.", Theresa replied.

"Name?", Fox asked.

"If I wanted you to know I'd tell you.", Theresa told her.

"Ouch, who peed in your coffee?", Fox asked.

"You, now if you'll excuse me I'll be going.", Theresa told him, strutting off.

Fox lay there admiring her as she walked off she had to be the stubbornness little girl he had ever meet and the truth was he liked it, he like the fact that she had her own brain and didn't go along with everything people said.

End Of Flashback

"Sit.", she ordered and he obeyed.

"Why don't we talk.", Theresa suggested.

"Okay.", Fox replied.

"Okay, now you still never answered my question, why are you mad at me?", Theresa asked.

"Ethan.", Fox replied.

"Because, I talk to Ethan?", Theresa asked, she could tell he was freaking out, by the way he answered her question, when he didn't answer her question she began to get worried. "Fox?"

"Theresa, I-I can't breath, the walls are closing in on me.", Fox told her.

"Fox, come on don't concentrate on it.", Theresa told him, then she did the only thing she could think of she kissed him.

Fox pulled back stunned.

"Sorry, it's…", Theresa began, before he captured her lips in a sinful heated kiss.

"Hello, is there anyone in there?", they heard the woman in the control booth ask.

"Yea.", Fox replied, pulling away from her just long enough to answer.

"Okay, we'll have you down in a jiffy.", the woman replied.

"Thanks.", Theresa muttered, her eyes never left his.

"Uh, hmm, Theresa…", Fox began, his eyes never leaving hers. "Theresa, thank you for distracting me, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't…anyways I appreciate….",he told her, stepping away from her.

"Why in the hell are you acting like this?", Theresa asked. "One minute you hate me and the next you're putting your tongue down my throat and Fox I know you love me. Can't you feel the heat between us? Fox we're meant to be."

"Theresa, you're better off without me.", Fox told her.

"Where's this coming from?", Theresa asked. "Fox you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Theresa, don't say that.", Fox told her.

"Why not it's the truth?", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, I only cause people pain. Everyone who loves me suffers.", Fox told her.

"Oh, My God. What makes you think that? Fox, who suffered because of you? Who? ", Theresa demanded.

"April.", Fox replied.

"Whose April?", Theresa asked.

"You know what…I never mind. I should have never…", Fox began.

"You can tell me anything.", Theresa told him. "You know that."

"Resa, just let it go.", Fox told her.

"Fox…", Theresa began, before the door opened.

"I-Well this is it, Resa.", Fox told her.

"You know I would say good luck, but…", Theresa began.

"Same here, but with the circumstances…", Fox began. "May the best man or woman win?"

"Yea, may the best man or woman win.", Theresa told him, eyeing him she silently cursed the woman who interrupted their kiss. She knew Fox still cared for her.

Fox gave her one last look then entered the courtroom. _'This can't be happening I can't hurt Theresa. I can't let this happen.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox, hey, thank God you are here.", Kathelina breathed in a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?", Fox asked, watching as his sister stirred through her papers.

"Well, where do I began? First off Harper called me this morning and said he can't make it and that I'll have to do my best on this case, then well Janet came home last night and well she made a special trip to me, tell me just how much Dylan loved her and not me and you, do you know how late you are?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that?". Fox told her.

"We ant got but, about 15 minutes till we start.", Kathelina told him.

"Well, that really isn't my fault I got us stuck 22 feet in the air.",, Fox told her.

"With Theresa?", Kathelina asked.

"How'd you…", Fox asked.

"I saw you walk in behind her.", Kathelina finished.

"Oh, have you seen Sam?", Fox asked.

"Haven't seen her.", Kathelina replied.

"Well, I guess she's waiting for the elevator.", Fox told her.

"I suppose.", Kathelina replied. "Where's Ethan?"

"Ethan?", Fox repeated.

"Yeah, he's the first witness.", Kathelina told him.

"Are you sure that a good idea?", Fox questioned.

"Well, he does know Theresa pretty well, right?", Kathelina asked.

"Kat, I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this, I fell like I'm burdening you with our problems.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, well I care for the both of you and Fox I don't think you are doing the right thing and if I had any say in matter, I'd drop this case and let you and Theresa work this out.", Kathelina told him.

"At one point we could, but not now she's the one who contacted her lawyer, she's the one who is trying to take my kids away.", Fox replied.

"I understand, where you're coming from, but don't you think it hurts her seeing you with Sam?", Kathelina asked,

"I know, Kat, I never meant to hurt her, I never meant to start caring for Sam.", Fox told her.

"I know the feeling/", Kathelina sighed. "My relationship with Dylan happened over night. I went there that one night to just get him got and bothered, I want him to forget Theresa. Love, was probably the last thing on both of our minds."

"I don't know if what I'm feeling for Sam is love. Yeah, I care for her and I hate to hear about all the hell she's been through. Sam's a good person, yeah she's been involved in some shady things in her life and she ant your ideal Betty Crocker, but neither have I. Kat, I've had my share of shady dealings.", Fox told her.

"Sam isn't what you think. Fox something about that girl rubs me the wrong way.", Kathelina told him.

"Sam has stood by me, even though everyone looks down there nose on her, no one in this town respects her and over half gossip about her and me and how she's dating a married man.", Fox told her.

"Sorry, I know that, you care about Sam and if I've said anything to hurt you or her, I'm…", Kathelina began.

"Let it go.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I just don't want to see you get hurt and I don't know it it's just the fact that in my eyes no one is better for you than Theresa or the sheer fact that Sam is bad news and my Crane sense have picked it up, either way promise me you'll be careful around her.", Kathelina told him.

"I will, and you promise me not to let your guard down in front of Janet.", Fox told her.

"Deal.", Kathelina replied, looking up to see Sam walk in.

"Kathelina, will you excuse us?", Sam asked, walking up to them.

"Sure.", Kathelina replied, forcing a smile to her lips. "I have to go talk to Ethan anyhow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan, hey.", Theresa greeted, walking over to him

"Hey, you okay?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, no, not really. Fox and I… Ethan, if this trial isn't stopped I same as lose Fox forever.", Theresa told him.

"Haven't you already?", Ethan asked. "Resa, I'm sorry but…."

"Ethan you aren't going to take his place, so in other wards don't call me Resa, okay.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa…", Ethan began.

"Ethan, I…I love my husband, and yes we might not be together at this moment, but Fox loves me, as every bit as much as I love him.

"Theresa, please I am not trying to replace Fox, Theresa I know you love him and I respect that.", Ethan told her. "And, Theresa I'm so sorry that, Fox has chosen to leave you for Samantha."

"It's Sam's fought, she came here and befriended me in order to steal my husband.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, if there is anything I can do….", Ethan began.

"There just might, Ethan you know Fox hates you, right?", Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, no surprise there.". Ethan remarked.

"And, Sam is obviously into you?", Theresa remarked.

"Not again, little one, we are not going down this road again.", Ethan told her.

"No, no, please don't. Listen, please you've got to help me.", Theresa told him. "Please."

"Okay, Theresa. I'll help you.", Ethan told her.

"Oh My, Goodness. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ethan, I…", Theresa began kissing his lips softly.

"Your welcome.", Ethan told her, laughing at her, silliness.

"Okay, when Fox and Sam come this way. Kiss me.", Theresa told him.

"Your…", Ethan began, before Theresa took his lips with her own.

Sam glared at them and Fox simply shook his head in anger.

"Ethan, I… Oh God, please contain yourself.", Theresa told him, lightly hitting his chest.

Fox glared at them and Sam practically was in tears. _'What kind of game are playing, Ethan, I won't be your fool.'_

Ethan, looked at her, he knew she was hurt, he wanted to take her in his arms. He wanted to proclaim his love for her and wanted everyone to hear.

Dylan walked up and saw what was going on, Theresa hand was rested on Ethan's zipper.

"Hey, hey.", Dylan exclaimed as Theresa's lips connected with Ethan's. "This is a courtroom, not the bedroom. Leave your soft porn for the house."

Fox looked at Theresa then Ethan then left, he didn't have time for his brother and wife's foolishness.

"Fox and I are not partakers of such. You can obviously see who has class here and who don't.", Sam told him.

"Sure, Samantha, you have so much class. You're screwing my husband. You have as much class as a local street corner worker.", Theresa told her. "At least what me and Ethan do isn't about the M-O-N-E-Y. I care for Ethan not his wallet."

"What are you insisting Theresa? That, I'm a whore who's in it for the money.", Sam asked.

"Aren't all whores?", Theresa laughed.

"I'm no such…", Sam began.

"Sam, you have a past as one. You told Ethan so yourself.", Theresa told her.

Sam looked at Ethan he'd betrayed her.

**__**

Flashback

"Ethan, I know you didn't rape her, okay.", Theresa told him.

"Good, cause I don't want to lose you and our friendship..", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, why are you so protective of her? I mean, you let Fox think you…",Theresa began.

"Sam's had it hard. Okay, she's been put through shit. By her family, Theresa they made her prostitute, made her dance at there club, when she was only about 14."

End Of Flashback

Ethan thought back to his conversation with Theresa that morning after him and Sam had been caught in bed with each other.

"Dylan, I gotta…", Sam began, before busting out of the courtroom.

Ethan had betrayed her. Ethan, had used her, had befriended her only to hurt her.

She thought back to what Jackie had always told her, _'that she was alone and that no one would ever love her, that she the only thing she was good for was being a sex toy.' _And, that was exactly what she was a sex toy. Ethan Winthrop's personal sex toy.

Her heart broke with ever revelation of that. He'd never been alone with her, without wanting sex or having it. He'd made his attentions clear. _'My bed needs warming'_

Those words were like daggers going through her heart, all she was, was another piece of ass. She smiled wickedly at herself in the mirror if Ethan Winthrop wanted a whore that's what he'd get. She'd bed every man in town if necessary. Ethan wasn't going to play her for a fool, she show him and this whole damn town. She'd marry Fox and have his children, she'd be his wife and be the ruler of the mansion. She'd show them to sniff there noses up at her, she'd show them that you didn't have to be born rich to live rich.

Ethan sighed, as Dylan walked off and then turned to Theresa. "What right do you have to bring my name up in your and Samantha's problems? Theresa, her past is like a open wound to her. She is been hurt by so many people. So many people have let her down, he father-biologically and the man she called her father, her brother, her step-mother. Theresa do you have any idea how it is to be beat? To be stabbed with knife to be…"

"Ethan, don't…I don't want to hear her lies, he sap stories about her supposed past. Ethan, we know not a thing about Samantha Jenkins. All we know is what she tells us.", Theresa told him.

"That's about to change.", Ethan told her.

"Meaning?", Theresa asked.

"I called Max, he's doing a past check on Sam.", Ethan told her.

"That's the best thing I've heard since she waltzed in this town.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, stay out of it.", Ethan told her. "Keep your pretty little nose clean."

Theresa gave him a smile. "Now we all know that's impossible. Besides, you need my help."

"No I don't. Theresa, you'll only be in the way.", Ethan told her.

"No, I need to know the woman who has place herself in my husband's bed.", Theresa told him.

"I can't talk you out of this can, I?", Ethan asked, and smiled when she nodded no.

"Absolutely not.", she replied.

"Theresa.", Woody asked. "We're starting in a few."

"Okay, I'll be right over.", Theresa told him, turning her attention back to Ethan. "We'll talk later about this."

"Okay.", Ethan promised, and watched as she walked off.

"All rise.", the bailiff addressed.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 31:

Sam's testimony shocks the judge as well as Theresa and Fox.

Ethan vows to find out everything surrounding Sam and her involvement with Alistair.

Shots ring out in the Harmony courthouse, who is the shooter and who is the attended victim?


	31. We’re Not Friends, Nothing Of The Sort

****

Chapter 31:

__

We're Not Friends, Nothing Of The Sort

A/N: I didn't get to many reviews on the last Chapter, hopefully I'll get more reviews on this chapter, it would really be a nice b-day gift. Seeing as today's my b-day. Jess : ) PS: Also, this story is far from over, I got a lot of twists and turns left.

"All rise.", The bailiff announced.

"You may now be seated, judge Amino proceeding.", the bailiff continued.

"This is case number 1389f453 this case is concerning the custody of Ethan Martin Crane and Nichole LeAnn Crane.", the judge addressed.

"Are you okay, Samantha?", Fox asked, noticing how truly fidget she was.

"Not really, Fox, I want you to promise me something-promise me that no matter what that you'll - you'll, please Fox don't ever leave me.", Sam told him.

"What make you….", Fox began.

"Please, Fox, promise me, please promise me.", Sam begged.

"Alright, I promise, Samantha.", he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Theresa stared at Fox. _'How dare he do this, how dare he care on this charade with that money grubbing trashy slut.'_

"The parties present are Nicholas "Fox" Crane and Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Crane, am I correct.", the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor.", Theresa replied.

"Yes, sir.", Fox told him.

"Very well, Mr. Crane you are being represented by Ms. Katherine Crane, am I correct?", the judge asked.

"Yes, sir.", Kathelina replied.

"And, Mrs. Lopez-Crane, you are being represented by Mr. Woodrow Stumper, am I correct?", he asked.

"Yes, sir.", Woody told him.

"Very well. Mr. Stumper would you like to call your next witness?", the judge asked.

"Yes, I'd like to call Ms. Samantha Jenkins to the stand.", Woody told her.

Sam let out a sigh, she knew Theresa hated her was out for blood, her blood.

Sam slowly walked to the stand. "Do, you swear to tell the whole truth, so help you God?"

"Yes, sir.", Sam told him.

"Okay, Samantha Jenkins, how long have you been in town?", Woody asked.

"Not to long.", Sam replied, drawing in a deep breath, she hated the look she saw on Fox's face and she hated the fact she was causing pain to his wife and kids.

"Be precise.", Woody told her.

"A couple of weeks before Christmas.", Sam replied.

"And what exactly is your relationship with Mr. Crane?", Woody asked.

"I work for his family.", Sam told him.

"Is it true you live with him?", Woody asked.

"Yes.", Sam sighed, feeling as if her lungs were about to burst.

"And, why exactly do you live with Mr. Crane?", Woody asked.

"He is a good friend.", Sam told him, her eyes wondered to Ethan and then to Fox and then to Theresa. It was times like this that her guilt about drove her over the edge.

"So, in other wards you and he are sexually involved as well?", Woody asked.

"No, sir. Fox and I have never slept together. In fact, I seriously doubt we even will have a relationship after what I'm about to say.", Sam told him, then drew in breath. She was going to make everything better, not just for herself but, Fox as well. She knew he loved his wife and still wanted there humble little family.

Theresa eyes never left Fox's, she knew something big was about o go down. _'What kind of game are you playing Samantha?'_

Sam sighed and then continued, "You see I came to town with every attention of breaking up Fox's marriage. I came here to destroy his marriage and seduce him. It all was a game, I was to do my part then leave, but I never could I never could bring myself to do that to Fox and his family. Fox, gave me something I never had a friend, some one to confide in. And, for awhile he showed me what the word family meant. The way he and Theresa were with their kids truly amazed me. And, that's why I hope, no I pray that Fox don't go through with this, he nor Theresa."

Theresa looked at Fox, he as hurting she knew good and well.

"Fox, I know you probably despise me and want nothing else to do with me and I couldn't very well blame you, but know one thing what we shared was wonderful, you have been a wonderful person to me and I will forever be grateful for the time we had together.", Sam sighed, then waited for the judge to acknowledge her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who does that Bitch think she is? She knows better than to double cross me, doesn't she know who I am?", Alistair asked, he hit his fist on the table, causing his lady friend to jump.

"Sera, do I scare you, my pet?", Alistair asked.

"No, sir.", Sera told him.

"Well, you should.", Alistair screamed causing her to jump.

Picking up the phone he called a number. "Yeah, plan one didn't work I want plan two alimented. Samantha Jenkins will die.", he slam down the phone hard. "Make love to me.", he ordered, jerking her to him.

Quickly Sera removed her coat were she was only clothed in a red thong set.

"My favorite color.", Alistair replied, pulling the almost naked girl to him. "I guess your wondering why that is?"

The girl nodded and he continued. "Red is the color of blood and I will not rest till a certain little fiery red head is covered in bright red blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I have never had something like this happen. Therefore, I'm calling a brief recess and we will conclude the rest of this trial.", the judge told her.

Theresa sighed then she ran to Fox. She prayed that he would see Sam for what she was a whore. He hoped that Sam's little fiasco had cost her Fox's love and trust.

"Are you okay?", Theresa asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I - Sam- I don't get this, Theresa. I mean Sam was…", Fox began. "Well, I guess you're going to gloat hmm, little one?"

"No, I-Fox I don't ever want to see you hurt. I love you.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, I- I can't do this right now, okay. Sam, has been so….". Fox began.

"Fox, you never loved Sam. I know that, because….", Theresa began before being interrupted by Kathelina.

"Theresa, I'm sorry to interrupt but, I really need to speak to Foxworth.", Kathelina told her.

"No problem.", Theresa replied. "I need to speak to Woody as well."

Kathelina gave her a knowing smile then once Theresa was gone she turned to her brother. "Please, tell me you are not going to go through with this,. Please tell me you learned one thing form Samantha's little performance ?"

When he didn't answer her she went on. "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, please don't throw away your marriage. Sam only used you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell was that about?", Ethan asked, he was more shocked then anybody at this point.

"I had to come clean.", Sam told him. "I couldn't go on like this."

"What the hell, was that about?", Rachel asked, walking up to her and slapping her across the cheek. "I hate you, you have ruined my brother's life. You- You used him, you played him for a fool."

"Rachel, please.", Ethan began.

"No, Ethan, you may still respect that little tramp, but I don't I see her for what she is. And, now Fox sees you for what you truly are. I shouldn't be screaming at you, I should be thanking you. You told on yourself. You lost Fox forever. He'll never ever, ever respect you and he'll never love you. Thank you Samantha. Thank you for coming clean. Thank you for removing yourself from my brother's life."

"Rach, please there's a appropriate time and place for this. In the middle of a courtroom is not the time or the place.", Ethan told her. Rachel sighed then walked off.

"I'll talk to you later Samantha, you can count on that."

"Ethan, I- I ant - I don't need you coming to my defense. Hell, the only reason you like me is because I put out to you. Well, no more. I'm no long going to be your play toy. I'm no long the woman who gets your jollies. If you want sex, call a prostitute, because I maybe a lot of things but, I'm no man's whore."

"Samantha, please don't. Cool it okay. I never used you, baby. My feelings for you are sincere. I never lied to you, I never took advantage of our relationship…", Ethan began.

"What about what Theresa said? Why did you tell her? Ethan you promise to keep my past, my childhood a secret yet, you blabbed to that selfish, manipulative slut.", Sam replied.

**__**

Flashback

"Ethan, please stop.", Theresa called after him.

"What do you want?", Ethan asked her, turning to the woman he loved, for so long. The woman he would kill for, Theresa.

"Ethan, why are you covering for her? Why are you willing to let Fox try to kill you, is she that good of a lay?", Theresa asked.

Ethan was silent.

"Ethan, I know you didn't rape her, okay.", Theresa told him.

"Good, cause I don't want to lose you and our friendship..", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, why are you so protective of her? I mean, you let Fox think you…",Theresa began.

"Sam's had it hard. Okay, she's been put through shit. By her family, Theresa they made her prostitute, made her dance at there club, when she was only about 14."

End Of Flashback

"Sam I never meant to tell her, it's just…it slipped, baby. I said it before I thought.", Ethan told her.

"Do you know Theresa will use that against me. She wants me to look bad. She wants Fox to hate me.", Sam told him.

"What does it matter what Fox thinks, hmm? Sam you said you loved me. You said we would be together? Why do you care so much about what Fox thinks?", Ethan asked.

"He's been great to me, okay. He's been my first true friend. Ethan, do you get that, he didn't sleep with me. He never laid a finger on me. All you want is to bonk me.", Sam told him.

"That's not true. Yeah, that's what I wanted at first but, Sam. I love you.", Ethan told her, pulling her to him, there lips were merely inches, apart.

"I love you. The only time I'm afraid Sam is when I don't know where you are or if your okay. I hope and I pray each day that no harm comes to you. And, now I know that now more than ever that you are in danger. Not only from the unknown, such as freak accidents, but in danger of Alistair's evil and cruel wrath. Sam you put yourself in danger and I'll never know why? I don't know if it was to prove a point to me, yourself or him. But, Samantha, you are indeed in danger."

"Pulease, Ethan I was born at night, but not last night. You're just like every other man all you care about is how hot the sex is, you don't get a damn about me. If I was to die tomorrow you'd move on by, finding some other little hot thing.", Sam told him.

"Sam no other girl has set my soul on a blazing fire like you have. Sam you are my everything. You make me so vulnerable. I've never needed no one so bad."

Sam looked at him she wanted so bad to believe him, but she couldn't. "Liar, you are no different than my ex- customers, but they never pretended to care."

"Samantha…", Ethan began his hand traveling up her back sand his hands traveling to the lose hair on the nap of her neck.

"Ethan quit.", Sam told him jerking away form his fiery touch.

"Sam, does that scare? The fact that a simple touch from me sets your body into a raging fire.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, no man will ever have that effect over me. I don't need no one, no ,my family, not you, no t no one.", Sam told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa…", Dylan began, walking over to her.

"Dylan, hey.", Theresa turned around to the mention of her name.

"Where's Janet?", Theresa asked.

"Don't know, don't really care.", Dylan replied. "She's only here to cause trouble and Kat is letting here get to her."

"So, you don't want her?", Theresa asked, smiling to herself.

"Janet left me all those years ago, what in the hell makes you or anyone else think I want her back. Once a snake in the grass always a snake in the grass.", Dylan told her.

"Leopards never change there spots.", Theresa told him.

"Ant that the truth?", Dylan asked.

"What's that mean?", Theresa asked.

"You know Max, right?", Dylan asked her and she simply nodded.

"Okay, Max has this way of uncovering anyone's secrets, well he kind of did a background check on Ms. Samantha.", Dylan told her and Theresa nodded for him to continue.

"Looks like Ms. Jenkins is connected to the mysterious death of her step mother Jacqueline Hansin."

"So, she killed her, step- mother?", Theresa asked.

"Sure looks that way according to Max, Jacqueline died about a year ago. Right, before Sam came to town to be a fact. Sam just all at once left town after her step-mother's body was found in the river. The same river her mother Shannon Dotes was found in about 15 years ago."

"Wow, but, I have a feeling Sam didn't kill her mother, I mean I-Sam is to scared from losing her mother. That's one of the reasons Fox and Ethan are so protective of her. And, besides she was just a little girl at the time."

"True, but, Sam hates Jackie from what I can gather and well why else would she skip town on her sick father and mentally changed brother."

"Whoa, mentally changed?"

"Yeah, Sam brother Franklin Scot."

"Okay, so where's Jenkins come form?"

"That's an alias."

"An alias, her real name is Samantha Scot, Jenkins comes from her old customer, friend, aquatinted, something of the sort. Neil Jenkins, apparently she was so impressed by the man she took up his last name. What gets me is the man is been dead for a good 3 years."

"So, what are you saying that Sam killed him, if so my husband and Ethan both may be in a for a bloody ending."

"No, he was killed by James."

"James Hartford? As in the man who took a shot at you?"

"Yup."

"Wow, so, you think Samantha knows James?"

"For her sake and Fox's as well I hope not."

"Okay, what else is there to know about Ms. Scot, Jenkins, whatever her freaking name is?"

"Okay, this ant a hundred percent accurate but, I think and Max thinks as well that it's possible that Sam and Neil may have been married."

"But, Sam ant that old. "No more 20 at the least."

"19."

"Okay so three years ago that would make her 16,15?"  
"She could have had a fake ID, or lived with him or something, cause I don't think Sam would just up and take on Samantha Jenkins."

"I don't know, I just want to keep Fox and Ethan safe from that scum bag."

"Me too. Good luck."

"With what?", Kathelina asked walking up with them.

"The trial, that is if it is going to continue.", Dylan told her.

"Okay.", Kathelina replied. "Theresa, go talk to Nick.:"

"Okay, Dylan I'll see you later.", Theresa replied, walking over to her husband and Julian.

"Okay, tell me this much you weren't talking about the trial was you?", Kathelina asked.

"No, Sam ant who she says she is.", Dylan told her.

"Well, I kind of already know that.", Kathelina fumed.

"That ant what I mean. Sam isn't a Jenkins she a Scot and she's connected to Hartford.", Dylan told her.

"James Hartford?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah.", Dylan replied.

"Dylan, are Nicholas and Ethan in trouble?", Kathelina asked.

"Could be, Sam is connected to the mob, he ex- lover, husband or whatnot was killed by James's goons."

"Oh My God."

"Don't worry about it, okay, baby. We'll be fine. Sam ant going to hurt Fox or Ethan."

"Dylan, you can't promise me that, I don't only have to worry about you being in danger but, my brothers as well. And, Theresa…Oh My God, what if Sam is one of James sluts? He'll kill her."

Dylan rapped his arms around her. "Shh, babe I think your ahead of yourself here. We don't know that Sam even know him. All I'm saying is Sam was close to Neil Jenkins who was killed by Hartford."

Kathelina nodded. "Okay, but I want you to be careful."

"No problem, I ant leaving you anytime soon."

**__**

bang

Kathelina felt Dylan's body go limp on hers and him hit the floor and covered in bright red blood.

Fox pushed Theresa to the ground at the sound of the first gun shot.

"Stay still don't move.", he whispered, using his body like a protective shield over hers.

"Dad, you, okay?", he asked Julian.

"Yeah."

"Okay, stay still both of you."

"Fox, what's going on?", Theresa asked.

"Somebody wants somebody in this courtroom dead.", he told her.

**__**

bang

"Ethan I'll never feel anything for you.", Sam told him.

"But, you ant going to deny that my touches set your soul on fire a fire that you don't know how to control and a fire that I'll never understand."

Sam laughed sarcastically "You've been reading to many of your sisters romance novels. Ethan, I will never…"

Sam felt everything go black and her body go numb. Hot liquid ran over her

"Samantha?", Ethan whispered, in a low moan, he was in pain, slowly she looked down, she saw bright red blood running over her arm, automatically she realized that the cool like substance wasn't her blood but, his.

"Ethan, Oh My, please don't die on me.", Sam told him, she could move for the first time in her life fear froze her.

**__**

bang

"Ethan, somebody wants me dead.", she whispered, pulling her self together she removed herself from up under him. She didn't know what to do. It seemed as if every man who remotely cared for her ended up 6 feet under, first her uncle now Ethan.

"Go, get Fox, tell him to call an ambulance. Tell him to hurry. And, don't be scared my little Samantha.", Ethan told her, she looked at him remembering her uncles words.

**__**

"Don't be scared Samantha, get help. Run get help for yourself."

Ethan looked at her. "I'll be fine, Samantha.", he promised taking her shaking hand to his lips. She striated to her feet and ran through the doors that lead to Fox that lead to help.

"Theresa, are you okay?", Fox asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, are you?", she asked, rapping her arms around her husband, she felt helpless as if she were a small child.

"Fox, please help, Ethan he's been shot. He's bleeding bad.", Sam told him, her words were coming to fast for anyone to understand, he heart was beating fast and she felt as if she could hit the floor at any moment.

"Sam, calm down.", Julian told her. "I know Fox didn't hear a word you said."

"Ethan's shot he's lost a lot of blood, hurry Fox, please don't let him die.", Sam told him, trying to regain control.

"Resa, call an ambulance. Julian go see if anyone else has been hurt. I'll go check an see if the bullets deep, I may have a way to stop the bleeding."

Theresa nodded, then took out her cell from her purse and called 911.

Sam was covered in blood and set there in a daze repeating something she's heard once from her uncle.

**__**

Flashback

"What's that?", Sam asked, she hadn't been living long with Neil, but she'd already learn that the man was a strong religious man, he believed highly in God and went to church every Sunday morning.

"The Lords Prayer.", Neil told her.

"How's it go?", Sam asked, she was drawn to the picture.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on Earth as it is in

Heaver. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our debts as we forgive or debtors; and lead not into Temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

End of Flashback

Sam sit there saying The Lords Prayer over and over again.

"You okay?", Theresa asked, knowing good and well she wasn't.

"Theresa, I can't lose him. I love him so much. Theresa, he has to live he has to be okay.", Sam told her.

"He will be Ethan has a will to live."

"No, he don't Theresa, I said some terrible things to him."

"He knows that you didn't mean it."

Sam nodded, her head was spinning and she felt as if she was living a nightmare, "Theresa-can-can you tech me-teach me how to pray?", Sam asked her, she knew that Theresa probably hated her, but she needed to find some sort of peace.

Theresa looked at her. _'Is she for real?_'

"I never went to church well I went a few times with Aunt Ruby and Uncle Neil.", Sam told her, she knew Theresa hated her right now and probably thought of her as lower than dirt.

"Close your eyes.", Theresa told the girl and Sam obeyed, it was at that moment she understood Fox and Ethan's need to take care of her, she was like a child, yea, she had been exposed to the underworld of sex and drugs and dirty, deceitful men who wanted nothing more than a cute little girl to open her legs to them. Theresa sighed, this was no time to take pity with the girl she had just admitted less than an hour ago that she came to town with attentions of breaking up her and Fox's marriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whitney, are you and Chad okay?", Julian asked.

"Yeah, where's Fox and Theresa?", Whitney asked.

"There fine, Ethan's been shot though, Samantha came to us right after the last bullet was shot."

"Do, you think someone did this with the attention to kill someone?", Whitney asked.

"Sure looks that way. Unless some psycho thought they'd gain fame by shooting my son at his own trial.", Julian told her.

"That, don't seem to be the case. Fox didn't even get shot at, right?", Chad asked.

"They were three shots.", Julian told him.

"Daddy, please help me.", Kathelina cried when she realized he was merely a few feet from her.

"Kathelina?", Whitney asked as her Julian and Chad all ran to her.

"Dylan, he's been shot.", Kathelina whispered, she felt weak.

"Dylan, no.", Janet exclaimed as her and Rachel walked over to the crowd, she threw herself on the ground beside him.

Kathelina sighed and fell to the floor on the other side of him, she would have said something to Janet, but didn't really have the strength.

"Whitney, go fine, Theresa tell her that we need another ambulance. And tell them to make it quick.", Julian told her, and she nodded and quickly ran off to the direction Julian had came from.

"Theresa!", Whitney yelled causing her to hope to her feet, she felt fear move through her, she felt a panic come through her was Fox okay? What had happened, she could tell from the look in her best friend's eye that some terrible had happened.

"Ethan, is he dead, Whitney did he die?", Sam asked.

"No, Sam, I didn't even know he was shot. But, it's Dylan.", Whitney began.

Theresa froze and listened to what her best friend had to say.

"He was shot.", Whitney told her, Theresa felt as if she was about to faint, her Dylan had knew each other a little over a year and thy had become quick and good friends.

"Is he- Whitney is he gone?", Theresa asked.

"No, not now at least, I think he could perish at anytime. Julian is with him now trying to find exactly how deep the bullet is and how much blood he's lost. He sent me with word to call for another ambulance.". Whitney told her noticing Sam's clothing was totally covered in blood.

"Was she shot?", Whitney asked.

"No, she was with Ethan.", Theresa explained. "Whit will you stay with her?"

Whitney nodded and Theresa turned and called for another ambulance.

"Whitney?", Sam asked, catching her attention.

"Huh?", Whitney asked.

"Can you try to find Fox, see if Ethan's still…see if he's not dead?", Sam asked, the last thing she wanted right now was some woman she didn't hardly know play best bud and trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, we need another ambulance at the court house, yeah, there's been a shooting. Please hurry, their lives maybe lost if no one don't get here soon.", Theresa told them then hung-up.

"Where'd Whit go?", Theresa asked Sam.

"To check on Ethan.", Sam told her.

"Oh.", she replied, noticing the girl was shacking.

"Can you teach me now?", Sam asked, she didn't know were she mustard the courage up to ask Theresa for anything.

"Oh, Sorry.", Theresa told her. "Close your eyes."

Sam nodded and did as she was told.

"God, please take care of Ethan let him be okay. Don't let him die. God, you know how much Samantha needs him and how much Joshua needs him. God, so many people need him. And, God take care of Kathelina and Dylan don't let us lose him either and God thank you for keeping my husband safe, cause I don't know what I would do without him and thank you for my children and sparing them from being here. Thank you for everything, Amen."

"Thank you, Theresa.", Sam told her.

"No problem.", Theresa gave her a small smile.

"Fox?", Sam asked, as he walked over to them.

"The ambulance is here, I'm going to ride over with him, uh Theresa take Sam with you to the hospital get her checked out and where's Kat?", Fox asked.

"With Dylan, he was shot to…", Theresa trailed off.

"I know dad told me.", Fox told her. "Uh, I think Kathelina is going to ride with him.", Theresa nodded.

"I'm going to go back to my place and get Sam some new clothes, she soaked in blood and that ant to good on her body or mind.", Theresa told him.

"No, I got to go be with Ethan, he needs me.", Sam told them.

Fox gave her a confused look. "Go with Theresa borrow some clothes, get washed up and then come by the hospital, I think Rachel is going to follow the ambulance up to the hospital then I told her to take Kat home get her changed."

"Okay, Sam, come on lets go back to the cottage.", Theresa told her.

"I want to be there for Ethan.", Sam told her.

"You will be. Fox will go there he'll sit with him till you get dressed and get the blood off you.", Theresa told her.

Sam sighed. "Okay, but can we make it quick I want to be there for him.

"Okay.", Theresa told her, then turned to Fox. "Be careful."

"I will.", he promised.

"And, I love you.", Theresa told him, kissing his lips quickly, then laving to take Sam to the cottage.

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 32:

Things don't look good for either Dylan or Ethan.

Janet and Kathelina fine common ground for now.

Theresa and Fox grow closer.


	32. The Battle Is Over, But Not The War

****

Chapter 32:

__

The Battle Is Over, But Not The War

A/N: This story is a long running thing as many of you know, therefore I'm not going to write in the whole TC knowing about Evian, so in this story TC has no clue about them or there past neither does Twit. BTW, I scratched out the whole Janet and Kat spoilers I decide to do something else totally different. Plz, review, I ain't been getting many from this, and if it keeps up I'm either going to end it quick or just drop it, which right now I don't want to do either because I have some good stuff planned and some new characters who I had in mind of adding, which will really be quit interesting and will give you multiple couples to route for, oh and Sam ain't the only one coming between Therox for long and Janet ain't the only one coming between Dat (Dylan and Kat) for long, so if you want this story to continue plz, tell me.

Sam rushed out of the car, she had went with Theresa and threw on a old dress of hers and then jetted for the hospital, Running through the doors to were Ethan was, she silently prayed that Ethan be okay, she didn't know much about pray just what she'd saw on TV or what someone told her. Half the time she didn't believe in God. And if there was a God why did he punish her, she heard Fox talk one time about bad karma about what you do will come back and to haunt you if not in this lifetime then, the next. Past lives, she'd heard a lot of talk about that from, Fox. I appeared that his aunt Sheridan and Theresa's brother Luis had shared 50/11 past lives, on the Titanic, back in the pirate days and at one point Sheridan was Cleopatra. She found it hard to believe, but Fox swore up and down Luis and Sheridan showed him proof.

"Fox…", Sam yelled, running up to him and Julian.

"Is Ethan…", Sam asked.

"It don't look good. He's lost a lot of blood and his spin is fractured. He was dead set on protecting you.", Fox told her.

"If he lives he may very well be paralyzed for the rest of his life.", Julian went on.

"Says who?", Sam asked.

"Doctor Russell.", Fox told her.

"Oh.", Sam told him.

"Can I go see him?", Sam asked.

"Eve…", Julian asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

"Can, Samantha go see Ethan?", Julian asked.

"Yes, but make it quick Ethan is under a lot of stress, it a wonder he's made it this long.", Eve told her, Sam nodded, then ran behind the curtain where Ethan lay.

"If I didn't know better I'd say…", Julian began.

"That she's in love with him?", Theresa finished coming up behind them.

"Yeah.", Julian replied.

"She is.", Theresa smiled, then turned to Fox. "How's Dylan, and Ethan?"

"Dylan's in a coma seems the impact knocked him out cold and Ethan has a 78 of being paralyzed from the waist down.", Fox told her.

"I'm glad you're alright.", Theresa told him.

"And, I'm glad you're not hurt too.", Fox told her. "I can't bare it if I lost you."

"Me either, Fox I love you and I will never stop.", Theresa told him kissing his lips.

Julian smiled at them. "I need to go, I need to check on Kat."

Fox nodded and then turned back to Theresa. "I'm sorry, Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, but if you ever do that again I'll kill you.", Theresa told him.

"Deal.", Fox told her, smile down at her.

"Nice to see twiddle dee and twiddle dummier have rekindled.", Rachel walked up to them.

"Rachel, do you ever…", Fox began.

"What, I'm happy for you. Theresa's even more stupider than I originally thought. She forgave you for screwing your mistress and now all is well in the Fox and Theresa fairytale lie, that is till Nicholas decides to fuck around on you.", Rachel smiled self absurdly.

"Rachel…",Fox began.

"Truth hurts don't it.?", Rachel asked.

"God, Rachel, why don't you just shut up?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, if I don't tell you the truth then no one will. See, everyone in this family has apparently turned a blind eye to Fox worth's behavior.", Rachel told her.

"Why are you even here? You don't act like you even care for Ethan or Dylan? You claim to love him, and here you are harassing me and my wife, why don't you go play friend to him for awhile or at least act lie your concerned for him or Ethan?", Fox suggested.

"I never claimed to love Dylan, yeah, I love his body, his nice, hot, firm, luscious body.", Rachel smirked. "now, wouldn't you just love a night with Dylan, Theresa?"

Theresa's eye got big and she stood there shocked at Rachel's words.

"Wow, she ant saying no.", Rachel cooed, causing her brother to become angry.

"Of course not, Rachel I love…", Theresa began.

"What's love got to do with it?", Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you're push it.", Fox warned.

Rachel laughed then turned to Theresa. "What would it hurt to step out on this one, hell he'll be doing that a lot to you. Every little hottie he sees he'll have the urge to bed.", with that she was gone.

"Rachel doesn't know what she's talking about.", Fox reassured her.

Theresa nodded. "And, I don't want Dylan at all not in bed or as a possible lover."

"I know.", Fox replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eve?", Julian asked, walking up behind her.

"Julian you have to stop doing that.", Eve told him, turning around and running into the arms of her lover.

"So, tell me Jules how is Fox and Theresa, are they back together?", Eve asked, kissing his lips, she couldn't help it she loved the man that stood in front of her.

"Yes, and I don't think that we should worry about Sam coming between them, the girls head over heels in love with Ethan.", Julian told her.

"Sam?", Eve asked.

"Yes, I think the two of them have been lovers for quite sometime.", Julian told her.

"You mean in secret, just like we are?", Eve asked, putting her arms around his neck so that his eye were looking directly into her brown ones.

"Eve, I promise you, we aren't going to have to go along like this much longer, I'll find away for us to be together.", Julian told her.

"Oh, Julian.", Eve exclaimed.

"I swear it my love.", Julian told her.

"What about TC and the girls?", Eve asked.

"TC will get over it and well Whitney and Simone are old enough now to understand.", Julian told her.

"Doctor Russell…",Kathelina began walking in the door.

"Oh, I'm…Daddy?", Kathelina asked.

"Katherine, it's not what you…", Julian began.

"It's okay.", Kathelina told him. "You deserve to be happy dad, besides I think I've figured something out, she's your mysterious tape isn't she. I mean she's the beautiful singer that Nicholas, Ethan, Rachel and I have heard you listening to."

Julian nodded, tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes, Katherine."

"Oh My…Wow. Congratulations guys.", Kathelina smiled.

"Kathelina, please don't tell no one, at least not yet.", Eve told her.

"I'll make you a deal, let me stay with Dylan and I'll stay quit.", Kathelina told her.

"Katherine, please don't blackmail us.", Julian told her.

"Daddy, please I…", Kathelina began.

"Sure, Kathelina, you can stay.", Eve told her.

"Thank you.", Kathelina replied, giving her father and his lady love a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan…", Sam began sitting down in the chair beside the bed were he lay lifeless.

"God, I hate seeing you like this.", Sam told him. "I can't bear to lose you remember that night we first made love? Ethan, I've been with a lot of men, but none of them has ever made me feel so alive. I love you…I loved you then and I love you even more now.", sighing she placed her hand in his.

"I just - I can't lose you. Not now at least, Ethan I'm…Please don't leave me.", Sam begged.

"Samantha?", Fox asked walking in catching her attention.

"Fox…", Sam breathed.

"He looks terrible don't he?", Fox asked walking over to her.

She nodded. "I- Fox I'll leave you alone with him, I know you probably…"

"No, stay, Sam I just came to check on him and you. I know you care for Ethan."

Sam looked at him. "I don't get you and Theresa, I mean if someone had broke apart my marriage I'd hate them and want them dead, but here you stand trying to be friends with me. Someone who doesn't deserve any sympathy and any kindness."

Fox nodded in agreement. "You deserve happiness."

Sam gave him a confused look.

"You and Ethan deserve to be happy together.", Fox replied.

"Thank you.", Sam replied.

"I want to ah - can you try to sweet talk the doctors into letting me stay with him?", Sam asked.

"I'll see what I can do.", he promised.

"Thank you.", Sam replied rapping her arms around him. "I'm so lucky to have you.

"Fox…", Theresa began, walking in on them hugging.

"What in the hell? I turn my back for one second and you go running back to your slut, and you my God, do you love Ethan or is he just another game to you.", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, it's not what you think, I was…I love Ethan okay, I love Fox too, but I'm not in love with him.", Sam explained.

"Sam, please, you've hung all over my husband since you came here, you know what I'm sick of this, if you want her and she wants you, by all means go for it, do it right here for all I care.", Theresa exclaimed, walking out.

"Theresa…", Fox called after her, but she wasn't going to stop for him, so he gave up and turned to Sam.

"Fox, I'm….", she began.

"Samantha, don't worry about it, Theresa will calm down, till then I ain't even going to even try to talk to her, she's too much of a hot head to really listen with out an argument.", Fox tells her. "I'll go see Eve, see if I can get you a free hospital stay.", he gives her a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed then, turned to enter Dylan's cubical.

"Dylan, please you got to come back to me. I love you, baby. I never stopped, please you got to come back and let me re-earn your trust, your love, Dylan, please come back, my love, you have to come back and give me another shot.", Janet entwines his limp fingers with hers.

"Janet, get the hell away from him.", Kathelina exclaimed.

"Kathelina, I have ever right to be here, you're not his wife you can't have me removed.", Janet tells her.

"But, I can.", a voice comes from the door. "I can have you or the hot little blonde removed."

"And, just who in the hell are you?", Janet asked, looking at the tall dark haired man who gazed the door step.

"Daniel Banning, and you are?", he asks, she winched, she hated the man already.

"Janet Swansboro", she replied, giving him a smirk. He quickly scans the girl and turns to Kathelina. "And, you, babe?"

"Kathelina Joanna Crane.", Kat replied, eyeing the man.

"Well, you're more gorgeous than a rose, beauty.", he replied.

"I don't know whether to be thrilled or disguised, see I'm not impressed, I'm not impressed by your smirk, your flirtation, your clever and suave words of flattery.", Kathelina replied.

"Well, stubborn and beautiful, must say Dylan got himself a smart one this time, but what does it matter, your still a very good looking piece of…", he begins.

"Watch it would you, see I have 2 brothers who would gratefully kick your ass.", she replied.

"Now why, would you do that, if you play it right, you'll be the next one to ah have this…", he begins.

"Not interested.", Kathelina replied.

"Guess so, you don't know no a real man when you see it.", he replied.

"Yeah, well, I know a boy when I see him, and you my friend are a little boy trying to play a man, but well you got a lot of growing in many areas.", Kathelina replied.

"Ouch, her bark ain't as bad as her bite.", he smirks. "So, how old are you, 12, 13?", he smirks.

"18.", Kathelina replied.

"Okay, little girl.", he replied, automatically, he sees the way little girl pisses her off.

"I'm no little girl, you on the other hand…", she begins sizing him up.

"28.", he replied, "So yeah, in my eyes you're a little squirt."

"I don't have time for this.", she tells him, storming out.

Janet turns to him with a smirk. "What was that about, if I may ask?"

"Well, you may not ask. You think I'm going to confide in you? You may be a beauty but, I have the feeling you're a real bitch.", he tells her.

"Really?", Janet exclaims.

"Yeah, really, and from the way you're dressed you're a regular leg spreader in this town to.", Daniel replies.

"You, Oh My God, I never…", she begins.

"Refuse a customer.", he smirks, and walks off.

"Oh God, who in the hell does he think he is, how dare him….", Kathelina began.

"Kathelina, what's wrong?", Theresa asked.

"Do you ever want to kill a complete obnoxious stranger?", Kathelina asked.

"Besides Sam?", Theresa asked.

Kathelina offered her a small smile. "No, Daniel Banning, is in town, he's Dylan's older brother and he's a complete bastard, he….", Kathelina began.

"Hi there again.", Daniel greeted them.

Kathelina sighed. "Don't tell me you're a stalker to."

"Part time, the other time I'm a romancer.", he told her in a whispered, husky voice.

"Oh, why don't you just go away, far far away, here's an idea for you drive off the nearest bridge.", Kathelina told him.

"Aren't you the rude one, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend here?", he asked.

"Oh God.", Kathelina began.

"No that ain't my name but, I can make you holler that.", he smirked.

Theresa laughed. "Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Crane."

"Crane? Hmm, any relation to grumpy here?", he asked.

"She's married to my brother, Fox.", Kathelina told him.

"You just love talking to me don't you, beauty?", he asked.

"No, I just thought you'd be try to Mack on her to.", she replied. "Don't call me beauty."

"See, you got me all wrong, I don't go for brunets, I prefer luscious blondes, see you're wrong beauty.".", he winks at her.

"I'm dying my hair.", she sighs.

"Don't bother it won't help your appearance.", he tells her.

"Uh.", she growled out of frustration. "T, I'll see you."

"Buh-bye, beauty.", he replies.

She ignores him and walks off.

"Sorry, about that, I just well, she's fun, a little too young for my taste but, she's fun.", he replies., "The names Daniel by the way."

"Uh, God.", Kathelina sighed, walking back in to were Janet sat with Dylan.

"Get out.", she tells her.

"No, I have every right here, besides I had him first, so you get out.", Janet replies.

"I'm not in the mood for this Janet.", Kathelina replies.

"Too bad.", Janet tells her.

"Get out.", Daniel tells her from the door.

"Are you talking to me?", Janet asked.

"Yeah.", he smiles. "You heard beauty, she wants you out."

"I can't believe…", Janet begins.

"Well, believe it, I want you gone from my site.", he tells her, Janet places her hand on her hip. "Come on, honey you can't…"

"I am, see you can hike your skirt up to you panties, I still won't change my mind and if you're not out of my site in like 1 sec, I'm going to call security and have them escort your rap video extra reject ass from my brother's room.", he tells her, she collects her things and leave.

"Thank you.", Kathelina replied.

"Well, you owe me one, beauty and I will collect and on my terms.", he tells her, then he's gone leaving her to ponder his words.

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 33:

A old face from Theresa's past comes to town, who is ands what effect does it have on her and her and Fox's relationship?

Daniel makes Harmony his permanent home.

Daniel meets up with a unhappy face from his past, who is it and why is he not to fond of Daniel.


	33. Welcome To Harmony, The Real World

Chapter 33

Welcome To Harmony, The Real World

Daniel walked in to the nearest club in town, The Blue note, the place wasn't all that great, not that he had been a big fan of jazz anyhow. All and all he liked this town, it was a quit peaceful town, the type of town a man could raise a family in. _'A man, could raise a family in, where in the hell had that came from?' _He'd heard the types of stories about this town, about the witches and supernatural things that had gone on here, he smirk, he'd never really believed in that mumbo- jumbo, but, he did like this town, or better yet the girl in this town, his mind went back to Kathelina, his brother's girl friend, she was absolutely stunning, her lips looked to be so sweet, he would give anything to feel them on his and her smile, he loved the way her eyes danced when she was pissed. True, she was far to young for him, 10 years to be precise. He sighed and ran his hands through his spiked black hair, this girl had raised his blood pressure alright.

"Daniel Banning, you bastard.", Sam began.

"Samantha Scot, what do I owe the pleasure?", he smirked, he'd meet Sam about 4years ago and after a brief fling he'd skipped town leaving her alone again, he'd forever regret that, but there was nothing he could do for her now.

"How dare you come here, I hate you. Do you hear me, I hate.", Sam hissed. "Why don't you just leave, I mean I'm happy and I don't want nothing to do with you, so leave, why did you follow me?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, babe, but I came here for my brother not you, I forgot all about you the moment you left my…", she slapped him hard across the face.

"Liar.", Sam hissed. "Who's your brother?"

"Dylan, Dylan Banning.", he replied.

"You're his brother?", she asked.

He nodded. "Small world ain't it?"

She nodded. "So…"

"So.", he repeated.

"You aren't going to stay long, are you?", she asked.

"Maybe, it depends, see I'm kind of working on a business propositions in this town.", he told her.

"Meaning you're trying to woo some unlucky lady in this town?", she asked.

"Yeah, see Samantha, I ain't changed all that much.", he smirked.

"God help her.", Sam exclaimed.

Daniel let out a small chuckle.

"So who is it ? Who's the unlucky girl?", Sam asked.

"Kathelina Crane, do you know her?", he asked, he knew Samantha and knew she wasn't going to say nothing about it to no one, that was one of the good things about her.

"Dylan's girlfriend? Wow, you're even more of a scum then I thought, Kathelina's too nice of a girl for you.", Sam told him.

"Well, well, what in the hell do you know about being a nice respectable girl? I mean you were a teenage stripped.", he told her.

She looked at him with disgust, "I've changed my life."

"Good, Sam, I may seem like a total jerk, but in reality I ain't that bad of a person, yeah, I'm a playboy and I've had my share of dames but…",he began.

"You just want Kathelina, because you think she looks good, you don't know a thing about her, or about me or any other girl you've took a likening to. Daniel, Kathelina ain't like me or no other girl you've been aquatinted with.", Sam told him.

"I know, Sam, I- she's got this nature about her, she's so…", Daniel began.

"Kathelina is a virgin, well at least to my knowledge, she may have slept with Dylan, do you know how long they've been together? But, my point is, Kathelina don't open her legs to every man she sees, she's not into money or riches or one night stands.", Sam told him.

"How do you know her?", Daniel asked.

"Well, I'm a house keeper for her family and have been involved with both her brothers Fox and Ethan.", Sam explained.

"I thought Fox was married to that Theresa girl.", Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he is, but it's complicated.", Sam told him.

"What you boned a married man?", Daniel asked.

"No, Fox and I never slept together.", Sam told him.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah right, I know you Sam."

"Well, I- we didn't okay, I could never bring myself to hurt him and to rip apart his marriage.", Sam told him.

"And, Ethan?", Daniel asked.

"I love Ethan, I actually love him.", Sam replied. "Right now he's in a coma, he could die or even be paralyzed.",

"I'm sorry, it's tough, got to be.", Daniel told her, he had never really been in love, he had never found a girl that occupied his interest longer than one night.

"Yeah, well I'm just going to get a drink, you know to clear my mind, then I'm going to go sit with Ethan, Daniel, it's hard, it's so hard to see him like that. God I love him so much.", Sam told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa?", a man asked, "Is that you?"

"Oh My, Noah, Oh My God, wow, you've changed so much.", Theresa replied, wrapping her arms around the man that stood before her.

"So, I take it you're happy to see me?", he asked, she smiled.

"Yeah, Whitney is going to be so happy to see you.", Theresa told him. "It's been to long."

"Yea, it has.", he agreed.

"So how's your studies going?", she asked.

"Drop out, Theresa don't tell mom and dad but, I kind of got myself in a fix.", Noah sighed.

"Meaning?", Theresa asked.

"Well, I kind of got a girl pregnant.", Noah told her.

"Wow, is it Ashley, the girl you write so much about?", Theresa asked.

"I wish, see I kind of sleep with Amy, Amy's Ashley's roommate, was her roommate, see now Ashley is to pissed at me and Amy to forgive us. 5 years went down the drain, cause of one stupid mistake and you want to know the best part? Amy says she's going to marry another man and move to Arizona with my child.", Noah explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Noah, well there's always the fact you can fight her for custody.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, well I'm jobless, houseless, and well I have no education.", he replied.

"Uh, and Amy?", she asked.

"The same, Theresa, I'm better off to let her keep the kid.", he replied.

"Do you know what the baby is?", she asked.

"A girl, Theresa, I helped create her, I mean I don't want to give her up. She ain't even here and I have this hole in my life, what am I going to do once she's born? I can't give her up.", he replied.

"Well, couldn't you work out something, I mean let her come stay with you during some you know ever other month or something and once she starts school she could stay with you during the breaks.", Theresa replied.

"Amy's too much of a bitch for that, she hates me. She blames me for her being knocked up.", Noah replied.

Theresa sighed. "I guess, but, she is as much to blame as you are."

"I know.", he replied. "Enough about me and my screwed up life, what about you? Is Mr. Crane taking care of you, are you happy?"

"To an extent, see you remember in my last letter I told you about Samantha Jenkins?", she asked he nodded. "Well, she and my husband were having an affair, as I told you in the letter well today she got up in court and said she came to town with every intention to take my husband, I mean I never laid eyes on her till she came here that night and now since Ethan's got shot she's through yet another surprise on us the little witch claims to love Ethan not, my husband, but yet she's all over him like a cheap whore.", Theresa replied.

"So, is she in love with both? Or is she just trying to piss you off, I mean you're married to Fox, right and you and Ethan well you were together for quit sometime.", Noah pointed out.

"Possible, but like I said, I didn't even know her to bother her.", Theresa replied.

"Well, some people you don't need to bother and well…maybe she's jealous of you, I mean you've got a husband and two beautiful children, maybe she's read about you or something and decided to take over your place, I don't know.", Noah sighed.

"Well, me either.", she sighed.

"Theresa?", Fox began.

"Fox?", she replied., Noah hit her arms softly as to say talk to him giving him a chance.

Theresa sighed, then turned to him. "I- Fox, I'm jealous of Sam.", she sighed, this was getting more and more complicated.

"Why? Theresa, I- I made a mistake by ever leaving and believe me when I say this, I love you and no matter what it takes I'm going to make it up to you.", he told her, then he turned to the man who stood beside her.

"Do I know you?", Fox asked.

"Oh, Fox, sorry, Noah forgive me, Fox, Noah, Noah, Fox.", she introduced them to each other.

The men exchanged hellos.

"So, you're the man who's married to my best friend?", Noah asked.

"Yep.", Theresa told him.

"Well, must say you are one lucky man. She's unlike any other woman I know and well you better treat her like the princess she is.", Noah told him, Theresa smiled up at him and turned to her husband, who looked down at her with smirk.

"I attend to.", Fox replied, he kissed her lips softly.

"Fox, are you sure I can stay?", Sam asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah.", Fox replied.

Theresa gave her a confused look then, place a fake smile on her lips.

"Good.", Sam sighed, then she looked at the man who stood with them. "Who's he?", she asked, eyeing the complete stranger.

"Noah Bennett and you must be Samantha Jenkins?", Noah told her, he figured from the way Theresa described her that she would be a miniature Rebecca Hotchkiss but, the woman in front of him didn't match that image at all.

"Yup.", Sam replied. "I guess you've heard all the these stories about me."

Noah simply looked at her.

"Well, they're two sides to every story.", Sam told him.

"I know.", Noah told her. "I have no right to judge no one, ma'am. I've really made of mess of things myself."

"Well, only God can judge me, if they are such a thing.", she replied.

"Sam, don't say that.", Fox told her.

"Well, I don't know anymore, guess I never really did, I mean what proof do we have huh? God, ain't been to kind to me if he does exist.

"Sam, don't say that, okay.", Noah told her, the girl was a complete mess, she was a lot like himself after he found out Amy was pregnant and Ashley would leave him.

"Sorry to defend you all, but, that's how I feel.", Sam told them.

"Oh, brother, Sam, if you think you're going to get my attention and make me remotely you, you're dead wrong. Noah, don't know you all that good to figure you out and somehow you've blinded my husband with your sweet little smiles and pathetic sap stories, but you don't fool me, you are a manipulator, you know how I know this, hmm? Cause, I was the same way, I became Ivy's assistant, so that I could get close to Ethan, I became wedding planner for his wedding to Gwen so, I could be with Ethan, I married Fox in order to get my son back from Julian and Rebecca and to get back at Ethan for marring Gwen, but it backfired on me, see I didn't intend on feeling anything for Fox, but friendship and gratitude, but fate had something diffent in store, fate lead me to man that I was made to love.", she told her.

"Same, goes for me, Theresa, I never meant to feel a thing for Ethan or your husband, I mean I didn't even like Ethan at first, I mean I'd heard all these stories and I guess I formed an opinion about him, without getting to know him, but he ain't that bad of a guy, neither is Fox, I mean they have been the only men in my life that hasn't abandoned me, Fox is one of the few people I love and trust, same goes for Ethan.", Sam sighed, she knew no matter what she said Theresa would forever hate her. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to go check on Ethan."

Theresa sighed, this girl was the queen bee when it came to lying, scheming and manipulating men. "Don't tell me you both feel sorry for her?"

"Yeah, Theresa the girls confused, I mean she's seems to be a good person the only thing a wrong with her is that she's….", Noah began.

"A manipulator, liar, whore, moneygrubber, a player, a schemer, pick one, Noah you don't know the hell she put me through, I mean I had to watch the man I love, carry on with her right in front of me, I had a wreck and walked in on the two them about to have sex, I…", she began.

"Resa, please don't make me relieve the past, I made mistakes and I'm sorry.", Fox told her.

"I know, I'm just pointing out to you and him, just why I hate Ms. Jenkins so much.", Theresa replied.

"What's the deal with her and Ethan? I mean, he's my brother and all I think I should at least know if she's playing him.", Noah asked.

"She's Sam, what can I say.", Theresa replied.

"Resa, if she wanted me and not Ethan, then why is she here with him and not all over me, I mean what logic is there to it, if she wants me, she'd just buy Ethan flowers and a get well card and go on about her business, don't you think?", Fox asked.

"Maybe, she wants the both of you?", Noah suggested. "I mean, she has been caring on with the both of you, I mean maybe, she thinks Ethan and you will both respect her for sitting by him."

"Okay, let's say for a minute that is true, why would she want me to know she loves Ethan or remotely is concerned about him?", Fox asked.

"Jealousy. She wants to make you jealous, so she uses your worst enemy to do it.", Theresa replied.

"I ain't convinced.", Fox replied. "She ain't that conniving and besides wouldn't she be smart not say anything to me about loving Ethan, I mean I wouldn't want no one I'm remotely interested in know hey, I love your sister ,brother or such, it don' add up."

"True.", Noah agreed.

"I don't know, all I know is I don't trust her.", Theresa replied.

"Hello, once again.", Daniel greeted.

"Daniel, right?", Theresa asked.

"Yup, is Kathelina around here?", he asked.

"No, what do you want with my baby sister?", Fox asked.

"What, ain't she allowed friends?", Daniel smirked.

"Not when they are your kind.", Fox replied.

"Ain't she a grown woman who's capable of making her own decisions?", Daniel asked.

"No, she's hurt, Dylan is….", Fox began.

"He's my brother for Christ sake she's his girl, she needs comforting.", Daniel replied, he'd knew Fox for quit sometime, the two had never been friends, as a matter fact Fox blamed him for April Hansen death.

"Yeah, well you're the last person I want comforting my baby sister.", Fox told him.

"Too bad, you have no say.", he smirked, he watched as Fox's grew angry.

"I will kill you, if you even think out hurting her.", Fox warned.

Daniel's eye grew big. "You're still holding an vendetta against me, over April aren't you?"

Theresa looked at her she saw a raw fiery in his eyes, it was like he was on fire with rage and hurt. "You killed her, you took her from me."

"Fox, I can't help it if she was drinking or that she…"

"She wasn't that type of person, you got her drunk, you let her drive that car, you…you killed her. You bastard, you killed her.", he told him, Theresa looked at her husband then to Daniel.

"Fox, I swear I never meant to hurt her.", Daniel told him, "Fox I was so stupid, okay, I learned from my mistakes, I will never be that stupid again."

"Learning from your mistakes, won't bring her back, she's dead, Daniel she was so young, she had her whole life in front of her.", Fox told him.

"What do you want to hear from me, huh? That I wish I died instead of her? That I can't sleep because that night haunts me, that I think about her everyday, that I miss her like hell?", Daniel asked, Kathelina walked out and stood there, listening to him as he talked. "Well, I do, Fox I wish I died, I don't sleep unless I'm drunk and half the time that don't take the pain away, Fox she's always there, I see her, I relieve it everyday of my life."

Kathelina looked at him, she saw hurt in his eyes, she knew something had happened, some terrible had happened, something that her brother and Daniel both had suffered because of.

"Well, you should, you…", Fox began.

"Leave him along, would you? Nick, can't you see he's hurting, Nicholas can't you see how much pain this has caused him?", Kathelina asked, she watched as he turned to her and for a minute she saw a tear in his eye.

"Let it go, little girl, he sees what he wants.", Daniel told her, he like that she stood up for him, he like it when she would look at him, just simply look at him it set his soul on fire. He turned and left, he prayed softly that she'd follow him, he wanted to get to know her, but he'd never force her into talking to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina looked at her brother with disgust.

"Fox, he didn't deserve that.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, he killed her.", Fox told him.

"Nicholas, he hurting because of it.", Kathelina told him. "Fox, I seen his pain, okay. I seen his pain, it was so strong, it was so…"

"Katherine, a 16 year old girl died because of him.", Fox told her.

"It don't matter, I don't think he meant to hurt her.", Kathelina told him.

"What's up with you? Kathelina, you act like….", Fox began.

"Fox, I don't like him okay, but I do see that your words hurt him.", Kathelina told him, she turned and walked away she had to fine him, he was hurt and she felt drawn to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel relieved that night ever day he lived, April was so young, she was 4 years younger than him and she was more beautiful then any girl he'd ever knew, he closed his eyes, he could still see the way her blonde hair lay over her shoulder and her smile.…

"Daniel?", Kathelina asked, Kathelina's voice shook him from his thoughts. "Oh Great."

"Daniel…", she began.

"What?", Daniel asked, his voice was harsh almost furious.

"I came to say, I…", she sighed.

"What? You came to say what?", he asked, interrupting her.

"Nothing, you, you know what never mind.", she told him, then turned to walk away.

"Kathelina…",he called after her, she turned to him and he smiled. "Thank you for caring, I mean I, people don't get me, they see what I let them."

"I know.", she replied, she walked back to him.

"Want to talk about it, I mean it might help.", she told him, he shook his head no.

"I don't want to, not now.", he replied. "It hurts too bad."

"I understand.", she replied.

"Just know I never meant to hurt her.", he told her.

"I know, you're a good man.", Kathelina told him.

"What makes you say that?", Daniel asked.

"Well, you felt bad for being harsh with me, you….", she began.

"Yeah, I did, I mean, hell I had to do something right, for you to uphold me.", he told her.

"Well, Fox was wrong, I think, you are…damn it Daniel, I just want to be nice, you know.", Kathelina told him.

"Ouch, you cussed me.", he told her, he saw a smile form on her lips.

"Damn, isn't what I call cussing you.", Kathelina told him.

"Apologize.", he winked at her and she shook her head.

"No.", she replied, she knew he was trying to distract himself from the pain and for now she'd let him.

"You better or…", he began.

"Or what?", she asked.

"Or I'll have to do this.", he kicked his foot in the mud puddle, throwing fresh mud on her jeans.

"Not, right, Oh My God, do you know how much these damn things cost?", .she asked.

"Don't worry, your daddy will get you another pair just like them.", he told her, he couldn't help but stare at her as she licked her lips.

"You'll pay.", she told him, she looked up at him and watched his eyes he was looking at her, and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

He looked up and in to her eyes, he wanted her, Lord help him ,he wanted her, not just tonight, but every night.

"Uh, I need to go, uh, Dylan's…", she began.

"Yeah, it's late, I need to get some rest, know of any good places to stay?", he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you could stay at Dylan's place, I doubt Theresa being there, she's probably going to be with Fox.", she told him.

"Would you happen to…never mind, I don't know what I'm saying of course you wouldn't have a key.", he told her, she giggled.

"You do, don't you?", he asked.

"Yup.", she told him.

"Well hand it over.", he told her, she shook her head no. "Why, should I?", she asked.

"Because, I'm older and if you don't I'll…", he began, he loved the way, she licked her lips. _'Damn it Daniel, quit it she's a little girl, she's barely legal.'_

"Well, there is something, you could do for me in exchange.", she told him, waiting for him to reply.

"What?", he asked.

"Promise me, to not listen to Fox, don't let him hurt you.", he looked at her surprised.

"That's hard, beauty.", he told her.

"I know.", she agreed. "You know people say words don't hurt, well that's a lie, they hurt more than anything.", she told him.

"Ain't that the truth, beauty.", she smiled at him, he'd started calling her that dreaded nickname again.

"So, we got a deal.", she asked, she wanted to see him like this, happy and carefree never like earlier, she never wanted to him hurt. _'What the hell?'_

"Deal.", he told her and she gave him the key.

She smiled at him. "I better go, Dylan needs me, you know he's not any better, he's…I got to go.", he watched her walk away, he could do this, he couldn't and he wouldn't come between them. "Friends, it's time I learn that word.", he told himself, he was going to be her friend and nothing more at least for now, he sighed, Harmony was his new home town, he was going to go find an apartment first thing tomorrow, first he needed some sleep, he'd had a hard day and he had a feeling that things weren't going to be any easier.

A/N: Okay, this ain't that good, but oh well, I don't feel to good and didn't want to wait too long to update, plz, review and thanks everyone for the feedback.

Spoilers for Chapter 34:

Daniel meets up with another person from his past, who is it?

Fox warns Kathelina about Daniel, will she listen?

Noah, Theresa and Whitney catch up on each other's lives.


	34. Pains Of The Past, Refuse To Be Forgotte...

****

Chapter 34

__

Pains Of The Past, Refuse To Be Forgotten

Theresa turned to her husband. "Are you, okay?"

Fox looked at her for a second, he hated that man, he had took April's life. He had destroyed a person's life, all because of his selfishness, Daniel Banning wasn't what people thought of him, especially Kathelina, he saw it in her eyes, he saw the look of amazement in her eyes, the same look that had been in April's eyes, when she meet him, he prayed that Kathelina wouldn't let him destroy her the way April had, he prayed Kathelina didn't try to save the man, he just wasn't worth it. "No."

"Fox, I- please don't shutdown on me, please don't…trust me with what ever it is, that happened.", she told him.

"He killed her, okay, he let her get behind the wheel, Theresa she was drinking, April never would do that, she loved him, and all he ever did was push her farther and farther down the destructive path, he had turned her into a miniature version of himself, with the parties and drugs, booze, he had destroyed her.", Fox told her.

"Did you love April?", Theresa asked.

"She was my best friend, Resa, she was always there for me, always the voice of reason, I mean a many of times I would call her, because I was to drunk to drive, and here she'd come driving me or sometimes even walking me home and staying the night as I threw up.", Fox told her.

"Were you in love with her?", Theresa asked.

"No, I mean I love her and I miss her like hell, and I often wonder about us, I mean if I had just told her to stay home or if I had keep her away from him, you know, maybe she'd still be alive.", Fox told her.

"Was they alone, I mean, when she died?", Theresa asked.

"No, he and a bunch of guys and girls, he knew were up at the cliffs, it was like a 55 foot drop of with a road that was straight down, I mean it was hard to drive sober and impossible to drive drunk. Anyone, who tried it had a death wish.", Fox told her.

"Oh.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, that night, I just…I had this feeling you know, like something bad was going to happen, I mean it was like everything she did that day I noticed you know, how she walked, how she laughed, her smile, her hair, it was like I knew she was going to die.", Fox told her.

Theresa looked at him. "Was Daniel older than her? I mean, how did she meet him, was he on drugs?"

"Daniel was 20, she was 16, she meet him at a party Dylan and I threw it was her sweet 16 birthday party, the last party she ever had, the last birthday she ever had. Daniel's Dylan's older brother, he came in for the party, see it was his and April's birthday party, April was a few days younger than Dylan, so we just had a double birthday party.", Fox explained.

"Oh.", Theresa replied, she didn't say much, she wanted him to trust her, she wanted him to be able to confide in her, she wanted to regain the trust, the love…

"He was bad news from the get go, he was a drop out, I mean he quit school, he figured life owed you know, since he was rich and his looks weren't that bad, he'd go through life as he chose and there was nothing no one could do about it.", Fox told her.

"Did he care for her, I mean he said he thought about her all the time and he wished he died, I mean…", she trail off, she remembered his features, it was the look of regret and his words….

"He was a drunk a druggie, I mean, he hated his life, I think it was about his family, his dad and mom never were that much I mean, he would never admit to it, I mean every thinks, his parent's have this solid marriage, but the truth is, his dad is no better than Alistair or my father for that matter, he had his mistresses and I think Daniel knew that.", Fox replied.

"So he drunk to numb the pain?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, I've been there, I know how it is when you're hurting and no one understands I mean, the worst pain a person can feel is finding out that your family is falling apart and you can do nothing about it, I mean yeah, I say I don't care for them, but the truth is I do. We are blood and I'm sure Daniel felt the same.", Fox told her. "But, I quit that, you know after I found you , I replaced that drinking and parting, and I found something I never knew."

Theresa looked at him. "Daniel, I don't think can do that."

"Hell, yeah, he can't he's a loser, I mean April would have died for him and in a since she did, he chose drugs and alcohol over her, and she…she loved him I mean, I know in my heart she did, and that's why I can't stand him, I mean, he knew that and he took advantage of her.", Fox told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sighed, he'd just finished his 3 bottle of vodka, he felt kind of lit, but nothing he could drink seemed to help anymore. April was always in the back of his mind, he could see her smile, her hair, it was the beautifulness color, it was a blondish color, but she had red streaks in it, he hair was natural, she wasn't like the other girl's, she didn't care about money, fame, popularity, all she cared about was him, he could see her now, he loved the way her eyes danced when she looked at him, she had so much life in her, so much…it was gone though, she was gone, all because of him, all because he was weak and couldn't give up the bottle and the drugs.

"God, I can't take this, I need away out, but, Lord you know I'm too much of a coward to do the right thing, to kill myself.", he prayed allowed he, rummished through his things, he only knew one way to escape and that was through and by his little friend, a friend he'd found early in life, he quickly got the joint that he had already pre-rolled, it was his only hope, he knew for a little while he could forget, he quickly toke a drew from it, feeling it's effect on him, he knew that in a few he would be in his own world, a world that was care free and there was no pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, she had been sitting with Dylan for awhile now, he hadn't changed, he was still unconscious and in her heart she knew he wasn't going to make it, he had lost to much blood. She lifted his limp hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you.", she told him, she drink in his features, it was like she was looking at him through new eyes.

"Katherine?", she looked up to meet the eyes of the woman, she thought of as lower than, dirt, yeah, she was happy that her father had her back in her life, but the question was how long? Was Eve going to give up her husband TC for Julian? She also, blamed her and Sam Bennett for her parent's unhappy marriage.

"I need to check his vitals.", Eve told her, she nodded.

"I'll leave, I need to check on Ethan, anyhow.", she told her, then turned and left.

She and Ethan hadn't been that close in life, in there youth, yeah, but since she had returned to Harmony, they hadn't seen eye to eye on things, namely Fox, but the fact remained he was her brother, her blood.

"Kathelina?", she heard someone call her name, she turned to meet the eyes of her oldest full sibling, Fox, he was about the last person, she wanted to talk to now, she found it unfair the way he had spoken to Daniel about the terrible tragedy that both had experienced concerning April.

"Nicholas…",she began, turning to him with angry eyes.

"I know you're mad at me and….", he began.

"Fox, if you are here about Daniel, then you're wasting your time. I'm not remotely interested in your stories about how evil of a person he is. I hardly know him and I don't think it's right to judge him based on what you say about him. Everyone, has there opinions about stuff and let me remind you that not everyone see you as such a nice guy.", she told him.

"Kat, he's trouble okay. He only knows pain, he can never bring anyone nothing but, pain. If you get close to him it will only in in heartache and pain for you.", he told her.

"Foxworth, how bad can he be? I mean, he doesn't seem all that dangerous to me. Yeah, my first impression of him, wasn't all that good, neither was my first impression of a lot of people, Gwen, Dylan, and you know how I feel about Dylan, I love him more than anything.", she told him.

"Kat, you've known Dylan all your life, You know not one thing about Daniel Banning.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, well I know this much, he's been through a deal of pain, I saw that tonight, in his words, but more in his eyes. I see nothing, but a open wound when I see him, especially if the name April is mentioned.

"It ain't your place to make him better. To take away the pain.", Fox told her.

"Fox everyone needs someone, everyone needs a friend.", Kathelina told him.

"Well, be careful, okay. If he gets al little crazy, you leave.", Fox told her, she nodded.

"Fox I can handle him.", Kathelina told him.

"By crazy, I mean, he starts a drinking heavily or is going to some keg and wants you to join him.

"Nick, I ain't going to do anything stupid, okay. I would never do something I don't believe in.", she told him.

"I hope so, cause having something happen to you would kill me, it's bad enough he took her from me, you know having him around makes her death so real, so painful. I know you hate me for saying this, but I can't help but, blame him, it's the only way I can see it, I mean, if not him, she'd be alive. Kat, it wasn't like her to drink, party, you know she use to preach to me and Dylan about it all the time, saying we were wasting our money and killing ourselves slowly with it.", Fox told her.

"And, you were.", Kathelina told him, giving him a small smile.

Fox smiled at her. "No doubt, but back to what I was saying, Kathelina, he's messed up, he's beyond fixable, so don't try, I mean, he maybe come off as a okay guy, and he may be, but, the fact remains, he's too broken and if you try to fix him, you'll only end up hurt or even worse dead. And, I can see it in your eyes you're drawn to him, and right now, I'm sure he's trying his damn best to stay away from you. He's saying you're too young or that all he wants is some action, or what not. But, there's going to come a time when he can't take it no more, he will have you.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I love Dylan, okay. I'm not interested in Daniel, okay.", Kathelina told him.

"Good, the only thing he's going to do is turn you into a miniature version of him, with the drinking a parting.", Fox told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whitney, hey .", Theresa greeted.

"T, what's up? Are you feeling, okay? I ain't seen you this happy in forever, is Dylan awake, or Ethan?", Whitney asked.

"No, they haven't gotten any better or worse, since they arrived, but I do have some good news times 3.", Theresa told her.

"Okay, spill.", Whitney told her.

"Well, Fox is through with Sam, which means there is hope for us, and he's also, dropped the custody case, I still feel like he's mad at me, but I don't know why, but for now, I'm just happy that Samantha has no effect on him and you'll never guess who I ran into?", Theresa gushed.

"I don't know, who?", Whitney asked.

"Come on Whit, guess.", Theresa told her.

"I don't know, Daniel Banning, don't ask, how I know him, Gwen's called me all day, talking about him, she says he's mighty fine.", Whitney told her.

"Yeah, well I know him, and I don't think…", Theresa began.

"Gwen's going to try to get to know him, well she heard through the grapevine, he was into blondes and all, so I kind of told her to go introduce herself.", Whitney told her.

"That's great, it's about time Gwen, got out on the date scene again.", Theresa replied, he mind drifted back to Kathelina, the girl was attracted to Daniel. 'This maybe a good thing, if Kathelina, sees he's took she won't be interested and besides she loves Dylan.'

"Ain't it, I mean, Gwen needs a man, she needs happiness.", Whitney told her. "Oh, and who did you see?"

"Noah, he's here he's in town.", Theresa told her.

"Did I hear my name?", he asked, running over to Whitney and Theresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel got to his feet he felt the drug begin to weave it's magic spell on him, he felt as if he could fly. He walked out of the bedroom into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. His eyes, roamed the room, it was comfortable, then he caught something, interesting, he hadn't noticed it before, a picture of his brother and Kathelina, he got up and walked over to mantle of were it set and picked up, studying it.

"Does he make you happy?", he asked, he smiled. "Of course he does he's my little bro, he's better than anyone to you.", he still held the picture in his hand, Dylan's smiling face as starting to really bug him. "Ah, beauty.", he ran his fingers over the image, chasing the outline of her face, he couldn't help but be drawn to her, she had this good nature about her, the same nature April had about her. "Don't do this to her, don't destroy her like you did April.", he told himself, he sighed, returning the picture to the mantel. He couldn't stay here, it was beyond hard to, he couldn't bare to stay in his brother's apartment, in the bed, he had no doubly had her in.

He closed his eyes. "Beauty, what are you doing to me? You're making me care for you. Why did you have to run after me tonight, hmm? Why did you have to make me start feeling things for you I shouldn't…things I haven't felt in so long, since they buried her.", he asked, aloud, when no answer came, he sighed, he had to get away from her presence, from April, from his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whitney, Oh My God, you've changed so much.", Noah told her.

"Well, you…my goodness you get better looking, each time I see you.", Whitney replied.

"Well, I kind of already knew that.", he joked, "So Ms. Russell, who's this Chad Harris, Theresa here raves so much about?"

"Well, he's just the most sexiest, most caring, most loving man I know.", Whitney told him.

"Besides me.", Noah joked.

"Yeah, besides you, what have they been feeding you at collage, ego grow?", Whitney asked.

Noah, laughed. "So, any kiddies? I know Theresa and Fox didn't waist no time starting a family, so is there any plans for children?"

"In the future, right now, I'm to considerate on my career.", Whitney told him.

"Which is?", Noah asked.

"See this whole town's went music crazy, see Fox and I own this little recording studio, actually the Cranes' do and well Chad is our competition, and of course Whit, here is a ….", Theresa began.

"A singer?", he questioned.

Whitney nodded and he laughed, she hit his arm playfully. "Don't laugh at me."

"Is she shattered any glass yet?", Noah asked.

"She's actually pretty good, she did a show a couple a days ago, at the Blue note.", Theresa told him.

"Really?", Noah asked.

"Yeah, T, sang back up for me as, did, Fox, Dylan, Ethan, Samantha and Kat.", Whitney told him.

"Now, I'd like to have seen that.", Noah laughed.

"Theresita, mija, , I'm sorry to interrupt, but she won't quit crying.", Pilar told her, waiting for her daughter to get the little girl.

"Come here.", she took the small infant in her arms. "Mama's here.", she rocked the little girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful.", Noah told Theresa.

"Thank you, Noah.", Theresa replied.

"How old is she?", Noah asked.

"1year and 5 months.", Theresa told him. "Noah, would you like to hold her, maybe you can get her to stop crying.", she watched as he reach out his arms and took the little girl, he gently rocked her back and forwards

Theresa smiled at him. "You're a natural."

"So, Noah, how's it been, I mean are you and that Ashley girl…", she felt Theresa kick her, "What did I…Oh, sorry. I, you guys broke up?", Whitney asked.

"Yup.", Noah replied.

"I'm sorry, I- why? I thought…", Whitney began, Theresa looked at her and sighed.

"I got another girl pregnant.", Noah sighed.

"Oh, so you're good with babies, because you have one?", Whitney asked.

"No, she's 8 months, and she's engaged.", Noah told her.

"Well, congrad…", she began, before Theresa shook her head in disappointment. "She ain't engaged to you is she?"

Noah, shook his head no. "I'm afraid not."

"I'm sorry.", Whitney told him.

"Thanks Whit.", he told him. "Do either of you lady's know of a job opening around here, besides working at the B & B?", he asked.

"Yeah, I can't guarantee this,, because I haven't talked to Fox yet, but how would you like to be a manger or something at recording studio, it'll be fun and the pay is great.", Theresa told him.

"Sounds good to me.", Noah told him.

"That ain't fair, you're recruiting everyone to Crane, you don't even give me and Chad time to talk.", Whitney joked.

"Can me and Fox help it if we're better business people then you and Chad?", Theresa replied, winking at her lifetime friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel walked in to the Blue note he had, been there once already, but figured he'd get another drink since he couldn't sleep, he was already high, but he wasn't high enough.

"Excuse, me, excuse me?", he heard a woman exclaimed and watched as the bar tender ignored her. "I said, excuse.", she walked over to the bar tender. "Do you know, who I am?", she asked.

Daniel smirked, the woman was a fireball, red haired, fairly old, he recognized her, but he didn't know from were.

"I'm Rebecca Crane, as in Julian Crane's wife.", she told him.

"Rebecca Crane?", he asked aloud, his mind wondered.

**__**

Flashback

Daniel walked in the study he was 8 years old ands he had came home for Christmas break.

"Oh God, Danny, you know, Oh God, you're so…", he heard moans coming from the room, he knew it wasn't his mother's voice his mother had took the other kids out for last minute gift shopping.

"Damn it, Rebecca, I can't get enough of you.", he heard his dad tell the woman, he watched as his dad began to kiss the woman's naked flesh.

"How long is it till your wife gets back?", Rebecca asked.

"Not for awhile, she took the little bastard's shopping, if I had my way I'd let them stay in Europe, especially Daniel, he's an embracement.", he told her.

"Tsk, tsk, enough about your family, Jonathan ain't going to be home for awhile, I sent him to go get Gwennie.", she told him, and then they began to go at it like rabbits.

****

End of Flashback

Daniel over looked the woman, it was her, his father's bed whore, he smirked it was time to make this bitch squirm, he got up from the stole and began to walk towards her.

"Mother.", Gwen lectured. "Be nice, he doesn't owe you nothing you know."

Daniel walked over to the two women, he was merely inches from them, but, he stopped, he could tell that Gwen was Rebecca's precious daughter and that Rebecca even though she was a heartless monster, she had a soft spot for Gwen. He smiled to himself, Gwen was the ticket to get back at the witch. "Uh, hmm.", he cleared his throat getting there attention.

"I could help myself, I just wanted to stop by and say hi, I've been watching you for awhile, and you my dear are gorgeous.", he told Gwen.

"Thank you.", Gwen blushed.

"Well, would you like a drink, you and your friend?", he asked.

"Yes, why think you, Gwennie and I both would, Tequila sunrise.", Rebecca told him.

"Mother….", Gwen warned.

"Mother, ma'am I'd never figured you were her mother.", Daniel told him, if he hadn't been so high, he couldn't have did it with out smirking or laughing, but thanks to the herbs his words sounded as if they were 110 percent true.

"Well, aren't you nice?", Rebecca told him. "The names Rebecca Crane, by the way.",

"Crane? Well, this whole damn town must be Cranes I've meet up with quit a few lady's who were either blood Cranes or married to them."

"Oh, pookie and I aren't all that married, we're not in love, not anymore, I caught him with another woman, that doctor slut, Eve Johnson.", she huffed. "So, if you're offering, I'll gretly abide.

"Ignore mother, she's a little drunk.", Gwen told him, she had seen the man earlier with Kathelina.

"No problem.", he smiled at her, he knew she was getting drawn in by his smile.

"I didn't catch your name?", Gwen told him, she didn't want him to know she knew him, much less had been checking him out since she'd laid eyes on him.

"Daniel Banning, and yes, before you ask, Dylan is my baby brother.", he told her. "And, you, my lady?"

"Gwen Hotchkiss.", Gwen smiled, and extended her hand, she was surprised when he bought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you.", he told her.

"Same here.", she smiled.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 35:

Daniel and Kathelina bond over Dylan.

Daniel and Gwen go out on a date.

Fox and Theresa talk about the past and decided to wipe the slat clean and then later they go to dinner.

Daniel rethinks his decision concerning Rebecca and using Gwen.


	35. The Future, The Past and The Present All...

Chapter 35:

__

The Future, The Past and The Present All Seem To Intertwine

Daniel let out a groan he hated the sun, every morning it shone through the window and always gave him a headache, not that a headache didn't come with the after math of his choices.

He slowly got to his feet, the room was spending. He didn't know how in the world he got there, the last thing he remembered was the sound of the water under the bridge swooshing. He got to his feet, he couldn't believe his eyes, there on the table was a letter, he picked it up.

Daniel,

I found you on the pier last night, and brought you here. You didn't keep your promise, you let his words get to you. You gotta lot of explaining to do.

Kat.

PS: Cooked you breakfast, it's in the microwave, all you got to do is heat it.

Daniel smiled, she had found him last night, but he was drunk, if had been drunk he could have spent sometime together, he shook his head. No, she was off limits. "Besides, Rebecca's about to get hers.", he smiled to himself, throwing his shirt over his head. She had stripped him of his shirt and pants. "Damn, beauty taking advantage of a drunk man?", he laughed, then walked into the kitchen and heated the breakfast she had prepared for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, as her eyes came open, she hadn't got much rest, and the chair was impossible to sleep in. Her thoughts ran back to the night before.

**__**

Flashback

Kathelina sighed, she had just witnessed another kiss between her father and Eve Russell, it was crazy, she wanted to be happy for her father, but she couldn't deep down inside she still was the little girl praying for her parents to love one another, she continued her way down the pier, it was the only place where she could go and think, she didn't have to be the strong person everyone perceived her to be, she continued her usual path, she heard a man groan, the man seemed to be in pain, she keep walking, and then there he was half unconscious in the middle of the walk way.

"Daniel, get up. You don't have to get my attention you already have it.", Kathelina told him.

He didn't answer.

"Daniel?", she asked, dropping to the ground beside him checking his pulse, it was normal, he had just passed out. Courageous, as to why, he had, she inched her head closer to his mouth, hoping she could figure out and she got her wish, she smelled straight up liquor on his breath.

"Damn it Daniel, I ought to kick your ass, for this.", Kathelina exclaimed, she had to find away to get him up and back at Dylan's apartment. 'I can't very well leave him here, it would serve him right though.'

"Daniel, come on get up, we got to get you back to Dylan's.", she told him, shacking him lightly.

"April, Oh My God, you're here.", Daniel asked, his hand gently massaging her face, Kathelina held her breath, she didn't know what to say, she saw him lean forward and then his lips were on hers. She didn't pull back, she didn't want to, she knew that in his right mind, he'd never done such a thing, eventually though she did pull back, manly because of the nagging voice in her head saying this isn't right, he's with her tonight, not you, you're just the body for her face.

"Daniel, it ain't April, it's me Kathelina.", she told him, watching him shake his head as to clear his mind, then he turned to her. "I'm sorry, I thought…", he began, his voice was slurred and she could tell he was going to hit the floor again at anytime.

__

"I know I…let's get you out of here okay.", she told him, helping him to his feet.

"I'm driving, my car is right down here.", Daniel told her.

"Over my dead body.", Kathelina told him. "You're in no shape to drive, besides I'm catching a ride with you.", she watched his eyes change to something she never seen from him before, at least not towards her, she saw compassion and fear. "You drive.", he told her getting in the passenger seat, he didn't say no more or less till they got home. They arrived at the apartment building, he was once again unconscious, she shook him lightly. "Daniel, get up.", when he didn't answer she became worried, once again she checked his pulse, it wasn't as strong as before. "Daniel?", she asked, he didn't answer, she went around to the passenger door and opened the door and undid his seatbelt, that she had made him put on. "Daniel.", she ran her hand throw his hair and slapped his face lightly, his eyes snapped open. "Why you gotta go and do something like that, beauty?", he asked.

"Well next time answer me, damn you.", she told him, helping him out of the car and on to the ground.

"Quit screaming at me, my heads a pounding, have you no sympathy?", Daniel asked.

"Not to people who do things to themselves.", Kathelina told him, helped him to through the door and to the elevator.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad? I mean, growing up, was there something you look back on and wish you could change it?", Daniel asked, as the elevator went up, ascending to the 2nd floor.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it, call me pathetic, but I always wanted my parents to be in love with one another, you know have a real family, like on those TV shows.", she told him. "I sometimes wonder if I hadn't been bo…",he cupped her face in his hands and placed the tips of his fingers over her lips. "Please, don't say that."

"Why not, if we, Fox, Rachel and I hadn't been born, daddy would have his precious doctor slut and mom would never had…", she began.

"Beauty, I - I …", he began, looking in her eyes, she saw the same kind of pain she herself processed in his eyes.

"You're pain, it ain't just about April is it?", Kathelina asked, she sounded as if she could see into his soul.

"No.", Daniel told her, the elevator stopped and they both got off.

"It's your parents, isn't it? Is that why you pushed April away? Because, you through you would only hurt her like your parents do to each other?", Kathelina asked.

He looked at her. "Is that why you're hesitant in sleeping with Dylan? Even, thought you love you're still afraid of getting her hurt?", he asked.

"I was but…", she began.

"You two.", he sighed. "Of course, you're not like me, you're not.", he walked over to the bed.

"Go home, go to him, I don't need you.", he told her, falling to the floor, he began to weep, she looked at him. 'This man is truly messed up.'

"Do you know what it's like to see your father with another woman, and hear him tell that witch that you're an embarrassment, to always never measure up in his eyes, to protect your sisters and brother from the cold harsh truth about their idols, to have the woman or man you love killed, before you even get a chance to say I love you, because you're too jaded about love and afraid of getting hurt.", he asked, Kathelina dropped to the floor beside him and let him cry, he held on to her like she was his lifeline.

After a few minutes he calmed down. Kathelina helped him to the bed and began to remove his shirt.

"God, it burns.", he told her catching her off guard.

"What does?", she asked.

"When you touch me. Kathelina, you set my soul on fire.", he sighed, he knew that she was with his brother but, right now he could careless. He watch as she fridge a little. "I'm sorry….", he began, before she silenced him.

"Close your eyes.", she told him.

He did as he was told. "I'm going to…", she began.

"Don't go.", he told her, grabbing her hand.

"I wouldn't going to.", she told him, smiling down at him.

"Stay here with me, please, beauty I need you.", he told her, scooting over giving her room to lay beside him. She looked at him, she didn't know how she was going to do this, she was going to lay in bed with her boyfriend's brother, she wouldn't deny it, she felt something when he touched her. 'What in the hell? Kathelina, you don't even know him.'

"Don't worry, I ain't got the energy to put the moves on you and the thought never crossed my mind, that was till now, when I seen how hesitant you are to lay down beside me.", Daniel told her.

Kathelina nodded, then she lay beside him, she knew she wouldn't intending on sleeping there and as soon as he fell asleep she'd leave, she knew he wouldn't remember, he pulled her closer to him.

"I- my brother's one lucky man, Kathelina, you're… I promised you I wouldn't going to do this, I'm sorry, okay. I don't need this, I don't…good night, beauty.", he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, soon he was in a sleeping slumber.

****

End Of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa?", Fox asked, waking up, things had been weird last night, he had slept beside her and he knew like him, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"What?", Theresa asked, emerging from her daughter's room.

"Ah, I don't want things to be like this, I- we need to talk.", Fox told her.

"I know.", she admitted.

"Good, cause. Theresa, I- we said that past was forgotten, but we both know it's not, I mean when you see me Sam you're going to think…", Fox began.

"You're lusting after her.", Theresa finished.

Fox nodded. "Am I right?"

"I have every right to think that.", Theresa told him. "You cared on with her for over 3 months, you left me and the kids for her. Fox, I…"

"You don't trust me?", Fox asked.

"It ain't that, I don't trust her, I don't want you and her together in the same room.", Theresa told him.

"You don't trust me and Resa, you have every right not to. I did something stupid, and I pray you'll forgive me. Not forget, but, at least try to put it behind us, my words my sound like there 100 percent a lie and you're entitled to your own opinion, but believe me when I say. I never loved Sam, that you're the only woman I've ever loved.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I- I, can we go out. It's been so long, since we had time for us. I think that's why you did what you did. I think we should have at least one night a week, for us. I know you hate it for a babysitter to take care of the kids and so do I, but, I think it'll do us some good.", Theresa told him.

"I was thinking the same, I'll call Whit. First, I'm going to run to the hospital, I think it would do Kat some good, if I she were to leave. You know get out of that hospital room.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, it would, but, I don't think no one can get her to leave him.", Theresa told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, she knew he probably didn't remember last night and it was probably for the best.

She heard a light knock on the door and turned to see Daniel standing there before her.

"Can I come in?", Daniel asked, she nodded.

"Did you like the breakfast?", Kathelina asked.

"Yup, I did.", he smiled. "It's the best meal I've had in awhile."

"Thank you.", she smiled at him.

"So, is he any better?", Daniel asked.

"Not really, his heart rate is normal again, though.", Kathelina told him.

"Good, I swear if he wasn't around, I wouldn't even speak to none of them.",. Daniel told her.

Kathelina nodded. "Well, same goes for Nicholas with me, don't get me wrong I love them, it's just…"

"Don't lie, you don't love them, you feel obligated to them.", Daniel told him.

"Daniel they are my family.", Kathelina told him.

"Doesn't mean a damn thing, just because they are family don't mean you have to love them, I mean…never mind, once again, you're not me. You're sweet, caring and….", he began.

"Sweet, caring, Daniel, what in the hell have you been smoking, I'm none of that okay. I'm ruthless when it comes to what I want.", Kathelina told him.

"Really? So, let's say someone ruined your life, I mean you catch your father or mother in bed with them…", Daniel began.

"I get my revenge, not on that person, cause, well, I think that it'll hurt worse seeing the person they love be destroyed.", Kathelina told him.

Daniel smiled. "My point exactly."

"So, who are we talking about, here?", Kathelina asked.

"No one.", Daniel told her. "Just using that for example."

"Oh, for a minute there…never mind.", Kathelina sighed, he looked at her, he knew she was tired.

"Why don't you go home, get some sleep, take a nice long bath.", Daniel asked.

"What about Dylan?", Kathelina asked.

"I'll stay here with him.", Daniel told her.

"Are you sure, I mean don't you want to…", Kathelina began

"No, I insist, go relax, you've been here to long, beauty. And, if he was to wake while you are gone, I'll tell him how you stay with him all night.", Daniel told her.

"But…", Kathelina began. _'Daniel, I didn't stay with him all night, I stayed with you in bed, with you. I left him in order to take care of you and your drunkenness.'_

"Go, I can stay for awhile, go home take a nap. I'll call you in a few.", he told her.

"Are you sure.", Kathelina asked.

"Positive.", Daniel told her.

"May I ask you something?", Kathelina asked.

"Shoot.", he told her.

"Why didn't he mention you? I mean, it's apparent you love him and you took care of him and your sisters, I just…I'm curious as to why, he never said much about you?", Kathelina asked.

"April was one of his best friends and after she died he like everyone blamed me.", Daniel told her.

"You loved her though.", Kathelina told him.

"He and Fox never saw it like that.", Daniel told her.

"Well, I know…", Kathelina began.

"Don't borrow trouble, beauty. Don't ask questions about me, because the less you know about me the better of you'll be.", Daniel told her, Kathelina looked at him. "Now, get your ass out of here, go home okay, get some sleep, I'll call you in a few. Just go home take a relaxing bath, get some sleep, Dylan's in good hands I'd never hurt him.", Kathelina nodded.

"I know.", she smiled at him. "Call me in about 3 hours, I don't want to leave him along to long, I know you're here and all but…I want to spend time with him, I feel better if I'm with him."

"I know, but, don't worry. I'll take good care of him for you, if there's any changes I'll call you. Till then, you go home and relax, okay. It ain't doing him no good for you to ware yourself out.", Daniel told her, he watched as she turned and left. _'Damn, beauty, you've really got a way of making my blood boil.' _He looked down at his brother, who was still unconscious and had all kinds of machines hooked up to him.

"She loves you, and I'll be damn if I let you hurt her, I see the way that Janet girl looks at you and I swear if you return any of those feelings, I'll make you pay. No one, will ever hurt her.", he vowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa, hey.", Gwen greeted.

"Gwen, hey, what brings you here?", Theresa asked.

"Josh is here for Ethan.", Gwen sighed.

"I see, have you seen Kat?", Theresa asked.

"No, I think she's with Dylan.", Gwen replied. "Where's Fox?"

"I don't know, he's planning a dinner for us, a surprise dinner.", Theresa gushed.

"Damn, you're lucky. I mean…", Gwen began. "I need a man bad.", she sighed.

Theresa laughed. "Any luck?"

"Maybe, you know Daniel?", Gwen asked.

"Yup, but, I don't think you'll be good together, he's…", Theresa began.

"Hey.", Kathelina exclaimed.

"Hey.", Gwen replied, as did Theresa.

"You look happy.", Gwen smirked.

"Is Dylan…", Theresa began.

"No, it ain't Dylan, I was…never mind. Have you seen Nick?", Kathelina asked, changing the subject.

"No, she hasn't, he's off planning here a surprise dinner.", Gwen giggled.

"Wow.", Kathelina exclaimed. "Does that mean, Samantha Jenkins is finally out of the picture?"

"I hope.", Theresa sighed. "Who's with Dylan?"

"Oh, Daniel. He came in like a few minutes ago, he insisted I go home, he said I looked tired. I think he just said that because, he wants to spend sometime with him brother.", Kathelina replied.

"Oh, so Daniel is here?", Gwen gushed.

"Yeah.", Kathelina smiled. "What's up with this?"

"She into Daniel big time.", Theresa replied, she watched as Kathelina smiled. "Neat.", she couldn't help but, feel jealous, and kind of a scared for Daniel, Daniel had told her a lot last night, he probably would never tell no one else, hell he wouldn't have told her if he would have been so blazed.

"You and Gwen could be sister- in- laws soon. I mean, if she was to marry Daniel…", Theresa began.

"Whoa, they ain't even together, yet, and here you go Resa, planning there wedding and who says Dylan and I are going to get married. T, you can't just go planning people's lives.", Kathelina told her.

"Okay, you don't have to take my head off. I was just kidding.", Theresa told her.

"Sorry, Resa, it's just…", Kathelina began.

"Ladies.", Daniel greeted.

"Daniel.", Gwen smiled.

"Hey.", Kathelina replied.

"What are you doing here, I told you to go home and get some rest.", Daniel told her.

"I am, I thought you were going to stay with Dylan?", Kathelina asked.

"I am, your brother is in there now. I thought…we aren't too friendly towards one another.", Daniel told her.

"I know, sorry, call me paranoid or worst case sonorous, or whatever.", Kathelina told him.

"Hey, remember me?", Gwen asked.

"Yea, the pretty blonde from last night.", he smiled. "And, hello Theresa."

"Hello, Kat, Gwen I'm going to go catch up with my husband, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya.", Gwen replied, then turned to Daniel. "I enjoyed last night, the drinks were just what I needed."

Kathelina just stood there quietly.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking, since I'm new to town and you're single, maybe we could…you know hook up, go out on a date, or to dinner something like that?", Daniel asked.

"Sounds good.", Gwen replied.

"Good.", Daniel smiled, Kathelina looked at him, he and Gwen were going to go on a date. He hadn't even mentioned Gwen to her. _'Does, she know about April?'_

Gwen smiled back at him. "What time?"

"7, does 7 sound okay?", Daniel asked.

"Okay, see you then, oh and here's my address, I live on Raven Hill, the mansion of course.", Gwen smiled.

"Okay.", Daniel replied.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later Gwen.", she replied, the turned and left.

Daniel sighed, he thought they were friends, but from the look it they weren't.

Gwen smiled at him. "I have to get going, Josh is with Ivy, I have to go pick him up. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, bye.", he replied, his thoughts were consumed in her, Kathelina. _'I have to make her like me. I have to be close to her, she's far to beautiful not to.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, why in the hell was him and Gwen getting to her, she barely knew him and from what she knew he was nothing but, trouble. _'No, he's not troubles he's just been hurt.'_

Her thought went back to the night before, to him being drunk and in her arms like a small fragile child. Then her thoughts went to the kiss they'd shared, true he didn't know it was her and she doubted he even remembered it, and besides he was interested in Gwen, not her and she was very much in love with Dylan. Daniel her weren't never going to be together, they were barely even friends.

"Hello, sister, dearest are you here?", Rachel asked.

"Yeah.", Kathelina replied.

"Why such the long face?", Rachel asked. "Is Dyl…he ain't dead is he?"

"No.", Kathelina replied. "He ain't no better, but no, Rach, he ain't dead."

"Good, by baby ain't dead.", Rachel winked.

"What's up with you?", Kathelina asked.

"Marcus called me.", Rachel smirked.

"Oh.", Kathelina smiled.

"He says he might be coming to Harmony.", Rachel smirked.

"Great.", Kathelina replied.

"Yeah, so maybe I can finally be nice or attempt to be? Nah.", Rachel smirked.

Kathelina smiled at her, her mind wasn't really there. "What? I've never seen you so…Is it Janet? Are you worried that…"

"No, it's well, Dylan's brother is in town. Rach, he's a complete mess. I mean, he was involved with some girl, Nicholas knew her, anyhow, she was killed, he blames himself also, he has a drug and alcohol problem…", Kathelina replied, biting her tongue she didn't intend to say all that, a simple nothing I'm fine, would have done just good.

"Whoa, I- slow the heck down, did you say drug problem? Kat, I don't want to sound like the preacher here but, he's trouble I mean….", Rachel began. "Daniel Banning, Oh My God, I know him, well kind of."

"What does that mean?", Kathelina asked.

"Back when I was 10 or 11, he was voted most sexiest man in the school.", Rachel told her.

"How come I don't remember that?", Kathelina asked.

"You were like 7 or 8 I mean, I'm sure you didn't care about boys.", Rachel told her.

"I guess, has he always been…", Kathelina began.

"Wild, crazy, cool?", Rachel asked.

"Hurt.", Kathelina corrected.

"Hurt? I don't what kind of fool he playing you for, but…", Rachel began.

"It's in his eyes.", Kathelina told her.

"Kat, he's gotta be playing you. Daniel is not a wounded boy, he's a grown man, who isn't afraid to take what he wants.", Rachel told her.

"Rach, do you know something about him? Did he hurt you?", Kathelina asked.

"No.", Rachel replied. "Of course.", Kathelina saw tears in her eyes.

"He did, didn't he?", Kathelina asked

"Lena, let it go please.", Rachel told him.

"Did he rape you? Did he force himself on you?", Kathelina asked.

"Kat, I was foolish in my younger days, I mean Marcus is 25, I'm barely 21.", Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, you were a child.", Kathelina replied.

"Who spread her legs. Kat, you're lucky, honey, you waited. You didn't go out and hook up with every guy who sweet talked you.", Rachel told her.

"What did Daniel do to you?", Kathelina asked.

"He was…Kat, he slept with me, he took my virginity. He…", Rachel stuttered.

"He raped you?", Kathelina asked.

Rachel sighed. "Yes. Katherine, he raped me, he forced himself on me."

"How old were you? How old was he?", Kathelina asked.

"He was 17, I was 11.", Rachel told her, tears streamed down her face.

"Oh My God, you were a baby. I mean, you were only 11 years old.", Kathelina told her.

"I…Kat, he took my…", Rachel sobbed.

Kathelina sighed. "Rachel, it's going to be okay. It's over, it's all over.", she held her while she cried her mind was spinning with thoughts. _'How in the hell could he do that? He- his eyes. He don't seem to be that type of person. He never…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sighed, his thought keep juggling back and forward, he couldn't help but, think of her, Kathelina, had his blood boiling the moment there eyes meet. _'Damn, that girl is going to be the death of me. But, it's worth it, she'll be one hell of a lay.'_

His thought ran to Rebecca, how he'd love to watch the bitch pay, but Gwen seemed nice, nothing like her slut of a mother. He sighed, he couldn't start a caring not, now, he had to get his revenge. He loved the fact that he was heartless at times, but it was afterwards he lay away in tears. It hurt him to cause other's pain.

**__**

Flashback

"Who is she?", Daniel asked, eying the little girl, she wasn't a day over 12.

"Oh, she's Fox Crane's little sister, Rachel.", Gerald told him.

"Oh, so she's…", Daniel began.

"A virgin.", Gerald asked, cause the other boys to laugh wickedly.

"You know what that means, Danny, you gonna have to break her in.", Hennery Winthrop, Gwen's younger brother, laughed.

"Nah, Hen, she's just a baby.", Daniel scuffed.

"Whatever, look at how she's dressed.", Hennery eyed him.

"My God, would you quit?", Daniel told him.

"Come on.", Hennery told him.

"What you chicken?", Gerald added.

"No, I'm…", Janet walked over to him.

"Hey.", she told him, the little Rachel girl at her side and Jasmine Hilton beside her.

"Janet, Jasmine, Rachel.", Gerald smiled.

"Hello.", Rachel smiled.

"She ain't bashful.", Hennery smirked.

"I'm a Crane, Crane's ain't suppose to be bashful.", Rachel replied firmly.

Hennery nudged him lightly in the side, "Go for it, she ain't bashful.", he whispered.

****

End Of Flashback

He sighed, they had been his downfall, but, he couldn't place the blame wholly on them, he was to blame as much as they were.

Things would be different this time around, he wouldn't get hurt or hurt someone, he was going to change, but first he had to find away of kicking his drug and alcohol addiction, but he really hadn't been successful. He'd considered AA, but if news got out the tabloids would eat that up and his father, he shuttered, he wish he had someone to car for him, his thoughts ran back to the letter, Kathelina, had found him, got him to the apartment, got him undressed and into bed, then she went and fixed him the most delicious breakfast, he sighed. She didn't care for him, she just felt sorry, for him, and wanted to be nice. He grabbed the weed of his table and the tissue like paper and begin to roll him a j, then he lit it up, preparing to get blazed, he didn't want to think about nothing, he had to get this done, he had to trick Gwen into falling in love with him, sleep with her, then dump her like yesterday's trash, then Rebecca would find out and suffer the heartbreak she so richly deserved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa walked up the steps to the cottage, Fox wasn't home and Whitney had already came to take the kids over to her place.

She walked to there bedroom, most of her stuff was still there, as well as Sam's.

"I'm having this place disinfected and fast.", she sighed, and went through her clothes, she pulled out a purple sundress with white flowers on it, she smiled to herself, this was exactly what she had in mind.

She quickly removed her clothes and slip the dress over her head and then quickly applied her makeup lightly and then clipped her hair up, letting little strands of curls hang down.

"Theresa, you ready?", she heard him ask from the door.

"Yup.", she replied, walking out and standing before him.

He smiled at her. "You, take my breath away."

She smiled back. "Thank you, I didn't know if I was to wear casual clothing or formal or…"

"It's perfect, just perfect.", he told her.

"Good, so where are we going?", she asked.

"It's a surprise.", he replied.

"Ah, I hate surprises.", she replied. "I want to know."

"No, you'll see soon enough..", he replied, smirking at her.

"Come on can you give me a small, little hint?", she asked.

"You'll enjoy it.", he smirked.

"Uh, you aren't going to tell me, are you?", she asked.

"No, now come on.", he replied, grabbing her hand and she walked out the door with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gwennie, don't you look nice, where are you going?", Rebecca asked. "Wouldn't be that, hottie, hot guy at the Blue note last night, would it?"

"Yes, mother, it is, his name is Daniel.", Gwen told her.

"Daniel.", Rebecca smiled. "Well, after you're done with Danny boy, you can pass him over to me."

Gwen sighed and turned to her mother. "Daniel isn't some piece of furniture I can give away mother."

"Oh, well, I don't get you, you never share with me, Gwennie, first it was Ethan now Daniel, you never liked sharing growing up and that has…", Rebecca began.

"Mother, what is wrong with you?", Gwen asked.

"Julian and I aren't…he don't perform the way he use to. I got needs to, pookie has forgotten that, I think he's going to divorce me, Gwennie I can't take it, I can't…",Rebecca began.

"Mother, I…", Gwen began.

"Gwen, have you ever been doing it and him just go flat?", Rebecca asked.

"Can't say I have mother.", Gwen replied.

"Oh.", Rebecca replied. "Well, I…I it's hard to handle I mean…he finds me unattractive Gwennie."

"Mother, I ain't got time for this.", Gwen replied.

"Gwennie.", Rebecca called after her, then when she didn't answer she followed her to the living room area.

"Mother, I'm sorry for your-uh, sexual needs and desires but, I have to go, Daniel is picking me up in like 20 minutes, okay.", Gwen replied.

"Here I am being a supportive mother and you are here basically tell me you don't give a rat's ass about me.", Rebecca told her.

"Mother…", she began, she heard the doorbell. _'Saved by the bell.'_ Gwen ran to the door.

"Mother, I'm nervous, could you please answer the door and tell him I'm not here."

"Gwennie, I'll do no such thing.", Rebecca told her. "Yes, I will answer the door, but I refuse to tell him you aren't here."

"But, mother…", Gwen began, before the door swung open.

"Hey, Ms. Crane, Gwen.", Daniel offered them a smile.

"Daniel.", Gwen sighed.

"You ready to go?", Daniel asked.

"Yes, she is.", Rebecca told him. "ain't she dressed so lovely."

"Lovely, just lovely.", Daniel replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh My God, Fox this is wow. How did you get the time to do all of this?", Theresa gasped, he had decorated the gazebo, in red and pink roses and glitter.

"You like?", Fox asked.

She nodded. "I love it.", she picked up a pink rose off the ground and placed it under her nose and inhaled it sent.

"Well, that ain't all I had done, care for a picnic?", Fox asked.

"In September?", she giggled.

"Yep.", Theresa smiled and I also had this done, the tune of amazed began to play.

"Oh My God, that's our wedding song!", Theresa gasped.

"Yup, may I have this dance?", he asked.

"Of course.", Theresa told him taking his hand.

**__**

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

"Theresa, I know I've said this a million times but, you'll never know just how sorry I am.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I know that, but the fact remains Sam was with you, she lived in our house, she was in your arms and she lay in our bed.", Theresa him. "I know you're sorry and I want to go back to the way it was before Ethan came back, before Sam got in our lives but, the fact remains. Sam is not out of our lives. Fox, I'm not saying to quit being her friend, even though I'd love it if you were to never speak to her again, I'm just saying it kills me to see you with her. I- I love you with all of my heart but, I can't take you and her, I can't take watching over my shoulder afraid that I'll find her in your arms. I can't…Fox we've over came so damn much and I'm scared to death of losing you. I feel like I'm unworthy of you.", Theresa sighed.

**__**

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

"If any one is unworthy, Resa, it's me. I've screwed things up so many times, it's like I'm cursed. Everything I care about is took away so fast and I've not been a saint. Sometimes, I wonder why God gave me you, because in my eyes you are too good for me.", Fox told her.

"Fox, we've all messed up. I mean, look at me, I messed things up so bad, I was ready to self-destruct when I meet you. I mean, I had lost my son, Ethan the man I thought I loved, my family were slowly starting to hate me, I mean I caused more pain then I was worth.", Theresa told him. "Fox, you're a good man, as for me, well Gwen has forgave me and Rebecca, well, Rebecca doesn't like no one, unless the can be used by her, Julian well, he's changed, hell we can actually carry on a conversation with out cussing and fighting and Ethan, well I 'm not in love with him, nor do I like the fact he's in the hospital, in coma, and could be paralyzed, all because he took a bullet for a bitch who deserves to be killed, and bravo to the person who tried to kill her and I wish them better luck next time.", Theresa replied. "But, that ain't the point of what I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to say is, Fox you helped change me, you helped me see the errors of my ways."

**__**

The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me, baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

"Theresa you were just young, okay. Eventually, you would have woke up and realized your mistakes.", Fox told her, she shook her head no.

"No, I wouldn't have. Fox I, you made me realize that what I had with Ethan, was all in my head. I fantasized all my life about being is wife, something I wasn't suppose to be. Fate, showed me that time and time again, but, I wouldn't listen, I just keep going back and having my feet knocked out from under me.", Theresa told him. "It wasn't until, I married you and realized that it wasn't in fate's plan to have me being with Ethan, fate did lead me to him, well I kind of lead myself to him, but fate took him away from me, when the tabloid was sent the letter, fate let me go to Bermuda, get married and pregnant by Julian, which caused him to leave me, fate then let Gwen get pregnant and then, Ethan marry her, fate lead you to me, fate let Little Ethan be took by Rebecca and Julian, fate let you marry me and well…anyhow, what I'm trying to say is, we re meant to be.", Theresa smiled.

**__**

I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

"You know how much I don't believe in that whole fate thing and how I believe you make your own destiny, but you have a point, but don't start a thinking you've recruited another fate believer, I'm just saying you have a point.", Fox told her.

"Fair, but anyhow, Fox, I do believe we're meant for each other, I mean you said it once yourself, we're kindred spirits.", Theresa told him.

"And, we are.", Fox replied.

**__**

Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, every little thing that you do

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Theresa smiled at him and there eyes locked as the song ended. "I'm going to kiss you, now.", Fox told her.

Theresa laughed "Like you even got to tell me, you know I can never refuse you.", then their lips meet in a sweet passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Lobster Shack? ", Gwen asked, he noticed her disgusted look.

"What? Don't like it?", Daniel asked. _'It's apparent, that some of Rebecca's snobby genes rubbed off on her.'_

"No, it's nice, I was think, you know what never mind, I'm happy to be here.", Gwen told him, placing a smile on her lips.

"Well, if you don't like it then, we can go some where else I am a Banning and I have lots and lots of money to spend.", Daniel told her. _'Man, I can't wait till this is over, and I get to watch her and her bitch of a mother squirm in defeat.'_

"No, it's fine.", Gwen told him.

"Are you sure?", Daniel asked.

"Yep.", she smiled and took her seat at the table.

"My name is Sherrie and I'll be your waitress this evening.", the waitress told them, handing them each a menu. "Can I get you a drink, while you have time to over look your menu?"

"A coke.", Daniel told her.

"And, you ma'am?", Sherrie asked.

"An ice tea.", Gwen replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back, take your time with your orders.", Sherrie told them.

Daniel sighed, the night was just getting started. _'It's going to be a long night_.'

****

Spoilers for Chapter 36:

__

Daniel and Gwen get hot n heavy, is it a part of his plan.

Ethan awakes, but his actions are stunning.

Kathelina ponders wither or not Dylan will ever wake and when would be a good time to unplug the life support.


	36. Things Are Beginning To Look Up

Chapter 36:

__

Things Are Beginning To Look Up

Kathelina sighed, she couldn't get her conversation with Rachel out of her head. Daniel had raped Rachel, Rachel was 11. _'No, this can't be right. Daniel isn't a bad person. But, what would Rachel have to gain from telling that? But, Daniel isn't a rapist he never forced me to do a thing, but he has hinted, no he was just playing, he isn't a rapist, he can't be.'_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't here the door open. "Kathelina, you're back.", Eve replied.

"Huh, I've been here about thirty minutes, Eve what is wrong? Is Dylan okay?", Kathelina asked.

"Kat, it don't look no good, he has lost a lot of blood and well, if he does wake up and there is a big if, Dylan will have brain damage.", Eve told her.

"What are you saying?", Kathelina asked.

"I want you to think about pulling the plug, because I seriously don't think he'll make it.", Eve told her,

"But, he could Eve, I can't…my god do you know what you are asking me to do?", Kathelina asked. "Have you spoke to Daniel I mean, he has all say."

"Yeah, I have he said it was up to you, that he couldn't make the decision, he needed you to.", Eve told her.

"Uh, leave it to him to do this to me.", she sighed. "Can I have a few minutes to think this over? I mean, I don't know what the right thing is., I mean, Eve I don't want to lose him, but I don't want him to suffer either.", Kathelina told her.

"Katherine, I'll leave you to think this over, but please get back soon.", Eve replied.

"I will.", Kathelina told her, the Eve turned and left.

She gently took Dylan's limp hand in hers. "Dylan, please you've got to come back, I can't lose you, not now, not now that I finally have you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is the last stop of our date this evening.", Daniel smiled, he had found out a lot about Gwen, about her son, the woman seemed to love her son, more than anything or anyone and it seemed Gwen was nothing like Rebecca.

"Why'd you take me here, if I didn't know any better I'd think, are you trying to seduce me?", Gwen asked.

"If I was would you allow me?", Daniel asked, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Depends.", Gwen smiled back at him.

Daniel laughed. "I like that response."

She smiled. "You know I was nervous about tonight, but, well I've had fun, but I'm sick of talking about me, you've told me not a thing about yourself."

"What's there to tell? I mean, I'm the oldest of four kids, grew up in and out of different boarding school, I'm considered Trouble with a capital T. I uh, I've had my share of dames, but, none were after nothing but, money and valuables.", Daniel told her.

"You sound like my brother, he's a couple years younger than me, about your ages I say.", Gwen told him. "Damn, I'm older than you aren't I?"

"Older women make beautiful woman, ain't you ever heard the song?",. Daniel asked, causing her to giggle.

"Well, I'm ancient old, I've wasted my life as for you, well you got a lot of living to do, and you ain't got a son, who needs most if not all of your time.", Gwen told him.

"How old's he?", Daniel asked.

"3, he'll be 3 in a few weeks.", Gwen replied.

"Oh, I bet he's just the cutest, I have to meet him, if he's got half the looks you have then, I'm sure you'll have him married in no time.", Daniel joked.

"Actually, he's got most of Ethan's features, but he's turned like Fox and Little Ethan, heck, he's been raised around Crane's too long you, right?", Gwen told him.

"Is that were he takes it from, I thought you were quit stubborn as well, hell you had me rolling when you made that waitress take the plate back because the food was to cold.", Daniel smiled.

"Hell it wasn't worth the money, who in the hell would even think about giving someone cold food? Man, I wish I had that waitresses name I'd have her fired.", Gwen told him.

Daniel laughed. "Her names Sherrie, see I'm good with names, not faces, she told me her name and well I took a mental note just incase I may need to use it."

Gwen laughed. "Observatory."

"Very, I can remember everything that's ever happened in my life, my father says, I'm just pathetic and a boring soul.", Daniel bit his lip, he vowed not to let no one especially her know anything about him, he had to stick to the plan and get her to love him.

"That's sad, my mother and father weren't in a loving marriage but, they never treated me or my Henry like shit. Daniel, I feel bad for you and I wish there was something I could do to make it better.", Gwen told him.

"Well there is.", he leaned in and was looking directly in her eyes.

"Ever heard of sexual healing?", Daniel asked.

"Yeah, what are you insinuating?", Gwen laughed.

"Well, I need a healing Gwendolyn.", Daniel told her.

Gwen giggled. "Are you…"

"Well, it'll do us both good, I mean, I'm sure you've craved the hands, the lips and the uh advantages of a having a man to satisfy you, vibrators don't cut it when it comes to a woman's needs.", he purred.

Gwen looked at him, shocked.

"I'm a little to blunt aren't I, but you know it's true.", Daniel told her

"No you're just crazy.', Gwen replied.

"Maybe, but I know women, especially in the sex department.", Daniel told him.

"Is that why you asked me out, to get a good ol' lay?", Gwen asked.

"Gwendolyn, why would I do that?", Daniel asked. "I find you beautiful and I want to get to know you."

"Are we quoting 50 cent songs her cause, I know what the next line is.", Gwen told him.

"What, I really want to fuck you, hey if it rings true then so be it.", Daniel told her smirking, then watched as Gwen leaned forward and took his lips with her own, the kiss started out sweet, he gently sucked her bottom lips, and when his tongue slid over her lips, she granted him access to her mouth, taking his tongue he gently massaged her's, then as it went on, it began to get hotter, each wanting more of the other. Gwen raked her hand through his hair and hand travel down the nap of his nap, he pulled back. "You're quit the kisser.", he smirked, then she pulled him back to her and begins kissing his lips once again, the she moved down his neck, he felt all the built up tension and frustration she had, it had to be hard not to have a lover for so long, taking her hands quickly unbuttoned the top button on his and worked her way down all six buttons, taking her hands she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and on to the ground and gently pushed him to the ground as well.

"Well, well, sex on the cliffs, now that's a new one.", he quipped, she ignored him and continued what she was doing. He took his hands and began to massage her nipples through the fabric of her shirt, he smirked to himself, when they became hard like little buds, then he began to kiss her neck, he watched as she sighed with sheer pleasure. Then quickly her tore at the buttons of her shirt, which stood in his way of feeling them in his hands, she let out a low moan, when his skin touched hers. He looked down at her and smiled, Kathelina, she was by far the most beautiful woman in the world.

"God, what am I doing?", she asked, and got to her feet. "My goodness, I hardly know you and here I am getting all horny and stupid with you."

"I'm sorry, it's…", her words drove him back to reality. "I'm sorry Gwendolyn.", Daniel told her, he had got caught up in the moment and had forgot he was with Gwen, in his mind he was with her, Kathelina, his beautiful angel, he knew that if she hadn't stopped him he would have took her to bed, then after it was over he would felt bad, for letting himself be so stupid, for letting his mind turn Gwen into Kathelina..

"Well, I'd like to go home now, I mean, I have to.", Gwen told him.

"Believe me when I say I never meant for this to happen it just, Gwendolyn I hope you're not angry at me.", Daniel told her.

"Disappointed, but, not angry. Daniel we both let things get out of hand here tonight, we barely know one another.", Gwen told him. "I need to get home Joshua needs me."

Daniel nodded. _'Damn it, what in the hell was I think? Gwen probably hates me, well wasn't that what you wanted to do, get her to bed or this case on the ground then dump her?' _he shook his head he didn't need this not now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan, please you have to wake up.", Sam told him, she had left him maybe once in the last two days. "You have to come back to me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you.", she felt his hand brush against hers. "Ethan, did you squeeze my hand, listen to me if you hear me squeeze my hand.", she held her breath waiting for him to do as she said, he gently, ran his hand over hers.

"Ethan?", Sam asked.

"Samantha?", Ethan asked.

"Oh My God.", Sam gasped.

Ethan looked at her. "I thought you didn't believe to much in him?"

"Huh?", Sam asked.

"I thought you believed there was no God.", Ethan told her.

"No, I do, Ethan, you are here, with me.", Sam cried, and kissed his hand.

"Do you love me?", Ethan asked.

"Hmm? Of course I do.", Sam replied, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"From the looks of it, you're not to thrilled.", he placed his hand to her cheek. "Why else would you be crying?"

"I'm happy. Ethan, I'm so happy.", Sam told him.

"I hate seeing tears from your eyes, but if there tears of joy, I don't mind.", Ethan told her.

"Are you in pain?", Sam asked.

"It ain't that bad, I'll survive, besides I've got the only drug I need right here.", Ethan told her, kissing her lips, Sam pulled back. "I need to get doctor Russell, let her know you're awake and let her make sure everything is okay, with you."

"Does it look like I've got anything wrong with me?", Ethan asked.

"I'm just scared, I want you to be the way you were. I want to be with you.", Sam smiled. "I kind of told everyone about us. I just, I had to be with you, I couldn't leave you alone, I had to let you know I cared."

Ethan smiled. "I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides Josh."

Sam looked at him. "I wouldn't say that if I was you, I caused you to get shot. I caused you to get beat down a couple of times, I…"

"Forget that, you are worth it.", Ethan told her, kissing her lips. "Damn, being paralyzed, I can't be with you like I want to, like you deserve, but, uh, just as soon as I get the feelings back in my legs and back, I uh, you better take a good month off from the mansion."

Sam smiled. "Why's that? What do you have in mind, Mr. Winthrop?"

"You'll see.", Ethan smiled.

"I better get Eve. I'll be back though, they can't throw me out. Fox, kind of got me full access to you.", Sam told him. "I love being connected to the Crane's..", she winked.

Ethan smiled. "Don't start loving it too much, because I refuse to let them have you."

Sam smirked, then turned to leave. "I'll be back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it.", Alistair exclaimed. "I thought you said, you had wiped out any memory, Ethan had of Sam."

"I- I tried, he loves her so much. I think it's cute. I mean, his love for her is more powerful then you're attempt to erase his memory.", Doctor Ackland told him.

"I think it's cute.", Alistair mimicked. "I hired you to erase his memory, I hired you to get rid of the only person stopping me from taking that back stabbing bitch out."

"What, how do you get that? I mean, Ethan is going to be in the hospital for awhile, why not doing it now, I mean he's no where in sight.", Ackland suggested.

"Are you crazy it's too soon, are you forgetting that it was less than 2 days ago that Ethan and Dylan took a bullet?", Alistair asked.

"What's the difference in your previous plan and mine, I mean, either way it would have been too soon.", Ackland asked.

"No, I planned for her to turn to Fox and infuriate Theresa, that way when she was found dead with a bullet in her, Theresa would have been the main suspect.", Alistair told him;.

"And, now?", Ackland asked.

"You've screwed it up, I ought to have knew better than to hire you. You're pathetic.", Alistair told him. "Now get, get before I remove you permanently from my sight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan?", Eve asked, noticing the man's eye's were closed as they walked in the room.

"Yeah.", his eyes popped open, and he looked at her.

"Are you in any pain?", Eve asked.

"No, not really, just my arms, it is broke after all, and uh, my legs are numb and I can't move them and my back…", Ethan began.

"You have a severe fracture on your spine, okay. We did an operation while you were asleep, it was to repair the damages the bullet caused and since the operation was successful, I think you should get feeling back in them with 6 to 10 weeks, it's to be treated as a break, and you will need to be in a wheel chair friendly home.", Eve told him. "Plus, I recommend, you don't miss therapy, you're going to have at least 3 months of that."

"Well, I'll be up and walking in a month.", Ethan told her. "I can't wait 3 months for what I have planned."

Eve gave him a confused look. "Don't try to over do it Ethan, you're just exhaust yourself and possible do further damage to your spine."

"Well, I have uh, an important thing to do.", Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"Ethan, you're health is more important I'm sure." Eve told him.

"Mmmm mmm.", Ethan replied. "Don't know about that."

Sam laughed. "Eve, he's not going to do something stupid I assure you."

"Thank you, Sam.", Eve told her. "Ethan, here take these.", she hand him a cup with pain medication in it.

"Thank you, but, I kind of got the only medication I need right here.", he placed his hand in Sam's.

"I'll leave you two alone.", Eve told them.

Sam let out a giggle. "You're insane. I mean, you practically told her what you were talking about."

"I ain't ashamed.", Ethan told her, she giggled. "Besides, I deserves some TLC. I just had a bullet go through my back."

Sam smiled. "First of you need to get better.", she ran her hand over his knuckles.

"Oh, I will, as long as I have you.", Ethan told her, kissing her lips.

"Well, I know someone who you'll be even more happier to see. Joshua, I had Eve call Gwen a few minutes ago, I'm sure she is on her way over here now.", Sam told him.

"You sure do take care of me.", Ethan told her.

"Well, if I didn't who would?", Sam asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam?", Gwen asked, walking over to the woman, Daniel at her heels.

"Hey, I - Ethan's awake. I'm sure he wants to see his son.", Sam told him.

"Is he, uh, he ain't got no brain damage right, I really don't want to expose Josh to that if he…",Gwen told her.

"Oh no, Ethan is fine, I mean, he is just paralyzed in his legs and his spine, but Eve said that would be fixed with therapy and the operation Ethan had.", Sam told her.

Gwen nodded. "Good."

"I want to see daddy.", Josh told him, Daniel looked at the little boy he resembled Gwen, with blonde hair, but he also had hazel, greenish eyes, which he guessed came from his father, Ethan.

"We will.", Gwen told the child.

"Now.", the boy demanded.

"Okay, we will, Daniel I uh, I…could you, uh…", Gwen stuttered.

"I'm going to go check on Dylan. I'll catch up with you later.", Daniel told her, he had to see her, he had to see Kathelina.

****

Spoilers For Chapter 37:

__

Kathelina's action and words hurt a unsuspecting Daniel, later she witnesses something shocking that hurts her as well.

Gwen and Rachel talk about Daniel and Rachel warns her that he's trouble.

Fox and Theresa start a new.

Kathelina gets a surprise.


	37. Why Am I Behaving So Foolish?

****

Chapter 37:

__

Why Am I Behaving So Foolish?

"Hey, beauty, didn't expect you here?", Daniel greeted walking in.

"Where else would I be?", she replied, ignoring him.

"I don't know, it's almost 11, figured you'd be heading home.", Daniel told her.

"With you?", Kathelina asked.

"No, just thought you'd be tired.", Daniel told her, Kathelina was beyond rude with him and he had not the slightest idea why.

"No, I want to be with the man I love.", Kathelina told him.

"Oh, so uh, did uh, Eve tell you about Dylan's condition? I told her it was up to you.", Kathelina looked at him.

"It should be anyways, you don't care for him, hell you don't care for no one but, yourself.", Kathelina told him.

"Uh, what? Kat, why are you so pissed at me? I thought we were friends?", Daniel asked.

"Friends? Daniel I wouldn't ever be friends with you, you're despicable and a rapist.", she watched as he looked at her confused.

"Oh, I know about the girls you took advantage, one of them was my sister Rachel, you know the 11 year old you stuck it to.", Kathelina told him.

"Beauty, please…", Daniel told her.

"Don't call me that. I am not blind to you, I see you for what you are a play boy, say anything to wow you, rapist. Well, I'm not the person you want to mess with, I will take you down if you take advantage of me, you got that? I am not Rachel, I will not be that naïve, I will not let your swave talk, get me in a daze when it comes to you.", Kathelina told him.

"You bitch, how dare you, Kathelina you know nothing about me. I thought we could be friends, but apparently not, it nice to know that your as fake as all the rest, at least you didn't let me get to close to you.", Daniel told her and stormed off.

Kathelina closed her eyes and breathed in a breath of air, she hated seeing pain in his eyes, hearing pain in his voice. "God, please help me. God, there has to be an explanation, he can't be that horrible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sighed, he didn't need this, he didn't need some self absorbed bitch judging him. _'But, she ain't just any self absorbed person, she's special. She different, she's different, she's just the same as everyone else in this world., she me as troubles, as an embarrassment, as…God, why am I obsessing over Kathelina Crane, I have greater things to worry about, such as Gwen.'_

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't se Gwen approach him.

"Hey.", Gwen greeted.

"Hey, uh, everything okay, with Ethan?", Daniel asked, masking his own hurt and frustration.

"Yeah, everything is fine.", Gwen replied.

"Good.", Daniel replied.

"How's Dylan?", Gwen asked.

"The same.", Daniel replied.

"Daniel, are you, okay?", Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just fine.", Daniel told him, he turned his attention to the sleeping child. "He's exhausted."

"I know. He went to sleep just as soon as he got out of Ethan's room.", Gwen told him.

"He loves his daddy.", Daniel told her. "He's lucky, you and Ethan aren't together, but he has all the love he needs."

"Well, I worry about Sam, I mean her and Ethan are pretty close, she hasn't left his side, I worry how she will respond to Josh and to me."

"Sam, is a good girl , yeah, she's messed up in the past, but she's a real humble person, she would never treat a child bad, Sam had a bad child hood herself, and her step mother was the devil reincarnated, Sam would never expose a child to that..", Daniel told her.

"You speak as if you know her personally, do you?", Gwen asked.

"Kind of, I've know Sam forever it seems, we use to be lovers.", Daniel replied.

"Oh, really, never would have guessed, you and Sam seem to be like day and night, you have nothing in common, well I guess you do, she's very outgoing as are you and well…I just didn't even think about…Are there still feels between you?"

"You don't have to worry, I have no feels for Sam or no one else in this town, well except you, like I said earlier, I want to get to know you.", Daniel told her. "Not just in bed, but then again I wouldn't mind.", he winked.

"Well…", Gwen began.

"So what do you say, wanna hook up sometime, I mean, we can talk, hang out, have sex?", he suggested.

Gwen bit her lip. "You're just plain out with your attentions aren't you, you don't even try to hide your attentions do you?"

"No.", Daniel laughed. "What you see is what you get."

Gwen smiled. "So you don't front, I mean, you don't hide things from people?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I- I uh, I don't hide my attentions, nor my wishes, hopes and dreams concerning you.", Daniel told her.

"And, what would that be?", Gwen asked.

"Not in front of the kid, okay. I'd hate for him to wake up and hear me talking about all the things I have in mind for his mother and myself, because I promise it won't be PG.", Daniel told her leaning and kissing her lips softly.

Gwen laughed. "I- I was afraid of you at first, I mean, I never was one for the bad boys, I thought they live to wild for me, but I am actually enjoy this."

"Bad boy, hmm? Is that what you classify me as?", Daniel asked.

"You're defiantly bad, I mean, here you stand, trying to pimp me.", Gwen told him.

"Actually no, the only woman that I'm interested in is you, there for I am not trying to pimp you, just get to know you, every last delicious inch of you.", he smirked, Kathelina stood there shocked, she thought he was hurt, but apparently not, because if he was then why in the hell was he standing there all over Gwen? She slowly approach the two. "Gwen, mom is heading home and she wanted to know if you wanted her to take Joshua home for you?"

"Yeah, I- I have a few things to do, would please take Josh to Ivy?", Gwen asked.

"Sure.", Kathelina replied, reaching for the sleeping child.

"Thank you, so much.", Gwen told her.

The little boy begin to stir. "Mommy?", he asked.

"Shh, it's me Kat, mommy is going to stay here with your daddy, okay. You get to stay the night with your grandma.", Kathelina told him.

"Daddy? When do I get to see my daddy?", the boy asked. " I want my daddy.", the boy began to cry.

"Shh, you'll be with him soon, I promise.", Kathelina told him.

"No, I want my daddy, I want my daddy. Give me my daddy.", the boy screamed, Daniel couldn't help but, stare at her, he wanted to see how she handled this.

"Shh, daddy is asleep, you don't to wake him do you? Besides, you get to go spends sometime with your grandma..", Kathelina told him, the boy looked at her.

"Grandma!!", the boy exclaimed.

"Yea, and tomorrow you and me get to go get some ice cream. Chocolate ice cream your favorite.", Daniel couldn't help but be amazed by her, Kathelina had got the boy to stop crying and smiling in less than a minute.

"Yum.", the boy replied.

"Yeah, yum, now let's go find grandma, okay.", Kathelina told him.

"Okay.", the boy yawned.

"Okay, sleepy head.", the boy smiled at her.

"She's good with him, ain't she?", Gwen asked, once Kathelina and Joshua had left.

"Yeah, she's a natural.", Daniel smiled, Kathelina had made him almost forgive her for what she'd said, just by the way she treated the little boy. '_My God, she's amazing, I envy her kids she'll have them spoiled rotten. My God, I wouldn't mind having kids by woman like that, she's sweet, kind, caring…wow, slow down have kids. Drugs are frying my brain for sure._'

"My God, you haven't seen nothing, you know Nichole, Theresa and Fox's little girl, that child is beyond stubborn, but look who her parents are, anyways, she cries all the time, except when she's with Kat, I mean, all she does is sit and laugh and coo, it's like she's just a different child when she with Kat.", Gwen told him.

"My God, I guess who ever marries her will be lucky, I mean she loves children, I wish my mom did, hell she thought of us a peasants, especially me.", Daniel told her, biting his lip, he didn't want to tell her all that much.

"What makes you say that?", Gwen asked.

"No reason, I guess I'm just being paranoid or something.", Daniel lied.

"Oh, well, I really hate to do this, but I have something beyond important to do so I'll see you.", Gwen told him. "Don't wait to long though."

"I won't.", Daniel replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

Daniel sighed, things couldn't get anymore complicated he was using Gwen to get back at Rebecca, but was starting to like her, and Kathelina, he felt something for her, but it was complicating, she was his brother's girl friend, Fox's Crane's little sister and he knew Fox would kill him if they ever got together, and besides, how was they ever going to get together, to beat it all Kat had found out about himself and Rachel_. 'Face it , Banning, you've got no chance in hell with her.'_

"Did Gwen leave?", Kathelina asked.

"Yeah, you just missed her.", Daniel replied, he was a little shocked he figured she'd never speak to him again, but here she was standing before.

"Oh.", Kathelina replied.

"Did you take Josh to your mother?", Daniel asked.

"Yeah, mom took him home.", Kathelina replied.

"Good, so uh, I ain't trying to be rude or smart or….", Daniel began.

"Go on what is it? What do you want to say to me?", Kathelina asked.

"Have you made a decision concerning Dylan?", Daniel asked.

Kathelina nodded. "I have."

"And, what is it? What did you decide?", Daniel asked.

"I have to keep him on it, not just for my sake.", Kathelina rested her hand on her stomach.

"Are you pregnant?", Daniel asked, picking up all the signs. _'God, not only is she off limits, she's pregnant.'_

"No, I don't know. I just, I've been getting nauseous in the morning time.", Kathelina told him.

"Oh, that don't necessarily mean your pregnant. And, I don't mean to pry but, didn't you and he use protection?", Daniel asked, she shook her head no.

"I uh, we were so caught up that uh, we didn't.", Kathelina stuttered.

He nodded. "I uh, Daniel, I uh, I don't need this baby. I mean, I'm…",Kathelina began.

"Go get a pregnancy test okay. Maybe your just nervous or have a stomach flu or something.", Daniel told her.

"I hope, I mean from the looks of it Dylan is going to die and I'm going to have to raise this child by myself.", Kathelina told him.

"No, I'm his brother and I will not let you go through this alone. Kat, I know you hate me but, Kat I want to help you.", Daniel told her.

"Just like your going to help Gwen? Daniel, what is up with the two of you?", Kathelina asked.

"We're both single and well, I uh….I like her.", he couldn't tell her the truth that he was using Gwen as a way to get his revenge.

"Oh.", Kathelina replied, he saw that look in her eye again the same look she gave him when she saw him and Gwen earlier.

"What was you talking about earlier, when you called me a rapist? I mean, I uh, I never expect to hear such hatred from you.", Daniel told her.

"I, uh, I was talk to Rachel, you and her, uh, she said that you raped her, she didn't give me much details, but I do believe her.", Kathelina told him.

"It ain't what you think, Kat, I'm not that bad of a person.", Daniel told her.

"I want to believe that but, what reason do you have?", Kathelina asked.

"Can we go somewhere alone?", Daniel asked. "This isn't some way to seduce you or to put the moves on you, I need you to understand."

Kathelina nodded. "Where, do you want to go?", she reach out her hand and he took it.

"To my car?", Daniel asked.

Kathelina nodded, her eyes never left his. "Okay, sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I just thought of something.", Theresa told Fox as they walked in.

"What?", Fox asked.

"Whitney's got the kids all night, so….we'll be here all by ourselves.", Theresa told him.

"Mmmm mmm.", Fox replied, kissing her lips, Theresa pulled back.

"I want to take things slow.", she told him, Fox looked at her. "I- Fox we can't just jump in bed, we've got a lot of issues to discuss."

"Am I being punished?", Fox asked.

Theresa laughed. "No, why do you think you deserved to be?"

"No, Theresa, I want to be with my wife, in every way possible. I love the fact that we talked you. I think it did me good and you as well. But, there's other ways to communicate.", Fox told her.

"Really? What method is that?", Theresa asked, as he pulled her to him taking her lips with his own, she pulled back and smirked. "I think I like this method of communication."

"Oh, really?", Fox asked, pushing her to the couch. "If you like the small talk you're going to love the deep conversation.", she giggled, just before his lips meet hers, she shot up. "Fox, I - I think this is to soon."

Fox grunted. "Why? Do you keep a doing this to me?"

"Don't you think you deserve it, and besides I have to meet Noah. He's wanting to start working at the recording studio and…"

"Hey, hey, who said he was working at Crane? Theresa, he has no experience and well Kat and you and I have been managing the place, we don't need no more help, I mean, I think we've got it covered."

"Fox, please, Noah is like family and he needs this job. He dropped out of school, his fiancée' left him, he's got a baby on the way, the mother of his child is getting married and possibly going to take his child, if he don't have a job.", Theresa replied, Fox looked at her.

"Theresa, I can't…", Fox began.

"Fox, please, just till he can get another job.", Theresa told him. "Please, Fox, please."

"Theresa, what can he do, hmm? He has no, zero, experience.", Fox told her.

"Uh, he can work as my assistant or he can manage files, do secretary work, answer phones, take messages.", Theresa replied.

"Did he even take a typing class? A business, record keeping? Theresa, he might not be…", Fox began.

"I'll teach him, Fox come on, please.", Theresa replied, giving a fake pout.

"Okay, but, if he screws up, it's on your back. I don't need Alistair getting down my throat because, of deal being messed up.", Fox told her.

"Deal.", Theresa told him. "You won't regret this, promise."

"Uh.", Fox grunted.

Theresa giggled. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Not when it comes to your friends mixing with my business.", Fox told her.

"Our business, there is a clause that reads, Fox, Kathelina and Theresa, we all have a 33.3 percent partnership in the recording studio."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Howdy, step sissy.", Rachel greeted as Gwen walked in the living room, Gwen looked at the girl, she was sitting there reading a US Weekly and sipping tea.

"Oh God, what are you doing here?", Gwen replied, rolling her eyes, she couldn't stand the girl, she had never been nice to her or anyone in the family for that matter.

"I live here, well not technically, but still I have more of a right here than you.", Rachel told her, sipping the tea she had in her hand.

"It's almost mid night.", Gwen told her.

"11:45.", Rachel replied, smugly. "If you could read you would know that."

"Uh, Rachel, have you seen mother.", Gwen asked.

"No, I think she's in bed working on her beauty sleep, lord know she needs it.", Rachel told her.

"Where's Julian?", Gwen asked.

"I don't know the last time I checked he was banging the good ol' doctor, but if he's done and the old cogged is up to it you may be able to squeeze in a good row with daddy dearest.", Rachel smirked.

"My God, how does Ivy put up with you? You're such a…", Gwen began.

"Watch it would you?", Rachel told her. "I may uh, I might be a good friend."

"Yeah, what do we possible have in common?", Gwen asked.

"The fact that Daniel Banning has, will ruin our life.", Rachel told her.

"What? Rachel, quit with the games would you?", Gwen told her.

"No game, I'm just saying, he is using you, like uh, does he say all these nice, flattering things, tell you he wants to get to know you? Maybe asks you to hook up sometimes? To have sex sometimes?", Rachel asked.

"Rachel, what Daniel and I do is nothing to you.", Gwen told her. "And, besides, I'm not looking for nothing serious with him, just…"

"You people call me a whore? Look at you, you just same as told me you just want his little friend in your little…", Rachel began.

"Uh, Rachel…", Gwen began.

"Well, either way, wither it's for love or just for the hot passionate sex, you'll end up hurt, see he will move on, hell maybe he's already working on his next conquest? I mean, he is officially friendly with Kat and well he…", Rachel began.

"Daniel, is a good person…", Gwen began.

"Kat and you both are blinded by the man, Gwen he isn't what people see him for he is a monster who took advantage of a little girl, who forced her to do things with him.", Rachel told her.

"Things?", Gwen asked.

"He forced her to put it in her mouth, to fuck him, okay. And, he will do you the same, he's a different person when he's high, he's cruel and he's heartless and he will hurt you.", Rachel told him.

"Rachel, was that girl you?", Gwen asked.

"What does it matter, Gwen jut don't trust him okay, not around you, or Josh.", Rachel told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina watched as he unlocked the door, then he helped her inside. "Thank you.", she told

him once she'd was seated.

"You're welcome.", Daniel told her, walking around and letting himself in to the drivers seat, he watched the ways her eyes wondered, looking over the car.

"You like my style?", Daniel asked.

Kathelina nodded. "But, ain't it all a lot of money, I mean with the big screen in the back, the fish tanks on the side of the doors?"

"Shh, there ain't no such thing as too much money, when it comes to me.", Daniel told her,

"Really?", Kathelina asked, she watched as he leaned the seat back till he was comfortable. "Lay down.", he ordered and she obeyed, leaning the seat back as well.

"What did Gwen say about this?", Kathelina asked.

"Don't know, she was in her car.", Daniel told her.

"You made her take her car? Not right.", Kathelina told him.

"What, Katherine, haven't heard of such morbid ness?", Daniel asked.

"Don't, don't call me that.", Kathelina told him.

"May I ask why? I mean there has to be a reason.", Daniel told her.

"I'm not worthy of that name, I never was.", Kathelina told him, tears were threaten to spill down her cheeks, he placed his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry to upset you.", Daniel told her, he wanted to kiss the tears away and from the looks of it she wanted the same, she leaned towards him, her lips inching closer and closer to his, then she pulled back and smiled. "It was my grandmother's name. My God, Daniel she was the most beautiful woman I've ever saw, and I never heard a bad thing about her, I mean, I just, I can compare to her.", he placed her hand to his lips.

"Yes, you do, Kathelina, you are one of the most beautiful women I have meet, and you're beauty isn't just in appearance, you have a beautiful soul, you care for people, it doesn't matter how messed up they are, you open your heart to them.", Daniel told her, just being close to her was driving him up the wall with sheer madness.

"I- speaking of past mistakes, Daniel, I need to know what happened between you and Rachel, about how it happened, and most importantly why?", Kathelina told him, he still had her hand in his and she wasn't about to pull away from him, at least not now.

"Beauty, before I tell you anything, promise me…can I uh, Kat, I need to feel your lips on mine, I need to…never mind.", Daniel told her._ 'What in the hell, am I doing? I need to feel your lips on mine, that's a good one. What does she think…'_, his thoughts were interrupted when her lips came crashing down on his, he gently sucked her bottom lip, tasting her melon lip gloss. _'What in the hell am I doing? I love Dylan, he's interested in Gwen, if that's true then why did he ask me to kiss him?', _she pulled back and watched as a disappointed look came on his face.

He gave her a gently smile and then sighed. "Kat, let me start by saying I was young and foolish, I was truly stupid and I would never had done it in my right mind. But, that's just it, drugs, alcohol and the influence of my friends, made me think un-clear I mean, I had never had anyone to like me, I had been alone all my life and suddenly these older popular guys were wanting to be my best bud. I mean, Kathelina, have you ever been friendless, I mean that's how I spend over half my life, alone and abandoned, feeling as if I didn't belong, as if I should have never been born or had died at birth.", Daniel told her, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know the feeling.", she told him, he looked at her, silently he prayed that she would understand, that she would be there after everything was told.

"Kathelina, when I got with that group, I turned into a different person, I did things I would have never done, I, I let them control me, I did as they said. I mean, I drop out of school, I started drinking alcohol , I started smoking weed, I started partying, I star…"

"You still do it.", Kathelina told him.

"Hmm?", Daniel asked.

"The alcohol, the weed, Daniel, you still do those things.", Kathelina replied.

"Yeah, I do.", Daniel told her, Kathelina nodded. "Why, Daniel, I want to know about the rape and why you did it, but, most importantly, I want to know why you smoke that offal stuff and get drunk and…", Kathelina sighed. "Daniel, I think you're too good for it, I mean, you don't need that stuff, I mean here you sit, you aren't drunk or high and I like you, I like you a lot better like this than last night."

"I need it to sleep, to close my eyes, to…", Daniel began.

"Kathelina, you don't understand. You never saw the person you love more than anything be killed right in front of you, you never had to see them bury that person and know deep down inside it's your fought that she was drinking, that she was blazed.", he begin to cry and she put her head over on his shoulder.

"No, I haven't been through all that, but, Daniel, you've got so many people who love you, your brother, your sisters, your par…", Kathelina began.

"Don't even say my parents, Kat, they despise me, baby, they hate me and as for siblings, the only reason they even speak to me is because, they feel like I'm a pathetic worthless bum, who is friendless and un-lovable.", Daniel told her.

"That ain't so. Daniel, there's a lot things I can call you but, pathetic, worthless and a bum you are not..", Kathelina told him. "And, you've got me as a friend and you're a lovable person."

"God, why do you got to be like this? Why do you got to like me, no matter what I do and what I say and who all I've destroyed, Kat, most people see me as a loser, a low life, but not you, you see me for what I am, a person, who hurts and bleeds just as much as the next.", Daniel told her.

Kathelina looked at him and nodded. "I, uh, I have to go, and uh, I enjoyed this, even though I didn't find out about you and uh, Rach…"

"I'll email you, I'll explain it all, besides it'll do me more good that way I mean, that way if you don't reply, then uh, I know that uh….", Daniel stuttered.

Kathelina smiled to herself. "Tongue tied are we, this is truly a Kodak moment.", she winked, then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently. "I suppose to feel guilty for doing that, ain't I?"

He looked at her. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"It's just I love Dylan and I shouldn't be kissing another man, especially not his brother, but Daniel I can't help myself.", Kathelina told him.

"Kat, you're just hurt and I shouldn't be doing this, I mean you may be caring my nephew or niece, I mean I can't do this, I can't act foolish, like some pathetic teenage boy. I'm a grown adult and you are my younger brother's girl and uh, I'm ten years older than you and uh…"

"Yeah, I know, it was a mistake and we both are sorry for it.", Kathelina told him.

"Yeah, sorry buddy.", Daniel told her.

"No problem, pal.", Kathelina told him, her lips were inches from his again. He watched as she licked her lips. _'Damn it why does she always got to be doing that?'_

"Well, sorry to leave so soon, but I need to get back to Dylan, I need to…", Kathelina told him.

"Kat, get a first response test, and uh, when you get the results tell me, okay.", Daniel told her.

She nodded. "Okay, I will.", she quickly opened the door of the car and got out.

"Good night, beauty.", Daniel told her.

"Night.", Kathelina replied, she quickly left the darkness and made her way through the hospital door.

He sighed. _'This can't keep a happening, I can't be with her like this, I can't keep kissing her, and enjoying her company like I did tonight. I have to make her hate me, I have to push her away.'_

****

Spoilers for Chapter 38:

__

Kathelina get the results, is she or is she not pregnant.

Daniel makes an attempt at sending the email, but, decides to wait.

Kathelina, gets bad news concerning Dylan.

Janet leaves town, why?


	38. Planed, Unplanned and Distraught

****

Chapter 38:

__

Planed, Unplanned and Distraught

Daniel groaned, the sun shone through the window and irritated his eyes and woke him from a sleep he had so richly needed. He yawned groggily and rolled over to look at the clock. 10:30, he had slept nearly 7 hours, the longest amount he had in ages. And, it was all because of her, Kathelina. After, he had got home he had been so high, not from weed, or alcohol or any other drug, but from her. She was better than any drug he had ever took. He kisses were healing, her touches comforting, just thinking about her drove him mad. He had no problem falling asleep the night before, for her face had been there every time he closed his eyes, it had been like a quit lullaby, putting him in a peaceful sleep. "Thank you, beauty.", she was the reason he had got a good sleep, the reason there was no nightmares, only peaceful dreams of her and him. He shook his head. _'No, Daniel she is off limits, she is too young, she could be pregnant with his child, Dylan's child, your brother's child.' _But, he really didn't care if she was pregnant, he still wanted her, still desired her. _'If she is pregnant, I will help raise this child. I will no leave her alone with a child, I will not let her do this alone.' _At that moment he realized that he was in deed, growing up, he had told a many of women were to go when they mentioned being pregnant by him or the possibility, but here he was ready to take on the responsibility of a child, a child that wasn't even his. He sighed, was her kisses that powerful, it was like she had placed a spell over him, bewitching him, with every move she made. _'No, Daniel this is just lust. Go for it, get her in bed and get it out of your system.'_

****

Flashback

__

"Kathelina, you don't understand. You never saw the person you love more than anything be killed right in front of you, you never had to see them bury that person and know deep down inside it's your fought that she was drinking, that she was blazed.", he begin to cry and she put her head over on his shoulder.

"No, I haven't been through all that, but, Daniel, you've got so many people who love you, your brother, your sisters, your par…", Kathelina began.

"Don't even say my parents, Kat, they despise me, baby, they hate me and as for siblings, the only reason they even speak to me is because, they feel like I'm a pathetic worthless bum, who is friendless and un-lovable.", Daniel told her.

"That ain't so. Daniel, there's a lot things I can call you but, pathetic, worthless and a bum you are not..", Kathelina told him. "And, you've got me as a friend and you're a lovable person."

"God, why do you got to be like this? Why do you got to like me, no matter what I do and what I say and who all I've destroyed, Kat, most people see me as a loser, a low life, but not you, you see me for what I am, a person, who hurts and bleeds just as much as the next.", Daniel told her.

End of Flashback

He sighed, with frustration and anger, he was angry with himself. He could believe he even thought such a thing, he would never take Kathelina to bed, without having every attention of her staying there forever, every night for the rest of his life. His mind went back to the night before and the kiss they'd shared.

****

Flashback

__

"Beauty, before I tell you anything, promise me…can I uh, Kat, I need to feel your lips on mine, I need to…never mind.", Daniel told her. 'What in the hell, am I doing? I need to feel your lips on mine, that's a good one. What does she think…'**, his thoughts were interrupted when her lips came crashing down on his, he gently sucked her bottom lip, tasting her melon lip gloss, then before he knew it she had pulled back, he tried his best not to look disappointed.**

End of Flashback

He wished she hadn't pulled back, he wished they could be like that forever. If he tried hard enough he could feel her lips on his, taste them and feel her hand in his. _'You have to stop this you can't do this, you can't lust after a girl, that will never ever be yours.'_

****

Flashback

__

"I'll email you, I'll explain it all, besides it'll do me more good that way I mean, that way if you don't reply, then uh, I know that uh….", Daniel stuttered.

Kathelina smiled to herself. "Tongue tied are we, this is truly a Kodak moment.", she winked, then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently. "I suppose to feel guilty for doing that, ain't I?"

He looked at her. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"It's just I love Dylan and I shouldn't be kissing another man, especially not his brother, but Daniel I can't help myself.", Kathelina told him.

End of Flashback

__

'Why did she have to do that? Didn't she know what that did to me?', he sighed and got up out of bed, and walked to the living room, he had to find away of forgetting her, a way of getting her out of his head, he went to his suitcase and opened up the small compartment that had his solution in it, he quickly got the tissue like paper out and the grass like substance, he'd learned early in life to depend on this to get him through anything, April death, when his parents missed his birthday, when he was stuck at school on holidays, anything. He quickly rolled the herb.

****

Flashback

__

"The alcohol, the weed, Daniel, you still do those things.", Kathelina replied.

"Yeah, I do.", Daniel told her, Kathelina nodded. "Why, Daniel, I want to know about the rape and why you did it, but, most importantly, I want to know why you smoke that offal stuff and get drunk and…", Kathelina sighed. "Daniel, I think you're too good for it, I mean, you don't need that stuff, I mean here you sit, you aren't drunk or high and I like you, I like you a lot better like this than last night."

End of Flashback

It dropped unconsciously from his hand, he felt as if it had burned him. He couldn't bring himself to pick it up, he couldn't deny her this, she didn't want him to do this and somehow he would find away to live without it. _'Daniel, it'll be here when she's not, you know damn well that she will go back to him and forget you, just as soon as he wakes up. And, face it, the baby is his, he will be there for the both of them, not you. What happened last night meant not a damn thing to her, she was just being a friend and besides when you send that email it's going to be the end anyhow, she will never understand.'_

He sighed, she was making him care for her, she was making fall for her and fast. He couldn't believe how close they had got it was like she was a part of him, the missing piece to his messed up self, he noticed her picture on the mantle, a picture he had never saw before. _'My God, she's beautiful, God, why in the hell did you send her in my life, if I can't have her? Why are you torturing me so much?'_

He heard the noise that signals he had a new email ring out in the small apartment, he sighed it was like it was a sign from God, as to what he must do.

He quickly got on the computer, he had no clue how he would word it, how he would make her understand.

He typed in her email address in the bar, then began his email.

**__**

Kathelina,

I don't know how I'm going to do this, I don't want to lose you, but hey, I know that's quit possible. I want you to know that I'm glad for the short time you've been my friend, you have did more for me than most the friends I have had for years…

He stopped, he didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to lose her, the truth was he was starting to like her friendship and the kindness she showed him was breathtaking, she had done so much for him. And, he had told her more about himself then he ever wanted anyone to know.

He sighed and continued.

**__**

…I've done many things I should have never, but, I can't change that. Like I said I was foolish. I was truly stupid and naïve ( yeah, naïve that's exactly what I was) I did stupid things and I behaved like a moron…

ring 

ring 

He quickly answered the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina paced around the small apart like a mad woman, the test was in the other room, were she had left it to sit, she couldn't do this alone, she need him, she needed the only person she had told, the only person she trusted, she nervously picked up the phone and called the apart number.

"Yo?", she heard him answer.

"Daniel, hey it's me, uh…I uh, can you please come here, I need you. Please, I need you so much.", she told him, her voice was like a whisper. _'What am I doing? He doesn't want to be bothered by me, he's probably got other things to do.'_

"Sure, give me a few.", he replied. _'He couldn't leave her alone, she needed him and he'd be there for her.'_

"Thank you.", Kathelina replied.

"Kat, I'm not trying to pry or nothing, but what's wrong?", Daniel asked.

"The test, I - I can't read the results alone I - I can't.", Kathelina told him.

"I'll be right over, beauty.", Daniel told her.

"Thank you.", she replied and heard a click on his end.

She sighed. "God, I'm becoming to depended on him, how am I ever going to explain this to Dylan or Gwen? I mean, I - Daniel, is becoming my best friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He quickly copied and pasted what he had wrote on his word pad and saved it, this wasn't the time to send the email, she needed him, he could almost here vulnerability in her voice. Then, he quickly through a shirt over his back and pulled a part of pants over his hips, He grabbed the key and ran out the door. He arrived at her door about 2 minutes later and knocked on the door, he was surprised when the door jerked open at the first knock.

"Wow, that was, Daniel, I…", she ran into his arms and he held her close to him. "I'm scared.", she admitted.

"No need, Kat, I am here for you. Baby, I will be here no matter what and before you say it I will never judge you or look down my nose at you, because I haven't got the right.", Daniel told her.

Kathelina nodded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now come on let's get this done and over with, there's no use delaying it, you have to face it and I will be here, you'll never have to be alone.", he kissed her forehead.

Kathelina nodded. "Daniel, I -", he placed his hand in hers. "Come on Kathelina, I'm right by your side remember that.", he told her, she turned and they walked in the bathroom, she slowly picked it up and tears formed in her eyes.

"Is it positive? Kat, are you pregnant?", he gave her other hand a gentle squeeze, she shook her head no. "No.", he saw tears come in her eyes. "Daniel, I -."

"Did you want to be, beauty?", he asked, gently.

"Yes, no, I don't know, I mean, I - Dylan's going to die and well I just if they're was a baby then I would have a piece of him with me forever.", she began to weep.

"Come here.", he pulled her to him and held her to him as she cried. "I - Kat he'll be okay. He won't…Kat, you've always got me. I know you love him and I can't and don't want to take his place."

"Daniel, I - I have this feel that I about to lose him.", Kathelina told him. "It's so strong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janet sighed, she was leaving town for good, she had nothing left in Harmony. She smiled to herself. "I have won, Kathelina.", she watched as the man beside her groaned. "Shh, baby, I'm here."

"Kathelina?", the man asked.

"No, it's me, baby. It's me, the woman you love.", Janet kissed his lips

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor Russell, we're losing him.", the nurse told her.

"Come on Dylan, you can't die on me.", Eve told him shocking him again, and once again he gave her no response.

"Clear.", Eve exclaimed.

"Doctor Russell, he - he's dead.", the nurse told her.

"I'm afraid so.", Eve replied, placing the sheet over the dead corpse.

"That girl is going to be so distraught.", the nurse told her.

"Yeah, Kathelina loves Dylan more than anything, I think we should call Daniel let him go break the news to Kat.", Eve told her. "I can't bring myself to do it.", she followed the nurse to the desk and picked up the phone and called Daniel's cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel held Kathelina to him they both were silent.

**__**

ring 

ring 

"Uh.", he grabbed the phone from his pocket. "Kat it's Eve I really need to get it, okay. I'll be back, okay, baby.", she nodded, and let go of him reluctantly.

"Yo?", he asked.

"Daniel, it's me doctor Russell, listen is Kat with you?", Eve asked.

"No.", he lied, he had a feel that something bad had happened, he placed his finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet.

"Good, Daniel, I uh, I don't know how to say this…", Eve began.

"Be straight up with me is he dead?", Daniel asked, he watched panic surface in Kathelina's eyes.

"I did my best, but I couldn't save him.", Eve told him.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. "What do you need me to do now?"

"Funeral arrangements will have to be made and uh, you need to come in a identify the body.", Eve told him, he sighed. "Okay, I'll be in later.", with that he hung up.

"Daniel, what's a wrong?", Kathelina asked, she ran to him ,she couldn't help but, feel as if something was wrong with Dylan.

"Kat, come on let's go in the living room, you need to sit down.", he told her, then she busted out crying.

"He's dead, he's dead ain't he?", she asked, tears ran down her face, he didn't answer he simply stared at her for what seemed like forever. "Answer me, damn it is he dead? Daniel, please I have the right to know."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, Kat, he is dead.", Daniel told and watched as she began to sob uncontrollably. "It - Daniel, this can't happen, this can't happen.", he wrapped his arms around her and she continued to sob.

"Shh, beauty, shh you're going to make yourself sick.", he whispered kissing the top of her forehead.

"Dan- Daniel it ain't fair, Dylan was an innocent by stander, he - he was protecting me, he jumped in front of the bullet to save me.", he rubbed her shoulders, lightly.

"He loved you, that much I am sure.", Daniel told her, kissing her forehead. _'My God, she doesn't deserve this, why didn't you take me and leave him? She needs him can't you see that? Why are you punishing her like this? She doesn't deserve it, she is a decent human being, if anyone deserves pain it's me, why not punish me, why her? Why must she have to suffer?'_

"Come on lets go in here, okay?", he told her, and she reluctantly got to her feet and he walked her to the living room, he sit her down on the couch.

"Why don't I go get you a cup of…", she shook her head no. "Can you bring him back, that is the only thing I need or want right now, is him. Daniel, I will never see him again, I will never kiss his lips, hold his hand, make love to him, I will never be with the man I love ever again."

Daniel sighed, then turned his attention to the picture of the TV of Dylan. His brother was dead, his only brother was dead. _'Why god, why did you take him, I deserve to die not him, he is a decent person, he and Kat, they were happy together, I am a miserable excuse for a human being, I am an alcoholic, a drug attic and an embarrassment to the Banning name, why couldn't you have took me and not him.' _he was woke out of his daze, when he felt her hand in his, he leaned his forehead against hers, so that they were staring directly into each other's eyes. "It's alright to care. You loved him, I know that.", Kat told him. He gave her hand a gently squeeze. "I didn't know him to good, I mean, we haven't spoken since April's death really. He tried but, I - Kat, I let my only brother die without telling him I loved him that, I care, that…", her tears were now mixing with his.

"I think he knew.", Kathelina replied, she looked at him, and for the first time she saw just how terrible it was for him. She felt like slapping herself hard across the face for being so selfish and for not thinking of him._ 'He must be going through hell.'_, he held her against his chest, they both couldn't stop the tears from flowing..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No problem, you are hired. You are to take my notes and answer the phone.", Theresa got up and walked out of the room and into the other office which would be Noah's. "I will have a desk put in there, you are my new secretary I'm sure Helena will be glad for the help.", Theresa told him. "All I need now is one more for Kat and we'll be all set."

"What you want 3 secretaries?", Noah asked, Theresa nodded.

"Yeah, having one poor soul taking notes for all three of us is ridiculous."

"I agree.", Noah replied.

"Now, come on let's start this training.", Theresa told him, she picked up her cell phone and call the telephone on the desk.

"Answer the call.", she told him, he gave her a confused look, then picked up the phone on the desk. "Good morning , Crane Industries this is Noah speaking, how may I help you?", Noah asked, giving her a shrug.

"Good.", Theresa replied. "Now don't hang up."

"Okay.", Noah replied.

"Yes, I need to speak to Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald Crane or Fox Crane concerning the contract of Anna Kisser.", Theresa replied, watching as he shrugged.

"What do I do?", Noah asked. "I mean do you speak to the person or do I take message?"

"If I tell you that I won't be excepting calls then you take a message you get a name and number if I am taking calls you hit this button right here.", she went over and clicked the button on the phone which went to her office.

"Okay.", Noah told her, and watched as Theresa walked back in her office and he followed. "You can take notes right and type out memos and letters and important stuff?", Theresa asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

"Good.", Theresa replied.

**__**

knock 

knock 

"Come in.", Theresa replied, watching Fox walk in., she could tell something was wrong.

"Fox, what happened?", Theresa asked.

"Dylan. Eve called she wants me to get up with Kat, uh, Dylan's dead. He uh, he's dead.", she nodded. "Fox, Oh My God.", she wrapped her arms around him, and began to weep.

"I'm sorry for your loss.", Noah replied.

"Thank you, Noah.", Theresa replied, turning to him.

"Yeah, thanks.", Fox muttered.

"Well, uh, I'll… boss am I excused. I'm… Fox and you uh, want to go check on uh, Kat and uh, well…", Noah began.

"Go, I mean, I need to be with Fox and Kat and everyone who loved Dylan. I'll call you tonight and tell you wither or not we'll be here tomorrow and can you leave a note on Helena's desk, let her know we won't be here the rest of the day.", Theresa told him, it was times like this she was the strong one the one who keep it together.

Noah nodded. "Okay, Tell Kathelina that my prayer are with her and the rest."

"I will and thank you.", Theresa replied.

"Your welcome, if y'all need anything holla at me, okay.", Noah told her.

"Thanks.", Theresa replied.

"Your welcome.", Noah replied, walking out of the room leaving the two alone.

"He' s the only on of them I had left, I mean April's dead, and Dylan. Theresa , you're the only one I have now.", Fox told her.

"It's going to be okay, I'll never leave or abandon you.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, you don't know when you're going to die.", Fox replied.

"I know, but, you can make everyday count.", Theresa replied.

He nodded. "Theresa, what would I do without you."

"You'll never have to find out.", Theresa told him kissing his lips softly, then she broke away from him. "I think Kat needs you, I know she's got to be a hurtin'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

knock 

knock 

They broke apart, both startled. "That uh, is probably Fox or uh, Rachel, I uh…", Daniel began.

"You're staying here no matter what my brother or sister says, you have just lost your only brother and if they don't want you here then they can just leave.", she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the door and swung it open.

"Fox, Theresa, come in.", she tried to sound collected, and calm.

"Uh, God, why is he…", Theresa hit him in the arms. "Fox, don't he's just lost his brother."

"Whatever, I swear if he's use this to get down her pants I'll…", Theresa turned away from her husband, "Kathelina, I- I just heard, I'm sorry.", Theresa told her Fox at her side.

"Yeah, uh, Dylan's my best friend, Kat, I'm…", she ran to Fox and hugged him tightly, Daniel watch the two, Fox was Dylan's best friend, and like it or not Dylan thought highly of the man.

"Kat, I'll be going, I'm sure Fox and you have…", Daniel began.

"No stay here, Daniel I don't want you to be alone.", she bit her lips, when she noticed Fox's displeased look.

"Kat, really I'll be just fine, I don't need…", Daniel began.

"You - Daniel, please stay here, I, I want you here, I need you here.", Kathelina told him. _'Damn, I think she's got me wrapped around her little pinky and I think she knows that.'_

"Kat, you heard the man he wants to…", Fox began.

"I'll stay.", Daniel replied, watching as Fox sighed in frustration.

Kathelina gave him a small smile as to say thanks. "I, Daniel I - Fox could you and Theresa go identify the body, I don't want to and I don't want him to either, I mean, Daniel is hurt by this I'm sure and…"

"Hurt, yeah, right.", Fox replied.

"Nicholas, please don't…", Kathelina began.

"Kat, don't take up for me. Fox hates me and I'm sure he wishes it was me, well you want to know something so do I , I wish, I was dead and not Dylan, okay. I wish I had died and if I could I would trade my life for his.", Daniel told him.

"Fox, please, Daniel don't say that, neither of you should be dead.", Theresa replied, she watched Kathelina out of the corner of her eye the girl was so upset, she watched Daniel walk over to her and take her in his arms, she couldn't help but, smile Daniel remotely cared for the girl and Kat liked him in return.

"Shh, beauty, I'm here, shh. Don't, it's going to be, okay. He's in heaven.", Daniel held her as she sobbed.

"Get your…", Fox began.

"Fox, please don't okay, not now. Kat's just lost the only man she's ever loved. Let him be there for her, they need each other right now.", Theresa told him.

"Resa, he is playing on her vulnerability, he is working her in order to get what he wants.", Fox told her, Theresa jerked him out of Kathelina's hearing reach. "Fox, please, he seems to care for her."

"The only thing he cares about is what she's got between her legs, he's out to get her in bed.", Fox told her.

"Would you quit it, the man just lost his brother and I understand your anger and you may have the right to be, but this isn't the time or the place for this, okay.", Theresa told him.

"Dylan, didn't like him, he wouldn't want him around her.", Fox told her.

"Fox, please let it go. Kat is an adult and I'm sure she wouldn't let him use her, she's a smart girl.", Theresa told him.

Daniel kissed her forehead. "I wish you and Fox would get along, I mean, I - the both of you are hurting I know the both of you cared about him and no matter what Fox says I will not cut you out of my life you are the only part of him I have left and besides you're my friend and I- I like being around you.", he looked at her for a second.

"I would do anything for you include, die in exchange for Dylan to live but, I can't get along with Fox, too much has happened and I, I do hope you keep me in your life, because you're all I have left. My parents hate me, my sisters, Dylan never was to fond of me, but uh, at least he took the time to try and be my brother, I just wish I hadn't pushed him away. But, uh, I did help raise you know up till I 18, then I kind of abandoned him and my sisters.", Daniel told him. "I remember, one time he uh, he feel off his bike he was about 5, I was about 8 or 9 and he begged me to not leave him so here I was a 8 year old boy sitting there trying my damn best to keep him calm, I remember the look in his eye, he admired me, I mean he looked up to me. Everything I did he wanted to do. If I got a new bike he got a new bike, if I got a new hair cut he got a matching one. I uh, I remember the night he caught me getting high and with a girl, My God, his image of me was shattered. He didn't say nothing just left and after that day he never saw me as his hero, just a big fat zero, a nothing."

Fox watch Kathelina and Daniel, he swore to keep him away from her, there was no way that creep was going to take advantage of his baby sister.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 39:

__

Kathelina asks Daniel to stay the night.

Fox and Rachel conspired to get Daniel out of Harmony.

Ethan and Theresa have a heart to heart.

Fox gets jealous when he sees how close Theresa and Noah are.


	39. Too Close For Comfort…

Chapter 39:

Too Close For Comfort…

Kathelina sighed, Fox and Theresa had just left after much fussing. He was convinced Daniel was evil and wasn't to happy leaving her alone with him.

Daniel yawned. "It's getting late, I'll leave you…"

"No stay.", she grabbed his hand and there eyes locked. "Please, Daniel, I- I don't want to be alone and I think deep down you don't either."

He shook his head no. "Kat, I would but, what about Rachel?"

"To hell with Rachel, this is my house too. You just lost your brother for Christ sake, you need your friends.", Kathelina told him.

"I don't have to many "friends", only you. You're the only true friend I have ever had.", he told her, she gave him a small smile.

"I uh, I don't think I should stay though I mean…Rachel has no were to stay and Fox will have a cow and the tabloids will blow this out of proportion.", Daniel told her.

"Fuck them okay, I careless what anyone says, I want you here. I need you here.", Kathelina replied.

He laughed. "I never thought good girls like you talked like that."

"Well, I've had a hard day and well, I'm sick of Fox and Rachel, and daddy and mom and everyone sticking there nose in my business.", Kathelina replied, running her hand through her hair.

"Ain't it just lovely?", Daniel asked, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, lovely, just lovely.", Kathelina replied, stretching out on the couch. "You know when I was stressed I'd call Dylan and he'd make me feel better, even when we were arguing or whatever I'd call him right before I went to sleep, because I don't know, I just felt so much more secure knowing he loved me and that he was right down the hall.", Kathelina told him, he gently massaged her feet.

"Oh God, that's wonderful.", she exclaimed. "Man, I wish I could erase this day from my life."

"Me too. I mean, believe it or not I cared for him I loved him I-", he was interrupted by the sound of the key rattling in the door.

"That's Rachel.", he told her.

"I know.", she replied, turning her attention to the door.

""Kat…Oh My God, what is he doing here?", Rachel asked, walking in the door.

"He's a guest.", Kathelina told her.

"What? Kat, please, didn't you hear a damn thing I said to you the other night.?", she asked, then turned to Daniel. "Stay away from my sister damn you, haven't you got tired of your sick, sick game?"

"Rachel Marie, that's enough, Daniel has just lost his brother. Unlike you some people care for their siblings.", she told her, she glanced at Daniel as she spoke.

"Oh My God, he doesn't care for Dylan, he cares for no one. He is a monster who uses, manipulates and deceives people for his own pleasures.", Rachel told her.

"That's enough, Daniel will come and go as he pleases. He is my friend and has as much right here as Janet. So, if he isn't allowed here, which I assure you he will be, that is unless you get a restraining order against him. Anyhow, if he is banded from here so is Janet or any other friend of yours that I have an grudge against."

"Uh.", Rachel groaned.

"It gets worse, you see he is staying the night so in other wards, you can stay but, so does he…", Kathelina began.

"My God, Katherine, he raped me and here you stand being buddy buddy with him, how could you? How can you betray me like this?", Rachel asked, Kathelina sighed.

"I don't doubt it happened Rach, it's just…", Kathelina began.

"I don't have to stand here and do this, I'm out of here. You can have the scum bag and this apartment. I don't care anymore. From this day forward you are dead to me.", Rachel exclaimed, storming out the door.

"Ain't you going after her?", Daniel asked.

"No, she's just making things more dramatic, Rachel's the queen of drama.", Kathelina told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noah, hey what brings you here?", Theresa asked.

"Mom sent this, Tomato soup cake, she said that you might enjoy it.", Noah told her, making a disgusting face, he had never been a fan of his mother's famous cake.

"Thank you.", Theresa replied, watching as her husband rolled his eyes in disbelief. 'Why in the hell would a person even want to bake a cake with Tomatoes and Tomato soup?'

"How's Kat taking it, please send her my sympathy.", Noah replied.

"I will.", Theresa replied.

"Thank you and uh, Fox I'm sorry for your loss.", Noah replied, he'd never been to good when it came to death and mourning and he had no idea what to say to people who had just lost someone.

"Thank you, Theresa, Noah I hate to leave like this, but uh, I need to head to the mansion. Father needs to speak with me. Nah, it was nice seeing you and Theresa I'll be home…"

"Okay.", Theresa replied, she watched as he closed the door behind him, some things never changed, Fox still depended on liquor to get him through his rough spots, maybe not as much as he did in his younger days, but he still thought liquor was the solution to making your sorrows go away.

"You're worried.", Noah told her once he left, he'd always been able to read her better than anyone.

Theresa looked at him, even after all this time he could still read her. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you looked at Fox. You're worried about him and how he's going to coop with Dylan's death, aren't you?", Noah asked, he could tell by her actions, but still wanted for her to voice his confirmation.

"Yeah, Fox cared for him, I mean, they'd been best friends since kindergarten.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, he ain't saying to much is he?", Noah asked.

"No, he just wants to blame Daniel, I mean I never saw that much hatred in his eyes before in my life. But, he hates Daniel more than anyone. It's like he could kill the man and not think twice.", Theresa replied.

"I heard, I mean at the hospital, he same as told Daniel he hated him and wanted him dead.", Noah replied.

"Yea, see Daniel was dating one of Fox's best friends April, April died, mainly because she was drunk and attempted some dangerous car trick down a steep mountain, Daniel was with her, he'd gave her the alcohol, drugs, whatever it was that impaired her thinking. I- Fox blames Daniel, he says that Daniel tainted her, forced her to get high, drunk, stoned, whatever it was.", Theresa replied.

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on that much.", Noah replied.

"Yea, well I think Fox is a little bit off on that I mean, she was 16, no one put a gun to her head I'm sure and besides she was pretty wild for Daniel I mean, so maybe she was trying to impress him, either way you don't blame him, not completely there was other people to blame.", Theresa replied.

"Such as April her self, I mean I'm sure she knew it was impossible to drive down that mountain I mean from what I hear it was like "this.", ", Noah told her.

"It was, I just wish that there was some way that both could get past it, I mean Fox may not be as infected by it as Daniel but, he does have hurt feelings when it comes to her. He's blames Daniel, but I also think a part of him blames himself as well.", Theresa replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel, sighed, she had to find away to get rid of Daniel Banning and fast, before her sister's in - fascination with him turned into something more, Dylan was out of the picture now, true Kathelina wouldn't jump straight into a relationship with him, but eventually and Gwen,…Gwen was seeing the loser to, he was no doubt using Gwen in some kind of revenge tactic.

She heard footsteps approaching. "Daddy?", she asked.

"No, it's me. I was hoping to speak to you, aren't I lucky?", Fox asked.

"Me? What about?", she asked, turning to her older brother.

"Daniel Banning, I think he's getting to close to Kathelina…", Fox began.

"Couldn't agree more, I don't like him with her, I can't stand him and well now that Dylan is dead, sorry for your lose by the way, is gone and out of the picture that he will eventually opt for

Kathelina.", Rachel replied.

"My thoughts exactly, that's why we need to get rid of the guy, scare him out of town and away from Kathelina. She is vulnerable, and he is playing on that.", Fox told her.

"Exactly and I think he is up to something concerning Gwen as well. You know they are uh, seeing each other right, Gwen and Daniel?", Rachel asked.

"Hmm?", he pondered her words. "That's interesting."

"Yeah, Gwen is as blind to him as Kathelina.", Rachel replied. "I think the key to stopping Kathelina and his relationship is through Gwen though, I mean we need to uncover what it is he wants from Gwen and hang him with it.", she smirked.

"Ivy Winthrop taught you well.", Fox replied.

"Thank you, now, Foxworth, I need you to get Max to do a full background check on Daniel and his parents and sibling and exes and all that, I need to know if there is any possible cause for him to be after Gwen and Kathelina, besides the fact of Dylan I'm sure there is some other reason.", Rachel told him. "Also, I am going to lay of the criticism and I want you to as well, make him think you are slowly warming up to him."

"Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do?", Fox asked.

"I have the same reaction to him. But, it'll be worth getting him away from this family and away from Harmony.", Rachel told him.

"If it gets him away from Kat, then count me in, because I do not want to see him kill her like he did April.", Fox told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, then turned to Daniel. "You know, I miss him already."

"I know you do.", Daniel told her.

"Dylan was the only man I ever truly loved, I mean, every other guy was either out to get me in bed or out for my money, but Dylan… my lord, he never ever, talked about my money and he didn't pressure me into sleeping with him and…"

"Kathelina, I know you are going through a lot right now, but can you uh, I want to know about my brother. I want to know what he believed it, who he loved, his favorite football team, his favorite color, how he meet you…I want to know all there is about my little brother.", Daniel told her, and she smiled at him lightly then turned to him.

"Can we go lay down, I just…I'm tired, I just I'll tell you more in there. I want to rest. I haven't got much sleep in the last few days and…", Kathelina began.

"You got it, I know you must be exhausted and so am I.", Daniel told her.

"Thank you.", Kathelina replied, pulling her hooded sweat shirt over her head, were she was only wearing a blue baby doll tee, she slowly walked over to her bed and climbed in, he smirked. "I uh, I hope you don't mind me getting shirtless and in my boxer?", his words caught her off guard. "Of course not, Daniel I uh, go ahead.", she watched as he yanked his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, she held her breath as they fell to the floor, he climbed in bed beside her. "Thank God, your brother or sister ain't here they'd swear we were hitting the sheets."

"Yeah.", she replied, she watched as he breathed in and out, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"You, okay?", he asked, turning on his side gazing at her.

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know how to begin to tell you about Dylan, that's all.", she lied, she watched as he took his hand and tucked a small strain of hair behind her left ear. "How about how you meet him?", he asked, she nodded.

"Fox and him had been friends since kindergarten.", Kathelina explained. "So that was before I was born."

"This is off subject, but when exactly is your birthday?", he asked.

"Monday.", he saw tears run down her check, he silently cursed himself for asking the question. "The day they'll probably bury him.", he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, beauty.", he told her he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, it's not your fought.", she rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't know, if I did…", he began.

"Daniel, you didn't know.", Kathelina told him. "And, besides, there ain't no use crying over spilt milk, now back to Dylan what else do you want to know about him?"

"How did you become a couple?", he asked.

"Well it's complicated, you see Dylan came to LA where my brother and Theresa where staying with Whit and Chad, he feel in love, lust, something of the sort with her and was hell bent to break up their marriage, I uh, well I decided to be the kind sister I am and distract Dylan from Theresa by seducing him.", Kathelina replied.

"Uh, hmm. Seducing him and here I thought you were a good little girl.", he smirked.

"Hey, you know I would do anything for Foxworth.", Kathelina told him.

"So, tell me Ms. Crane, how did my brother react and what actually did you do?", Daniel asked.

Flashback

"Oh, ok. No, more liquor for you, you're out of your mind.", Dylan was out of his mind, the liquor had started to get to his head.

"No, I'm not.. I know exactly what I'm doing.", she heard him tell her, deciding to have a little fun at his expense, she cooed, "Even if it's me ?"

"What ?", She held in the laughter as she watch a confuse look come on his face, he was drunk, but definitely not stupid.

"I said even if it's mean.", she lied.

"Oh, I thought… never mind.", she watch as he turned away from her.

"You thought what ?", she asked, she was enjoying this too damn much to stop now.

"You said even if it was you.", he replied, Kathelina tried not to laugh.

"Oh, Dylan, would you like to do me.", she asked, placing her hand on his knee.

"What ?", she watched as he jumped up in shock nearly jumping out of the chair and onto the floor.

"I said would you like some mean lemonade.", Kathelina said trying not to laugh at him and how nervous he was acting. "Would you like a cherry.", she asked, coolly, watching as he gulped aloud.

"Cherry ?"

"Yeah, you know those red fruits you pick off a tree.", she placed the cheery to her lips and sucked on it gently before eating it.

"Oh, yeah, uh, umm…sure.", he reach towards her and the cherry bowl.

"You ever do a virgin ?", Kathelina said trying her best not to laugh.

Dylan's eyes got big, and he jumped back from her.

"What ? Katherine… I'm going crazy."

"Oh really, what did you think I said ?"

"I've heard some things I know you didn't say."

"Like What ?", she decided to let the game last a little bit longer.

End of Flashback

She giggled lightly. "Man, that was insane."

"I'd say, I'd never thought I'd hear of such behaviors from you.", he too began to laugh. "I'm guessing my brother didn't sleep for days after that one."

"Yup, I bet, but, seriously that's when I realized that Dylan was more than a way for me to entertain myself or an obstacle in Fox and Theresa's marriage, he was a human being, a human being I generally cared for.", Kathelina told him.

Flashback

Kathelina sighed, she'd be happy to get back in Harmony, she knew that one more night like this and she would lose her mind, Dylan and her had practically had sex and they probably would have if she hadn't contained her cool.

"God, what am I doing?", she asked aloud, when no answer came she let out a groan of frustration. "Did Dylan, mean that? Does he think of me as woman not a child?", she sighed, things had gotten more complicated then she wanted it to. How hard could seducing a man be, she'd say her sister and numerous of the girls at boarding school do it.

End of Flashback

"Well, I don't know about him, but well I kind of lost it for awhile, see not only did I say all that, it became physical, we practically had sex that night.

"Oh Really, I never ever figured you to be that bad of a girl, but, you are a naughty little girl, beauty.", Daniel joked.

"Don't make fun of me.", she hit his bare chest lightly.

"Ouch, that hurt, say your sorry.", he told her.

"What, no that didn't hurt, it couldn't have…", she began.

"Say your sorry, beauty.", he told her.

"No, never, I ain't sorry you shouldn't be a picking at me, that's what you get.", Kathelina told him, he was trying to distract her from all that had happened and she let him she didn't want to dwell on all that had happened she wanted to escape for awhile.

"Well, you'll pay my dear beauty, he slipped his cold hands under her shirt resting them on her ribs, she jerked back form him.

"You're cold.", she laughed, springing up from the bed.

"Cold hands, cold hearted?", he asked.

"No, you aren't.", she told him, wrapping his cold hands up in her shirt.

Daniel laughed.

"What's so funny?", Kathelina asked.

"You.", he replied, she looked at him confused.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing, you are amazing.", he replied. "Truly amazing."

Kathelina raised her eye brow in a surprised look. "You are truly the most weirdest man I have ever meet."

"Why thank you, beauty.", he quipped, she released his hands from out under her shirt and lay back down and took him by his hand and jerked him down beside her.

"Forceful aren't we?", he joked.

"No, I…just shut up and hold me.", she told him.

"Yes, mommy.", he replied, pulling her close to him.

"I miss him already, you know.", she replied, her tone more serious. "I mean, it's like some big bad nightmare, I keep hoping and praying that I will wake up in his arms and everything will be okay. But, it's reality though, he is dead.", tears formed in her eyes.

"I know, I keep thinking the same thing.", Daniel replied, feeling her hot tears run down his bare chest. "But, I know this much he was lucky to have you. You are an amazing person and he was blessed that he had you in his life. You made him happy, that much I am sure."

"I wonder sometimes, I mean, you know that girl Janet?", she asked.

"Yup, the fake breasted bimbo, who looks like a porn star wanna be?", he asked.

"Yup, he loved her in the past and well I wonder if he still loved her even after we got together…", she began.

"Look at me, my brother loved you.", Daniel replied. "He would be a fool not to.", he looked in her eyes, he could tell she was hurting and he wanted desperately to stop the hurt, he never want to see tears run down her cheeks, to see hurt and pain in her eyes.

"I wish I could believe that, but I don't know.", she replied, he kissed her forehead, he didn't know what to say to her to make her believe that Dylan loved her and not Janet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah sighed. "Well it's getting late, I better get to going."

"Okay, Noah I'll see ya. I'm going to run by the hospital, push my Crane name and go see Ethan. I just, I want to go check on him, you know let him know that I'm uh, glad he's awake. Fox don't approve but, he's got friends I don't like so…"

Noah laughed. "Meaning Sam?"

"Yea, how'd you guess, I swear that woman is the devil reincarnated. I don't trust her as far you can throw her and I wish Fox would wise up to the little witch and Ethan well, I don't approve of him and her but, he ain't my husband and my kids will not suffer because of there relationship.", Theresa replied.

Noah nodded. "Have you told Fox all of this? I mean, I'm sure if he knew this he'd stay away from her."

"I haven't well not everything, I mean I don't want him to think I don't trust him, it's her I don't trust.", she replied.

"Theresa…", Fox began, noticing how close they were sitting.

"Hey, I was just talking about me.", she told him, getting to her feet and walking over to him.

"Good or bad?", he asked, look at Noah.

"Bad.", she replied simply, give Noah a wink.

"Oh really?", Fox asked, he didn't like how she acted around Noah.

"No, we were just discussing Sam and how I don't trust her.", Theresa replied.

"Oh, not again, Theresa, I swear to you that I will never behave so stupid again.", Fox replied.

"I ain't trying to butt in or nothing, but why don't you just stop talking to her?", Noah asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?", Fox asked.

"Sorry, I just…if you love Theresa so much, giving up your friendship with Sam should come easily.", Noah replied.

"Samantha and I are friends okay, and I…she needs me. Okay, she…", Fox began.

"Yeah, well which is more important to you your wife or your friendship with Samantha?", Noah asked.

"I don't know who you think you are, you know nothing about Sam and I, or about my relationship with Theresa, so the best thing you can do is mind your own damn business and you have no right to come in my home and start belittling my love for my wife.", Fox told him.

"Fox, Noah, didn't mean nothing by what he said he just…", Theresa began.

"Theresa, I have had enough of Chief Bennett's son coming in my home and give me some sermon on how to treat my wife.", Fox replied.

"Theresa, I'll be going.", Noah replied, with that he was gone.

"Fox…he's just…", Theresa began.

"Theresa, please do not uphold him okay, he thinks just because his parents are the sainted Sam and Grace Bennett that he has the right to preach to me about how to and how not to treat you. And, yes, Theresa, if you want me to I will give up any ties to Samantha.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I - I would appreciate it, but, I want you to know it ain't you don't trust it' s her. I mean, I tried to be nice to her and all she did in return to was try to bed my husband and break apart my marriage, so please do tell me if I haven't got the right to trust her.", Theresa replied.

"I get your point and I don't want to start a fight, because I fell this is old and ain't worth the time, but what about Ethan, Theresa he almost killed me, he tortured you and me, he…", Fox began.

"He has changed and besides he is your family, he is a good person at heart unlike that…", Theresa began.

"Sam isn't all that bad, even you said you felt sorry for her.", Fox told her.

"Fox feeling sorry for her, and forgiving her is to different thing, yes, Sam has had a tough life, but that doesn't give her the right to bed hop.", Theresa replied.

"True.", Fox replied. "But, Ethan did try to kill me, he stalked you and Gwen, he tried to destroy us, in my opinion he can not be redeemed no matter what he does or doesn't do. I'm sorry but, I think that Ethan did more to you and me than Sam did, and I find it only fitting that if Ethan is in your life and mine as well, then why not Sam?"

"Fox, I never let Ethan's actions effect the kids, but, you moved her in to our house in front of our kids, Nichole may be young and not know what is going on but, Ethan Martin, does he knows that Sam was your girl friend and eventually he will lash out at you and her for it, that's how he operates okay.", Theresa told her.

"I can handle Ethan Martin okay.", Fox told her.

"I know, but, Fox, I…Sam is a threat to our happiness still, I think that Ethan will never be able to move on if his daddy is constantly with Sam, the woman who nearly broke apart his mommy and daddy's marriage and, he doesn't know about what Ethan did, so he won't react to Ethan being around, I mean he hardly knows him and …", Theresa began.

"I got your point.", Fox replied.

"Good, now I need to go to the hospital Ethan, called the office asking to meet with me, will you be fine here by yourself?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, I'm…I'll put the kids to bed, but uh, Theresa, be careful, I don't trust him.", Fox replied.

"I will but, I think Ethan ain't that big of a threat, I mean he seems to care for Sam.", Theresa replied then turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Janet, you are back, what a surprise?", James Hartford cooed.

"James, I uh, I did as you said I found you the perfect hit man, he's wonderful and well…", Janet began.

"Don't leave me in suspense my dear, who have you brought me?", James asked, then watched the man walked in before him.

"Where am I, who are you all?", the man asked.

"Wow, ain't this a surprise?", James asked, eying the man.

"Drake, you don't remember him?", Janet told the man.

"Drake, is that my name?", the man asked.

"Yeah, you are Drake, I am Janet the woman you love remember I told you that on the plane.", Janet smiled to herself, this had worked out good.

"Yeah, Drake.", James smirked, Janet was definitely the master of lies.

"Who are you?", Drake asked.

"Your employer you are a uh, you're my enforcer you, you kill to protect me.", James smirked, Janet had did him good this time.

Drake winched. "So that's how I uh, got this?", he pulled up his shirt exposing his fresh bullet wound.

"Yep.", Janet smirked, the man had no memory of what happened and she silently thanked her lucky stars, she had won, he was hers, no Kathelina, no Fox, there was no stopping her from being with him, well except James. _'I'll take care of you later, my sweet.'_

"Mr….", he began.

"Call me James.", James told him.

"Okay, James, forgive me, but I have no memory of this place., but if you say I am your enforcer than it be true, I have the bullet scars to prove it so how do I…what do you need done?", he asked.

"Nothing now, Drake you take a rest.", he told him.

"Yes, James.", Drake replied, then turned to head back to the room Janet had placed him in, Janet at his side.

"Not so fast Jan, we have uh, a little talk that we need to have. Drake, she'll be over later.", James told him and he nodded then left, leaving Janet and James alone.

"You are quit the liar.", James told her. "The boy has no memory and you take advantage of that, but, one question, why did you trust that I wouldn't kill him."

"We have a common enemy, Fox Crane and well I trust that you want him dead as much as I do. He knows to much about your business, and uh, I have personal vendetta to take care of."

"You are as wicket as the infamous Alistair Crane, my dear.", he told her, kissing her lips forcefully, she reluctantly responded to his every touch.

"And, let me remind you, if you even dare to try to kill me, I will kill your precious lover, regardless what he may know, he is still going to stick to you, because he will feel obligated to you.", James warned her, pushing her to the floor. "You're dismissed, for now."

Janet sighed. _'Your days are numbered Hartford, I swear I will have you dead and soon.'_, she turned and scrammed to Drake's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa sighed, then knocked on the door, she silently prayed Sam wouldn't be there.

"Come in.", she heard Sam tell her, she reluctantly walked in the door.

"Theresa?", Sam asked turning to her.

"Sam, I uh, Ethan you called, I'm here to uh, see what that was about.", Theresa replied.

"I'll let you two be alone.", Sam told him, kissing his lips softly, then exiting the room.

"Theresa, I'm glad you came…", Ethan began, once the door closed.

"Ethan, I still think of you as a friend and I care for you, I hope you realize that.", Theresa told him.

"Thank you, Theresa, we've been through a lot and it helps to know that even after all the shit that has happened you still got my back.", Ethan replied.

"I have a feeling that you didn't ask me here to talk about how glad you that we are still friends, Ethan what's up?", Theresa asked.

"No, I didn't ask you here for that.", Ethan replied, Theresa nodded urging him to go on. "I asked you here because, of Samantha."

"Sam?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, Theresa, I want you to promise me something…", he began.

"What?", she replied looking, intensely at him.

"Promise me that - that if I don't get my legs back within the next two months that you will, Just introduce her to Noah, give them a push, I want her to have a good life, a life I may not be able to give her. Noah is a good kid, he'll do good by her, better than I can.", Ethan sighed.

"Ethan, I know you care for here and, as much as I disapprove of you and her, but I - Sam loves you. Ethan, she has sat by you through out through out this whole thing, and I uh, she needs you as much as I need Fox.", Theresa told him.

"How's things with you all?", Ethan asked.

"Better, I mean, I finally have peace, and uh, I moved back in…", Theresa began.

"Good, uh, I heard about Dylan and I know how close you and he had got, I uh, Kat must be a mess?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, not only that but, Daniel, Dylan's brother is all over her, I am so worried that Kat is going to do something foolish. I mean, she's just lost Dylan and…", Theresa began.

"And, he's all ways around?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Kat's vulnerable and she likes Daniel and…", Theresa began.

"You think they'll sleep together, as away to comfort each other?", Ethan asked.

"Exactly, I - Fox keeps trying to say the same thing, not in that nice of a words, but, I don't think Fox can uh, sit by sand let it, and he loves Kat, not that you don't just…him and Kat are close and well, he hates Daniel.", Theresa replied.

"Yup, I've heard, Sam happened to witness there joyful, enthuses on joyful, reunion.", Ethan replied.

"Then, I'm guessing you know all about April and him and Fox and how she died and Fox is hell-bent on blaming Daniel?", Theresa asked.

"Yep, I kind of know about that, you see I knew April well, she spent a lot of time with Fox and Dylan.", Ethan replied.

"Was she and Fox romantically involved, did they love each other?", Theresa asked.

"Nah, they were just good friends, see Fox was always close with Kat, he found Kat and April to behave similar, so he took a likening to the girl, I guess since he couldn't be there for Kathelina he figured he'd be there for April a person in his book was identically to her, they both are stubborn and head strong.", Ethan replied. "But, don't get me wrong, they do have there differences."

"Meaning?", Theresa asked.

"Kat ain't as wild.", Ethan smirked, he hoped she wouldn't ask questions about his comment.

"Meaning?", she asked.

"Take it for you want it to mean.", he watched as she sighed in confusion.

"Uh, I hate you.", she sighed. "You always use to answer my questions."

Ethan laughed. "Always hated that didn't you?"

"Uh, how well did you know April, and don't feed me she and Fox were friends so…, cause that don't tell me nothing.", Theresa replied.

"She was a family friends so…", he replied, chuckling softly as she got mad at him.

"Don't do that, okay. Don't make me wonder about what you mean by that, give me straight answers would you?", Theresa asked.

"Okay, she and Fox and Dylan were like best buds, she was a good girl up till she mean up with Daniel and Hennery, he is Gwen's younger brother, they got her hooked on drugs and she became a wild child, she had several sexual partners before her death, happy now?", Ethan asked.

"Overjoyed.", she replied, forcing a smile to her lips, then she turned to him and seriousness asked. "So, they got her into not only drugs and booze but, sex as well."

"Pretty much, you see she was 15, 16 when she meet up with Hennery who was 21 and uh, Daniel who was 19, 20? So she was most definitely hanging with a wild crowd her and a few other girls.", Ethan replied.

"Oh, do you think Daniel has changed?", Theresa asked.

"Time heals all foolishness I suppose.", he replied.

"Meaning?", she asked.

"He could, I mean, he broke all ties with Hennery, the last I heard of him he was helping Jonathan run the family business as for Kellie and Jennie, the girls he also hooked on a life of booze, drugs and wild night, they haven't changed all that much, still willing to open there legs to the highest bidder."

Theresa gave him a raised eyebrow. "Does either of the boys Daniel, Hennery ever see them, Kellie and Jennie?"

"Rumors have tendency to fly you know that?", he asked.

"That means yes, right?", she asked.

"I heard that Kellie and Daniel still keep in close contact, it appears he still gets some from her as well Jennie, but I said rumors tend to fly and sometimes they aren't no truth to them.", Ethan replied.

"You know I, if he is seeing some whore, no pun intended then Kat is liable to take anything from him.", Theresa replied.

"Are you saying that she's sleeping with him?", Ethan asked.

"No, not now at least.", Theresa replied.

"Well, he better not hurt her, I don't mind if it's a I get mine, you get yours. But, if he leads her on, makes her start to love him and then she catches him with some prostitute …", Ethan began.

"Oh, hell nah, it's on?", Theresa asked, giggling.

"Exactly.", Ethan replied.

"You know, I love to play detective right?", she asked.

"What are you asking?", Ethan asked.

"Can you give me the last names of Kellie and Jennie, I just want to see what exactly there relationship with Daniel is, just for Kat's sake and I just love to stalk people.", she replied, and they both busted out with laughter.

"Kellie White and Jennie Murphy.", Ethan replied.

"Wow, you are good.", Theresa replied.

"No, I just know the two quit well.", he replied simply, causing her to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Not like that, get your head out of the gutter."

"Hey, I wasn't who insinuated that I had them in bed, buddy you did.", Theresa replied.

"I went to school with Jennie as for Kellie, she use to hang around with Fox, Dylan and April in her younger days."

"Or so you say, remember I'll find out the truth.", she gave him a playful wink.

"I'm sure you will.", he replied.

"All seriousness, I hope that I can do this and fast before, Kat gets to close to him.", she replied.

"Well, he better not, I may not have my legs but, I will give a serious beat down.", he replied.

"Alright now, Fox Crane junior, calm yourself down.", she joked.

"Seriously thou, Kat has been through a lot, I mean, she lost the only man she loved, and Janet was a constant throne in her side and now Daniel, I don't know him all that well and I've never been one to judge a book by it cover but, he doesn't seemed like the person I want my little sister occupying her time with.", he replied.

"We all seem to agree on that.", Rachel told him, getting both Theresa and Ethan's attention.

****

A/N: That's all for now, it'll be a good 2 to 3 weeks before I can update, I got a hairline fracture on my upper arm, and I find it most difficult to type a whole chapter usually ranging some where between 8 to 13 pages long (according to Microsoft Word), so it'll be awhile before I can write on anything. Jess BTW, they are / beside the Flashbacks the is from 24th chapter of Trading In Everything For Love, but with a more depth look at what she was thinking and is something I added which takes places after what happens in the 24th chapter TIEFL, for more information plz, go back and read it 

Spoilers For Chapter 40:

Rachel tries to persuade Ethan to help her and Fox get rid of Daniel, will he help them?

"Drake" and Janet make love, but he seems to think he is making a mistake, why?

Kathelina and Daniel get hot and heavy, will they give in their desires for one another?

Sam proves useful to Theresa in a unlikely way, what is it?

****


	40. Quit Acting So Foolish

****

Chapter 40:

__

Quit Acting So Foolish

"Ethan, I'll be going.", Theresa told him, looking over Rachel who stood not even 2 feet from her.

"Okay, see you.", Ethan replied and Theresa walked out.

"Well, you seem awfully happy and boy, aren't you brave. Little Samantha is right outside and here you are meeting up with your sissy in- law, to plan a little tryst.", Rachel smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you sister, but, I am not in any mood for your sarcastic, full of yourself, cocky, smart ass attitude, I just woke up from a comma in which I was in for a numerous amount of days, so if you came here to pester me take yourself somewhere else, because I am in no mood for your accusations and I don't feel like becoming the object of gossip in which you start.", Ethan told her.

"I am not here to collect gossip or to start rumors, I am here about your little sister, our little sister, Kathelina.", she told him, getting his full attention. "Good, you chose to listen."

Ethan forced a smile to his lips. "Go on, you have my attention, which I am sure you realize."

"Dylan died earlier, which I don't know if you know.", she replied, he nodded.

"I heard and I am deeply sorry for all their loses.", he replied.

"I'm sure Fox and Kathelina would be honored and one point to you for sucking up, big bro. You always were good at that, now weren't you?", Rachel smiled at him, then went on. "It's not about Dylan, not really, you see Kathelina has befriended, his brother…."

"Daniel?", Ethan asked, he was starting to wonder just why this whole town seemed mesmerized by him.

"Yeah, I see Theresa told you about it.", Rachel asked.

"Not all that much.", Ethan replied.

"Well, he is trouble and I don't want him around Kathelina.", Rachel replied.

"What are you going to do forbid her from speaking to him?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I tried but, she told me that I hadn't got any right to.", Rachel fumed.

Ethan laughed. "Ain't that the truth? I mean, I'm sure if you, Fox or Kat came to me telling me who I can and can not talk to, I'd basically tell you where you where to get off at."

"Yeah, well, it's different, Ethan he is trouble…", Rachel began.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Rachel most people say the same about you, I mean, you lie, deceive, manipulate, con and if there is trouble then you'll find it.", Ethan told her.

"It's different with him. I have never did drugs and part- well I do party but, I don't do it every night and I don't get teenage girls drunk so I can take them to bed. Ethan, he is evil…", Rachel began.

"He could have changed.", Ethan replied.

"No, he is a snake in the grass, he is just waiting for some defenseless girl to come along so he can get a piece. He uses girls like some doormat, once he wipes his feet so to speak he treads on.", Rachel replied.

"Kathelina, is a smart girl, she ain't going to let some man walk all over her.", Ethan told her. "Kat, is a strong girl, and she will never lay down with a man just, because he wants her to."

"He will manipulate her, make her promises that he will be there for her and will say that he cares but, in reality, he just wants to get a piece. He will say anything, will wait for as long as it takes if he is interested in taking that person to bed.", Rachel replied.

"What do you want to do? Take and burning him at the stake? Rock him to death? Rach, ya can't do anything to get him away from her, if he likes her and she likes him then, they are going to spend time together.", Ethan replied.

"That's where you are wrong. I think that if I dig up enough dirt on him, I mean some heavy stuff that I can turn Kathelina…", Rachel began.

"You plan on turning Kat against him, making her despise him?", Ethan asked.

"Exactly, and you were once a lawyer, could you…", Rachel began.

"I won't help you. I refuse, Rach, I have did my share of meddling in peoples lives.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, please. Don't you love Kathelina?", she asked.

"I do love her, but, I am not going to try and control her, I know that you - and a lot of other people think that love equals control, but it doesn't. Just because, you love someone you don't have to control them.", he told her.

"Alistair?", she asked. "Is that who you were talking about?"

"Exactly, he feels that he needs to control you, Fox, Kat, Julian, Sheridan, everybody that is in his family.", Ethan told her, she nodded in agreement. "I don't want you to have the same beliefs, I know you love Kathelina, but, please don't try to tell her whom she can like do no manipulate her into hating Daniel, she likes him and if he is trouble she'll find that out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sighed, he couldn't sleep, it was nights like tonight that he found it impossible to close his eyes, to many things keep him awake, to many people, who had gone on.

He watched her sleep, she seemed so calm, she was in peace. He knew that losing Dylan was like hell on earth for her, he watched as she rolled over and closer to him.

"Daniel?", she asked, he knew she was terrified just by the sound of her voice.

"I'm here, I'm right here.", he told her.

"I - I thought, I dreamed you were dead, that - that you died and I was trying to tell them that you weren't but, everyone keep telling me you where and….", she began to sob.

"Hey, hey, hey, I ain't going to leave you okay.", he told her.

"If you don't stop doing the things you do I am afraid you will. Daniel, I can't lose you…make love to me, please. I am ready to. I - I want to. I - I have a feeling that this is what I am suppose to do.", she told him, he looked at her, he didn't know what to do, he felt her kiss his neck and place her hand on his bare chest.

"Kathelina, you are…", he let out a moan this woman, was driving him crazy, she began to ply kisses down his chest, then he watched as her soft lips came crashing on his hard dry ones. He knew he couldn't handle this, he had to respond, he wanted to and she made it freaking impossible for him to resist her, he quickly jerked her to her feet and sweep her up in his arms. He knew that this was wrong, but, he couldn't help himself. He lay her on the bed and began to hungrily kiss her lips, then he quickly and furiously plied kiss down her neck, he quickly moved the thin baby tee that she had on off her skinny, peptic body, he couldn't believe how hot she was making him, he had never lost his cool with anyone, he never had this animal like desire for no one, he admired her body for a few brief seconds, she was by far the most beautiful woman that he had ever saw and in a few short seconds he would have every last inch of her, he quickly diverted his attentions to satisfying her, this was what she wanted after all. He began to kiss down her neck, past her collar bone, down to the fabric of her bra, he cupped her breast in his hands, he couldn't believe that this was real, he had never in his wildest dreams thought that she would ever be here with him like this her hot breath against his neck, her eyes like hot coals piercing through his soul, and her body, responding to him in everyway. He ran his index finger over her nipple that was covered by the black lacy fabric of her Victoria Secret bra, he felt her nipple that was hard, grow ever harder, he knew that she was liking this by the way she was breathing, he wanted to make her moan, groan, he wanted to show her pleasures that she never knew he could give her, show her things, let her teach him things. He laughed to himself, what was there that he could be taught.

"What?", she asked, he noticed how nervous she got. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, beauty. Nothing, I was…are you sure that this is what you want?", he asked.

She looked at him, then it dawned on her just what she was doing, what was about to happen. "Daniel, I'm sorry but…", she began, she grabbed her shirt from the floor and covered breast with it. "I - this isn't right."

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay.", he told her. "I am the one who should be sorry, I know that you are hurting and I shouldn't have behaved like a teenage boy who's hormones were raging, I should have behaved like an adult, a responsible adult who knew you were hurting and weren't thinking clearly. Kat, I am no friend if I was…"

"Daniel.", she grabbed his hand stopping him. "I- I caught you off guard. You're just human, and like any other man you did what you thought was what I wanted. I didn't say stop and I wasn't about to, till you asked me if this is what I wanted."

"It wasn't what you wanted. Kat, I took advantage of you. Baby, I would have took you to bed, you know what I - I am what Rachel calls me. I am a rapist, I mean, look at what just happened, I had you shirtless within minutes of you telling me to make love to you. I was kissing you're neck, thinking about making you moan, my heart was pounding, my…", he began.

"Daniel, you did as you were told. I mean, I begged you to make love to me, I am as much to blame for this as you are, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on.", she told him. "And, that's exactly what I've been doing, kissing you the other night, asking you to stay here with me, clinging to you like some whore, and now to night, telling you to make love to me."

"Baby, you aren't leading me on. You are hurt over Dylan and you aren't thinking clearly.", he told her. "And, I am to blame for this. I didn't even think about what you went through, or just what I was doing, I was like a dog in heat."

"Daniel, I won't let you take responsibility, I am to blame not, you. I am the one in the blame. I - you are a man I am a woman, and anybody in their right state of mind knows that if a woman asks a man to bone her then, he will…", she began.

"Especially if they look half as sexy as you.", he added.

"See my point exactly, I am to blame, I - I am a whore. I am just like Rachel, no I am worse. I…", she began, he pulled her to him and kissed her, she pulled back and looked at him shocked.

"No, you are not and the reason I kissed you was to shut you up, you know you have the biggest mouth in the world especially when you are cursing at yourself for something that isn't your fought.", he told her, he watched as she placed her hand to her lips.

"Who told you that you could kiss me, you - you jerk. God, just because, I am a woman doesn't mean that you have the right to fondle, kiss, rub on, and fuck me when ever you want.", she huffed.

"But, that's what you asked me to do.", he told her, he loved seeing her get pissed, but, he knew exactly how far to push, he knew when to quit, when to stop.

"I told you that, was me being foolish.", she told him.

"I thought that you were being a whore, just like Rachel? If you are like Rachel, then…", he leaned forward taking her lips with his. She pulled back and giggled. "What kind of game are you playing, Daniel?"

He laughed, "None, I - we both are responsible for what happened earlier and either you admit that or…"

"Or what?", she asked.

"You'll be sorry.", he told her.

"Bring it on.", she challenged.

"Oh hell no you didn't just say that.", he replied.

"I'm afraid I did.", she told him, he looked down at her. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she awaited what he had planned for her, she watched as he leaned in and began to tickle her, causing to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop. Daniel, please stop it.", she told him, in-between fits of giggles. "Stop it, please."

"Not till you agree that we share equal responsibility in what just happened."

"Okay, I agree we both are to blame.", she told him and he let her go.

"Good girl.", he replied, smiling down at her.

"What do you think I am, some dog? Good girl, uh, you are getting on my last nerve.", she huffed.

"Get over it, you've been getting on my nerves. But, hey, I'm learning to manage.", he laughed at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed.", she told him, she lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, she felt angry at herself, Dylan had just died not even, 12 hours ago, and here she was laughing and caring on with his brother.

"What's wrong?", he asked, as he lay down beside her.

"You.", she replied. "You act like you could careless that he is dead. You feel all over me, play around and I do to. I joke and carry on and I feel so bad, so angry at myself. He loved me and if I felt anything at all for him I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't…", she began to sob, he pulled her to him. "Shh, I know you love him, everyone knows that. And, this right here, tonight doesn't change that, okay. I love Dylan as do you.", he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drake?", Janet asked, he held the photograph that she had gave him earlier in his hand. He seemed to be amazed by it, like if he studied the picture long enough that he would remember his past, but, that was just that, he couldn't remember his past. He couldn't never know the truth, about whom he was, where he lived, who he had loved. No, he could never and would never. "Drake, honey, is there something a matter?"

He was silent, which wasn't good. "Drake?"

"Janet…", he turned to her.

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"This - This place, this life. This …", he began. "This isn't my life."

"I know it seems that way now but…", she began.

"This can not be my life.", he said more of to himself, them to her, he studied the photograph more. Things just didn't add up. This place wasn't home to him, she wasn't home to him. Even after they had consummated their supposed love, she didn't seem like the woman he loved, yea, there was heat between them, like animals who couldn't get enough, but not love, he didn't love her. No - No, he shook his head this was his life, this was his home, she was the woman he loved, she had to be, why else would she say that?

"This is your life, here with me. Drake, we were so happy. Can't you tell by the photograph?", she asked.

"Is there more besides this one?", he asked.

"Yes, honey there was but, the fire, the fire took them away.", she lied, there was no other pictures, nor was there a fire.

"Our wedding picture?", he asked.

"Among other things, we need to get married again and quick.", she replied.

"Why so sudden?", he asked.

"I just love you so much and well, you do not remember our last wedding and well I want you to know just how beautiful it was and well, I'll recreate it, I'll make new memories for you, you won't want to remember, because you will be having to much fun to even think about it."

He looked at her a moment, taking in all that she said, something in the way she acted and talked was off.

"Now, let's get back to bed, we must rise early in the morning.", she took his hand and walked towards the bed.

He stopped and took his hand way from her. "I'll be back later, I am going out for a walk to clear my head."

"This late?", she asked, she knew he could get loss or worse stumble upon something that would spark a memory.

"Yeah, I want to look over my home, our home.", he smiled at her and then exited the room, it was hot so he could go shirtless with out worries of freezing to death.

"Tiziman…", he began. "Just what are you made of? What makes you tick?", he asked, the same little city. And, all he got was the sound of an owl hooting in the midnight. He laughed to himself, then started to walk down the small little road, he didn't know where it lead to but, he knew that he would be able to find his way back up to Dracula's castle, his home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa?", Sam asked, causing Theresa to turn to her. "Is everything okay?", she noticed that Theresa seemed upset.

"Yeah, well not really, I've just got a lot on my mind, with Dylan's funeral and the kids and Ethan and Daniel and Kat, it's just…I'm kind of under a lot of stress."

"Oh, but, Ethan's okay, right? I mean, I don't mean to sound selfish and all that, but he is okay?", she asked.

"For now, all depends on how much venom's fangs poccess.", she replied.

"Rachel? God, does she ever go away?", Sam asked aloud.

"I have asked question a million times and I finally came to a conclusion….", Theresa began. "She is the devil, sent to torture us all."

"Yeah, well what is it now that has Rachel in Ethan's room?", Sam asked.

"I have no clue and I really don't think I want to know.", Theresa replied. "Besides, Rachel is the least of my worries."

"What do you mean?", Sam asked.

"Just that Daniel is - well, I don't trust him. I know that I tell Fox that I do, and to give him a chance, but, really I think he is a snake in the grass."

"He is, he isn't what Kat or Gwen sees him for her, he is a liar and a con artist, he will make up all this shit to make you feel sorry for him but, it's all a lie. I mean, yeah, some of it may be true, but, he is only after one thing and let me tell you, it isn't love or romance.", Sam told her.

"Why do you know so much about him?", Theresa asked.

"I - Theresa…we don't get along and if this is some kind of way to…", Sam began.

"I'm not out to hurt you, actually I could careless about hurting you. I have my husband back and you apparently love Ethan.", Theresa replied, Sam looked at her. "I ain't trying to make friends with you, hell we'll probably never break bread at the Thanksgiving table."

Sam looked at her and gave her a forced smile. "So, what do you want? And, why do I get the feeling that I ain't going to like it?"

"Actually, I want to know just what kind of connection you have Daniel, because you sound worse that Rachel, and yea, she knows him quite well."

"I - he was one of my many customers, see I had a certain list of them my A list, that I would let take me to be, you know. It worked like this if they flashed me over 5 thousand dollars for favors they got it no questions asked, wham bam thank you ma'am."

"Okay, so Daniel was on that A list?", Theresa asked.

"No, he and I were different, it start out like the others I mean, he paid me a few thousand, I gave him what he asked for, but, then he started buying me gifts, I mean fancy gifts, rings, clothes, designer clothes, things that I never dreamed I'd see, especially on me. I mean, the closest thing I had to that was a fake diamond ring that belong to my mother. He started calling the house, he tracked down my number, he stopped by the house numerous times a week, he took me out, not like the out I was use to he would take me to the finest dinner, the theaters, he gave me the royal treatment.", Sam told her.

"What happened, I mean if this guy did all that? Why in the heck did he stop?", Theresa asked.

"He was engaged.", Sam told her.

"What?", Theresa asked, _engaged? He was engaged?_

"He was engaged to an Ashley Holiday, she was a rich Betty Crocker, I'm sure you could find info on her, she was a beauty queen, long blonde hair, beautiful brown, doe eyes. She was every man's idea of a bride.", Sam told her.

"Okay, so what happened to her? Is she still his wife?", Theresa asked.

"No, she died in a plane crash, going to Europe with her lover.", Sam told her.

"Okay. She had a lover, did he?", Theresa asked.

"Me. I was his lover, he ended it after her death, he was so upset, he blamed me, he blamed himself, he - she was pregnant.", Sam told her.

"Oh My God.", Theresa gashed. "By him?"

"I don't know, he never said. He buried and the child and never said a word he never even mentioned them to his mother or father after they buried her, it was like they never existed.", Sam told her, she was leaving out an important of the story, the part that Daniel and her had swore to never talk about, his father's involvement in her death and the baby's.

****

Flashback

__

"Baby, what's the matter?", she asked, as she walked up to him, they had just finished making love for the ump- teenth, and the phone rung interrupting them.

"She's dead.", he told her in complete shock.

"Who is?", she asked.

"Ashley, her plane went down in over the Atlantic.", he replied.

"Oh My God.", she gashed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. That was the coast guard, they found her body off the coast of Norway.", he replied.

"My God, Daniel. I'm so sorr…", she began.

"No you're not. Sam, you knew about her and yet, you spread your legs to me each and every night.", he screamed at her.

"Daniel, you said that you didn't love her, you said that…", she began.

"Damn it Sam, I know what I said and I know what I have done. My actions cost me my wife, her life.", he replied, his voice was angry, he was upset she could tell.

"No, Daniel, she…", she began.

"Get out, you whore get out of my sight, you are the reason she died. I should have been with her, she hated marring me, she hated this life and I made it no easier on her. I forced her to have an affair, I was suppose to be her husband, forsaking all others. That's what the vows read, but, no I placed you above her. I placed you some cheap whore in front of her, she was a decent human being and deserved to live more than me or you.", he told her, he throw her her clothes. "Get out, This is not where I need to be. I don't need to be sticking it to some whore, while my wife is on some plane being flew back to Wisconsin."

She quickly got dressed and headed to the door, she gave him one last look and then jotted off down the street.

End Of Flashback

Daniel sighed it was nights like tonight that bought about her memory, his wife, his two timing, whore of a wife, she had been having an affair with his best friend and her limo driver and even his father, he remembered the day she died so vividly. Being with Sam, getting the call, having the feeling of guilt, but, now he saw it for what it was, the marriage was a marriage of convenience for his father, his father had fixed it where Ashley was easy access, gave him a reason to be at the house at all ours of the day. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, remembering the baby. He would never know just who's baby Ashley had been caring, was it his or was it someone else's, had she knew and if so what had she planned to do? Passes it off on him or tell him the truth? Would they had divorced or would he had keep her for the baby's sake, because he felt obligated to her? His thoughts ran to the woman that lay fast asleep beside him. She was a good person, he knew that she would never betray the man she married, that she would be faithful, he smiled to himself, anybody that would cheat on her would be insane. She had everything a man could ask for, she was caring, she showed more compassion to him then Ashley ever did.

****

Flashback

__

"What is your freaking problem? You mope around this house all day, you leave me here at night to occupy some whore's hotel room. Daniel, I am young and vibrate, I can have any man I want and I am here with you.", Ashley huffed.

"Well you do, so why are you complaining?", he asked.

"What?", she asked.

"I saw you with father last night, so you don't have to deny it and really I do not care.", he told her. "Oh and Hennery isn't going to be with you for long, Sharon is the woman that has his heart, baby you're just a joke, a way for him to piss me off."

"You bastard…", she exclaimed.

"What? Surprised, I have my ways and the rubbers are in the waste basket, and they don't belong to me. Because, you are an ice princess when it comes to your husband. But, I really mustn't fret because, Lord knows what STDs you carry, hell every man, including the UPS man gets a piece of you…"

"Well no wonder look who my husband is.", she told him, her eyes glaring at him over her sun glasses. "It is hard to be pleased when you come up a few inches short."

Daniel glared at her, he hated her, he wanted to divorce her so bad, but knew he couldn't. "Really?", he pulled her to him taking her lips with his, kissing her with a closed hard mouth. He couldn't deny the fact that when they made love that it was full of raw emotion, he felt her tare at the buttons of his shirt.

"I hate you, you know that.", she told him.

"Feelings are mural.", he told her, throwing on the bed.

End of Flashback

He watched Kathelina as she sleep, he never wanted her to experience that type of relationship, he never wanted her to hate someone so much, that you could hardly breath. He remembered the whole relationship, and how physical they sometimes got, all the hitting and the breaking things. He had meet his match when it came to the strong powered Ashley Holiday.

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 41:

The Funeral Starts, and a secret is exposed, about whom?

Kathelina questions her feelings about Daniel.

Theresa and Fox rekindle.

Gwen presence puts a drift between Daniel and Kat.


	41. There’s A Time and A Place For Everythin...

****

Chapter 41:

__

There's A Time and A Place For Everything

"Hey.", Theresa greeted, walking over to Fox, her husband.

"Hey.", he turned to her. "What's up with Kat?"

"Daniel is there with her, I think she'll be okay.", Theresa replied. "But, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Really?", Fox asked.

"Uh - hmm.", Theresa replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I've been thinking…", her hands trailed down the buttons of his shirt. " I really am the luckiest woman alive, I have two beautiful children and the most sexiest man alive as my husband.", she kissed his lips softly.

"Does this mean you have forgave me?", he asked. "And, things are back to good again?"

She nodded. "Life's too short, especially when I know in my heart that you are mine and I am yours. And, no one can come between us."

He took her lips with his own, the kisses quickly turned from sweet and loving to hot and passionate.

****

I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine

He took his hand in hers and led him to the couch, and began to kiss down his neck, she jerked him down on the couch beside her.

****

I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear

She quickly tore at the buttons on his shirt. Kissing her way down from his lips down his neck, over his Adam's apple and down his chest. She quickly moved his shirt off his chest and he ran his hand under her shirt unclasping her bra and running his hand over her breast.

**__**

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you

She quickly raised her arms allowing him to remove her top. He began to ply kisses down her neck, over her collar bone, he gently lay her on the couch, and began to from her collar bone down to the valley of her breast **__**

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
**_You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored_**

She watched as he unbuckled her belt and his hands went under the blue jean fabric, over her silk thong, then she watched as he plied kisses down her stomach, down to her most erotic area, she watched as he slipped his hand under her thong causing her to moan.

****

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
I'll tear it apart

He placed one finger her sweet spot, feeling, just how much she wanted him. He removed his finger and licked it clean then, he slid her jeans over her lips and off her body and onto the floor.

****

I will lie for you  
I can steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me

He began, to lick the inside of her inner thin, he watched as she moan and her eyes roiled back in her eyes as a sign that she was in sheer ecstasy.

Violate all my love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored

He moved the thong off her legs, giving him full access to the place he wanted to be more then anything, he began to tease her clit with his teeth, causing her to moan.

****

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you  
**_I believe in you_**  
**_I would die for you_**

He felt her release and gratefully swallowed ever bit of her honey like substance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, señor Drake.", the woman greeted.

"Good morning, senorita.", he replied, not taking his eye off the computer screen, he had been doing research on Tiziman, he figured that something on the internet would spark a memory, but he had, had no such luck, he didn't remember nothing about this place.

"I thought I bring you the paper.", she told him.

"Okay, leave it.", he told her.

The woman nodded. "And, coffee."

"Thanks.", he replied.

She looked at the man, he was innocent, he was a very innocent man being keep kidnapped by a mad woman like Janet Swansboro.

"It's a shame about that Banning boy, isn't it señor Drake?", she asked.

"I've heard a few stories.", he replied. "Janet says, it's best not fret over someone you don't know."

"That is quit cruel, don't you think?", she asked.

"Janet is a - she's not the nicest person in the world.", he replied.

"I'd say.", she replied. "She is a monster, I - don't trust her, okay. What ever she tells you second guess it, because she will twist things to fit her purpose.",

"You sound like Hartford, he told me the same thing.", he told her. "He says that she is a snake in the grass."

"She is.", she replied.

"Drake?", they turned to see Janet gazing the doorstep. "Maria, what are you doing? I told you to hurry up, not harass him."

"That's okay, really.", Drake replied.

"Now go, you nuisance.", Janet told the woman, Maria quickly exited. "What was she saying?"

"Nothing really, she wanted to know how I was and if I liked Tiziman.", he lied, he found her words straddling and suspicious

"Oh.", she replied, her eyes feel on the paper. "What is this?"

"The paper.", he replied.

"No, this isn't the paper, this is the Harmony Harold, what are you doing with it?", she asked.

"I - I asked her to get me a paper from Harmony, since that is where I was shot at, I want to know who shot me, I know why, but, I want to know who."

"It's -Drake, please…"

"No, don't do this to me, I - Jan, I want to know who.", he demanded.

"Fox, he's a Crane, Drake, he is from one of the powerful families in the world.", Janet told him.

"Is he a mobster like Hartford and myself or is he…", Drake began.

"No, he was stalking me, he - he raped me.", Janet lied, she was about to get all she ever wanted Fox and James both dead and out of her way.

"He what?", Drake asked.

"He raped me.", Janet told him. "It - it was before I met you, you helped me heal baby. You helped me get over it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning.", Kathelina told him.

"Morning.", he mumbled, he rolled over to look at the clock it was almost 11. "God, this has been the shortest night of my life."

"Why's that?", she asked.

"I sleep sound the whole night.", he told her, it was weird, because it was the day of his brother's funeral, yet, the night before had been so peacefully blissful. "How long have you been up?"

"5, I couldn't sleep.", she told him.

"Why didn't you wake me?", he asked.

"You looked so peaceful, besides you have been there me so many times The least I could do is let you sleep one full night.", Kathelina told him.

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but, Happy Birthday.", he told her.

"Thanks.", she mumbled.

"You're welcome.", he offered her a small smile. "Well, I better get my lazy ass out of this bed and ready."

"Yup, the funeral's at one.", she replied.

"Uh- hmm.", he replied, getting up from the bed and putting on his pants. "I'm going to head over to Dylan's apartment and shower and…"

"Why is your dad rushing this funeral so much?", she asked. "He allowed only two hours for the funeral and wake."

"He doesn't like publicity.", he replied. "It's bad for the family business."

"That you'll inherent?", she asked.

"Probably, but, knowing dad he's liable to have some bastard son, just waiting till he crooks to come in a screw me out of what is mine.", he told her.

She nodded. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed, I'll see you in a hour, I want to get there early."

"Okay.", he replied, walking down the hall to the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theresa sighed, she had just experience the most blissful experience of her life.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Uh-hmm.", she smiled at him. "I just Thank God, Ethan is with Ivy.", she giggled.

"Me too.", he replied.

"I hate to get up from here, I want to lay here with you all day.", she told him.

"So do, and we can repeat this over and over and over and over….", he began.

She giggled. "I'd love that, you know that."

"Yeah.", he replied.

"But, we need to go down to the funeral home and be there for Kat and to show that we care for Dylan.", she replied.

He nodded. "Yeah, well, we haven't got much time."

"What are you trying to say?", asked.

"Maybe we should shower together?", he suggested.

"I'd love that, but, we know that wouldn't work, we'd never get the church today or tomorrow, for that matter.", she giggled.

"I guess.", he replied.

"Tell you what, I'll take a rain check on that, maybe tonight", she replied.

"Promise.", he smiled.

"Swear it.", she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate funerals.", Kathelina sighed.

"I know.", Daniel replied.

"Danny.", he heard a voice call from behind him, he turned to see his father standing there. "Dad?", he asked, turning to his father.

"What? Surprised to see me?", the older man asked him.

"Very.", Daniel replied, he clutched Kathelina's hand tightly in his.

"Who's she?", Daniel Sir, motioned to the girl who stood by his side.

"Uh, Kathelina this is my father Daniel Sir, Dad this is Kathelina, Dylan's girl friend.", he introduced the two.

"Hi.", Kathelina mumbled.

"Where's mama and the girls?", Daniel asked.

"Oh, your mom couldn't make it.", he told his son. "And, the girls?"

"Sandy and Katie are in Europe.", he told him. "They are very good students."

"Compared to me, right?", Daniel asked, his father.

"Danny, I - you could have done so much better with your life, I gave you every opportunity.", the man began.

"Yeah, and let me guess what you are going to say next, but, I screwed everything up, just I like always have. Boy Scouts, Boarding School…", Daniel began.

"Your marriage.", he father told him. Daniel quenched, he never wanted Kathelina to know that he was married.

Kathelina looked at him, he seen the look in her eye, the look of betrayal and hate. "I - there's Fox, I better…I'm going to go over there.", she hurried off.

"Damn you.", Daniel exclaimed. "Damn you to hell."

"What's the matter?", his father asked.

"How dare you bring up my marriage.", Daniel huffed. "How dare you bring it up, you know as good as I do that it was a marriage of convenience."

"A marriage of convenience?", his father asked.

"Don't you even act like you don't know what I am talking about.", Daniel warned him. "You know as well as I do that you forced me to marry Ashley, you made me marry her in order to blind mother from your affair with her."

"I don't know what you are talking about.", Daniel Sir told his son.

"I married her so that you could fuck her without getting caught.", Daniel told him, then he stormed off he had to find Kathelina, he had to talk to her.

"Daniel…", he heard someone call his name and turned to her, Gwen , the last person he wanted to see right now, he couldn't deal with her not now, he wanted to be with Kathelina, not Gwen, the woman he thought of his way to get revenge on Rebecca,

"Gwen.", he forced a smile to his dry lips.

"I'm so sorry about Dylan…", Gwen began, she wrapped her arms around him. "You must be a mess?"

"Yeah, well. I need to keep it together so many people are depending on me.", he told her.

"Daniel, you don't have to be strong around me, it's okay to cry.", she told him, he sighed. _'Damn it, God, you sure know how to torture a person don't you, it is bad enough dad had to go mention my freaking marriage from hell, but, you place her here to keep me from Kat, Ah!!!'_

"I'm fine really ", he told her, he pulled back from her hug, he had let her hold on to him far to long.

"Daniel…", she began.

"Gwen, I - Kat has lost a lot here. It's her birthday and the day they bury the man she loves more than anything in the world. She needs all her friends by her.", he told him.

"I know, but, Fox and Theresa…", she began.

"Fox and Theresa, ain't me.", he told her. "She needs me and I need her."

Gwen looked at him, jealousy apparent in her eyes. "Go to her."

"I am.", he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, he was married, Daniel was married, not only was she betraying Dylan when ever she kissed him, but, he was cheating on his wife, or maybe it was an ex - wife. _'Same difference.' _Unlike the rest of her family, she believed in one marriage that, you married only once to the man or woman you loved.

"Kathelina?", she heard him call after her. "Kat?"

She turned to him. "Fox, what do you want?"

"What no hello, how are you doing?", he asked.

"Oh, sorry, I - I'm very distracted right now, forgive me.", she replied.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"Did you ever think you knew someone really good, but in reality you knew not a damn thing about them?", she asked.

"Is this about Dylan? Or Daniel?", he asked.

"Both.", she replied. "I never knew Dylan's family, he never talked about them."

"Dylan, was a loner, not really a loner, he keep something private, even from me.", he replied.

She nodded. "I was the woman he loved."

"I know.", he replied.

"God, Fox, I don't know what I am feeling right now.", she told him.

"Death is hard and it doesn't get easier.", he replied.

She nodded in agreement. "I love Dylan, I really do, but, Fox - Fox, I came this close to sleeping with Daniel."

"I'll kill him…", he began.

"I wasn't his fought, not, completely.", she replied. "I - I begged him to make love to me."

Fox looked at her.

"I - I like him, okay.", she replied. "I like him a lot. But, it's too soon and I don't know what make him tick, I mean, he is so mysterious."

"Let me tell you something mysterious and adventurous, stay away. April, made the same mistake, he fascinated her, I mean he is dark and mysterious and…."

"I'm not April and he's changed.", she told him. "Fox, he's been there for me every hour of the day."

He nodded. "I have to give him props on that one but…"

"You don't trust or like him, right?", she replied.

"Exactly, he is never completely honest about himself or his motives.", he told her.

"I know, he - Fox, he was married. I don't know to whom or if they even are still together, but, you know my beliefs.", she told her.

"One marriage to death do us part, right?", he asked.

"Yup.", she told him.

"Kat, I know were you're getting at with this.", he told her. "But, sometimes people can't get along and they split and just because they screwed up their first relationship doesn't mean they aren't entitled to another one with the right person."

"True, but…", she began.

"Look at Theresa and me, she married Julian by mistake, she always thought Ethan was her destiny, we married as away for her to hold on to her son and we feel in love, yea, we both made our mistakes but…", he told her.

"I know.", she replied. "You and T, have a wonderful relationship and I look at it different with you two. Theresa didn't purposely marry Julian, she was drunk."

"I don't like Daniel, you know that but, don't go judging his marriage. I mean, it's better to divorce then to stay in a marriage were the both of you are living in a living hell constantly. You seen what a unhappy marriage did to us and Ivy and Julian."

She nodded in agreement. "I know, but, call me old fashioned, but, I always wanted to be with only one man, marry him and work though all our problems, to be different from mom and dad."

"I do to and Theresa and me…well look at us.", he told her.

She smiled up at him. "I take it you and her are back together?"

"Uh-hmm.", he smiled back at her.

"At least someone is happy, finally.", she told him.

"Come on you'll find happiness.", he told her.

"No, my only means of happiness is about to be buried in that coffin in there and Dylan is never going to be with me again." , she began to weep.

"Kat…", he pulled her to him, it broke his heart to see his sister so unhappy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gwen.", Rachel began.

"Rachel, I ain't in the mood.", Gwen snapped at her.

"God, here I am trying to be nice and you act like a bitch, I - what happened, catch Daniel with his pants down with another girl?", Rachel asked.

"No.", Gwen's eyes narrowed on her step- sister.

Rachel busted out laughing. "He blew you off."

"Uh.", Gwen exclaimed.

"I'm right.", Rachel laughed.

"Would you…", Gwen began.

"He blew you off for Kathelina.", Rachel mused. "I knew it, he doesn't want you."

"God, shut up.", Gwen exclaimed.

"That's just awesome.", Rachel replied, she giggled softly to herself.

"I thought you hated Daniel?", Gwen asked.

"I do.", Rachel replied. "But, well it's funny, sorry."

"God, you find the sickest of sick ways to amuse yourself, don't you?", Gwen asked.

"No, I find it pathetic, that he left you with out evening get a homerun, Lord knows a homerun on your field comes easy.", Rachel smirked.

"I don't find your shit funny.", Gwen told her.

"What you going to do, go crying to Becky, Wecky?", Rachel asked. "Or perhaps you'll attack me with a ball bat, Lord they ought to have locked you up along time ago."

"You little…", Gwen began raising her hand, she felt someone grab it.

"Gwen, she worth the time.", Theresa told her.

"Oh God, Theresa, why are you friends with her?", Rachel asked. "She tried to kill you, she broke you and Ethan up, she helped Rebecca try to take your son away…"

"Rachel, why don't you mind your own business?", Theresa told her.

"Umm, it is my business, you both are family, see daddy married hippo over there.", she motioned to Rebecca. "And, this cow is her daughter and well you married Fox and you're my sissy- in- law and she is my half- sissy.", she smirked. "I like you Theresa, at first well…what I am saying, I think the both of you are trash."

"Nice to know.", Theresa told her. "Now, why don't you make yourself scarcious, I think some old man, with poor eyesight and a loaded pocket book just walked in."

"God, why does Fox and daddy have to be so blind?", she huffed.

"Thank you.", Gwen replied.

"No problem.", Theresa replied.

"She is so unconscious of other peoples feelings, she doesn't care about no one, she is like a viper, just waiting to strike you with her poisoned tongue.", Gwen exclaimed.

"Well, she had you heated.", Theresa told her. "May I ask why?"

"Daniel.", Gwen told her.

"Oh.", Theresa replied.

"Theresa, I like him.", Gwen told her. "I like him a lot."

"Good.", Theresa replied.

"No, he - Theresa, he totally blew me off for Kat.", Gwen told her.

"Oh, please don't start fighting over him, cause I know I will get drug in the middle and I don't want to be.", Theresa told her.

"I - she can have him.", Gwen fumed.

"If she wants him, Kat still loves Dylan. Dead or alive.", Theresa told her.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 42:

Kathelina asks Daniel about his marriage and they fight.

Daniel Sir comforts a angry and sadden Kat.

Sam and Fox talk about their loses and what they have gained in life.


	42. A Leopard Never Change’s It’s Spots Or S...

****

Chapter 42:

__

A Leopard Never Change's It's Spots Or So I'm Told

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I could never get what I wanted for this Chapter and I still don't really like it, but, it is better than what I originally wrote, also, I'm going to try and work in a lot more storylines, I gonna try and put every main character in a storyline, I'm still working on Chadney, but I got an idea, what do y'all think about bringing back Latoya or perhaps Paloma, plz, tell me Well enough from me here's the chapter and plz, R & R TY…

Kathelina sighed, Fox had just left to go back to Theresa, she couldn't help but, envy her brother, for the love he had found. With Theresa, it was the type of love she had dreamed of. But, now, she knew she would never be allowed that, Dylan was dead and Daniel was off limits to her, being with him would go against everything she believed in. 'But, wouldn't it be worth it', a little voice asked in the back of her mind. She shook her head clearing away that stupid, stupid little nagging voice. 'No, it won't be, I refused to go against my beliefs for that…sexy, hot, tempting…no, God, what is wrong with me…', she argued with her own self. "He is married or at least once was and he never told me, no, he is a snake a low life a…"

"I take it you are upset with me?", he asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm upset.", she replied, her green eyes like fire shooting through him.

"God, I - Kat, I planned on telling you but, I saw no need.", he told her.

"Who is she?", she demanded. "Did you leave her in wherever it was you came from? Did you come here spot me and say damn I like to hit that, hell my wife will never know?"

"No, Kat, I - I. Beauty, I would never…", he began.

"Do not call me that you - you pig.", her words were like venom being spat at him.

"Kat, let me explain…", he began.

"I don't want to hear your lies.", she told him. "Fox and Rachel warned me and Gwen…you carry on with her right in front of me…does she know? Does she know about your wife?"

"No, Damnit, baby. Let me explain…", he began.

"What's there to explain?", she asked. "You - you played me, you made me like you."

"Kat…I have no wife, she - she's…", he began.

"You divorced her?", she asked. "You bastard, you - here you were talking about April and how much you loved her. Is April your way of getting down women's pants?"

"No, Kat…I- April is - was…I loved her, I never loved my wife.", he told her.

"God, you're just like daddy, you married her for money. Do you know what that does to kids, hmm, I'm glad she divorced you. You don't deserve her or no one for that matter."

"Kat, she - I…I was forced to marry her.", he told her.

"I don't want to hear it.", she told him. "Dad, feed me and Fox and Rach, the same damn thing and I don't believe it, you wanted to marry her, she was probably younger than you, drop dead gorgeous and a virgin. Did you marry her to get her cherry? Was that your big pay off?"

"Kathelina…", he began.

"Well, that ain't the deal with me, your brother took mine, not you.", she huffed.

"God, Kat would you…", he began, she was driving him crazy he wanted to explain to her, make her understand, but, he knew that, that wasn't happening anytime soon and he was quite angered by her last statement.

"I am going through hell right now and I don't need this…", she began.

"What? Kat, what did I do wrong?", he asked.

"You keep a secret from me.", she told him.

"Why do you care?", he asked.

"Friends don't keep secrets.", she told him.

"Who said we were friends?", he asked, he had enough of this, her looking down her nose at him.

"That's right, who said we was?", she questioned. "All you were to me was a charity case, I felt bad for you, because of the way Fox was treating you and Rachel and the whole lie you told me about April, hell you probably did kill her."

"You bitch.", he exclaimed. "I loved April, she was a good person, I lied when I said you were a lot like her. Hell but, a man's gotta say what a man's gotta say, hell look at the pay off, you are one fine piece of ass.", he felt her hand connect with his face.

"You bastard.", she huffed. "I hate you, do you hear me, I hate you."

"I feel nothing for you, but, desire, hell yeah, I desire your body, but hell can you blame me, you've flaunted it in my face 24/7 for the past week.", he told her, he bit his tongue he didn't want to hurt her, even if she did cause pain, he never wanted to hurt her.

"Flaunting is right, because you will never have me.", she told him.

"Wanna bet.", he pulled her to him taking her lips forcefully, he felt her respond to him, giving as much passion as he did, then she pulled back.

"Rapist.", she exclaimed, his eyes narrowed.

"Slut.", he replied, his voice was filled with emotion. "Get out of my site, now."

She looked at him, she'd never seen him like this, he was full of anger, she quickly ran away from him and into the parking lot.

He felt a rage, a familiar feeling to him, he had never felt so hurt by anyone's words like he felt by hers. He thought she cared for him, he was starting to love her, he had dreamed about her last night, about making love to her and just how wonderful it would be. To feel her in his arms, see the look of pleasure on her face and to know he put it there. His mind raced with images of her half naked body from the other night, he black bra and her perfect breast and her hard nipples, just thinking of her made his pants grow tight. She was driving him crazy, but, he couldn't deny that her words hurt and he would make her regret them. No, he wouldn't hurt her, he would make her eat her words, when desire, want and lust took over her heated by passion body. He would make her yearn for him and then leave her cold or rather hot for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox.", Sam greeted.

"Samantha.", Fox smiled at her.

"Hey, how are you doing?", she asked.

"Not all that good but, you know it's tough.", he told her.

"Yup, death is hard, but, uh, I guess you have to take it and go on.", she told him.

"Yeah.", he replied.

"How's Kat and Daniel?", she asked.

"She's confused and sad and Daniel, I think she likes him, I know it's the all of a sudden but…she's crazy over him.", he told her.

"And, how does he feel?", she asked.

"I don't know.", he replied.

"He's complicated.", she replied.

"You seemed to know him quit well.", he told her.

"Fox, I- he and I was lovers along time ago. Well actually, I was his stripper, he was customer and it turned romantic, I know him probably better than anyone. Not that says much, he doesn't let no one get close to him.", Sam told him.

"All apart of the dark, mysterious stranger act, you and he seem to like to enjoy putting on.", he smirked.

"Hey, I keep hardly nothing a secret from you and Ethan know me inside and out. We have no secrets.", she smiled.

"Good.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, so how is things between you and Theresa, please tell me it's back to good.", Sam asked.

"It is and I thank God, I came this close to losing her and I have learned my lesson.", Fox told her.

"Good.", Sam smiled. "You will never know how much I am sorry for what I did."

"I know.", Fox told her.

She smiled at him. "I love you, you know that. Not like you love Theresa and I love Ethan. You are one my best friends, hell who am I kidding you are my only friend."

"I love you too Sam and I am happy for you and Ethan. You both deserve happiness.", Fox told her, she smiled up at him.

"You know God is really good, I mean, he gave me the man of my dreams and it was all at once. I mean, I never wanted to love Ethan, hell I still don't know if I do, but, he makes me happy. The happiest I've been in my whole entire life.", Sam told him. "Sometimes, I feel like that if I touch him to much that I'm going to go crazy."

"That's the wonders of love.", he smiled.

"You know I've always heard that the good and bad of life equal out and I believe they do.", she replied. "My childhood may have been offal, but, this feeling of sheer happiness is worth it."

"We both may have started life wrong but, it worked out.", he told her.

"Yeah, it did.", she told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think that I'm going to let you get away with betraying me?", Alistair asked, the picture of the girl who had just backstabbed him less than a week earlier. "Samantha, I hold your worthless life in my hands. And, I can squeeze the life out of you and your happy little fairytale at anytime.", he clenched a hamster in his hand and squeezed it tightly, swooshing it body till it was dead.

"Sam you will learn never to cross Alistair Crane, no one crosses Alistair Crane and gets away with it.", he vowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, she had never meant for things that way, she was so confused, she had lost the man she had loved, but, she did feel something for Daniel and she couldn't deny the fact that when he was near her she felt safe, but, there was still the fact that he keep so many secrets from her, about Rachel and April's death and his marriage. She closed her eyes, his marriage, that was like a knife being stabbed in her heart. She heard foot steps approach and her heart leaped, for it could be Daniel.

She turned and watched as the man who she had just meet just moment earlier.

"Sorry, I didn't think no one was out here.", he told her.

"Oh, It's okay, I was just…I needed some fresh air.", she told him, she watched as he pulled out a cigarette pack from his coat jacket and removed a cigarette from it and put it to his lips and lit it. "This funeral is so hard on me.", he confessed.

"Me too, I loved Dylan with all my heart.", Kathelina told him. "He's the only man I will ever love.", a stream of fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know this is hard on you. You are so young as was he, you were suppose to grow old together, but, instead he was taken from you and Daniel isn't making it much easier on you, he should leave you along.", the man stated. "He is trouble honey, he taints everything the puts his messily little fingers on."

"I - did you force him to marry Ashley?", she asked.

"Of course not, Daniel was amazed by her beauty and her virginal likeness.", he told her.

She nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Why? What processed you to ask that?", he asked.

"No reason, I was just…he never mentioned it before and it surprised me that's all.", she replied, she thought back to the night before and them almost making love, she thanked her lucky stars that she had stopped it, he was not the man she thought he was, it was all an act, just a way to seduce her, to get her to sex with him.

"Daniel is a liar and a manipulator he only lets you know what he wants you to in order to get what he wants.", his father told her.

"You know what I don't get…he stayed up with me the night Dylan died, he held me while I cried, he…", she trailed off, her mind went back to that night, being in his arms, hearing his soft comforting words.

"Did he try to kiss you or have sex with you… did he…", he began.

"He did, but…he stopped when I said no. If he wanted me to have sex with him he would have refused right?", she asked. "He would have told me no and would have had me or got me drunk or…", she began to weep.

"Honey you are confused, why don't I take you to hotel and get you a drink and something to eat.?", he asked, he eyed the girl, he had plans for them and unlike his son, he would get this little girl, every last inch of her.

"What about…aren't they going to be burring him soon?", she asked.

"Yeah, but, it's not good for either of us. Especially you.", he told her.

"Okay.", she replied.

"Good, now come on.", he told her.

"Okay.", she replied, she got to her feet and followed him to his black SUV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gwen?", Daniel asked, walking over to her, she turned to him.

"Where's Kat?", she asked.

"To hell if I know and frankly I don't give a fuck.", he told her.

"Are you feeling okay?", she asked.

"Never been better.", he told her, he felt the power of the weed kick in.

"You're acting very weird.", she told him.

"No, I'm fine.", he told her. "And, so are you, I swear that ass of yours just keeps getting finer and finer."

Gwen giggled. "This isn't the time for this, Dylan is being burred in a few hours."

"So, after this we can uh, go back to my place and have a few drinks.", he told her.

"Yeah, but, we need to be there when they bury him.", she told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Kat going?", Noah asked, Whitney watching as she got into the car.

"I have no clue, probably with Daniel or Julian or somebody, it's probably nothing to worry about.", Whitney told him. "She'll be fine."

"I hope, I mean she's probably at her most venerable right now and it would be easy for someone to take advantage of her.", Noah told her.

"Hey slow down, Kat is not a stupid person.", Whitney told her.

"I ain't saying that.", Noah told her.

"I know, I'm - We all are very protective of her, I mean she's like a sister to me and Theresa. I mean, Fox is always been a good friend to me and I just- Kat is a good kid, and I don't want her getting mixed up with the wrong people.", Whitney explained.

"Meaning? Daniel?", he asked.

"I - Unlike Fox and a lot of other people I like him, he seems to be kind of rough around the edges, but all bad boys need a good girl to steer them in the right direction, I suppose.", she smiled. "But, I'll stick to my husband."

Noah laughed. "You won't due, Whit."

"What did I say?", she gasped.

"Nothing, Whit, nothing.", he laughed.

"I don't…", she began.

"Hey, are we interrupting?", Theresa asked.

"No, we were just discussing Kathelina.", Whitney smiled.

"How can Noah discuss my sister, he barely knows her.", Fox asked, he already disliked the man and wondered why he was talking about his sister.

"No, I was just…we were discussing how distraught she is and how well…I think Daniel is good for her.", Noah explained.

"How do you know what's good for my sister, like I said you barely know her.", Fox told him.

"Well from what I've seen…", Noah began.

"I - you have no right to make observations about a person you don't know.", Fox told him.

"God, what is your problem? You've seemed to taken a sudden dislike of me the moment you meet me.", Noah told him.

"Fox, Noah, not here, okay.", Theresa told them.

"Man, I don't see what I've done.", Noah told him.

"Trying be all up on another man's wife, if you haven't noticed Whit has a husband as does Theresa, so back off.", Fox told him.

"The girls and I have always been close friends.", Noah told him. "And, you have no right telling Resa who she can and can not be friends with."

Whitney bit her lip, she knew hearing Noah uses the name Fox called Theresa really struck a cord in his anger.

"Resa?", Fox questioned.

"Enough, the both of you.", Whitney told them.

"There is a right and a wrong time for this and here is not the place.", Theresa added. "Fox, Dylan was like family so why don't we act like it and quit this foolishness. Why fight over me I am your wife, I am yours."

Fox nodded in agreement.

"Hello, sweet and dear family and friends.", Rachel greeted.

"Go away.", Theresa told her.

"Hi to you too Theresa.", Rachel smiled.

"What is it you want now?", Whitney asked.

"Who's he?", Rachel gestured to Noah.

"An old friend.", Theresa told him.

"Friend? Well, _old friend_, my name is Rachel.", she smiled at him.

"The name's Noah.", he told her, looking the woman over.

"Not bad.", she exclaimed, checking him out.

"Oh here we go again.", Fox exclaimed, walking off.

"What was that about?", Rachel asked.

"It's complicated.", Theresa told her.

"Oh.", Rachel replied then, turned her full attention to Noah. "Where are you from?"

"Harmony, but, I've been in Boston for the last 5 years.", he told her.

"Making you how old? 23, 24?", she asked.

"25.", he told her. "I didn't leave for college till I was 19, I took a year off to kind of figure out what I wanted in life."

"Oh, I've kind of been doing that for the past 3 years since graduation, but, I think I've came to a conclusion…", she began.

"What's that, that you're too good to get your pretty little nails dirty with work?", he asked.

"Uh, I'm - well…I'm a Crane for Christ sake.", Rachel huffed.

"Doesn't mean nothing.", he told her. "Just because you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth doesn't mean it'll hurt to live in the real world where people work for what money they get."

"Why work, I mean daddy and grandfather have plenty of money for me and Kat and Fox to never have to work a day in our lives.", she told him.

"I didn't figure you to be like your mother.", he told her.

"You know my mother?", she asked.

"Yeah, I know her pretty well, she killed my brother or sister, she has did everything to get my father from my mother.", he replied. "You're just like her. You'll do anything to get what you want."

"What?", she asked.

"You don't care who you hurt.", he told her.

"How can you even judge me you don't even know me.", she told him.

"Then prove me wrong.", he challenged. "Can you type? Write? Take notes?"

"What are you saying?", she asked.

"Work at the record studio, you know your brother could really use another secretary and…", he began.

"I never…", she began.

"Did a thing that was beneficial?", he finished

"Uh, Okay.", she sighed. "I'll make you a bet…"

"A bet?", he asked.

"I'll work as a sectary and if I keep my job for over a month. You let me - you have to clean my car.", she told him.

"And if you lose?", he asked.

"I'll clean your car, but, I'm not going to lose.", she replied.

"And, if you're caught bribing, you automatically lose the bet, got it.", he replied.

"Uh.", she screamed.

"What's going on here?", Theresa asked.

"I just found the company another secretary.", Noah smiled.

"Who? I - no one has…", Theresa began.

"Howdy boss lady.", Rachel smiled.

"No, Noah what are you…", Theresa began.

"Ah, Theresa don't worry about it, she'll be out of there in no time.", Noah laughed.

"Whatever, I'm here to stay.", Rachel told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daniel…", Whitney began, walking over to him, Rebecca had just took her daughter to meet some old friends.

"Whitney.", he forced a smile on his lips.

"Where's Kat.", she asked.

"I don't…I have no clue she left me hours ago pissed.", he sighed.

"Oh, was that after you took her and left?", she asked.

"Took her and left? I haven't been no where.", he told her.

"Oh, really. I could have swore that I saw her leave…", she began.

"It wasn't me.", he replied.

"Don't you own a BMW? Black?", she asked.

"No, but…dad.", he began. "Kat, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"What do you…she's in a heap of trouble ain't she?", she asked.

"Yeah.", he replied. "I need your help."

"Okay, what?", she asked.

"Which way did they head? And, what is the hotel is that direction?", he asked.

"Harmony Inn, which is like 2 blocks down the road.", she told him.

"Good, tell Gwen I'll be back soon.", he told her, he had to get to Kathelina and fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come sit.", Daniel Sir told Kathelina as they walked in the tiny motel room. "I know it's not a fancy as those hotels your family stays in but, no everyone is as rich as your family."

"Oh, It's fine.", Kathelina smiled, and sat on the small loveseat in the corner of the room. "And, I thank you for getting me out of that place, I- I love Dylan so much and…it kills me being in that room, where he is laying dead."

"You're welcome my dear.", he told her. "Care for some brandy, it'll settle your stomach.", he reach her the glass and she took it in her shacking hand and put it to her lips taking a small sip, feeling it run over her tongue and down her throat giving it a burning sensation, she felt tears come to her eyes and blinked them away, she wouldn't let anyone know just how naïve and young she was, she would always present herself as the strong - will powered granddaughter of the powerful Alistair Crane.

"Tell me about yourself.", he cooed. "Your age, professional career?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer.", she told him. "Well, actually I have like 4 years if school left, grandfather helped me get my classes done fast. When most kids were worrying about proms I was worrying about passing law school."

"Why a lawyer?", he asked.

"I wanted mom and dad to be proud of me like they were Ethan, so I - well I convinced grandfather to pull a few strings to get me into college at a younger age then most.", she told him.

"You aren't all that old, I'm guessing 20, no more than 21.", he told her.

"Close, 19. As a matter of a fact today I turned 19.", she told him, she took a gulp of brandy.

"Well, that deserves a toast.", he rose his glass. "To you may your birthday be filled with surprise and new beginnings.", she rose her own glass and clanged it against his in a toast and then finished the rest of the glass only to have him refill it again.

"Talk about bad karma, I mean, today is suppose to be a happy day filled with celebration, but instead. Dylan the man I love is being put 6 feet underground, and I'll never see him again.", she told him, tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them away and gulped down the glass, she found the substance cooling and refreshing, plus she hoped it would numb her.

"I suppose it maybe bad karma, but, nothing can get as worse as what happened to me the night Katie was born.", he told her, and she simply nodded. "You see, my mother was killed the same very night that my beautiful baby girl was born."

"Aw…", she began.

"And, you want to know whose fought that was?", he asked, she nodded for him to continue. "My beloved son, he killed my mother.", he told her.

"Daniel or Dylan?", she asked.

"Daniel, he is trouble.", he told her.

"How, how did he - how'd he kill her? What happened to your mother.", she asked, she found it impossible for him to kill anyone, she had seen his vulnerability towards her and…

"You see he - he was crying for his superman toy, so mom the saint she was took him to go and get it. On the way there were hit by a semi, which killed her instantly but, the little bastard didn't get a mark on him. I often wonder why God let the little fool live.", he exclaimed.

"It wasn't his fought, he was just a kid, and besides he didn't make the semi hit them.", she told him, she felt anger raise in herself.

"You see that's where you're wrong the little shit made her get his precious superman toy, he is to blame for her death and I refuse to let him be my heir.", she watched as he stepped closure to her. "You are going to give me my heir."

She swallowed hard. "What?"

"You heard me honey, you are going to give me my heir.", she felt him grab her wrist and force her down on the couch. She tried desperately to get away from him but, found it impossible. "Get off.", she whined.

"Happy Birthday baby.", his voice was husky, and full of hate.

"Please get off me. Please…", she felt her skirt go up and his hand down her panties. She closed her eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to escape him, it seemed the more she fought the more force he put up on her small body. _'Daniel, please…God, I need you. I …'_, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I - I'm a virgin.", she told him, she was desperate to get free she was willing to say anything to get him off her. He stopped and looked at her.

"Oh that makes it more special.", he told her, she felt his little friend hard against her.

"I…I - you will be charged with rape.", she huffed. "Do you want that?"

"Baby, this is your duty to carry my child.", he told her.

She closed her eyes with in minutes he would do what he set out to do, rape her, she heard footsteps in the hallway and decided to get help or at least attempt to.

"HELP ME, HELP…", his mouth came down hers no doubt he was trying to hush her, so she decided to take advantage of this, she took her teeth and bit down on his bottom lip, till she tasted blood his blood.

"You bitch.", his hand flew to his lip.

"Now you've done, you've angered me.", he told her he got to his feet, and he walked over to the table, she didn't have no clue what he was about to do, but, she had an idea how what she could do, she picked up the knife and plunged it in his back, she heard him scream in pain and that was her key to run, she quickly got to the door and out into the hallway, she ran to the elevator and nervously pressed the button, when it didn't come fast enough she headed for the steps, she figured he'd chase after her and knew in no time she'd be out of there.

"Kathelina…", she heard his voice and turned to him.

"Baby are you okay?". Daniel asked her, he noticed her shirt was missing buttons and her skirt was badly torn.

"No…Daniel…I - he…", she began to weep, he pulled her to him. "Let's get you out of here okay."

She nodded. "Thank you."

They walked to the elevator that was now open and got inside, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Kat, I don't want to upset you or nothing, but, did he…did he rape you?"

"He was about to then, I heard footsteps in the hall…", she took a breath, tears streamed down her face and he took his thumb and wiped them away. "I screamed for help, and then he put his lips on mine…", he pulled her closer to him. "Then, I bit his lips and caused it to bleed, he was angered by that so he went to get a knife or a gun or something, so when he turned his back, I picked up a knife, maybe a letter opener and I - I stabbed him."

"Is he dead?", he asked.

"I don't - I don't know, I just ran. Daniel, I've never been so afraid in my life.", she admitted, the elevator stopped and they got out and onto the ground floor. "I know, but, look at me, you're okay now, you're in good hands, I would never hurt you, that's why you need to drive."

"Hmm?", she asked.

"I can't drive, I can't put you in danger, or if you don't feel like driving we can call a cab or stay the night here or you can call Fox and let him come get ya.", he told her.

"You didn't stop.", she replied.

"No, I did but, after what - there's no excuse for what I did but…", he began.

"I want to be mad at you, you know but, I owe you one. I - I'm glad you were there when I came into the hall.", she admitted. "Why don't we stay here get a room far - far away from your dad and just chill here, that is if you want to, I mean…"

"Whatever you want.", he told her.

"Okay, we'll stay here, but, I can I keep this?", she gestured to the coat that she had wrapped around her.

"Yeah.", he told her, he walked over to the desk. "Can I get honeymoon sweet for the night?"

"Mmm mmmm, I think it's open tonight, let me…sorry but…", the desk clerk began.

"Ma'am…I'm Kathelina Crane.", she hated doing this, but, figured now was a good time. "And, I was really wanting this sweet and if I don't get it, my grandfather Alistair Crane is not going to be too happy."

"Ms. Crane, I'm sorry.", the desk clerk apologized, we have one open, I over looked it, room 318, here's your keys, and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you.", Kathelina replied as she took the keys. "My purse, I…"

"It's in my car, you left it there remember.", he asked, she nodded, and then the both of them walked towards the steps.

"I don't like elevators and I - your father will probably take the elevator and try to find me.", she told him.

He nodded. "Come on, I'm kind of beat."

She nodded. "Okay."

**__**

Spoilers for Chapter 43:

Janet tells Drake more about his life.

Rachel tells Fox that she wants to work for him and he is suspicious.

Kathelina and Daniel talk and he tells her a little about his past, what is it?

Alistair pays a visit to Daniel Sir, why?

Noah goes and pays a visit to Ethan and is intrigued by Samantha


	43. One Step Further

Chapter 43:

One Step Further

A/N: Okay, I know I've been away for ever, but, I'm back for now, I find it most difficult to write when the show is God awful, also thxs, THEROX4EVER03**_ for the help, and I'm gonna try to throw a lot a TheRox in the chapters to come. Well ne wayz here's the next chapter plz, leave feedback : )_**

Sam sighed, she was more than an half an hour late and this traffic jam wasn't helping her much, she'd never seen the roads in Harmony this populated with moving vehicles. It was like everyone from here to Jamaica had came to Dylan's funeral. Sighing it didn't look like she was going to be pulling out anytime soon. She watched as car by car went by all in prostitute of there homes, then when the last car had pulled out she quickly edged to the road.****

bang

Someone had just hit her car, her brand new Mustang, she looked through her review mirror and saw a man approaching her. 'Hell, this can't be happening to me.' She got out of her car and began to examine her car that had been dented up pretty bad.

"Ma'am...", the man began.

"Can't you drive, didn't you see me? What kind of fool backs up and doesn't even look for traffic?", she asked.

"Well, I've been waiting for the past hour to pull out and ma'am I don't see what the big deal is, you look like you could afford another one of these...with your designer clothes, million dollar hair cut...."

"My boyfriend bought me this car and these clothes and...", she began.

"Ah, go back to your sugar daddy, he'll greatly get you another car, just as long as you give him a few blows to the head.", he scuffed.

"You son of a...", she began.

"Watch it, my mother may have two husbands, but, she always tried to be a good old fashioned lady.", he told her.

"My boyfriend is in a wheel chair.", she told him.

"Oh My God, you like em' old too, honey?", he laughed, he couldn't help but, admire the woman, she had beautiful red hair that came mid ways her back, fiery emerald green eyes and she stood about 5'6, she wasn't too short nor was she too tall.

"No, he was paralyzed.", she told him. "Now, I need..."

"Who in the hell do you think you are, I owe you not one thing, you are the one who hit me.", he told her.

"Excuse you, what the hell have you been smoking?", she asked. "It is your fought, not mine and I refuse to say it is mine...", she was interrupted by the sound of horns blowing.

"Come on move it.", the man in the car yelled. "Freaking morons."

"The man's getting pretty upset.", she told him.

"Come on you son of a bitches...", the man in the car exclaimed.

"Fuck off.", he exclaimed, turning his attention back to Sam. "I - do you know who my father is?"

"I could careless you still hit me and I plan on getting what is mine, I want you to give me money to get it fixed with.", she told him.

"Whatever baby, the only way I'm giving you money is if...well, I've been a little down lately, care to cheer it up?", he asked.

"Oh My God, I have never...", she asked.

"From the looks of it, you've done it quiet a few times...", he began, before her hand came across his face.

"You bastard...you're gonna pay for what you've done to me.", she told him.

"Really doll.", he ran his hand over her cheek bone.

"Get your hands off me.", she told him.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal...I'll write you a blank check, and trust you enough to fill in the exact amount of money.", he told her.

"Okay, but, if...", she began.

"What's your name?". he asked.

"Write it to S. Jenkins.", she told him.

"Okay.", he told her, finished filling out the check and handed it to her, she quickly grabbed the check from him. "Thank you."

"No problem, but...I'll look you up in a few weeks, make sure you didn't cheat me.", he told her.

"Come on, move it would you?", the man in the car exclaimed.

"Go fuck yourself.", she exclaimed, flipping him the bird, the man in the car who had been laying down his on his horn and hollering rude remarks to her and the dark haired guy in the pick up, who had just hit her. She watched as the man in the pick up, faded on down the road then, she herself, backed up and head on down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Warm?", Daniel asked, pulling the covers up over her nearly naked body.

"Uh, hmm.", Kathelina replied, she had a lot on her mind and was going through the motions of the day, it seemed like the world had stopped, and left her moving without it.

"Hey...", he began, cupping her chin in his hands, lifting her head so his eyes meet hers. "You okay? Kathelina, come on you don't have to keep all your feelings to yourself. You're not alone."

"Why do you care?", she asked. "Daniel, what do you want from me? Sex? If so you're in for a rude awaiting."

"No, Kat...why you acting like this with me?", he asked.

"Are you stupid, or something? Daniel, you called me a whore, you accused me of...", she began.

"Kat, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just...I never wanted you to know about Ashley and my offal marriage, nor did I want you to meet my father.", he told her.

"Why? Daniel, I am a grown woman, not a child.", she told him.

"I know that and Kat, I have never treated you like it.", he told her.

"Then, why do you want to keep things from me, and your excuse is always, you want to protect me, Daniel, I don't need no one to protect me.", she told him.

"Oh really, Kat, if you didn't have someone looking out for you, you'd already been raped or worse dead.", he told her.

"If you're talking about earlier, then you are wrong, I had complete control.", she told him.

"Is that so? Kat, he tore your clothes off, he'd bruised you up pretty bad, and if he'd found you after you stabbed him, Kat, he could have possibly killed you, honey...", his tone changed lightly, but, he refused to let his emotions over take him, to let Kathelina know that he cared more for her than he let on. "honey...you can't go trusting everybody, they're people out there who wouldn't think twice about hurting you, and I may not always be here to protect you."

"Does that mean, you're leaving?", she asked, fear rose in her. "You can't leave, please...stay with me tonight."

He smiled down at her. "I - I'm flattered, but, Kat..."

"Daniel, is it me? If so then I am sorry...I know that I haven't...", she began, he let out a laugh. "What's so funny, are you laughing at me, do you get a kick out of making people beg to you?"

"No beauty.", he stated simply. "Kathelina, what makes you think that I am leaving? All I said was I may not always be here, which is true, I could be killed tomorrow."

"Don't say that.", she replied. "Don't talk about dying, it scares me. I can't lose you, not now. It wouldn't be fair I just lost one person I love, I can't bare to lose another.", he could tell she was freaking out, he slowly put his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"You want to talk to me, you know you don't have to keep all your emotions bottled up, you can tell me anything, or if you just want to cry on my shoulder then you can.", he told her, he tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"Daniel, I feel like the world has stopped spinning, but, I haven't...no one knows what I'm going through, I can't get the images of your father and what he nearly did to me out of my head and on top of that...I - Daniel, I blame myself for Dylan...if I had prayed harder or stayed with him more or...", she began to sob.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay.", he told her, she looked up at him.

"Thank you, thank you so much for taking care of me, for always being there for me every time I fall, because, this time I feel like I've hit rock bottom.", she told him.

"Kat...I...", he began.

"I love you more then you'll ever realize.", she told him, resting her head on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nicholas...Nicholas...I need to talk to you !!!!", Rachel exclaimed running up to him.

"Rachel, what a pleasant surprise.", Fox replied, turning to his younger sister.

"Fox, I need your help.", she told him. "I need a job, and I need it ASAP."

Fox chuckled. "What's the catch?"

"Nick, must you always doubt me?", she asked.

"Uhhhh...yeah, when it comes to you and responsibility, you have none.", he told her.

"Fox, please... Kathelina has had a job for almost 2 years now and I - Fox I want to be took serious for a change.", she told him.

"Okay...let's pretend for a moment I think that you are serious...how long is this job gonna be for you?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Is this a long term job or is this some hair brained scheme to get somebody's attention as to say 'look at me'.", he asked.

"I don't have no clue how long this job will be. Nicholas, I want to live my life like a normal person, not like a spoiled little rich brat.", she told him.

"Okay, let me ask you this? What is the main reason besides proving yourself to all of Harmony do you want this job? It wouldn't have nothing to do with, err...let's say a guy?", he asked.

"Nicholas...", she began.

"It does...Rachel, I will not let you risk my job and my companies time to impress some guy.", he told her.

"Fox, I didn't say that and I told you the truth I want to be normal, I want to have my own job and make my own money to live on...it's nice to be from a family of wealth, but...this is something I want to do, something I gotta do...I want prove to myself that I can have my own job and provide myself with my own income.", she told him. "Nicholas, didn't you ever want to prove yourself worthy?"

"Yeah.", he admitted. "Rachel, I... Okay."

"You're going to give me the job? Fox are you serious?", she exclaimed.

"Yes, but, don't make me regret it.", he told her.

"Thank you, thank you...thank you...Nicholas you won't regret this. I promise you, I'll...Foxworth, I'll make you proud of me, I will.", she told him.

"I hope because, I can not afford to let you mess up my career, it is the only thing I have left that I haven't screwed up.", he told her.

"Nicholas...", she began. "You want to talk? I know, that - Dylan was like a brother to you and it's hurting you that he's -that he's no longer with us..."

"Rachel, say it. He's dead, they're not sense in sugar coating it.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, he is and I know that whether you want to admit it or not, you some how blame yourself, because, that is how you are.", she told him. "You blame yourself and then go and push those closest to you away."

"Rachel, I am to blame.", he told her. "If I hadn't been so stubborn and tried to upstaged Resa then I ... what I'm trying to say is that it is my fought that Dylan was at the court house when the shots where fired. I not only endanger Dylan, but, everyone I care about, do you realize that because of me, Ethan is paralyzed, Dylan is dead, Kathelina has lost the love of her life and how easy could one of those bullets hit Theresa?"

"Fox, you can't blame yourself, like this... Fox you are not responsible for what happened. You didn't pull the trigger that paralyzed Ethan, nor pull the trigger that killed Dylan. Yeah, you are the reason they were in the court house but, you didn't cause the shooting to happen. Samantha did. Sam, is to blame, she's the one who lied to you for months, about what she was and who she was...she used you for her own purposes and how you can still speak to her knowing what she did is fools me.", she told him.

"Rachel, Sam has had a rough life okay, and she happens to have took a likening to me, I can't let her down.", he told her.

"Fox, it isn't your job to play her hero or feel like you need to protect her for the remaining days of her life.", she told him.

"I understand that but...", he told her.

"Nicholas, you're doing to have to decided is it Theresa and your kids you want or Sam?", she asked.

"Rach, I've made that....", he began.

"It don't look to me like you have, if so you'd drop all connections to the little wench.", she told him. "Because, as long as she is in your life, it's going make things between you and Theresa complicated."

"When did you become such an expert in love and marriage?", he asked.

"Expert? Are you feeling okay?", she joked. "I probably don't know the slightest thing about neither, but, I talking from sheer observation, you remember, how daddy keep those tapes of that Jazz singer?", she asked.

"Yeah.", he replied. "Which turned out to be Doctor Russell?"

"Yep, well that is one of the many reasons they could never let their feelings for each other come to the surface, because, they weren't ready to come to terms with their past and say screw it, this is what's now, there's no sense on thinking about what might have been, same goes for Alistair he never could except that he had married grandmother and not her sister.", she told him.

"I hear you, but, that was before, Julian married Ivy and Alistair married Katherine, how does that relate to what Resa and I are going through?", he asked.

"Simple, Fox you got to let go in order to move on, if not then, you're going to whine up like father and grandfather alone and bitter.", she told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr., Banning...", Alistair began.

"Mr. Crane.", Daniel Sir. witch. "You didn't tell me that she was lethal."

"I take Katherine, stabbed you?", Alistair remarked, examined the man's blood stained shirt.

"Damn right she stabbed me. She is crazy, she tried to kill me.", he replied. "Alistair, I thought you said that this plan was as easy as 1-2-3?"

"It should have been, but, you are a moron, you screwed up my plan, do you see what you have done, do you know that you could have pushed Daniel and Katherine together, do you know what could happen if that happens?", Alistair asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sighed, Kathelina had fallen asleep. He lifted her up in his arms, and lay her on the bed. He couldn't help but, smile, she fit into his arms so perfectly.

He looked down at her, she looked so peaceful. "Beauty, I wish it could always be like this, that you could always be this full of peace and innocents."

He slowly got to his feet, making sure he did not wake her, he slowly made his way to the window sill. "God, is she for me? Did you bring me here because, you knew she'd be needing someone?"

He got no answer just the sound of the wind blowing. "I'm starting to trust her, to like her, to love - to love her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan...", Noah began, getting his older half brother's attention.

"Noah?", Ethan asked. "It's quiet a surprise to see you here?"

"It's - Ethan we're brothers and no matter what I said in the past...", Noah began.

"First off we're half brothers, secondly you called me "My father's bastard son.", and said, "He will never be my brother, because in my eyes he is not my brother.", so if you feel like that then, I - show yourself to the door.", Ethan told him.

"I admit, that what I said was a bit cruel and all, but, I'm sure if all at ones your father was revealed to have a long lost son, a long lost son who was raised by the Cranes, a family who has always ran over everyone in this town, Julian and his buddy beat up my father and left him on the other side of the road, just because he knew he could, The Crane ancestors took land from all of those they could during the Great Depression, hell even Raven Hill they probably stole from someone, and I figured, you being raised by were just as cold hearted as Julian and Alistair and those before them, plus, Ivy - Ivy lied to my father and Julian Crane for years, and caused my mother and father to lose their child. I guess what I'm trying to say is Ethan I'm sorry, I misjudged you and I had no right, so if you'll have me I want to start over to be brothers.", Noah told him.

"Umm...Noah, you were always a good kid growing up, Grace and Sam raised you right, they instilled in you great values of family and old fashioned values about how a man is suppose to live. And, I - it's an honor to be your brother, your father's son.", Ethan told him.

Noah nodded. "Alright, brother."

Ethan gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

"Hey, am I interrupting some...",Samantha began.

"Sam, this is...", Ethan began.

"You? Oh My God, you're ... do you have a freaking problem, following me or something?", Samantha asked.

"No, ma'am actually, you followed me, I was here first technically.", Noah told her, a cocky smiled plastered on his face.

"Okay, Sam? Noah? Can I ask, how you know each other?", Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Ethan he's the jerk I was telling you about the arrogate asshole who backed his hump-a-junk pick up into my Mustang.", Sam told him.

"Correction, miss, you hit me, I was backing up and you came like a bat out of hell and hit my poor old truck.", he told her.

"Yeah, right...Ethan, who is he? Why is he here? I swear I ain't paying a dime on that hump-a-junk, you take pride in riding around in.", she told him.

"Miss, Ethan is my brother.", Noah told her. "The name's Noah Bennett."

"Ethan's a Winthrop? How?", she asked.

"His father and my father is Sam Bennett, the chief of police of the Harmony PD.", he told her.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?", she asked.

"You didn't give me the chance, you just keep screaming at me that you weren't paying a dime and that I had been the one in the blame.", he told her.

"Well I ain't paying a dime to you, because you are the one to blame.", she told him.

"Ethan, how do you put up with this?", he asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Janet, you seem really cocky, are you forgetting, that I hold your life in my hands.", James Hartford smirked.

"James, what is it?", she asked, turning to him.

"Lover boy, is oblivious to you and if you want to keep it that way, my precious pet, then I'd suggest that you keep me in your good graces.", he told her.

"Hartford, I am not afraid of you...", she began.

"DRAKE!!!", he bellowed.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?", she hissed.

"Telling Drake, or should I say Dylan the truth, that you are a lying manipulative bitch, who kidnapped him, took advantage of his amnesia.", he told her.

"No, you can't James, please...I've...baby, I'm sure we can work something out.", she told him, pressing her body against his.

"Hartford, you rang?", Drake asked, his eyes fell on Janet. "What in the hell?"

"Drake...how long - long have you been standing there?", she asked.

"Long enough.", he told her.

"Drake...", she began.

"I can't believe you, I can't believe you keep this from me.", he exclaimed.

"Drake I can explain...", she began.

"Janet, you should have told me, I have the right to know if you're trying to get me fired.", he told her.

"Drake, I was - I want to protect you.", she told him.

"Honey, I know you do but, I am a grown man, and yeah, I may have been shot and I've lost my memory as a result, but, I'm sure that it's only a temporary situation.", he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Drake, I just love you and can not bare losing you.", she told him.

"Honey, I know.", he told her.

"ENOUGH!!!", James exclaimed. "Drake, I need to speak to you...alone.", he darted his graze out Janet, who gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, I know you have business that the two of you need to take care of.". Janet replied, she kissed Drake's lips quickly before exiting the room.

Spoilers for Chapter 44:

Drake has a flashback of some sort.

Fox and Theresa bond.

Kathelina is convinced that Dylan is still alive, after he comes to her in a dream.

Daniel makes plans to celebrate Valentine's Day with Kathelina, then vows to make her love him.

Rachel and Noah face off , over what?


	44. Visions, Dreams and Truths

****

Chapter 44:

__

Visions, Dreams and Truths

A/N: Tell me what you think...because feedback is always welcome.

"Sir, Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I need 150 red roses delivered to this address.", Daniel removed the car from his pocket. "on Valentine's Day morning at precisely 10:00."

"Okay, do you wish to pay now or...", she asked.

"I need to add a bouquet of red roses also, and I need a card attached to these saying...Beauty, I know you're going through a tough time right now, but know that no matter what I'm here for you...Daniel. Also, have them delivered to this address, he pulled out another card."

"Do you want a card attached to the 150 red roses?", she asked.

"No, those are coming to me, I'll take care of those when the time comes.", he told her. "So how much will that be?"

"Three hundred and fifty seven dollars and eighty - nine dollars.", she told him.

He nodded, and handed her the correct amount of money requested. "What time should the flowers be delivered?"

"About 30 minutes or so.", she told him.

"Good, I need to go do a few things first, so I should have the time.", he told her.

"Okay, thank you and please come again.", the woman smiled.

Daniel nodded, and made his way out of the door. "Daniel?", Whitney asked.

"Mrs. Harris?", Daniel asked. "You're Theresa, Fox's wife's friend, right?"

"Yes, I do believe we meet briefly when Dylan was in ICU, my mother was his doctor and he was close friends with Fox and Theresa and Kat and him were very much a couple to say the least.", Whitney told him.

"Yeah, Kat is a very special girl and I know she is having a tough time cooping right now.", Daniel replied, he generally cared for Kathelina and he'd decided in the wee hours of the morning that he would make her his, he would help her get over the loss of Dylan and make her see how truly happy he could make her.

"Yeah, but, don't worry Kathelina is blessed because, she happens to have two wonderful brothers who care a lot for her and of course all of us are gonna help her deal with this.", Whitney told him.

"So am I. Kat, and I have became extremely close, I know it's been not that long since I came here, but, Kat and I are...she's really the only person I know and she was so nice to me that night Fox and I got into our little disagreement and she already knows more about me then anyone in this world...and she is so...", Daniel began.

"Daniel, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with Kathelina?", Whitney questioned. "But, you can't be...and besides, you know Kat loves Dylan and it will be extremely hard for her to move on..."

"Well Dylan is dead and Kathelina will one day have to move on with her life, Dylan isn't coming back and Kathelina is so young, you know yesterday was her birthday and it broke my heart to see tears stream down her cheeks when it was suppose to be one of the best days of her life.", Daniel told her, Whitney nodded.

"I don't know what to say.", Whitney admitted.

"Yeah, well I hate to see her so sad and I don't care what I have to do I'm going to help her move on with her life, give her joy again.", Daniel vowed. "I'm going to help her love again and teach her what it's like to be loved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noah...", Rachel began.

"Rachel, what a pleasant surprise.", Noah greeted.

"Well, actually it isn't...", Rachel replied, "since we both work at the same place, I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Oh happy day, why did you choose here of all place to work?", he asked.

"Because, my family owns this corporation and it is my birth right...", she began.

"Your family stole everything they own and your mother her soul purpose is to make my poor mother's life a living hell.", he replied.

"Well you're father, is as much to blame as my mother...", she told him.

"Ivy is to blame, Ivy is the one, who keep a secret from everyone for over 20 years. She then used Ethan as a way to get close to my father, which drove a wedge between my parents.", he told her.

"Let me guess Gracie and Sam where always the modern day Cleavers.", she asked.

"My mother and father...", he began.

"I get that your parent's separation was sad, but, that is nothing to the life I've leaded. People wanna holla because I am rich I have it made, well you don't know nothing. My life is not glamorous, it's anything but, glamorous. It is cruel and real - I learned along time ago there's no such thing as happiness, all it is, is one big act with a bunch of fakes. You know what I would give to be normal, to have parents who had at least one normal conversation, to have a father and grandfather who is not driven by greed and having full control.", she told him. "Be thankful that you actually have some found childhood memories of your family."

"I never...", he began.

"I don't need your petty, I am a grown woman.", she told him, "And if you haven't noticed I take care of myself quiet good, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Sure.", he replied, he watched as she stormed off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drake, Drake, what did James tell you?" Janet asked.

"It doesn't make sense...Jan, it doesn't make sense, I mean, how can one man be so evil? I mean, James told me that Fox...it just doesn't make sense.", Drake told her.

"Drake, honey why don't you take a nap, you look a little wore out, and besides it'll help you digest things better once you have a cleared mind.", Jan suggested, he nodded.

"Okay, that's a good idea, why don't you lie down with me?", he asked.

"Baby, I would love to but, I have things to do and tonight, well I'll make it up to you.", she told her, she ran her hand through his short brown locks. "I promise.", she added, then she took his lips with her own, she pulled back and gave him a big smirk. "Drake, I really need to go, but, I'll be back. So in the meantime lay down get some rest, you're still recovering from a gun shot wound."

"I will.", he told her, he quickly removed his shirt and threw himself on the bed. "Are you sure you can't stay with me?"

"I wish I could but, I can't.", she told him.

"Okay.", he replied.

"I'll be back soon.", she told him. "Want me to turn the lights out?"

"He nodded. "Yes, please."

She nodded and went over to the blinds and pull them and then turned off the light switch, then she blew him a kiss and quickly left the room.

He closed his eyes, he hated not knowing about his past.

**__**

"Oh God Katherine you're all woman. I've never scene no one this…wow.", he let his hands run down her side, down her thigh.

He took her nipples in his hands and corseted them till they were hard then he proceeded to suck them.

He felt his heart skip a beat, and his eyes flew open, who was that girl? Why was he remembering her? Then it happened again.

**__**

"He'll never have to know.", she replied edging closer to him. "It'll be our little naughty secret.", she added.

But, this time it was more vivid, he could make out the girls face, she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen with her straight blonde hair, her beautiful green eyes, this was not your average woman, he knew she was important to him, just by the way his heart beat and the waves of desire he felt for this blonde haired, sexy, bed room eyes beauty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox, you're awfully quiet." , Theresa told him, walking up behind him.

"Did you ever feel like something is off but, you just can't put your finger on it?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, lots of times, Fox what is this about?", she asked,

"Janet, she is no where to be found and Dylan is dead and somehow, I find that odd...I mean, Janet has always been the world's biggest fake and I was so sure she'd be here shedding crocodile tears and making everyone feel sorry for her and yet, she is no where to be found, it's like she disappeared.", Fox told her.

"Maybe she thought no one wanted her around or maybe she just figured that it would make things easier on everyone if she just left.", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, you don't Janet like I do, she loves to see people suffering and if she thought Kathelina might make the news as the grieving girlfriend, she'd do everything she could to make herself look like she's ready to lose her mind over Dylan...I guess the bottom line is this, it's unlike Janet to just up and disappear...unless she's up to something, but the question is what?", he asked.

"Fox, maybe you're just - Fox, I know that you loved Dylan and I know that you want to blame someone, and I'm sorry but, Janet isn't to blame...", Theresa began.

"So you're trying to say I am?", Fox snapped.

"No, Fox no one is to blame...things happen and no one can change them, and sometimes no one is to blame for it.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, I - I, he's the only one that I had left, I mean, you don't get it never mind...", Fox trailed off.

"Try me, I might just surprise you, plus I - Fox, we use to tell each other everything and I - I want that back, I want to share our problems, I want it to our problem and not just yours.", she told him.

He looked at her and nodded. "Theresa, you know I never told no one this but, I - I can be a little calculating at sometimes, I set tests for people, it's not nothing big, I've did you that way in the beginning, you know I'd give you these little tests, to see just how honest you were or how dependable, I've always done that, because, in this world there is a lot of people who are after one of two things...money and power and they do not care to use people to get what they want...well Dylan and April were the only two people, that passed that test...they weren't only after money, they wanted to be my friend, not my pocketbooks.", Fox told her. "And, we were so close, I learned one thing about them both very quickly, they were loners and a lot like myself, they were the outcast of their families always trying to find somewhere they belong, so the three of us we formed our own family and also found somewhere we all three belonged...and, through the years neither of us broke apart, yeah, we found other people in our lives but, we were always like a family, we spent all of our holidays together...then, I - I always kind of looked after April, she was a lot like a sister to me, I looked out for her and if I thought anyone was taking advantage of her, then I'd react like a brother. Well anyways, I - Daniel, I knew he was trouble, he use to hang around with the wild crowd, and yes, I know that me and Dylan and a few other had some wild evenings but, nothing like them, hell they made us look like Boy Scots...they were all junkies and April was drawn to him, you see April and Dylan's birthday was in the same month so they always had a their party together and well Daniel happened to show up and he simply wooed her so much that she went against everything she believed in...and, it wasn't till long till she had dropped all her friends and had made Daniel and his gang her ones...I remember the fight we had that night April had came in at 11 that next morning, she'd been out all night with Hennery and Daniel and she was high, I mean out of her mind.

****

Flashback

__

"Where have you been?", Fox demanded.

"Out.", April told him.

"Oh My God, do you know what time it is?", Fox asked.

"11.", she replied.

"Yeah, you've been gone for 15 hours.", he told her.

"So...", she replied.

"So...so April do you know how worried I've been?", he asked.

"God, would you quit it? Your not my father...Fox, why do you care?", she asked.

"April, you are special to me, you always have been and I don't want to see you mess up big time..", he told her, he watched as she jerked her shirt over he head and fetch another out of her closet, she laughed mocking him as he looked away.

"What's a matter, never seen a girl shirtless before?", she laughed. "April, what the hell are you - April, what is a matter, with you why are you acting like this?", he asked, he watched as she glided her body up against his.

"Fox, don't worry, I'll - I'll be yours too if you want...Daniel don't mind he - Hennery...", she began, then she busted into a fit of giggles.

"Quit it...April lie down.", he told her. "come on, we need to sleep what ever you're own off, because apparently you're out of it."

"Fox...I can't we're...I'm going to meet Daniel in an half of an hour.", she told him.

"No you're not...", he began.

"Oh Yes, I am.", she told him.

"April you're in no condition to go no where, you've had no sleep, you're on God knows what and...Daniel is not the safest guy to be around.", he told her.

"Fox, I'm - I don't care what you want...you're just jealous I have someone and you don't.", April told him, there was a knock on the door.

"Ap, you going with us?", Shelly asked, she was Hennery's current girl friend, she gave Fox a pleading look, as if to say please.

"Yeah.", April replied, with that she gathered her purse and gave Fox one more last look, with that she was gone, gone from his life forever.

End of Flashback

"Theresa, I should have tried to stop her, but, I didn't - I didn't do anything.", Fox replied. "I had my chance and I let it slip by, I disappointed her."

"Fox, she probably wouldn't have listen, from what you've told me she was very head strong and she was obviously crazy over Daniel.", she told him.

"Yeah...", he began. "Thank you."

"For what?", she asked.

"For being who you are for loving me, for being who you are...for keeping my world on axle", he told her.

"You are the reason, you and those two beautiful kids are the reason that I am so collected and can keep a level during the tough times.", she told him. "So tell me did I past that test that you gave me, am I trusting?"

"Hmm...I have to see about that...why don't I give you a pop quiz?", he chuckled, then he captured her lips with his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kathelina?", Dylan asked.

"Oh My God, you're alive!", Kathelina exclaimed running to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting him spin her around.

"Kat, I'm here now and that's all that matters.", Dylan told her, running his hand down her blonde locks.

"How can this be...Dylan, I saw your casket, Fox was there when they lowered you in the ground, Doctor Russell is the one who pronounced you dead?", she asked.

"Kat, not even death can keep me from you, I love you and I will always find a way to get back to you no matter what.", he told her.

"Good, I can't bare to lose you again.", she told him, kissing his lips softly, but all at once he was gone, he'd vanished leaving her alone, in the dark, pitch, black darkness. "No!"

****

End Of Dream

"Kat, Beauty, what's the matter?", Daniel asked, running over to her, he could tell she was frightened pretty badly. "Daniel, Dylan - he, he was in my dream, he was alive and he told me nothing could keep us apart not even death, and when I went to kiss him, he disappeared and then all of a sudden the who place when black and...", Kathelina was panting.

"Hey, hey it was just a dream. Kat, everything is okay...not everything there's still the fact Dylan is dead but, you're safe.", Daniel told her.

"Daniel, it seemed so real, it was like he was really there, maybe it's the universe trying to tell me something, maybe Dylan isn't dead, maybe Doctor Evil lied, maybe she was trying to...", Kathelina began.

"Kathelina, we saw him in the casket and Fox was there when they lowered the casket into the ground and...", Daniel began.

"Eve is a doctor and she isn't to found of me she know that I can blow her ass out of the water, maybe she did this in order to distract me? To keep my mouth shut.", Kathelina told her.

"Kat, I know what you're saying, but, beauty it isn't possible...", Daniel told her.

"But, you don't get it, Doctor Evil is sleeping with my father, she knows I can rat her out at any moment maybe she had Dylan transferred to another hospital and placed another corpse a John Doe in his place, I mean with a little plastic surgery you can make anyone look like Dylan.", Kathelina told him. "Look at Ethan for example we all saw him buried and look what happened he showed up last Christmas very much alive. And, Eve was the same one who pronounced him dead, so maybe Evil Eve is wrong this time."

**__**

A/N 2: The flashbacks used in the Drake flashback is from Chapter 25 of Trading In Everything For Love.

Spoilers for Chapter 45:

__

Janet makes plans to return to Harmony, without or with Drake?

Daniel and Kathelina grow closer.

A snow storm traps unlikely people together.

Theresa and Sam must put there differences aside endure to survive.


	45. This Doesn’t Change A Thing, I Hope You ...

****

Chapter 45:

**__**

This Doesn't Change A Thing, I Hope You Know

A/N: I planned to have this up before Valentine's Day, so much for that, hmm? Anyhow, here's the next chapter let me know what you think…

Gwen sighed, it was like the tenth time she'd called Daniel, since last night, and once again, she gotten his voice mail. "Uh, damn it Daniel pick up."

"Gwennie, why must you be so trusting of everyone?", Rebecca asked.

"What, are you talking about?", Gwen questioned, she gave her mother a confused look.

"You know when Daniel left yesterday in pursuit of that rich bimbo, and after a couple of hours, you got worried cause he didn't call?", Rebecca questioned.

"Yes mother, don't tell me you followed him?", Gwen questioned.

"No, of course not. You see Ernest at the hotel owes me a favor and well...", Rebecca began.

"Mother, what are you trying to say?", Gwen asked.

"Well, I - well he kind of got all of last night on camera.", Rebecca told her.

"Mother, do you know that is against the law?", Gwen asked.

"Well, do you know that Daniel, is falling in love with Kathelina? He said so himself, plus Kathelina is eating the attention he gives her up.", Rebecca told her.

"What? Kat, has gone through it the past couple of days, her brother was paralyzed, and the man she love was buried on her birthday, of all days, so mother, whatever you think is happening between Kat and Daniel is all in your head, because, Daniel is just being a friend to her and besides that Kathelina is not ready for any romantic relationship with no one.", Gwen told her.

"Gwennie, haven't you learned anything from your past mistakes, you're letting another, young, sexy, conceiving bitch steal your shot at being happy.", Rebecca told her.

"What...?", Gwen began.

"Kat is just as manipulative as Theresa, it wouldn't surprise me if Theresa wasn't the one pulling the strings, you know she...", Rebecca began.

"Mother would you listen to yourself? Theresa and I may have had our differences but, she is not out to get me now and I doubt that she ever was.", Gwen told her. "And, who's to say that Kathelina even wants Daniel in the first place, mother I don't know what kind of world you lived in growing up but, you got it all wrong when it comes to Kat, just like you did with Theresa."

"Gwennie, didn't I tell you that Theresa was not to be trust that she wanted Ethan, and wasn't I right?", Rebecca asked.

"Mother, yes you were right, but...things are different between Daniel and me...I hardly know him and well, I'm a lot more mature about things now and mother I can't go man crazy I have a little boy that realizes on me too much for me to just abound him.", Gwen told her.

"Gwen...", Rebecca began.

"Mother, no...now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home for the night, before the storm gets here.", Gwen told her.

"Aren't you going to go see Daniel?", Rebecca asked.

"No.", Gwen told her. "I'll call him later."

"But, Gwennie...?", Rebecca began.

"You know I see why, Kayla and Hennery, refuse to let you have any part in there life, mother...you don't know when to butt out...you constantly want to mengle in our lives, would you stay out of it...God, you can be so annoying...", Gwen began.

"But, Gwennie...I was just trying to help you.", Rebecca told her.

"Mom, I understand that but...I can handle it.", Gwen told her, she walked over to the little boy she could tell he was bored to death, she could never in her life figure out how, Fox, Ethan, Kat and Rachel had came out of this place as sane as they did . "Honey, you want to go home?"

The boy nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, good, why don't you go let Phyllis help you put on your coat and scarf and get all ready to battle jack frost.", Gwen told him, she smiled down at her son, Lord how he was growing he would almost be 3 soon, and with each passing day looked more and more like his father, Ethan.

"Aunt Phi-wis.", she laughed lightly at her son's mispronunciation.

"Gwen, if you won't at least go back to Daniel, then why not Ethan? I mean, he'll get tired of playing around with that little slut Samantha and want a real woman and besides that you have a child together, use that to your advantage just like I did with Jonathan, use Josh in order to get Ethan back and think of it this way you won't be acting selfish, you'll be acting on behalf of what is best for your son.", Rebecca told her, Gwen looked at her for a moment, she wouldn't deny it, after all this time she still had feelings for Ethan and probably always would, because of Josh, the child they had together.

"Mother, it's ... Ethan is happy right now and I do not and will not use Josh in order to get Ethan back.", Gwen told her.

"Gwen, answer my question do you love Ethan still?", Rebecca asked.

"Mother...I...", Gwen began, before, her son came running up to her.

"He's all ready Ms. Hotchkiss.", Phyllis told her.

"Thank you.", Gwen told her, then turned her attention to her son. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, me wanna get home and make a snow man that can touch the sky.", the little boy told her.

"I don't think, we got enough snow for that, but, we can make a snow man.". Gwen told him.

"We going now?", Josh asked.

"Uh - hmm, just let mommy put on her coat and you go give your grandma a hug and a kiss.", Gwen told him, she watched as he ran over to Rebecca and gave her a big hug, she quickly put on her coat and shoes and waited for the little boy to join her at the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yup.", the little boy replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathelina sighed, it seemed like every few hours that she was getting some kind of gift from Daniel, first it was a bouquet of flowers and then a teddy bear and every time he always found another reasons to for bringing them to her, she heard a knocked at the door and let out a low groan. "Ugh, Daniel, why please - No more...", she swung the door open, to see Theresa standing there.

"Hello, to you too.", Theresa told her, walking into the small apartment.

"Sorry, Theresa. I...", Kathelina told her.

"Well, someone loves you...who sent these and this...aww ain't it just the cutest.", Theresa picked up the small teddy bear.

"It's my birthday present - the only one I got...but, I understand that with everything that's happened it's no wonder that everyone's forgotten about it.", Kathelina told her.

"Aww, I'm sorry Kat, happy belated birthday, you know that I love ya though and I'm so sorry I forgot.", Theresa told her.

"Don't worry about it.", Kathelina told her. "I really didn't feel like celebrating though."

"Yeah, I guess...so where was you last night? Word has it you just got home like a couple of hours ago so...where was you?", Theresa asked.

"It's along story, it's just...let's just say that Daniel saved me.", Kathelina told her.

"And, I am sure that he plans to collect.", Theresa told her.

"T?", Kathelina asked.

"Kat, he isn't sending you all this gifts for nothing.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, why - I don't think...", Kathelina began.

"Kathelina, he is obviously wanting more than a friendship with you in his eyes your single and he has a good chance with you...you know letting him stay here all those nights, might gave him the wrong idea.", Theresa told her.

"No, Theresa, he knows that I love Dylan and even though he's dead, I can't get over his like that...so...Theresa, what if he does like me and think we're heading towards a romance, what do I say, what do I do? I don't want to hurt him, he's been hurt too many times and I actually like him, not like him, like him, he's a good person, a good friend to me and I'd like to think that all he'd done for me is out of friendship not because he wants a piece of...Theresa, I can't handle this.", Kathelina told her.

"You've got mixed feelings, am I right, a part of you loves Dylan, but a part of you wanders what it would be like to walk on the wild side with Daniel.", Theresa asked, Kathelina nodded.

"Resa, is that common? I mean, it's not normal, I've never been this screwed up before, I've always knew what I wanted but, now I'm so...Theresa, what do I do? Dylan is never coming back and Daniel will not wait for ever and besides all that there's Gwen...Gwen is one of my friends and I don't want to be apart of hurting her this, but...", Kathelina began.

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, I missed out on the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing in high school and I suck at it terribly now, I have no clue how to act, I don't know what my actions do to men...I mean, something innocent may appear to be as a come on or something...ugh, I don't get guys, I don't get none of this.", Kathelina told her.

"I think your problem is that your scared...your scared of the feelings that your feeling for Daniel will some how bury your feelings for Dylan and make you forget about how much he meant to you.", Theresa told her.

"What are you saying, go for it with Daniel?", Kathelina asked.

"When and if your ready, but, don't rush it if he's as good as you think he is then he'll wait and also, he'd give up Gwen in a heartbeat.", Theresa told her.

"Hello ladies...", Daniel began.

"Hey, we were just talking about you.", Kathelina told him

"Really?", Daniel asked. "Good or bad?"

"Depends, I was just bragging about you being my hero last night and how good of a friend you've been to me.", Kathelina told him.

"Really.", Daniel replied.

"Yup.", Kathelina smiled up at him.

"It's freezing out and the snows blowing around...I think it's about to get really bad.", Daniel told them simply. "Theresa, do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, I'm going to going to go, Kat, honey call me later we'll talk more. Daniel, I'll see you later.", Theresa told replied.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later.", Kathelina told her, watching as Theresa walked out the door.

"What's the matter?", Daniel asked.

"Nothing.", Kathelina replied, she was lost in her thoughts, so lost in them that she didn't feel his icy hand come up along her neck.

"Whoa!", Kathelina exclaimed. "You're cold...is it that cold out?"

"Yeah, we're set for a couple of inches tonight and tomorrow.", Daniel told her.

"Oh.", Kathelina told him.

"Yeah, it's going to be very cold, and well we'll be stuck indoors any ideas for what we can do to occupy herself?", Daniel asked.

She gulped aloud, what was he trying to say?

"What did I say?", he asked.

"Nothing...Daniel I - I think you should...", Kathelina began, before the lights went out, causing her to jump into his arms. "Daniel, what happened? I thought the power wouldn't go out this early?", Kathelina asked.

"What's wrong afraid of the dark?", Daniel asked.

"Yea - Yeah.", Kathelina told him.

"Hey, you're going to be okay...", Daniel began.

"I don't like the dark...I never have. I remember the times in boarding school when I'd put pillows over my face to block out the dark, praying that my mom was there or ...", she began.

"Come here...Kat, you don't have to be afraid. You know that I'll take care of you.", he told her, she nodded, and buried her face into his shirt.

"How long will the power be out?", Kathelina asked.

"I don't know a couple of hours, a day or two.", Daniel told her, she nodded.

"Can we just go to bed?", Kathelina asked.

"Uh...I...yeah, that would be a good idea.", Daniel told her, he felt himself, suddenly felt himself heated with desire, her words had set a fire a blazing in him, just the word bed drove him up the wall.

"Yeah, we could...it's cold and...", she began, she felt him scoop her up in his arms, and her breath stop, she watched as he carried her through the dark apartment and into the bedroom, he then let her down on the floor, and she slowly crawled to the pillowcase, she watched as he turned his back to her and before she knew it, she was begin him to stay with her. "Daniel, please stay with me, stay and hold me?"

He nodded. "On one condition...", he began, getting her full attention. "you get some rest."

"Okay, but, I can't sleep...I'm not tired and...", she began.

"Okay, just lay here and relax.", he told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God, I'm never going to get any work done.", Rachel groaned as the lights went out.

"Is there anyone here?", she heard someone ask, from the hallway.

"Me...I'm in here.", Rachel exclaimed, she watched as the door opened and a man walked in.

"Who - who are you?", she asked, fear went through her.

"Rachel, it's me Noah.", Noah told her.

"Oh, what's...what happened to the lights?", she asked.

"The power lines, were probably hit by a tree or snow might have broke them.", Noah told her.

"Oh, well I better get out of here and home...", Rachel began.

"No, if I was you I wouldn't I - the roads are a wreck, they have ice all the way from here to the B&B.", Noah told her.

"Oh, so what am I suppose to do, stay in this God forsaken building, with you?", she asked. "Sorry, but, I'll pass."

"Sorry, but, I ain't about to let you do that.", Noah told her. "I'm not about to let you risk your life on these roads and besides what's so bad about this place?"

"It's - It's spooky and I - I'm not to fond of you either, the last time I checked you weren't very fond of me so why do you care?", Rachel asked.

"I don't want to feel like I am to blame for your death, cause that is exactly what will happen if you go out on this road.", Noah told her.

Rachel, let out a groan. "Okay, I - I'll stay, but you - you keep to yourself, do not even speak to me while we're stuck here.", she knew that she would live to regret this.

"Yes, ma'am.", Noah told her mocking her.

"Quit mocking me.", Rachel told him, she sighed, she wondered how long the power would be out? "Noah, what time do you think this will be over with? What time will the roads be cleared?", he simply looked at her.

"Noah, when is the power coming back on?", Rachel told her. "Noah, damn it answer me?"

"You said for me not to talk to you.", Noah told her.

"God, why do you have to be such an ass, a good looking one at that.", Rachel asked.

"Thank you, no one has ever made that kind of comment concerning my ass before, glad you enjoy it.", Noah replied.

"What kind of comment is that?", Rachel told him.

"Well, I was just...", Noah began.

"Just shut up would you?", Rachel asked, she shifted in her chair a little bit, and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warmth to her body.

"Here.", Noah told her taking off his coat and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you.", Rachel told him.

"No prob.", Noah replied.

"Is there a fire place around here? I mean, like in one room, because I know most of the building heat is electrical, but maybe grandfather has a room with a fireplace?", Rachel asked.

"I don't know, you want to go see?", Noah asked.

"Yeah, but, we ain't splitting up, this place is too big for me to venture around in all by myself.", Rachel told him.

"Okay, come on.", Noah told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Great, I'm stuck on an elevator with you.", Sam exclaimed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but, you're not my ideal person to be dangling 20 feet in the air with either, never mind the fact that we are only be held up by a few messily cords.", Theresa told her.

"Don't remind me of that, please...I'd rather forget about that.", Sam told her.

"Well, sorry but, that something that I can not stop thinking about.", Theresa told her, Sam got out her cell phone.

"I'm calling...aww, damn it my battery is dead", Sam exclaimed. "Theresa, do you have yours?"

"Yeah, but...", Theresa began, Sam snatched out of her hand.

"Well excuse you.", Theresa told her.

"Sorry, I'm just a little claustrophobic.", Sam told her and heights scare the hell out of me and in case you forgot the laws of science which says all things that go up must eventually come down and I don't want to be in this elevator when it falls 80 feet down at approximately 100 miles per hour, sorry but, it don't seem like an adventure that I wish to embark on...", they felt the elevator move slightly. "Whoa...that was..."

"I think one of the ropes might have broke.", Theresa told her.

"Okay, that's enough, I'm calling Fox or Ethan or Julian.. someone I can not stay in this...", Sam began, she heard a noise that was apparently coming from top of the elevator shaft.

"Sam, give me that phone I'm calling Fox...okay, because, that panic button isn't going to work and the long this elevator hangs like this, the better chance we have of the cords clasping.", Theresa told her.

Sam nodded, and quickly dialed the number. "Fox, it's me...I me and Theresa have a little problem, we're stuck in an elevator about 80 feet in the air."

"Whoa, slow down would you, where are you?", Fox asked.

"The pent house, I came to fix Ethan's apartment so that it would be easier for him to get around in it and Theresa she...", Sam was starting to panic he could tell.

"Let me talk to Resa.", Fox told her, she handed the phone to Theresa.

"Fox...we...this elevator is making some weird noises.", Theresa told her.

"Okay, Theresa, I'm counting on you...you can't panic, because you need to get you and Sam on the top of the elevator and up to the next floor once you get up there you'll be safe. All you need to do is listen to me okay.", Fox told her.

"Okay.", Theresa told him.

"Okay, look up to the top of the elevator, do you see like a door it should either lift down or slid back.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, I see it.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, I need you and Sam to climb on the rail and lift back that top piece and climb on top of the elevator.", Fox told her.

"Okay.", Theresa told him.

"Okay, do that and call me back.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I...", Theresa began. "I love you, just remember that."

"Don't you dare do this, you ain't going to give up Resa, do you hear me.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I...", Theresa began.

"You're going to do this, you are going to get the both of you out of there. Do you know why I say that? Because, you're strong and I've never seen a Crane who would give up that easily, neither would a Lopez- Fitzgerald.", Fox told her.

"Okay, Fox I'll call you back as soon as I get up there.", Theresa told him, then she quickly put her phone back in her purse. "Sam, come on we're going to get out of here."

"What? How...is Fox on his way?", Sam asked.

"No.", Theresa replied. "But, he told me what I need to do, so come on."

"What?", she asked, as Theresa proceeded to climb up on the rail.

"Don't ask questions just be prepared to climb on this rail and through that little door up there.", Theresa told her.

"Have you lost our mind? Theresa, we need to sit still, not shake this elevator like your doing, do you know this could cause it to fall?", Sam asked.

"Sam, I know that but, Fox says it's the only way to get out of here, so please either shut up and follow me or sit here and wait for it to fall.", Theresa told her.

"Okay, but I can't get up there, I'm...I've got on a skirt for Christ sake and these shoes...", Sam began.

"Take off the shoes and why do you care about the skirt...Sam just shut up and follow me would you?", Theresa asked, she watched as Theresa, got to the top of the elevator and waited anxiety for her to do the same.

"Here, catch .", Sam told her, tossing her shoes up to Theresa.

"Okay, now come on Sam, we ain't got much time.", Theresa told her.

"God, are you sure there ain't some other way for us to get out of here?", Sam asked.

"Sam, just shut up...come on we have to hurry.", Theresa told her, she watched as Sam struggled to keep her balance on the small rail.

"What do I do? Theresa, how do I...I can't...I - I'm going to die, but, I guess I get to choice just how, well I hopes it quick, Theresa, can you just do it now, get it over with?", Sam asked.

"Uh, God.", Theresa groaned. "You can't be serious."

"I - Theresa, I mean it...just end it now, get me out of...",Sam began.

"I - Sam, do you hear what your saying?", Theresa asked. "Do you know that Ethan is about to embark on the hardest fight of his life and he needs the woman he loves by his side?"

Sam looked up at her and then sighed. "Okay, here goes nothing, well not technically nothing but..."

"Sam, come on.", Theresa told her, she shook her head and then waited for Sam to join her, she watched as Sam jumped up and grabbed a hold of the top the elevator.

"Now, what do I do? THERESA, I - I can't...HELP ME!", Sam exclaimed.

"Come on Sam, just pull yourself up.", Theresa told her.

"I - I CAN'T!", Sam exclaimed. "Theresa, Help me, please."

"Here take my hand and I'll try to jerk you up.", Theresa told her, saying a silent prayer then, reaching down both her hands to try and lift her up, Sam automatically took it and with all the strength she could muster Theresa, lifted her up and on top of the elevator.

"Whew.", Sam exclaimed, letting in a deep breath, as did Theresa.

"Thanks, you - I mean that...you didn't have to save me like that but...", Sam began, before Theresa cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, now come on, we got to get up there some how.", Theresa told her.

"Are - did Fox tell you how?", Sam asked. "Are we suppose to do something to get up there or are we just gonna wing it and figure it out ourselves?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fox - I...", Gwen began.

"Gwen, where are you...come on in, it's a little too cold to stand out there.", he watched as she Gwen carried Josh into the house.

"Fox, can you call a wrecker?", Gwen asked. "I totaled my car and ..."

"Are you and Josh okay?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, I hit a slick spot in the road and...I walked all the way up here from the highway.", Gwen told her.

"My God, it's...you can stay here tonight and...", Fox began.

"Where's Theresa?", Gwen asked.

"You'd never believe it.", Fox told her.

"Really, now you've peaked my curiosity.", Gwen told him.

"She and Samantha have gotten themselves stuck in an elevator.", Fox told her.

"Wow.", Gwen told him.

"Yeah.", Fox told her.

"Aren't you a little freaked out?", Gwen asked.

"Nah, Theresa and Sam are two of the strongest people I know and Theresa, isn't going to give up that easily.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, but, why was she out in the middle of this storm for anyhow, or was she like me, get caught in it?", Gwen asked.

"She went to see Kathelina, since I was stuck in the office and couldn't get out and... yesterday, was Katherine's birthday and among all that happened it skipped my mine, so...Theresa, went to check on her.", Fox told her, "So the storm caught her. What about you?"

"I spent the night at the mansion with mom, and I forgot about the storm set to hit here at 2. So...I just left...and my mind was on other things and I wasn't paying attention to the road and...", Gwen began.

"You're obviously upset and I don't think it's the storm...what did Rebecca say to you that's got you upset?", Fox asked.

"Nothing.", Gwen replied.

"Mommy, I thought we was going home...", the boy began.

"Change of plans, you get to stay here with Ethan Martin and Nikki.", Fox told her.

"Yea.", Josh exclaimed. "A sleep over?"

"Yea, why don't you go stay with cousins?", Gwen asked, she watched as the little boy trotted off and into Ethan Martin's bed room.

"He's a spitting image of Ethan.", Fox told her.

"Yeah.", Gwen mumbled.

"Gwen, what's the matter?", Fox asked.

"Fox, I'm cursed when it comes to love and...all mother seems to be doing lately is telling me how much of a disappointment that I am."

"Gwen, you...you made mistakes we all have but... and the best thing to do is learn from them.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, well...mother's convinced that I - she thinks that Daniel and Kat are sneaking around behind my back and...all mom knows is how big mistake I made by letting Ethan go and...Fox, I can't help but...Ethan's my weak area...I mean, Ethan was the first man I loved, and we we're so happy at one time and then there's Josh...it is so hard to look at my son and know what I could have had...if only...I should have tried harder...or...", Gwen began.

"Gwen, there's nothing you could've done to change things.", Fox told her.

"Yeah, but...Fox, do you ever wonder about what might have been?", Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I - I think about Whitney and me and...I never really told people about this and you got to swear to me that you'll never breath a word of this, if so I'll make you regret it.", Fox told her, she simply smiled at him.

"Come on Fox, you're getting a little rusty, come on you can come up with something better than that.", Gwen told joked.

"Gwendolyn, do you really want to cross me?", Fox asked.

"No.", Gwen told him. "I - I know better than to cross you, but, in a seriousness, I won't tell no one, especially Theresa."

"Okay, back to what I was saying...I often think about if I hadn't married Theresa, when I did and went through with my plan to breakup Chad and Whitney...I wonder if I would be as happy as I am now...and...I don't know where I am going with this...I guess the gist of what I'm trying to say is I guess we all think of about what might have been but, we - we can't considerate on it.", Fox told her. "We have to take what we have, there ain't no use to cry over spilled milk so to speak and life didn't turn out so bad for me or you...I mean, look at it this way you have something a lot of people don't you have a beautiful little boy and me...I wouldn't trade Nichole for anything."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah.", she forced a smile to her lips.

"Do you still have feelings for Ethan?", he asked.

"I - I...I guess I always will...I mean, he was the first man that I gave everything to and at one time things were good between us and look at what that love created...or at least that's what I call it, sometimes I wonder I mean, look at him, he ... maybe men look at things differently then woman?", Gwen asked.

"I suppose, but, I... is this about Sam?", Fox asked.

"I...Fox, I can't believe Ethan is in love with Sam...maybe it's just sex...maybe what Ethan and I had wasn't real to him...why can't I be able to move on and find someone to love me, so one to be good to my son, some one to lean on...you know Theresa is so lucky I mean, look at you, Fox they're ain't too many men in this world like you, I mean you love Ethan Martin like he was your own... and, you look past Theresa's crazy little schemes and he wild and wacky past.", Gwen told him.

"Thank you, you can go ahead and continue your Nicholas Foxworth Crane is heaven sent speech.", Fox told her.

"Fox, thank you...thank you for making me smile, thank you for talking with me, for making me keep a level head...for giving me and my son a place to stay.", Gwen told him.

"No problem.", Fox replied. "Gwen you are family in my oppion and your little boy is such a joy to be around, Ethan and Nikki think of him as a brother.", Fox told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Told you we were wasting our time.", Noah told her.

"Oh whatever, at least I'm trying to keep warm all you can think about is yourself and it is not fair you have a jacket, I don't...", Rachel told him.

"What do you want me to do , queeny, take of my jacket so that you, queen bee can be warm?", Noah asked.

"Well ,that would be the gentleman thing to do seeing as it is freezing in here and...", Rachel began.

"Sorry, but, I don't like you that good to freeze for you, but if you want to cuddle up with me under this coat then, I have no objections.", Noah told her.

"Of course you wouldn't...you self absorbed, woman user ...", Rachel huffed.

"Come on Rachel admit it you want to be next to me your dying for it...I mean, you're young you're vibrate and you're just dying to be with a man who can satisfy your every desire, make you ache with fiery lust in body parts you never knew existed...", Noah told her, he ran his hand up to the clip that held up her sandy colored hair, he watched as she let out a slight moan. "Admit it, you want me...and I want you...I bet you're as spicy between the sheets as you are in a heated confutation", she simply held her breath no man had ever got her heart to skip a beat like this, no man had lit a fire so strong in her that she couldn't control it. "Come on, my father had your mother, let's recreate history here...let's let the world see just how passionate a Bennett can be with a Winthrop...let me have you all night long...let me wake up all your sense, show you what being with a real man's like.", he let his hands run down the nap of her neck and on to the soft smooth skin of her shoulders, he gently began to ply kiss on them. "Come on, we don't have to be friends, we can skip that part, plus...I think I'll enjoy it much better if you show some of that sexy attitude of yours when you are in my arms...hell we don't even have to speak...or after tonight you can pretend as if you don't even know me..."

Rachel shook her head no, then backed away from him as if he was poison, she couldn't believe him, he was asking her for a one night stand, she'd never been so insulted in her life, yeah she talked a big game as if sex was just a pass time, but the truth was she wanted to be with a man based on some common feelings, not raw untamed dog lust.

"What did I say?", he asked.

"Nothing, I just...I can't stand you that's all you - you are by far the rudest, self absorbed, egotistical, selfish, rudest, sexual obsessed, thinks he can do what he wants...", Rachel began.

"You forgot, sexiest, most attractive, with the body of an ancient God.", Noah added, he gave her a smirk.

"Oh, I've never...", Rachel began.

"Well...well, am I detecting an I give up, from the bitter, but oh so beautiful Ice Princess.", Noah asked.

"Ice Princess? Where'd you hear that from?", Rachel demanded, he could tell that she was upset.

"No where, what did I say?", Noah asked, he could see pain flash in her eyes. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yea.", he watched as she shook her head as if to shake the pain off for the time being and then she turned to him.

"There's no way in hell I can stay with you till morning.", Rachel told him.

"Get over it, Rachel...we're stuck together...so, I suggest we make the best of it...and, well...we call a truce...", Noah suggested.

"A truce?", Rachel asked.

"Yea, till we get out of here...so what do you say, we get along and keep each other warm till the storm blows over?", Noah asked.

"On one condition, well two...number one, you give me back my clip and don't ever try anything like that again...", she began, she watched as a cocky smile came to his face. "number two...you do not ask me about my life or anything about me.", Rachel told her.

"Okay, but, you're going to miss out on a lot about me.", he told her. "Trust me I got a lot to offer you."

"I'm sure...now, please let me borrow that jacket, I am about to freeze to death.", Rachel told him.

"Say please.", Noah told her, he looked at her anciently awaiting her answer.

"Okay, please can I have your jacket.", Rachel told him.

"Eww, you must be really cold or just soften up to me a little.", Noah told her.

"Would you please shut up and hand me that coat.", Rachel told him.

"Not now that you went and snapped at me.", Noah told her, she groaned then turned away from him.

"Would you ...never mind keep your coat...I don't need it.", Rachel told him, she turned her back to him, where he couldn't see her face. She wanted to cry but, knew she couldn't and she wouldn't dare let him know that she had tears in her eyes.

"Here.", he wrapped the coat around her, to his surprise she got up. "What are you..."

He watched as she got up and into his lap and took the coat and covered it over them.

"Keeping you warm.", she told him, he smiled, but he made sure that she did not see that, he'd never let a woman know that she made him smile and certainly not one like Ivy Winthrop much less her very own daughter...Ivy had caused his family too much torment and that was exactly what he would cause her, a life of heartache, he watched as Rachel snuggled her head against him, burring her face in his blue button up dress shirt. He couldn't help but, admire her, she was indeed a Crane, she was the type who would never let you see them sweat, always as cool as a cucumber, he'd sensed that from the beginning and he knew that was the type of girl that you didn't mess with, because you, usually would either wind up dead or wish you were.

"You...what time is it?", Rachel asked, she felt as if she'd been there forever.

"Almost 5.", he told her.

"Oh.", she sighed.

"I know what you mean, it feels like we've been here forever.", he replied.

"I just hate the dark and...being cold and...you know my grandmother's sister, died in a storm like this.", Rachel told him.

"Rachel? Wasn't that her name?", Noah asked.

"Yes, Kathelina was named after grandmother and I was named after Rachel her sister.", Rachel told him. "You know what I'll never get...", she trailed off, he could tell that whatever that was on her mind troubled her greatly, he wanted to know what she was going to say, but, since she and himself wasn't on the best terms he knew he couldn't really pry with out upsetting her. "Was there competition between you and your sisters?"

"No, Kay and Jess and I got along perfectly and my parents loved us all three equally.", Noah told her.

She nodded. "Well, you were truly blessed."

"What does that mean?", Noah asked.

"You...Ivy always favored Ethan best because, he was her son with your precious father, she never acted like Fox, Kat and I existed...I remember one Christmas, I set up all night crying because, Ethan got to go home and there I sat, I was about 5 or 6 and, I wondered why Ethan got to go home and not me.", Rachel told him. "All I got for Christmas that year was a card and 500 dollars."

He could see the pain flash in her eyes and his heart went out to her. "I...why do you even speak to Ivy and Julian? I mean, they obviously hurt you...why do you continually go back to them so they can hurt you more?"

"I don't know...I guess, I just want them to love me.", Rachel told him.

"I guess, it's they didn't love me then, but, they got to love me now...the only reason they didn't love me was because, they didn't want a child...", he began.

"Yeah, that's it.", Rachel told him. "But, you know when I came back to Harmony, Ivy was rather nice to me, she..."

"She used you, she used you to get what she wants.", Noah told her.

"I suppose, but...", Rachel told him.

"You know what would make all of them see red?", Noah asked, she looked up at him, he smiled down at her. "You wanna give them something to talk about?"

"What does that suppose to mean?", Rachel asked.

"Well, if the power comes back on...which it should soon. Alistair will be up here and quiet possibly your father or even your mother...", he began, she gave him a small smile.

"You catching on to what I'm saying?", he asked.

"Uh - hmm...and, you are brilliant.", she exclaimed.

"Yea, I know, now get undressed.", he told her.

"What, now? Noah it's freezing.", she told him.

"Ah, you're going to be okay...I use my body heat to keep you warm now, get naked.", he flashed her a smile.

"What about you?", she asked.

"You want to take my clothes off too?", he asked.

"No...I just...it won't look right, I mean...we both kind of need to be naked if we want to make them think we had sex?", she told him.

"True...but, I got an idea.", Noah told her, she looked at him confused.

"Why don't we undress each other.", he told her.

"What?", she asked. "We're pretending remember?"

"Yeah, but, I want to have some fun with it, you know?", he asked.

"Well, get that out of your head now, I - I know I might come off as a whore or fast but...", Rachel began.

"You're a big tease.", Noah told her, she gave him a smirk.

"I didn't...pretty much...there's been one or two men that I've liked.", Rachel told him.

"Liked?", Noah asked.

"Yeah, I don't believe in love. I mean, it's an emotion that comes attached with hurt.", Rachel told him.

"Yeah...but, you can't go your whole entire life without feeling loved, Rachel you told me that your father, nor your mother were loving towards you, you just told me that they didn't even allow you to come home for Christmas.", Noah told her.

"What are you trying to say?", Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you - you've allow your heart to turn black to everyone. You've just let yourself go numb inside and cold, Rachel, do you ever get tired of being so mean, so angry, so alone?", Noah asked.

"Yeah.", she sighed.

"You don't have to be alone.", he told her, he put his arm around her, he felt himself drawn to her.

"Yeah I do.", she replied.

"No, Rachel I know you don't like me...", he began.

"No, I hardly know you...I mean, you've got two different personalities, you're nothing like the man I meet the man who made no secret that he hated my mother and...", she began.

"Exactly, your mother, Rachel I'm sorry. I judged you based on who your parents are, but, I - Rachel, you're nothing like I thought you were.", he told her. "Rachel, so...I want to start fresh with you, I want to get to know you and I want to stop fighting."

"Do you really?", she asked.

"Yeah.", he told her.

"Good.", she replied, she smiled up at him.

"Good.", he repeated, smiling back.

"Yeah.", she told him, as their eyes connected, and they both leaned forward till their lips connected in a breath taking out of this world kiss, but it didn't end there soon they both was in a fend of heat and desire for one another and clothes were coming off as fast as they could rip them away.

He looked down at her as to say 'are you, sure.', and her only reply was pulling him down on top of her taking his lips hungrily with hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresa, are you sure there isn't some other way? I mean, do you know how far up that is and...", Sam began.

"Sam, what do you propose we do sit here and wait till the cord breaks?", Theresa asked.

"Well...", Sam began.

"Sam, if you think that we're safe up here then, you're crazy.", Theresa told her.

"Well, how do you suppose we get up on that cord and on to solid ground?", Sam asked.

"We'll we're going to have to climb that cord.", Theresa told her.

"Climb a cord?", Sam asked.

"Yea...now come on.", Theresa told her.

"What about our stuff and...", Sam began.

"Get out all your money and put it in your pocket.", Theresa told her.

"What? This stuff cost me a fortune.", Sam told her.

"You're dating Ethan and he's Fox Crane's brother, so I - I'm willing to bet that they're is more where that come from.", Theresa told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"Kat?", Daniel asked, he smiled to himself, she had fell asleep, he could tell that she was drained from all that had went on, he plied a kiss on the top of her head, she began to stir. "Shh...you need your rest."

"Daniel?", she asked, she still had her eyes closed and was still in some what of a dream like stage.

"I'm right here.", he told her.

"Good.", she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled to himself, this was comfortable having her in his arms, like she seemed to be more and more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Janet.", James began, he watched as she turned to him. "What makes you so smug this morning?"

"I'm going to Harmony. I'm going to finish what I started.", Janet told him.

"Are you stupid?", James asked. "You can't possible want to take "Drake"?"

"Who said that I was taking "Drake" anywhere, that's where you come in...", she began.

"Me, who said I was going to help you with anything?", he asked.

"Hartford, you owe me one, I saved your butt more than once, I covered for you when you tried to kill Dylan, I chose to be with you over him and...", she began.

"Janet, I've did my share of helping you also, and I am not to go up the creek with you, I am not going to be charged with aiding and abetting.", he told her.

"James, come on we're good together.", she told him.

"If we're so good together, then why do you insist on having "Drake", Dylan, whatever it is you choose to call him?", he asked.

"You don't get it, no one does...", she told him.

"What is it you're obsessed with Dylan? Or is it, you got this sick obsessed with Fox? Is that it? You like to play a game of cat and mouse with Fox Crane?", he asked.

"What?", she asked.

"I've watched you, you like to play games with the man, you always have.", he told her. "and, Kathelina is a plus, you use his weakest defense to hurt him?", she simply looked at him. He began to laugh. "you're totally crazy, you know that, because Fox is a Crane, his grandfather is pure evil and Jan, you're best not to play with the big boys, because you'll just end up hurt."

"I know what I am doing.", Janet told him.

"I hope so.", James told her, with that he exited the room.

"James, you've underestimated me, I am about to get all I ever wanted.", Janet vowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, we did it. Theresa, you did it, you got us on soiled ground.", Sam exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome.", Theresa told her.

"So, what now?", Sam asked.

"We need to find some place to stay, so I was thinking, you could use Ethan's apartment or maybe Dylan's, I still got my key, and Daniel is probably staying with Kat, so if you want to stay with me till this whole thing blows over, then you can.", Theresa told her.

"Thank you, Theresa, I know things aren't the best between us and who could much blame you. I can to town and tried to get your husband in bed.", Sam told her.

"Sam, I'd rather not go down memory lane with you, I know all about what has happened and me and Fox are working very hard to fix what has happened.", Theresa told her.

"Good, because, I never meant any harm, it's just...I got myself stuck in a runt and...I, Theresa I've never told no one this, not Ethan or Fox, but, I chose to put, the man who I considered my father's life on the line, and when I told about my purpose for coming to Harmony, I sealed his fate, and I expect to find out that he has been killed. And, beat it all it will look like an accident, he is old and fragile and he's...Theresa, he killed my mother and then, he - he went crazy."

"Oh My God.", Theresa told her. "I kind of heard bits and pieces about your past, but, I didn't know that he...that he went crazy or that he killed your mother.", Theresa told her.

"Yeah, Theresa, I, I do not know what I'm going to do. Ethan, will want children and Theresa, I don't know how to be a mother or a wife...all I ever had was Jackie, and she wasn't to motherly to me and all she ever wanted from my brother was sex, I didn't realize it to much later but, she favored him all that time to just turn him into her sex puppet.", Sam told her.

"Sam, you'll be a wonderful mother, I've seen you with Josh, you were so loving with him.", Theresa told her.

"But, Theresa, I - I've heard all these stories on TV about mothers who drown and kill their kids, innocent children, some of them, not old enough to walk, or talk or experience their first day of school, and I wonder if I'll...", she began.

"Sam, you would never hurt your children, you know why, because you know what it's like to hurt and you'd never want to pass that on to your son or daughter.", Theresa told her.

"But, what about what studies have showed that often that the abused will turn into the abuser when it comes to their children.", Sam told her.

"No, Sam you've never been silent towards no one...", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, I - I killed Jackie.", Sam confessed. "I know you already knew that, I mean, you've probably had my whole past search out, and that's fine."

"Yeah, well...I - Fox means the world to me and well, I wasn't about to let the love of my life, just walk out of my life without putting up a fight.", Theresa told her. "One day you'll understand that."

"I suppose, but...Theresa, can I ask you a question...", Sam began, she nodded for Sam to continue. "How do you know when you're in love? I mean, really in love, yeah, I care for Ethan and Fox for that matter, but, when - when do you know the difference?"

"You'll know, you know I don't think I can answer that - you see I always loved Ethan, he was the only man that I thought I could ever love, but, when I met Fox, that changed...you know it wasn't too long after he came back and I gotten to know him pretty good and there was a fire and he - he went into the cottage to save Sheridan and Luis and I remember being so terrified, I just knew I couldn't lose him. I think that was the time I realized I cared for Fox, but, now I see it wasn't just as a friend, Sam I loved him - I was in love with him even then.", Theresa told her.

"You and Fox share something special.", Sam told her.

"Yeah, and you know what after I had Nichole that love just grew.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, you know what you said about Fox and the fire...", Sam began. "I felt the same way about Ethan."

Theresa smiled at her. "I know, I realized that the night he was shot and then you were constantly by his side."

"Do you think Ethan feels the same?", Sam asked.

"I don't...don't worry about it, I'm sure he does.", Theresa told her, Sam nodded.

"Now come on we need to get warm and some sleep.", Theresa told her.

"Yeah, Theresa thank you, thank you for everything.", Sam told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah sighed, he couldn't find no way to get any sleep, he heard a small groan come from Rachel - Rachel, was by far the most complicated person he knew. And, he knew that a lot of it had to do with Ivy, that alone made him want to punish Ivy but, not by using Rachel like he'd previously planned. No, she had been hurt too many times and he would not do it to her again, he watched as she rowed over slightly and her breast brushed against his bare chest. "Rachel, are you cold?", he ran his over her shoulder, automatically feel how ice cold she was and then he pulled her closer to him.

"Mark...", she breathed.

His eyes narrowed. _'What in the hell? Who's Mark? How can she be hollering another man's name, just after what we just experienced_

Deciding to play along with what ever it was she was talking about, he replied. "What is it? I'm right here Rachel."

"I told you once I can't commit myself to you, and besides you got Vicki.", she told him, he could tell she was remembering something. "No, Marcus get off me...quit no...Marcus.", thinking enough was enough he gently shook her.

"Rachel...", he began. "Rachel, honey wake up, you're dreaming."

He watched as she struggled to wake up and screamed for this Marcus fellow to stop. "Rachel?"

"Stop?", she exclaimed then, he eyes came wide open, and her heavy breath came back to normal. "What? Where's Marcus?"

"He isn't here...you're here with me.", Noah told her.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?", Rachel asked, she quickly gathered her tee shirt and covered it up over her breast.

"Rachel, I'm Noah...", he began.

"What are we doing naked? I mean, I...we didn't - we couldn't have.", she told him.

"What's wrong?", he asked, he begin to ply kisses down her shoulder.

"You.", she jerked away from him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"No, nun - un you can't play it like that missy.", he told her. "You may regret being with me, but, I refuse to let you deny it.", he told her.

"deny it? Hell I do not remember?", she told him.

"You don't remember?", he chuckled.

"No, I do not remember. I don't remember nothing, nothing about you or who I am.", she told him.

"What do you think I am? Rachel, you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you go. I want you, you are my new addiction...remember I told you that earlier when you were in my arms, screaming my name, as I gave you pleasure, that no man will ever be able to.", he told her, he watched as she drew back a breath and held it.

****

Spoilers for Chapter 46:

__

Valentine's Day arrives, and love comes to all, or does it?


	46. Be My Valentine or Maybe Not

Chapter 46:

__

Be My Valentine or Maybe Not

AN: Sorry it's been forever, I just went through a period where I couldn't write nothing because, I either had no desire to write or simply couldn't come up with anything, but, I think I'm gonna be back for awhile.

Kathelina groaned, as the sun shown through the window.

"Rise and shine...", Daniel told her, jerking the covers up off her.

"Arrgh.", she exclaimed, her eyes coming wide open.

"Wake up, do you realize that is almost 1 in the day?", he asked.

"So, who cares...today ain't special.", she told him. "It's just another day."

"Kat, you can't behave like this...you can't spend every holiday in bed, trying to escape reality.", he told her. "You have to come to terms with what has happened."

"What do you want me to do? Forget about Dylan? Pretend it's nothing, that he is dead and his life is gone forever, that he will never smile, laugh, feel anything ever again?", she asked.

"Yeah, but, Kat you can, you're not dead. You are very much alive. And, I am sure that Dylan wouldn't want you to cut off your life like this and I am sure if he was here he'd tell you exactly what I am.", he told her.

"Daniel, what did you have done?", she asked.

"Nothing, Kat, it's nothing that I wouldn't want to do any other day of the year.", he told her. "Now, go get dressed."

She gave him a evil eye.

"Don't you look at me like that, missy.", he told her.

xxxxxx

Rachel sighed, she still had really no memory of what Noah had said had happen, she got to her feet and decided to pore herself a drink.

"Isn't it a little too early for that?", someone asked, getting her attention.

"Foxworth.", she asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?", he asked.

"No one, I just...", she began.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay? You've been quiet since you got home last night, what happened between you and Noah?", he asked.

"Nothing, I - it's complicated and, I can work through it on my own, hey I'm a big girl, I've always did things on my own.", she told him.

"Did Noah do something to you?", he asked.

"No, no.", she told him. "Noah, hasn't...no of course not, all he did was keep me warm and safe."

"Yeah.", he replied.

"What does that mean? And, why are you looking at me like that?", she asked.

"Rachel, don't get any idea about Noah, okay. There's a lot you don't know about him.", he told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?", she asked. "He's not like Daniel or anything is he?"

"No, I don't believe...but, Rachel. You need to be careful, not just with him, but, with anyone for that matter.", he told her.

"I always am.", she told him.

"Uh - huh.", he replied.

"Why do I get the feeling' that you are judging me, or making assumptions?", she asked.

"That's what I do, I make observations.", he told her.

"Fox, what does that suppose to mean?", she told him.

"Nothing.", he told her.

"Yeah, so tell me. What did you plan for Theresa? I know you've did something sweet and romantic.", she told him.

"Well, I booked her for a full body massage at the salon and, I've also, got planned a romantic dinner for two at the Sea Scape.", he told her. "I got the place shut down so it's just gonna be the two of us."

"Aww, that's really cute.", she told him. "Wanna hear my plans? I get to stay home all by myself and listen to Julian and doctor slut get it on."

"Poor little Rachel.", he told her, patting her on the top of the head.

"Yeah. poor me.", she told him.

"Well, I have to go, I'm gonna go set up everything for Resa. I'll see you later, okay.", he told her.

"Okay.", she told him, then he left.

"Face it Rachel, you're always going to be alone.", she mumbled to herself.

"You don't have to be.", she heard a voice from behind her tell her, then his lips came crashing down on her neck.

"What are you doing here?", she asked, stepping away from him.

"I came to see you, I've missed you.", he told her. "You know, even though all day yesterday you've avoid me like the pelage."

"Noah - I don't want to talk to you, I want you to leave.", she told him.

"Rachel...", his breath was hot on her neck and sent chills up and down her spin.

"I told you I don't want anything to do with you. And, I do not know what makes you say that we slept together, because I have no me memory of having any sexual activity with you, and I know you do not believe me, but, that was the truth. I do not remember what you said took place, and I didn't remember my own name when I woke up but, that came back and so did all my other memories but, our supposed "love making", I do not. The night of the storm is a empty space in my head, I try to remember but, when I do. All I get is a terrible head ache and even more confusion.", she told him.

"You're not lying are you, you really don't remember.", he told her.

"No, I don't remember.", she told him.

"Rachel, I - something happened before you woke up, and I need to ask you a question, who's Mark? And, what did he do to you that traumatized you?", Noah asked.

"Nothing.", she replied simply. "Why do you keep stalking me, why don't you leave me the hell alone? I already slept with you or so you say. Now can you just leave me alone?"

"You're not a strong as you come off to be. You're weak when it comes to men and sex? And, me.", he told her, he smirked down at her.

"No, it's not men or sex that weakens me, I'll give you the last one, but, you don't weaken me, you scare me, you - Noah, you're crazy.", she told him.

"For you, Rachel come on you can't fight this, it's greater than the both of us. The night before last was - was like magic. I've had my share of women don't get me wrong but, being with you was like nothing I've ever experienced in my life.", Noah told him.

"Would you stop it? Would you quit doing this to me?", she asked. "What do you want?

"For you to quit playing this game with me. Rachel, what I feel for you goes beyond sex, I feel like a nail being pulled towards a magnet, I've felt that way since I first meet you. At first I thought it was because of my hatred for your mother and the plan...Rachel, I'll be honest with you, I planned to use you to hurt your mother, I was going to hurt her little girl as a way to get revenge for what she did to my mother and father, but all that changed when I looked in your eyes, I mean really looked into your eyes and saw the pain, the pain that Ivy had helped put there and at that moment I knew I couldn't hurt you, because it wouldn't effect Ivy it would effect you.", Noah told her.

"What made you think that Ivy would care? Haven't you heard the stories, I was sure everyone saw the cover of one of those filthy mags , since after the truth about Ethan's paternity came out, all the mags did an article exploiting my mother and how the truth had always been there, how she treated Ethan so different then me, Fox and Kat.", Rachel told him.

"Sorry, I don't read those lying things, all they do is make rich people miserable as their fat asses.", Noah told her.

"Well, they didn't lie that time, the truth was always there, mother couldn't give a flying fuck about us, as long as her precious love child is okay. Do you know that she was going to knock Fox out of his rightful place as Crane heir, she planned on letting Ethan be the heir and Fox the spare, as he likes to put it.", Rachel told him. "What kind of mother, choices one of her kids over the rest?"

"I don't know, Rach.", he told her.

"Me either, but, enough sappy bad life stories, we all haven't had it easy, right?", she asked. "and, don't want to sound like a charity case, some people, like to let people feel sorry for them, but not me. I can defiantly do without the pity of some fake.", she told him.

"You don't have to front with me, we agreed to be friends remember?", he asked.

"No, I don't remember, but if you want to be friends, then why not, it's not like it's an everyday thing someone purposing friendship to me, if their was a category in the yearbook for most bitchiest, most uncompassionate girl in school, I know I would have gotten the vote. All of my classmates hated me. They used to call me "the boy's dorm slut.", which was a total lie...I never slept with none of them...I just...well...", she began.

"Teased them, right?", he asked, giving her a wink.

"Yeah.", she smiled up at him. "You know, I - I like you. You're not at all like you came off to be when I first met you, I gotta admit I hated you, well, not really hated you...I didn't know that much about you, so I couldn't technically hate you. You were just...you were a jerk. You just recognized who I was and started to jump down my throat, making accusations...like that I didn't want to work, which was kind of true...it was more of, what's the use? Why even try to get a job, no one will take you serious, and that's exactly the truth. Take, Theresa for example she didn't want to hire me, and Fox, he told me "not to screw it up." And, you...you betted me that I couldn't keep a job and..."

"You like to hear yourself talk don't you? You never seem to want to shut up, you just go on and on and on.", he told her.

"Is that a bad thing, cause I don't want to be an one of those airhead girls, who just ramble on and on about pointless shit.", she told him.

"You don't do that, everything you say is brilliant.", he told her.

"Excuse me, have ya hit your head?", she asked. "I'm not brilliant, everyone in this town will tell you that, they all think I'm a pain in the ass."

"You are, but, you're a beautiful pain in the ass.", he told her.

"Why thank you.", she replied. "Ya really have a way with words there Bennett."

"Okay, so may I ask, have you always been this...spunky?", he asked.

"Spunky? Hmm, well...I say what's on my mind and don't sugar coat things.", she told him.

"That's nice.", he replied.

"Bennett? What does that suppose to mean?", she asked.

"Exactly what I said.", he replied.

"Okay.", she replied.

He began to laugh.

"What did I say? Why are you laughing at me, quit laughing at me.", she told him.

"I'm not laughing at you, just the security around this place, do you know how easy it is for you to sneak past them? I mean, I had no problem whatsoever.", he told her.

"You snuck past the security, why'd you do that?", she asked.

"Afraid you'd told your folks about what went down between us and they - well, they'd want my head on a silver platter.", he told her.

"Well FYI, I'm a very private person and I don't let people know my business. Well, there was a few times that the mags got a hold of some of my personal shit, but all and all I tell my family nothing, why should I they're only looking out for their best interest anyhow.", she replied. "So, from now on out, don't sneak past the guards, I'd hate to have to visit you in the hospital, with a bullet in you, all because, you want to play Batman and sneak into evil Poison Ivy's den."

He smirked at her. "Deal, Batgirl."

"I prefer Cat woman, she was sexy and I think her and Batman secretly had the hots for each other.", she winked.

"Really, never noticed that.", he replied.

"Yea.", she replied.

"Do you have a date tonight? Since it is Valentine's Day and you're stunningly beautiful and...", he began.

"Valentine's Day is crap, okay. I don't do love, nor do I do hallmark card day's where the theme is love.", she replied.

"Okay, so I'm dateless tonight as are you, so I was thinking, since Romance ain't your style, why don't want go, have a few beers, play a few rounds of cards and...just chill.", he asked. "As friends.", he added.

"Why not, but, on one condition...", she began.

"What's that?", he asked.

"You teach me how to play cards.", Rachel asked. "You're kidding right? You don't know how to play cards?", he asked.

"No, I don't...but, you'll teach me right, that and how to play pool?", she asked.

"Ya got it and oh one more thing...change that outfit.", he told her looking her over, she was clothed in the tightest leather mini skirt and the lowest low cut blouse, he'd ever seen. "I don't want to have to spend the night in jail, because I have to crack a few head cause, their looking at my date."

"Friend.", she corrected. "And, give me a few minutes I'll go change.", 'And, you'll definitely like it, I can promise you that.'

xxxxxx

"Foxworth?", Janet asked, causing him to turn around, he was standing in front of Dylan's grave.

"Janet, what are you doing here?", Fox asked, his eyes feel upon the single red rose she had in her hand. "What's the rose for?"

"I - I came to pay my respects to Dylan, to say goodbye, I know that you don't believe me, and you have the right not to, but, Dylan has always and will always mean a lot to me.", Janet told him. "He's all I had you know, yeah, we were apart for so long, but, I do love him Fox, and I only did what I thought was best."

Fox just looked at her, he didn't know what to say, or what to think, Janet Swansboro, was standing in front of him, dressed in all black and crying, he didn't if this was some big act, a way to get him to feel sorry for her, or if she was in fact telling him the truth.

"Who - I'm guess Katherine, got those, of course, she's got money and - she can afford to get nice flowers for Dylan's grave, look at me. I'm pathetic, I - I shouldn't have came...I - I can never be good enough for Dylan. I can never...", Janet began, she began to weep, it was all an act, but, she knew Fox too good and she knew he would believe her, he had always had a soft spot for the damsel in distress, even if the damsel this time was his sworn enemy.

"Janet...", Fox began, he didn't know what to say, he just didn't like to see no one cry and he could tell that Janet was about to lose it.

"Fox, I - I was never good enough. I could never give him the life he wanted.", Janet told him, tears streamed down her face, but inside she was bursting at the seams with joy, she had finally beaten them all. She had, taken Dylan to Mexico, faked his death, changed his name to Drake, which was perfectly legal, because, of Drake Kristophes - Drake Kristophes, was James' body guard and surprised enough Drake had gotten killed only 6 hours before Dylan's "death", therefore, she'd hired a plastic surgeon to construct Drake's face to match Dylan's, dressed herself up as a nurse and switched a dead Drake, with the very much alive Dylan. Thus, Drake had a grave, Dylan was free to be with her and Kathelina and everyone else, including Fox was oblivious to the truth, and as for Drake's family, he had none, he had been a nomad, who had never mentioned his family.

"Janet, please...don't do this to yourself, I - Dylan did love you, he spent over 4 years of his life grieving over you, he bout' went crazy when you left him.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I know that - that you hate me, but, I need to explain something to you - something that I should have explained to you along time ago...", she began, she looked at him, she was leading him exactly were she wanted him, she was going to get both Fox and James, she was going to pit them against one another that way, when she got rid of them, it would look as if Fox killed James and James men retaliated and killed Fox. Thus, committing the perfect crime.

"Foxworth...", Kathelina began, getting his attention, her and Daniel had stopped by the graveyard, before heading off to where ever it was Daniel was planning on taking her.

"Kat, what - what are you doing here, what is he doing here?", Fox asked, he turned away from Janet and to his little sister.

"I - I had to stop by and - Janet, what is she doing here? And, why were you - Fox...Can someone please tell me what is going on here?", Kathelina asked.

"I was just leaving.", Janet told them, then she dropped the single red rose on the ground, Daniel stared intensely at her, he couldn't help but, find her actions kind of bizarre, then he watched as she walked ever so slowly, past them, without a word then turned and went out the big brass gate that lead to were there cars were parked.

"Talk about strange.", Daniel said simply.

"Janet is always like that.", Fox told him, then he turned to Kathelina. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I guess, I - it didn't help much to see her here."

"I know.", Fox told her.

"Yea, uh - you both wouldn't mind if I take a few minutes to talk to Dylan.", Kathelina asked, Fox nodded as did Daniel.

"I'll be right over there if you need me.", Daniel told her, then he and Fox walked away leaving Kathelina alone. "I - I don't know what to say, I just can't believe your gone. It was like one minute you were here, and the next...", Kathelina began. "Dylan, I will always love you, and I will never forget you."

xxxxxx

"So, what is Janet doing back?", Daniel asked.

"I have no clue.", Fox replied.

"Yeah.", Daniel replied. "Fox, listen I know you hate me but, I really like Kathelina and I plan on being apart of her life."

"Really, what makes you think that she wants you in her life?", Fox asked. "Do you plan on using Dylan's death as a way to hold on to Kat? And, what exactly is it you want with my sister? Daniel, I won't let you hurt her, and Kathelina may hate me for keeping you away from her, but, she'll appreciate it when she sees how..."

"Fox, I know you blame me for April's death, but know, that I'm not the same man I was back then, I have grown up and I - I, losing April changed me. I loved her so deeply, that when she died it was like apart of me died with her, but, Kathelina, she helps, she helps me - it's like she heals me. I know it sounds crazy and I'm probably going crazy anyways but, I like her a lot. I haven't known her all that long but..."

"You feel like you've known her your whole life?", Fox asked.

"Yeah, basically. She sees me for me, not what everyone says about me. And, I - I trust her. I know that she would never betray me. I could tell her anything."

Fox looked at him a moment, then he began to laugh. "I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

"Excuse me?", Daniel asked.

"I don't believe you. Daniel, it takes time to love someone, you can't just take a look at them and go wow, I think she's the one. How can you love Kathelina, you hardly know her.", Fox told him.

"You don't...", Daniel began.

"You're in love with a fantasy or in love with her outward appearance, it takes time to grow to love someone. I know people say there's a such thing as love at first site, but I don't buy it. It's more like - let's say your sitting at a bar, a pretty girl walks in what do you feel for her, what thoughts run through your head?", he paused for a second, as to give Daniel to think over what he was saying. "You'd say she's hot, or you'd like to get her between the sheets. Never do you say, I love her. How can you, when you know not a thing about her? See I thought the same thing when I feel in love with Whitney, well in head I was in love with Whitney, but in reality I didn't know the slightest thing about her."

"I get your point, but, things between Kat and I aren't like that, I'll admit I found her attractive from the moment I laid eyes on her, but, now. Fox, your sister means a lot to me, and I hope, I know that she cares for me to.", Daniel told him.

"Kathelina, doesn't know what she feels right now, so just back off. Give her time, don't rush her. Cause, I don't want to see her get hurt and if you care for her like you say you do then you will wait.", Fox told him, no way in hell was he going to let Daniel get any closer to Kathelina, but, Rachel had made sense, let Daniel think you were on friendly terms, that the past was forgotten, all the while plotting and scheming to take reveal his true colors to Kathelina.

"Does that mean you - you approve of Kathelina's friendship with me?", Daniel asked.

"Friendship, yes. But, a relationship, no. Not now, Kat needs time to heal. She doesn't need to do things she'll later regret.", Fox told him.

"Fox?", Theresa asked, walking up behind him.

"Resa, what...I was going to head over to the salon, but, first I wanted to stop here and thought I'd go visit Dylan's grave, and then Kat came here and I wanted to be here unless she needed me.", Fox told her.

"That's okay, Kat, needs you and I came by here for the same reason, I just had to stop, I - Fox, all of this has made me stop and think. We're blessed to be here, to be spending today with the people we love. Not just today, but everyday. We she tell and show people just how much we love them daily, cause. We shouldn't put off tomorrow, what we could do today.", Theresa told him.

"I agree.", Fox told her. "And, I love you so much, Theresa."

"Uh-hmm. Not, trying to be rude but, I feel kind of left out and very uncomfortable.", Daniel told them. "I'm just gonna go check on Kathelina.

"You know Dylan, I - I don't know what's going on, I can't seem to get that your dead. I guess it's just wishful thinking, but...God, please show me a sign, I need to know. Am, I going crazy? Cause, I can't believe he's dead, I know in my head that he is, but, my heart, it tells me different. So, please Lord show me a sign anything, let me know if this is all in my head, let me know if he's alive.", Kathelina asked, aloud, it was at that moment that a gentle rain began to come down.

"Oh My God, Dylan's alive, Dylan's alive.", she exclaimed.

"Kathelina...", a voice from behind her asked, she turned to him and gasped.

xxxxxx

"Theresa, I want to...", Fox began. "I think Daniel, can take care of Kathelina on his own and I - I want to take you some place special."

"Oh really?", Theresa asked. "And, where might that be?"

"You'll see.", Fox told her. "And, besides it's a surprise."

"A surprise, hmm?", Theresa asked.

"Yeah, now come on, before the rain get too bad.", Fox told her.

xxxxxx

"How ya like?", Rachel asked, turning around as if modeling her black low cut black dress, that came to her mid thigh.

"Has there been a change of plans?", Noah asked.

"No, why? What are you talking about?", Rachel asked.

"I thought, well, it looks like something you could entertain me in, party for two?", Noah asked.

"Noah...", Rachel began.

"And, I think I've never seen you with your hair down before, so much better than those ridicules clips you put it up with.", Noah told her.

"Thank you, I guess.", Rachel replied.

"Sorry, I - you know how to excite a man don't you, missy?", he asked.

"No, I didn't, I - this excites you?", Rachel asked, she giggled slightly. "You ain't hard to please are you?"

"Very hard to please, so you got magic. Very few women can catch my eye.", Noah told her.

"Really.", Rachel asked.

"Yes, you are very exquisite.", Noah told her.

"I thought we agreed to be friends and I - most friends don't do this. They have very civil, light, tension-less conversations. In those conversations, they don't discuss how sexy they think each other are.", Rachel told him.

"Well, in that case, take off your clothes.", Noah told her, Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?", Rachel asked.

"You purposely put on that dress to seduce me, play mind games with me. Make me horny.", he told her, she giggled. "Guilty as sin, aren't you?"

"Are we going to go out or what?", she asked.

"Yeah.", he replied, he smirked at her. "But, uh - this is going to a little different than what you had in mind and I hope it isn't too much for you to handle."

"I'm up for anything, I'm looking for a little adventure, what's life without a little fire and spice?", she replied.

xxxxxx

"James?", Drake asked, walking in the small office.

"Drake, I was just about to come and see you...", James began, before Drake interrupt him.

"What did you do with Janet?", Drake asked.

"She's fine, but you - you're not, we need to get out of here, before Varseta sends his goons here to take us out.", James told him.

"Are you sure she is okay?", Drake asked, he couldn't help but, be concerned about her, she was the only person that he truly knew.

"Yes, now come on, I have had Keisha pack a small suite case of clothes for you.", James told him.

"Keisha? Is she coming with you?", Drake asked, he knew without a doubt that Keisha and James had more than an employer and employee relationship and that he favored her above all the housekeepers.

"Keisha will be flying to Los Angelus, then we are going to go on to New York.", James told him.

"Okay, so she's...", Drake began.

"She as well as the rest of the hired help will be flying out with us.", James told him, Drake nodded.

"I want to call Janet once we get there."

"Sure.", James told him.

xxxxxx

"Kathelina...", Daniel began. "Kathelina, honey..."

"Dylan...", she trailed off.

"Kat - beauty, what's, what's going on? What happened?", Daniel asked, he'd never seen no one like this it was like she was in a daze.

"Dylan's - Daniel..."

"Kat, what's going on?", Daniel asked, he suddenly found himself afraid, he'd always been freaked out by the unexplained, supernatural.

"Daniel I - I asked for a sign that Dylan was alive and, it - Daniel it's raining. It's raining, do you realize what this means?", she asked.

"Kathelina...", he began.

"I - Daniel, Dylan's alive. He's alive, I asked for a sign and here it is, this proves it, Dylan is alive.", Kathelina told him.

"Rain? Kat, what does rain have to do with anything, it doesn't prove anything beauty. This is just day to day weather.", Daniel told her.

"No, no, this is the universes way of proving to me without a doubt that Dylan is alive...", Kathelina gasped, she'd just realized something, Alistair, Alistair would know where Dylan was, or maybe he was the one behind this.

"Kathelina, what's...", Daniel began.

"Alistair...Alistair, I should have known it, Daniel all the proof we need is in Alistair's office.", Kathelina told him.

"Proof?", Daniel asked.

"Yes, Alistair knows where Dylan is.", Kathelina told him.

"Where Dylan is? Kathelina, what are you talking about, my brother, baby he's dead and I know it's hard but...", Daniel began.

"Haven't you heard a word I said? Dylan is alive, the universe says so.", Kathelina told him.

"Universe?", Daniel asked.

"Yes, that was the universes way of telling me that Dylan was alive.", Kathelina told him.

"Dylan - Kathelina, I know that this hard on you and I'd love for what your saying to be true but...", Daniel began.

"Daniel, what I'm saying is 100 true, I know it. Fate lead me here, so that the universe could tell me that Dylan's not dead.", Kathelina told him.

"Oh My God.", Daniel exclaimed, he'd never heard such nonsense in his life.

"You sound upset...", Kathelina began. "I thought you'd be happy that your brother was alive."

"Kathelina, what proof do we have, I mean real proof, I - I don't buy into this fate lead me here and the universe is talking to me, neither will no one else, do you know how crazy you sound?", Daniel asked.

"But, it isn't crazy, Daniel, you got to believe me. You got to trust me when I say, I know that Dylan is out there and my grandfather knows where he's at, I mean look what he did for Ethan, and then Sheridan she was pronounced dead twice and came back to Luis, and Theresa...she was supposedly injected with lethal injections...Daniel, my gut feelings tell me that Dylan's alive and...I wish that you'd help me. I can't go to Fox, because, I don't want to get his hopes up, just incase I'm wrong and Theresa...her and Fox have been through so much. You're the only person I can count on.", Kathelina told him, she looked at him with pleading eyes. "So what do you say, will you help me?"

"I...", he looked at Kathelina, he knew that she was grieving and he'd vowed to himself to stand by her always, and to help her come to terms with Dylan's death, he sighed. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Daniel, thank you. I knew I could count on you. Thank you so much.", Kathelina told him. "now, come on we got to go to Crane Industries, we got to find the information the one telling us where Dylan is.", Kathelina told him.

Daniel looked at her. "Let's go." 'So much for a romantic Valentine's Day.' , he shook his head, then he and Kathelina hurried off to the jeep.

xxxxxx

"How's Dylan?", Alistair asked, walking up to Janet who stood consumed in her own thoughts.

"Excuse...", Janet began. "Who are you, where do you get off asking about my dead ex boyfriend?"

"Oh cut the act, Janet. I know the truth.", Alistair told her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dylan is dead.", Janet told him simply.

"Oh Yeah, really. I have sources that have supplied me with plenty enough evidence that says without a doubt that Dylan is very much alive and is living in sunny Mexico, under the alias of Drake.", Alistair told her, causing her to gasp.

"What, surprised?", Alistair asked. "Janet, I know everything about everyone. I control this whole word."

"Oh really?", Janet asked.

"Yes, see I know all about you, I know that you plan on killing both my grandson, Fox and James Hartford.", Alistair told her.

"You're Alistair Crane?", she asked, more shocked than anything. "The Alistair Crane?"

"No, I'm Marilyn Monroe.", Alistair replied, sarcastically. "Of course, I'm Alistair Crane."

"Oh My God.", Janet exclaimed.

"I'm not God, but, uh - I rank pretty close up there next to him.", Alistair told her.

"This is my lucky day.", Janet said more to herself.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, I'm here on business, I - I'm here to help you. My granddaughter, will not be with Dylan, he is a fool and no blood relative of mine will marry someone below my standards. Foxworth, married Theresa and it is one of the most tragic things that's happened to this family. I still haven't came to a solution, that is till now.", Alistair told her.

"What?", Janet asked.

"Change of plans my dear. You will not kill Foxworth, you will his lovely wife. She needs to be eliminated and by doing so we both get what we want, you get full power over Fox and Kathelina and James dead. I get Kathelina and Fox all to myself, they will marry a spouse of my choosing and produce my family heirs, heirs that will be as strong and as ruthless as my ancestors.", Alistair told her.

"We - Dylan, he'll...", Janet began.

"He'll never know any difference than what you told him, he will think he's Drake and you will get your precious Dylan or Drake, as you now call him.", Alistair told her. "Oh and by the way, nicely done. I couldn't have pulled off a better plot myself."

"Thanks and we got a deal. I'll kill Theresa, in exchange for your help in keeping Kathelina from finding Dylan. Oh and I have the perfect set up for Theresa's dismiss. We'll discuss over coffee, later. Right now, I'm going to go back to the hotel and call James.", Janet told him.

"That's fine for now, I also have very important issues I need to take care of.", Alistair told her.

xxxxxx

"Ethan, I want to show you something, I...", Sam began,

"Samantha, what did you do?", Ethan asked, he could by her tone that she'd did some kind of romantic like setting.

"Well, nothing really. I just cooked you a nice little dinner and well, I planned on just spending a quiet evening along together, just the two of us.", Sam told him, she sat down on the chair that was beside Ethan's wheelchair.

"Sam, I told you I don't...we can't be together, it's as simple as that. Do you really want to be with a man like me? A man who can't even walk, nor dance, or hold you close to me. Sam, I can never love you, and I don't want to be a burden to you, or anyone else for that matter, that is why.", he paused for a second, he couldn't let her throw away her life like this and, he knew what he had to do, draw in a deep breath, he began. "That's why, I am giving you 10 minutes to get out of here or - or I'll call the police, have them escort you out."

"Ethan...", she began.

"Samantha.", he knew that she wouldn't willing leave, they both were to attached to each other. "Sam, I - we can't go on, it was fun in the beginning but, now Sam I don't need some girl hanging around here, all you ever were was a way for me to amuse me. But, now...Sam, this isn't fair to either of us, I - Sam, I want you to leave, I want you to move on. Find someone else, someone who will love you."

"Ethan, I...", Sam began, she looked down at him, she could tell he meant business and that he wanted her to leave and wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. "I love and I know you love me too, and I'll wait for you, but, I'll respect your wishes and I'll leave.", she got to her feet slowly.

"Samantha.", he grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Be happy in life, you're too young, too beautiful not too."

Sam looked down at him, tears began to spill down her cheek. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Samantha...", he began.

"Ethan, tell me you don't love me, that you don't care for me, that what we have don't mean nothing to you.", Sam told him, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Damn it, Samantha.", he cursed. "Why can't you just leave? Why do you got to make this hell for me?"

"Because, this - this is hell for me.", she told him.

"Sam, this is no different that you're relationship with - with those men at the clubs, there was time when you said goodbye.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan, this is different. You're not a customer, and what we share, or thought we shared...Answer me this, Ethan. What was I to you? Was I a whore, cause you treated me helluva a lot better than men treat their booty calls. You - you protected me, you lied for me. You took a bullet for me. And, I'm sorry but, people don't do that, unless they care a lot about that person. I'll admit when it comes to love and relationships I don't know shit, but, this - Ethan, I know you, I know myself. And, what we have...", she began.

"Was good, was fun, but, it's over now. We can't - I won't let this continue. I want you out of here and...", Ethan began.

"Where do I go, Ethan?", Sam asked. "Where do I go?"

"I'll call the B&B, you can go there, or a hotel or the mansion...you just can't stay here and besides you still have your apartment.", Ethan told her.

"Okay, I'm out of here, I'll come by and...", Sam began.

"I'll send your things over tomorrow, I don't want no reminders. I want you to move on, I want to move on. I...", Ethan began.

"Do you want me to help you into the bed?", Sam asked. "or is the nurse coming by?"

"The nurse will be here in a few minutes.", Ethan told her.

"Okay.", Sam told him, she grabbed her jacket and coat and made her way out of the door without saying another word. 'What different would it make? Ethan, has already made up his mind.'

xxxxxx

"Okay, so where do we begin?", Rachel asked, walking into the small bar.

"Well, what about a drink?", Noah asked.

"What, trying to get me drunk, so you can have your way with me?", Rachel asked, she gently grinded her body against his so her breast rubbed against his arm. "If you want to take me to bed, then your wasting your time."

"You know I can have you at anytime.", he told her, he pulled her to him, he felt her breath catch in her throat. "See, I just proved my point.", he smirked.

"You are such a jerk.", she stammered, he began to laugh.

"I like you, I like you a lot.", he told her.

"Every guy thinks that works, but, guess what it doesn't work with the rich guys it sure don't work with guys like you.", she told him.

"Ouch.", he replied. "Friends, don't insult each other."

She began to giggle. "You're crazy."

"Is crazy good or bad?", he asked.

"I don't know.", she told him.

"Well let me try and...", he began.

"Would you quit flirting me?", she asked. "I wanna play cards, I wanna play pool and you - you are suppose to teach me."

"Indeed I was.", he told her. "But, I think you can - you can teach me a lot."

"Well if your not going to teach me how to play, then I'm sure their is some hot attractive man who will be more than whiling...and he just walked in the room.", her eyes darted to the tall dark haired man who had just walked in, he was kind of older than Noah but, wasn't all that old he wasn't a day over 35, 40 at the least. "Well if you'll excuse me..."

"No, you're not going on step towards him.", he told her.

"Excuse me.", she exclaimed, placing her hand on her hip and glaring at him.

"Rachel, stay away from men like that. Unless you want to be on one of those A&E specials about serial killers and their victims.", he told her.

"What?", she asked.

"It's women like you that serial killers target and then the woman is found months if not years later at the bottom of a lake.", he told her.

"Don't be silly, I'm smart, do you know how many men that I've talk to, I mean...", she began.

"Never mind me, go on, go whore it up like you always do.", he told her. "You, know for awhile there you had me, the whole I don't just go and sleep with any old' man, only the ones I care about, the ones that...just go, you owe me nothing."

"Noah, I'm - I want you to teach me. If you still want to...and, I like a man who isn't afraid to show his jealousy to a woman.", she giggled.

"God, you're all mouth aren't you?", he asked. "And, what a mouth you have, it's just gorgeous.", he told her, she smirked.

"Are you going to teach me or not?", she asked.

"Damn you're determined.", he told her.

"Would you quit toying with me?", she asked.

"Ok, what first?", he asked.

"Mmmm mmm...pool.", she replied.

"Of course, you just want to have my body against yours.", he told her, she began to giggle.

"Sorry to disappoint but, that's the last thing on my mind.", she told him, she grabbed his hand and jerked him towards to pool table. "Now, come on you - you promised me and let me advise you that the last man who broke a promise to me...well, he isn't to bad ass now."

"Damn beautiful and lethal.", he told her. "I think this is going to be hell a' good."

"Yeah, now...", she picked up the pool stick. "Teach me.", she told him.

xxxxxx

"Mr. Winthrop is their anything else I can do for you.", the nurse asked, she was pretty young, not at all what he'd pictured her to be.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be waking in the morning, and I will call you if I need anything.", Ethan told her.

"Is anyone staying with you tonight, a family member, your wife?", the nurse asked.

"No, I don't want to bother any of my family and I am not married, so I'll be here all by myself and I'll keep the phone near by in case I need anything.", Ethan told her.

"Whatever you wish, Mr. Winthrop. But, I can call your mother or your brother or...", the nurse began.

"No, go on home, I'll be fine. I'm going to have to get used to this. I'm going to be like this till the day I die.", Ethan told her grimly.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I really am. I've been a nurse for going on 5 years now and it really saddens me to see a man as young as you bound to a wheelchair, or bed, who can not do for themselves. But, hopefully this isn't the end for you, hopefully the physical therapy will help."

"I don't know.", Ethan told her forcing a smile to his lips. "I suppose, anything is possible."

"Yeah.", she told him. "I'm going to go now. Be sure to call the hospital if you need anything."

"I will.", Ethan told her.

xxxxxx

"Keep them coming, I ain't about to feel anything tonight.", Sam told the bar tender, she quickly gulped down the contents of the glass and waited for a refill.

"Well, what do we have here?", Gwen asked.

"What - Gwen, what are you doing here?", Sam asked.

"I - Daniel stood me up, well not actually, he never made any plans for me at all, instead he took Kathelina out, well I don't know that for sure...", Gwen began.

"Well, at least I am not alone. Ethan broke up with me.", Sam told her.

"Really.", Gwen asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to hold me down, he doesn't want me to waste my life on him...how can I waste my life on him, Gwen I want to be with him but...", Sam began.

"Who's with Ethan now?", Gwen asked, she couldn't help but, feel a little happy by this news. 'Ethan was free.'

"No one, at least I don't think no one is there. Ethan's basically ran off everyone who cares about him, he's let this beat him, Gwen he is so depressed.", Sam told her, she gulped down another rum and coke.

"What about Ivy?", Gwen asked.

"She's - she expected me to stay with him tonight, Ethan set me up, he purposely made it so that he would be alone tonight. Gwen, what if he does something crazy?", Sam asked.

"Tell you what, give me your key to Ethan's apartment and I'll go and check on him...I'm gonna head back to the mansion and I can stop there on my way home.", Gwen told her.

"Okay, thank you.", Sam told her, handing her the key.

"Your welcome, I really care for Ethan too, he is the father of my little boy and we were friends since we were real young. We grew up together.", Gwen told her.

"I know.", Sam told her.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I drop off your key tomorrow and I'll call you if I need to.", Gwen told her, she quickly excused herself and made her way out of the crowded bar.

"What's this?", Theresa asked, her eyes skimmed the small room that was decorated.

"Well, you insisted that I not spend much money on you. You didn't want diamonds or pearls are none of the fancy stuff.", Fox told her. "So, I went and I rented your favored restaurant, so for the rest of the night, it'll just be me and you. No interruptions."

"Mmmm mmm.", Theresa replied.

"Mmmm mmm, what?", Fox asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking.", Theresa told him. "We needed this, time alone. Time to rebuild our relationship. Time to talk, I mean really talk, like we use to. I don't know where we went wrong, but for awhile. Since Ethan faked his death, we - we didn't talk. It was all about the physical-ness of our relationship, I - We forgot the basics, we forgot our friendship, I love you and I love being your wife and the mother of your children but, I also like being your best friend."

"I total agree, and this is the reason I did this. So that we could talk.", Fox told her.

"Good.", Theresa told him. "Now, I need to ask you something, what's going on with you, why did you stop by at Dylan's grave?"

Fox sighed, then began. "I just - I kept thinking about us, and Kat and Dylan. Kathelina is going to be shorted out of days like today, Dylan was shorted. And, I - Dylan and I were extremely close, I told you once, that was the only link to the past that I had. April is dead, Dylan is dead, we were like the three musketeers, but now it's like - I'm alone. Theresa, I know that I have you, and Nikki and Little Ethan but, I - forget it, I'm making no sense."

"No, your making sense, I don't know what I would do if I lost Whit, and I understand that you were the same way with Dylan and...Fox, I can't tell you that I know how you feel or that everything is going to get better for you or Kat, because, I don't know that for sure. But, I - I want to try and help you. I want to be there for you. Fox, you're not alone, you have me. You stood by me when I was sick and I'm going to stand by you."

"My God, I'm the luckiest man alive. Theresa, I've did so many stupid things, and here you are. You're still by me, God I love you. There's no words to express what you mean to me.", he told her, he gently kissed her lips.

xxxxxx

"You little liar, you've took a hundred and ten dollars from me already.", Noah exclaimed, Rachel giggled. "Beginners luck I suppose."

"No, you're no beginner, in fact I'd say your an immature.", he told her.

"Well maybe...", she smiled. "either that or the teacher can't stand the fact that the student is better than him."

"Whatever, you little cheat, I'll get you back for this.", he told her.

"Yea, thus far your threats have been as empty as your wallet has become.", she told him.

"Rachel, you have no clue what you're getting yourself into.", he told her.

"I'll take my chances...so, tell me...why did you come back to this crappy town?", she asked.

"Needed to get away, I suppose.", he replied.

"Yeah, but look at this place, it isn't your idea of a vacation spot.", she replied.

"Well yea, but not everyone can afford Paris, Italy and the Bahamas.", he told her.

"Yea, sorry. I'm not use to the non-rich...not that, that's a bad thing it's just - I - I...argh...I'm so stupid, I just keep opening my mouth and inserting my foot.", she replied.

Noah laughed. "I find that cute."

"Of course make fun of me.", she replied.

"Why'd you come back to Harmony, if you could afford better?", Noah asked.

"It's home and - I wanted to get reacquainted with my family, to put it nicely.", she told him, she took the pool stick hitting the 8 ball.

"Ha, you lose.", he told her.

"Only cause I choose to.", she replied.

"Right.", he replied. "Are you close to your sister and brothers?"

"Depends what you mean, we all speak, but we're not the Brady family. Nor, will we ever be, my father and mother could careless about each other and refer to their kids and marriage as the biggest mistake they've ever made. Fox is busy with his life, Kathelina is busy with her life and Ethan is busy with his, Fox is the heir, Ethan the oldest, Kat the baby and me - the one who sends daddy's money.", Rachel told him.

"So you and Julian...", Noah began.

"Hardly speak unless, he finds out that I maxed out one of his visa cards.", Rachel told him.

"Come on, you can't be serious...", Noah told her.

"Wanna come over one night, we'll have imaginary dinner with my family.", Rachel told him, she gulped down whatever was left in the bottle of vodka that Noah had bought for himself.

"Who told you, you could do that? And, besides how old are you? I'm not about to -"

"-relax, I'm 21 and you aren't gonna be arrested.", she told him.

"Have you always been that big of an alcoholic? You just drank over half of that thing.", he told her.

"Trust me I can handle it, Crane's know how to hold there liquor.", she replied. "And, besides if I was to get drunk I got you to take me home."

"Right.", he replied simply.

"Okay, let me ask you a question, why didn't you come home to Harmony at Christmas?", she asked. "If you're family is the way you say they are?"

"I was busy.", he replied simply.

"Too busy to drop in a few minutes, over the holidays...or maybe every other Christmas...you were gone what 4 years and never came home, you hardly phoned your folks."

"I was - I had things to do.", he replied.

"You didn't even come home when your mother lost her child...", Rachel began.

"Damn it, Rachel...do you really want to know the truth?", Noah asked, she simply looked at him, and didn't say a word. "It killed me to hear that my mother and father lost their child and that Ethan was my brother, well correction half brother, I resented my whole family, mainly my father and I vowed to make him and Ivy pay. That's what I've been doing the last 4 years, I been planning Ivy and my father's dismiss."

She nodded. "I wanna help."

He chuckled lightly, "What?"

"You heard me, I - I hate my mother and your father as much as you do. I want them to pay. For not only what they did to me, Fox and Kat. But, for your sister or brother that died. It isn't chief Bennett's fault, but, my mother - Ivy deserves to rot in hell for what she did and I - I'll help you do whatever it is you've planned.", she told him, she looked him dead in the eye.

"Either you're drunk or you like me a lot.", he told her simply.

"I like you, and we've both been screwed over by my mother and it's about time we got our revenge.", she told him. "Besides, I'm - you'll enjoy our partnership I'm sure."

"Are you - my God you're serious, aren't you?", he asked.

"Yea, I've been planning too, and I - I have an idea of how to get Ivy where you want her, plus get rid of that Hastings guy. I have a feeling that there is more to the story than what it looks like. I just need to - I need someone whose willing to help me find the missing pieces, that's one of the main reasons I came back to Harmony, that's the only reason I've been so chummy with mummy.", she told him. "I've just had the worst luck ever, I can't find nothing, but I know that with your help, we'll both get what we want."

"Looks like I found the answer to my prayers and you got yourself a deal, partner.", he told her. "but, just so you know the bet is still on."

"What bet?", she asked.

"The one we made, concerning your job.", he replied. "And, don't think for a second that you can weasel your way out of it."

Rachel nodded grimly. "I - I know, and besides you know I'll win so."

"Of course.", he replied.

"I always win.", she replied. "now, can you order me another drink? I think we got lots to celebrate."

****

Spoilers for Chapter 47:

__

Kathelina is one step closer to the truth, which doesn't set over well with Daniel.

Rachel and Sam have a heat confrontation.

Once getting to the hotel, Drake has flashbacks, and feels a connection to the hotel room.

Ethan finds himself in bed with an unlikely woman.

Theresa tells Fox something shocking, and debates on telling Fox a secret that could cause heart ache to everyone in Harmony.

Alistair decides to use Theresa's hate for Sam to his advantage, and later persuades Janet to get closer to Fox, by using Dylan's death.

Noah tries to persuade his sister to tell him what she knows on Ivy but, Kay refuses.


	47. Closer and Closer

Chapter 47:

_**Closer and Closer**_

_** A/N: Yea, it's been almost a year smacks self I can't believe I've let my fics go so badily...so I've made a vow to myself to finish this one, if its the last thing I do,lol. So if you're still interested in this little ol' fan fiction story let me know by reviewing. - Jess  
**_

"Noah...", Kay began, it had been awhile since she'd spoken to her brother, Rachel's eyes darted to Kay. 'Who was she?', she wondered.

"Oh My God, I have been meaning to call you.", Noah told her, as she sat down beside Rachel.

"Yeah right.", Kay replied.

"Well missy if you'd stop by instead of acting as if you don't know nobody...", Noah began.

"Hey what about you? You know where I am.", Kay told him.

"Uh, not trying to be rude, but, Noah who is she?", Rachel finally asked.

"Oh sorry, Rachel this is my sister Kay, Kay this is my friend Rachel.", Noah introduced the two ladies.

"Hi, nice to meet you.", Rachel told her, forcing a smile to her face and extending her hand.

"Same here.", Kay told her. "So, you're Fox's sister, ain't you?"

"Yea.", Rachel replied. "How'd you know?"

"I remember the name and also, I knew that Ivy and Julian had a daughter a little older than myself.", Kay told her. "That and the fact you use to bully me and my friend Simone, when we were about 7 or 8."

Rachel bit her lip. "Umm, Sorry about that."

"Yea.", Kay replied. "So how long you and No, been friends?"

"Not long, we uh, we work together at Crane.", Rachel told her.

"Noah, since when did you start working for the Cranes?", Kay asked, turning to her brother.

"Since, Theresa and Fox started doing most if not all of the business transactions", Noah replied.

"Yea.", Rachel replied. "Nicholas owns the record company he and Theresa."

"I see.", Kay replied.

"Yep.", Rachel replied.

"Well if you'll excuse us, I'd really like to speak to my brother alone for awhile, I gotta get back home to Maria soon.", Kay told her.

"Uh, sure.", Rachel replied.

"Rachel, here.", Noah began, he pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Wow, never had a man throw money at me before.", Rachel quipped.

"I ain't - I want you to use this and win me some money.", Noah told her.

"Ok, but me keeping 30 percent.", Rachel told him.

"We'll see about that, babe.", Noah told her. "Oh and be careful and stay where I can see you."

"Okay, what do you want to do next, escort me to the bathroom and have me call you daddy?", Rachel asked.

"What are you purposing?", Noah asked.

"Take it for whatever you think it is.", Rachel told him.

"Hell baby, the bathroom ain't too far from here, Kay, I'll have to take a rain check on...", Noah began, Rachel began to laugh. "I'm going to go, Kay good luck with this one, he's crazy."

Kay simply nodded.

"For you.", he called after Rachel, she simply turned her head to him and laughed.

"What was that about?", Kay asked.

"Ah, nothing.", Noah told her. "Me an Rachel play like that all the time, isn't she something else?"

"Yea, she sure is.", Kay told him.

"So, you and Rachel are friends, hmm?", Kay asked.

"Yea.", Noah told her, he turned his attention to Rachel who'd made her way over to a table full of middle aged men. "I hope she don't go and get herself into no trouble."

"What's up with you and Ms. Crane?", Kay asked. "I hope you're not that stupid to try and get involved with her, her type has the world all wrong and will cause a man like you more harm than good."

xxxxxxx

"Any luck?", Kathelina asked, they'd been through a numerous amount of paper and still they came up with nothing.

"Nope.", Daniel told her, he laid the file back in the file cabinet. "What about these?", he held up a few disks.

"I - maybe, Daniel, I have no clue what I'm looking for, all I know is that their is proof that Dylan is alive.", Kathelina told him.

"And, maybe these disks are it. But, I gotta figure out the pass codes, which I have no clue as to what that can be.", Kathelina told him, she quickly popped the disk in the computer and prepared to make a copy of it.

"What are you doing?", Daniel asked, he rose his eye brow.

"I can't just take them, grandfather will notice that the disks are missing.", Kathelina told him, she smirked. "But, coping them, well he'll never know."

"Wow, you're brilliant, I'd never thought of that.", Daniel told her.

"I know.", Kathelina told her. "Oh and before you ask, I replaced the surveillance camera tape with a copy of last night tape, thus grandfather will never know."

"How'd you manage that?", Daniel asked.

"I'm a Crane, I know more than just how to spend money.", Kathelina told him. "Ok, one disk down, one more to go."

"How are you going to crack the code?", Daniel asked.

"Well, I - I know some smart people and well there is always Max, he's like a computer genius or something like that, he knows how to do almost everything.", Kathelina told him.

"Yea.", Daniel replied. "Are you going to get Fox involved?"

"No, like I said earlier I don't want to get his hopes up, but, if he finds out and wants to help then, he can help.", Kathelina told him.

"Do you want him to help?", Daniel asked.

"I don't - it doesn't matter, it's his choice.", Kathelina told him. "But, you on the other hand have no choice, I need you, I need someone to help me and well, you ain't a bad choice, you'll do."

"Thanks I guess.", Daniel told her.

"Ok, we're done.", Kathelina told him, she grabbed the disks and stuck them in her purse. "Come on, we have lots of work to do."

"Okay, let's go.", Daniel told her, he shut the lights out and they both left.

xxxxxx

"Ethan...", Gwen whispered walking into his apartment. "Ethan...", she crept into his bedroom.

"Gwen, is that you?", Ethan asked, his eyes feel on her.

"Ethan, I came to check on you.", Gwen told him, she tip toed closer to him. "Sam told me that you and her broke up and I thought that you might could use the company."

"Actually, I wanted to be left alone.", Ethan told her. "Sam was where? Where did you see Samantha?"

"She was at the bar and grill.", Gwen replied. "Sam asked me to come and check on you."

"Who was she with?", Ethan asked.

"No one.", Gwen replied. "But, Ethan the way she talked it's over between you two and she - she ain't the type to wait long before moving on."

"Sam and I - I want her to move on.", Ethan told her. "I don't want her to wait on me, I - she deserves better."

"Ethan, you - you don't deserve this.", Gwen told him, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're a good man."

"Gwen...", Ethan began.

"Ethan let me stay, let me help you.", Gwen told him. "Let me help you get back on your feet, I owe you after all. I mean, I took your place as Crane heir from you."

"Gwen, I don't - being Crane heir was never mine, it was for the Crane first born son, which is Fox and not me.", Ethan told her. "And, Gwen you gave me my son."

"Ethan, I - ", Gwen looked up at him.

"I don't deserve you or my son, Gwen you are one of the nicest women I know, you - my lord I put you through hell, you and Theresa.", Ethan told her.

"Ethan we all three were young and stupid.", Gwen told him. "And, besides you and I go way back and that is why I am going to make sure that you get better."

"What are you saying?", Ethan asked.

"I'm saying -", she was cut off.

"-you wanna stay here and take care of me?", he finished, he knew exactly how she thought and apart of him wanted her to say that she was moving in with him, her and their son.

"Yea, me and Josh.", Gwen told him. "It'll just be temporary."

"That's fine, me and Josh have missed out on a lot, I mean with everything that - Gwen, I want to make up for the hurt I caused him and - and you.", Ethan told her. "I guess, God is paying me back for all the sins I committed against you and Theresa."

"Ethan.", Gwen began. "I - I want to stay here tonight with you? I can do almost anything that the nurse does."

"Yea, you can stay the night with me, you can stay right here on the other side of this bed.", Ethan told her, she sighed and then smiled down at him.

"You'll say anything to get me back into bed won't you?", she laughed softly.

"Well, you're the one who purposed the ideal and caused my mind to go into the gutter.", Ethan told her. "Oh whatever, try to blame this on me.", Gwen replied. "So, tell me do you need anything?"

"Well...", he began, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ethan Winthrop, what in the hell has happened to you?", Gwen asked, she jerked away from him.

"Gwen, I'm just playing around.", Ethan told her.

"Okay, whatever.", Gwen replied, she rolled her eyes at him. "Why couldn't you've been this way when we were husband and wife?"

"Well, would you have liked that? Cause, we can always pretend.", Ethan began.

"Are you sure that you don't have brain damage from the accident, cause you act like it.", Gwen told him.

"Thought you liked suave men, who know how to charm a lady out of her clothes and into his bed?"

"Mmm Mmm, Daniel?", she asked, more to herself, she wondered how he knew about Daniel, Ethan nodded. "How'd you know about that?"

"Well, you brought Josh to the hospital, and well I have my sources.", Ethan told her. "So spill, Gwendolyn."

"You spill, what is up with you and Sam?", Gwen asked.

"No, I asked first.", Ethan told her, "and besides I'm sick.", he gave her sad look.

"Daniel is well, he's a friend, a very good looking friend, but we went on like this one date and well, Ethan I don't think he's interested.", Gwen told him. "I mean, at first yea, but then, I think he wants to be with Kathelina...or maybe he just wants to sleep with me and Kat. I don't know. You know I never was good with this sort of stuff. Mother says to just go for it, sleep with him and then love will come in time, but, Ethan you know me, I can't just go sleeping with men like that. I - I need to feel that it's more than sex."

"I know, and I think you got it figured out already. You don't want to be with Daniel. You said he didn't seemed interested in you, except for maybe just sex.", Ethan told her. "And, Gwen you deserve better."

"What about you?", Gwen asked. "Ethan, Sam is a - a well, she - Ethan, Sam is..."

"Sam use to be a prostitute is that what you were trying to say?", Ethan asked.

"Yea, something like that.", Gwen told him. "Ethan, you deserve better than her, she - look what she did to Fox and Theresa. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Sam isn't - Gwen thank you.", Ethan told her. "I - I'm going to...it's been nice talking to you and if we'd did this stuff while we were married, it might have worked out."

"No need dwelling on the past, we're better off to just let it be, what's done is done.", Gwen told him, she laid down gently beside him. "Do you love Sam?"

"I - it's complicated, right now...", Ethan began.

"I see.", Gwen replied. "Do you think she feels the same?"

"I - Sam and I, we weren't together long, it was - it isn't really - I don't know what exactly Sam is to me, I know that I care for her and that the sex is great and...", Ethan chuckled. "Why are you so interested in me and Sam?"

"I don't know I guess, I'm trying to figure out if my son will be getting a step - mommy anytime soon and if so, if I like her?", Gwen asked.

"Really?", Ethan asked.

"Yea.", Gwen replied.

"I have no intention of marrying Sam or anyone else for awhile, I don't want to rush myself, Josh or you into a complicated situation too soon.", Ethan told her. "Gwen, you're a big part of my life and you always will be."

xxxxxx

"Here ya go.", Fox handed Theresa a glass of red whine.

"Thank you.", Theresa told him, even though she had her husband back, she still felt something was off.

"Theresa, what's wrong. I have this dinner to talk to you, to get back what we had and now you - you're acting like your in a deep study and you act like you don't know what to say to me, you're holding back the real you.", Fox told her.

"Fox, I - I can't quit thinking about you and Sam, Fox you moved her into my home, our home and every time I lay in bed with you, every time I'm in the living room with our children, everything about the cottage reminds me that Sam was there and I keep thinking about you, do you ever think about Sam? About being in bed with her?", Theresa asked.

"Theresa, Sam and I never slept with each other. And, I never think about her, while I'm with you, you are the woman I love, and always will love.", Fox told her. "And, if you want to redecorate the cottage we can, if you want to move out of the cottage and away from the mansion we can."

"But, none of that helps, Fox. Sam is still in Harmony and she's still in your life. She works for your family, she's Ethan's girlfriend and you - you still want her as your friend.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa, Sam is always going to be around as long as she's in Harmony. This is a small town and you're going to run into her.", Fox told her.

"Not if she leaves town.", Theresa told him.

"Theresa...", Fox began.

"I know that, that isn't going to happen, but...", Theresa began. "I want her gone okay, Fox. Cause, if she's here, then our marriage is always going to be in trouble. I'm always going to be looking over my shoulder thinking that you're sleeping with Sam."

"Theresa, I love you. And, I - Sam lied to me, Sam betrayed me. I can never see her as the same person again. She came here to seduce me.", Fox told her.

"Fox I just want her gone and I'd do almost anything to get her out of our lives.", Theresa told him.

xxxxxx

"Kay, come on I know you, and I can tell you're hiding something from me, and I have a feeling it has to do with mom, cause whenever I mention her leaving with that David Hastingstons, you get this look in your eyes like you've done something terrible and that you're about to cry.", Noah told her.

"Mom left us for a man she didn't even know, Noah.", Kay told him.

"I know that, but, Kay do you know something else about the situation concerning mom and her first husband.", Noah asked.

"Noah, why does this whole family always blame me for everything that goes on?", Kay asked, more to herself. "I had nothing to do with mom choosing David and John over Jess, us and dad."

"No, but, Rachel and I agreed on one thing that Ivy could have had something to do in it.", Noah told her. "And, Kay since you were here, I thought that you might know something..."

"Noah, I - I have no clue if Ivy had anything to do in it.", Kay lied, she wasn't about to let anyone know that she knew the truth for so long, even if it meant goodbye Ivy.

"Break it up girls.", The bar tender grabbed Sam's arm.

"I'm so tired of you acting like some god damn charity case, you've did nothing but, try and destroy both of my brother's lives, you're nothing but a home wrecking whore.", Rachel exclaimed. "and, I'm gonna get rid of you for good."

"Oh bring it on, Rachel. I'm sick of you running your mouth on me, what I did wasn't none of your business, I've did no more than you have or Theresa, especially Theresa. My lord she had a child with Julian, your father, she tried multiple times to break up Gwen and Ethan's marriage..."

"This isn't about Theresa, it's about you. You lied to us all, you came here and seduced Fox and Ethan, not to mention if you'd just left, Ethan wouldn't be paralyzed and Dylan, my sister's boyfriend would still be alive. And, Daniel wouldn't be here to remind me about what he did to me and...", Rachel was hysterical and was making quiet a scene.

"Rachel, Sam, what's going on here?", Noah asked. "He could tell that Rachel and Sam were both ready to attack each other."

"I - I was just making sure that Sam knows she isn't wanted here, and that no matter what Fox nor Ethan will ever really love her.", Rachel told him.

"Why in the hell do you care?", Sam asked. "Fox, nor Ethan seem very close to you. But, who could much blame them, you're one of the most vial, self absorbed..."

"Sam, why don't you just go home?", Noah asked.

"I - I have no place to go, Ethan and I...", Sam began. "Then go call the hotel, I'm sure you have money, The Crane's pay their employees good and you're Ethan's ex girlfriend, and he gave you money, cause look at the vehicle that you drive around.", Noah told her.

"Yea your typical whore.", Rachel huffed.

"Rachel.", Noah shot her a look as to say be quiet.

Kay smirked, she could tell that Sam wasn't what she came of to be, just by the way she carried herself. _'What kind of woman, sleeps around with two brothers at the same time?'_

"Come on Rachel were leaving.", he added, she shot Sam a dirty look.

"I was just getting started.", Rachel told him.

"Well you can postpone it a little longer, I don't want to get in any trouble tonight.", Noah told her. "Come on Kay, you're coming with me too.", he noticed the way that his sister was looking at Sam, with the same rage and smirk that Rachel had, had earlier.

"Why do I gotta leave for, I ain't said or did anything.", Kay told him.

"That's just it, you haven't but, will.", Noah told her.

"Oh whatever, I'm gonna go home to Maria, it was nice seeing you again Noah and nice meeting you Rachel, you know I agree 100 percent with you and well if you need help with this one, give me a holla.", Kay told her.

"Thanks and nice meeting you too, you're the only one around here that seems remotely cool.", Rachel told her. "Most think they're better than me."

"I know, that's why I don't associate with such losers.", Kay told her. "You're welcome to come and hang out with me and Simone whenever you want."

"Thanks.", Rachel replied.

"Your welcome and see ya around.", Kay told her.

"Wow, your sister was nice to me.", Rachel observed. "How much did you pay her?"

"I didn't pay her nothing, Kay is just as insane as you are, that's why she agrees with you going off on Sam like that.", he wrapped his coat around her shoulders as they made their way down the alley. "you know Mike could have thrown us out, or called the cops."

"So, I'm a Crane and Sam deserved what I told her. She is nothing but a tramp.", Rachel told him.

"True but, you ain't got the right to just go and jump her, you may be a Crane but, that doesn't give you special privileges, and that is the one reason that I hate your family, they think they own the moon.", Noah told her.

"No, but I do have my own star.", Rachel told him.

"You what...", Noah asked, he looked at strangely.

"Well, not exactly, when I was little, Ethan chose this star it's like right out from the little dipper, and he said it was mine, cause it was the brightest star in the sky.", Rachel told him.

"Really?", Noah asked.

"Stupid, huh?", Rachel asked.

"No.", Noah replied. "So, why aren't you and Ethan close now?"

"I don't know, I mean, sometimes I think that the reason Ethan was even good to me is because he felt sorry for me.", Rachel told him. "Fox always looked out for Kat, cause she was the baby, so I learned to fend for myself."

"Is that why you're so spunky, cause you learned to take care of yourself?", Noah asked.

"I guess, I learned that it's a dog eat dog world and that you have to learn to take what you want.", Rachel told him, she paused and stopped in the middle of the alley. "Are you leaving your truck at the pool hall?"

"Yea, I'll go get it in the morning.", Noah told her. "I'm too intoxicated to drive and you, well, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you, when it comes to driving my little baby."

"Yeah, it's a junk pile.", Rachel told him. "Why do men, take such pride in junk piles?"

"It's not a junk pile.", Noah told her. "It's got a new paint job and..."

"It's a 1976 model, for Christ sake, you've had the engine overhauled twice.", Rachel told him.

"How'd you? Damn, you're some damn good detective.", Noah told her.

"Actually, I heard you and Ethan talking the other night about you wanting to trade it in.", Rachel told him. "Yet, you call it your little baby and insist that it's not a junk pile."

"Right.", Noah told her.

"You know it.", Rachel told him, she smirked. "I'm always right."

"Oh yea of course.", Noah replied, sarcastically, she smirked, she watched as he stopped in the middle of the street. "Come here."

"Come where?", Rachel asked, she watched as he sat down on the street sidewalk.

"Here, come and sit beside me.", Noah told her.

"On the side walk?", Rachel asked, he nodded. "Noah, it's filthy."

"Nah, it's not.", Noah told her. "Now, come here and sit, I wanna show you something."

"Okay, but, I don't want to get dirty.", Rachel told him, she followed his lead and sat down. "What do you want to show me."

"Lay down.", he replied.

"Okay.", Rachel replied, she lay down beside him.

"Look.", Noah told her, "you can see the whole sky. This is like one of my most favorite spots."

"Why?", Rachel asked.

"Just look, you can see stars so clearly.", Noah told her. "You can see the mountains, it looks likes a picture, not even real."

"I know, it's amazing.", Rachel replied. "But, I'm getting my dress dirty."

"Ah, come here.", he told her, he took the jacket and spread it out on the ground so that she could lay on it. "There problem solved."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem.", Noah replied.

"How'd you find this spot?", Rachel asked.

"Well, it use to be the main street of Harmony, till they built the new road. My dad use to take me and my sisters here and let us look through the telescope, since it's the most beautiful place to see the stars.", Noah told her. "Dad told me how that along time ago that people used the stars to guide them and that the stars can tell the future, like you know, the astrometry, can tell exactly what is going to happen in our lives by looking at the stars, then he told us about how he use to look at the stars and wonder if his soul mate was starring at the exact same one."

"Wow, I guess all the Bennett men, have a infatuation with the stars.", Rachel asked.

"Yea, so tell me where is that star?", Noah asked. "Oh, I think I see it, it's - it's as exquisite as it's owner."

xxxxxx

"Any luck with those disk?", Daniel asked, he laid a cup of cappuccino on the desk.

"I'm waiting on that program Max gave me to decode the password to disk one.", Kathelina told him. "Oh, is that for me?", she motioned to the cup.

"Yea.", Daniel told her. "Thought you might like something to drink and it might just be a long night."

"Yea.", Kathelina told him. "But, this is going to get me Dylan back."

"Maybe, there's no proof Dylan is alive and besides that, do you really want to know what's on those disk?", Daniel asked.

"If it gets Dylan back home, then yea.", Kathelina told him.

"Kat, it's hard to tell just what your grandfather has on those things, can you keep mum about something if it's against the law?", Daniel asked.

"I don't - I'm a lawyer, and I am suppose to uphold the law.", Kathelina told him.

"Lawyer?", Daniel asked. "I - wow, I never knew that."

"Yea, well my studies are kind of on hold right now.", Kathelina told him.

"How long have you been studying to be a lawyer?", Daniel asked.

"For awhile, I'm just about done, I started my classes early, cause my GPA was so good.", Kathelina told him.

"Damn.", Daniel replied. "What are you trying to do intimidate me. Hell, I didn't even graduate high school."

"Sorry, I thought you knew that.", Kathelina told him.

"Ahh, it's all good I suppose.", Daniel replied. "So, how does this program work?"

"Well you just click this little button and it goes and unscrambles the code.", Kathelina told him. "It's used by hackers to hack into web hosting servers.", Kathelina told him.

"Neat.", Daniel replied.

"Yea.", Kathelina told him. "So, did you ever think about getting your GED?"

"I have, but, I - Kat, I never did so hot in school to begin with.", Daniel told her. "And, besides I'm rich."

"So, that doesn't mean nothing. I can help you, and don't have the attitude that just because your rich, that you don't have to work. I been around people like that my whole entire life and let me tell you something, they're all alike, and you're nothing like that. You're not consumed by the fact that you have money.", Kathelina told him.

"How do you know?", Daniel asked.

"Cause, if you was you'd be like those boys back in boarding school trying to use your money to get the girls attention.", Kathelina told him.

"You got me there.", Daniel told her. "But, I don't know about working it don't seem too fun."

"But, don't you want to show your family that they're wrong about you? That you can be a successful business man?", Kathelina asked. "That you don't have to count on them for money. That you're independent."

"Has that always been your mind set?", Daniel asked.

"Pretty much, ever since I heard father and grandfather fussing cause daddy wanted to sponge off him. I made my mind up that I wasn't going to do that. That I'd get a job, a job that would give me money, lots and lots of money.", Kathelina told him. "So, that's how the idea to become a lawyer came about, they make the money, lots and lots of it."

"How old was you when you decided to be a lawyer and that lawyers make lots and lots of money.", Daniel asked.

"Oh about 9.", Kathelina replied.

Daniel chuckled. "How is it you knew when you was 9 what you wanted out of life and here I am 28 years old and have no clue?"

"I don't - I have no clue.", Kathelina told him. "Did you ever want to be anything growing up?"

"What do you mean?", Daniel asked.

"I don't - did you ever want to be a doctor or dentist or...", Kathelina began.

"I wanted to be a vet.", he told her. "I wanted to heal injured animals."

"That's - why didn't you pursue that career?", Kathelina asked.

"Dad called it silly.", Daniel told her. "He called me a wimp."

"Why? Cause you wanted to be a vet?", Kathelina asked.

"You don't - I could never please him. No matter what I did.", Daniel told her. "I think that's why I'm the way I am. Why try anymore, when no matter what you do you're never good enough. I spent my whole life trying to get my father to love me."

"Daniel, I - you want to know something?", Kathelina asked.

"What?", Daniel asked.

"You're too good for your father's love. Cause, his love isn't pure.", Kathelina told him. "If you'd been loved by him then you'd never be the man that you've become. You would be just like him, you'd be cold and unfeeling and well, we probably wouldn't have met.", Kathelina told him.

"Then I'd never saw an angel up close and personal.", Daniel told her.

"Wow, you've got it down pat, don't ya?", Kathelina asked. "I'll never know why you ain't been token yet."

"The right one hasn't come along yet, but when she does, she better beware, cause I'll never let her go.", Daniel told him. "She'll be stuck with me."

"Like that's a bad thing?", Kathelina winked.

xxxxxx

"Whoa, slow down Theresa, you're scaring me.", Fox told her.

"No, Fox. It's not that, I'm not going to kill Sam, if that's what you were thinking. I have done some crazy things in my life time, but, I'm not a murder.", Theresa told him. "It's just -"_ 'Sam is.'_

"-you just want Sam gone and out of our lives?", Fox asked.

"Yeah.", Theresa told him. "I just want her gone for good."

"Theresa, what harm can she do?", Fox asked. "She seems to be in love with Ethan."

"Fox, people like her are trained to be manipulators, you know growing up the way she did, had to teach her some survivor skills, such as how to manipulate people, how to lie about her emotions. People like her scary me. Fox, we have no clue what she could do to me or you or anyone.", Theresa told him. _'She killed her step - mother for Christ sake.'_

"Theresa, do you know something about Sam, that I don't?", Fox asked, Theresa looked at him, was she going to tell Fox the truth, could she? Would it help anything? Or only cause her, Fox and their family more trouble?

"Theresa?", Fox asked, lifted her head so that her eyes meet his. "Do you know a secret about Sam?"

"What?", Theresa asked, she step away from Fox, so he couldn't see into her eyes. "How's that even possible, I don't hardly know anything about Sam, you and Ethan know her better than anyone else."

>ring

>ring

>ring

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to take that.", Fox told her. "It's about the China settlement."

"Go on. I know that this is really important to you and all of Crane Industries.", Theresa told him.

"Thanks for understanding, and I swore that I'll make it up to you.", Fox told her, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then turned to walk inside the house.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? I - telling Fox about Sam can either do one of two things, it can push her out of our lives or make Fox wanna play super hero to her?", Theresa exclaimed, she ran her hand through her hair.

"Debating if you should tell on Sam?", Alistair asked, walking up behind her.

"Alistair?", Theresa turned to him.

"Do you want rid of Sam?", Alistair asked.

"Of course but, I don't want to lose my husband. Fox might not say he has no feelings for Sam, but I know that if she's in trouble then she is going to go run to Fox and he isn't going to turn his back on her.", Theresa told him, she glanced through the window to look at Fox who was on the phone.

"But, what if I had proof of just how shady Samantha Jenkins can be?", Alistair asked. "Do you think Fox would want to protect a cold hearted bitch like Sam, Theresa if you stick with me then you can go far."

"But, what's the catch? Alistair, you ain't going to give me what I want without a price.", Theresa told him. "And, what is your price?", she watched as he smirked.

"You owe me nothing.", Alistair told her. "I want Sam out of Foxworth's life as much as you do."

"Oh, is that so?", Theresa asked, she smirked to herself. "What has Samantha Jenkins done to make you so angry?"

"Let's just say, she bit the hand that feed her, so to speak.", Alistair told her. "So, all I need from you is, for you to throw a party. Maybe, as a way to celebrate your happy little marriage."

"Won't Fox be suspicious?", Theresa asked.

"No...you've been through hell lately. And, Fox will do anything to make you happy.", Alistair told her.

"That's all I do, throw a party?", Theresa asked.

"Yes, it's that simple.", Alistair told her. "You supply me Sam and I supply you the proof to get rid of her for good."

"You got it.", Theresa replied.

_'Oh Theresa, I am about to get everything I ever wanted.'_, Alistair smiled to himself.

xxxxxxx

"So this is where we are staying, hmm?", Dylan asked, he watched as James and Keisha broke away from each other.

"Uh - yeah. You stay in room 210 and we uh, we're staying in 211, and uh, Drake knock before you enter me and Keshia have business we have to attend to.", James told him.

"And we do not wish to be disturbed.", Keshia added, she curled a strand of her bleached blonde hair around her finger.

"No problem.", Dylan replied, he let his eyes scan the woman for a second, she was in her late 20s, and no doubly Latino, he could tell that by the small accent to her voice.

"Good.", Keshia replied, she turned to James. "You promised me a heated night that, I'd never forget Hartford and damn it you better keep that promise. You know it is hard being a maid to you and Ms. Swansboro."

"Baby, you'll get that night of passion just as soon as I we get to the room. Drake uh, go on up to the room and be ready to leave in the morning. Keshia and I have to take care of a little business.", he watched as Keshia practically dragged James up the stairs. James was a fairly big man but, he seemed like putty in the hands of Keshia, he sighed then waited for the elevator to come, but in away he sensed this place was familiar.

"Come on your drunk.", the blonde girl smiled at him. "I told you that drinking all them shot cups wasn't good."

"Loosen up would you. I mean you took me to a bar, what more do you expect?", he took his hand and lifted her chin to look at him better. "How do I know you didn't drug me so that you'd have your way with me?"

"Right.", she batted her eyelids at him.

The elevator stopped at the floor to where he was suppose to get off at.

"Room 210.", Dylan said to himself, walking into the room and his eyes feel on a red couch, instantly images of the blond girl filled himself, her sitting on the couch.

xxxxxxx

Daniel looked at Kathelina, he wanted to kiss her so bad right now, and he could see the same want for him in her eyes, and unconsciously he found himself leaning towards her, then before their lips could meet he heard a noise come from the computer and saw her jump.

"Mmm...uh, we shouldn't - the disk.", Kathelina stuttered, she shook her head. _'What in the heck is wrong with me? I can't just keep kissing Daniel like this, how am I going to explain this to Dylan, when he comes back?'_

"Is it done that fast?", Daniel asked, he turned his attention to the computer screen.

"Yup it is.", Kathelina told him. "In a few more minutes I'll know the truth about where Dylan is.", she smiled up at him.

"Kat, I don't - you know that you might not have no proof of that and that Dylan might just really be gone.", Daniel told her, he looked at her and for the first time it dawned on him, what would happen to his relationship with her, if Dylan was to come back? He - he wouldn't be her main priority, Dylan would. Dylan would go back to being her boyfriend, Dylan would be the one holding her, kissing her, sleeping with her. He didn't know if he could take that, he didn't want to see Kathelina with another man.

"I - Dylan is alive Daniel, he just has to be.", Kathelina told him.

"But - I hope so.", he told her, even though the truth was he prayed that Dylan wasn't - as much as he loved his brother, he wasn't about to lose Kathelina, not when he'd just found her.

**Spoilers for Chapter 48:**

**_Theresa convinces Daniel that Kathelina is still open for taking._**

**_Janet and Fox have a heated confrontation._**

**_Julian and Kathelina have a heart to heart, and later Kathelina and Fox discuss Dylan and what she recently found out about Dylan and Janet._**

**_Ivy isn't too pleased with Rachel's friendship with Noah and vows to put an end to it._**

**_Drake is hesitant in believing that he kills for a living._**


End file.
